


Black Cat Song

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Drama, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 102,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: It's Halloween night and a sudden snow storm means there's no trick or treating. Or, perhaps, it means something else entirely. Join the Halloween Queen as she meets the Spirit of Snow and the two explore each other's holiday worlds while a 'sinister' plot unfolds around them. [Monochrome, NBC AU]





	1. Blake's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few weeks; current update schedule is every Monday. Unless things change.

A group of children huddled around the big bay window, eyes wide as the first flurries of a strong winter storm began to fall, the harsh wind rattling the glass. Various cries of dismay left their lips, one of their number feeling tears well up in his eyes at the prospect of being forced to remain inside. It was Halloween, one of the best holidays of the year, and all the kids were decked out in their chosen costumes, very few of which would offer much protection against the early appearance of winter.

"Does this mean Halloween's cancelled?" he asked, turning watery brown eyes upon the others. They were bigger than him, older, and had gone trick-or-treating for several years now. This was to be his first time participating in the ritual, though now he worried he'd have to wait for another year yet.

"Oh ho ho, my little one, no one can stop this night's fun!" He turned, craning his neck back to look up at their chaperone's smiling face, the black dress billowing around her as she came to a stop behind the group of children. She leaned forward, blue eyes scanning the sky beyond. "Perhaps a small delay will make the night sweeter; after all, friends huddle close whenever cold lingers."

"But, it's not s'pposed to snow in October!" His pout deepened, the eye patch obscuring one eye shifting as his cheeks bunched up.

"This much is true; it's not the right season." The woman allowed, turning her gaze upon her charges. "But I wonder if you'd be upset if you knew the _real_ reason."

Suddenly, the kids were buzzing, but not in disappointed commiseration regarding the change in weather. Instead, each of them were turning wide, eager eyes onto their caretaker for the night, ignoring the spiders affixed to silver strands in favor of hearing one of the woman's nigh famous stories. As she moved away from the window, the children followed her, all but the smallest one, looking back out to frown at the falling snow.

"Come little Pip, and children, gather round," she said, reaching up to pull down a well worn tome from her bookcase, spreading her fingers across the intricate designs detailed along its spine. "For within these pages, a story is found."

With practiced ease, she cracked open the book, flipping right to the page she desired, smile spreading wider as she took a seat in an old rocking chair by the bookcase, still in view of the storm outside. Although reluctant, Pip turned away and joined his fellow prospective trick-or-treaters as they sat down in a semi-circle around her, leaning forward to get a look at the picture she offered them when she turned the book around. Across the two pages was a single, moonlit scene, with jagged and crooked buildings silhouetted, the odd window lit yellow by candlelight, and a myriad of colorful characters spread out across the landscape.

Pip frowned, scanning the picture again before the page was turned to reveal yet another portrait. "But there's no words?"

"Ah, that's because this is a story I know quite well." She tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes in a way that made her costume look admittedly a little spooky, even if none of the children arranged around her had reason to fear. "And it's also one that I love to tell." She tapped a long fingernail against the left page, just beneath a tall woman in a suit. "It starts in a town- a very far off place- where dwells all the things this day celebrates." She tapped against the right side of the page, where the characters from before were shown in greater detail, drawing a few gasps and quick denials of fear from the assembled children. "Monsters and ghouls and creatures of the night, and all those others intended to spread fright. This is their home, their town of Halloween." She tapped once again at the left side. "And this, right here, this is their Queen."

The children appropriately awed over the pictures, a few whispering over which of the detailed monsters their own costumes most closely resembled. Pip was only slightly disappointed to not see a pirate among them.

"So come together, children, listen close, and whisper low- for this is the tale of the Halloween Queen and the Spirit of Snow."

* * *

Yowls and howls and screams filled the night air as the denizens of Halloween Town gave one last hurrah before the end of their special night. Only once out of every three hundred and sixty five days- sixty six on the long years- were they given to cross into the realm of the mortals, sharing the terror of their homeland with the easily frightened humans who thought of them as nightmares and tales best saved for whispering in the dead of night. They made the most of it, as they did every year, always under the careful and terrifying guidance of the town's Mayor and their beloved Black Cat Queen.

The Mayor- although he had serious duties to attend to that were sometimes handled by his other half- was mostly in charge of the tedious parts of their special celebration. Things like ensuring there were enough cobwebs to drop onto unsuspecting humans, procuring the strange ingredients the Witches Malachite would request, making sure the skeletons had all their bones, or at least knew where they were if they opted to try a new style- that sort of stuff.

Truly, when it came to the fear, the scares, and the terror that the people of Halloween Town would share with the Human world, it was the Black Cat who reigned supreme, a constant symbol of ill omens, of bad luck, of fate most foul. Not that Blake was anything but friendly, when she could be motivated to interact with her fellow monsters outside of their terrifying roles. But during the hours of Halloween night, Blake Belladonna- the current Black Cat, the Queen of Halloween- was fear personified. She could slip through the shadows to pounce on her victims or leave behind ghastly images of herself that would dissipate on contact, two of the special tricks she'd honed over her centuries as the reigning Queen. There was also her other forms- towering cat monsters with razor sharp fangs and flesh rending claws- like the ones who came before her.

But... well, one can only subsist on the horror of mortals for so long.

"Blakey!" She stifled a sigh, turning her golden eyed gaze to watch as Yang came noisily bounding up the cobblestone path behind her, both of them on their way to return, triumphant, to Halloween Town. "How's the Black Cat doing this _fine_ Hallow's Eve?"

She did her best not to roll her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. Her flat black suit clung to her like a second skin, at once flattering on her slim figure while also allowing her to blend into the inky darkness of the night, the only splash of color aside from her vibrant eyes being a purple ascot tied around her neck. Although she had once nurtured a profound enthusiasm for her role as the Master of Scares, the attire felt more stifling now than it had for the past five centuries.

"As well as ever," she replied, a sour note hidden beneath a quiet grin. "And yourself?"

"Awesome!" Unlike the Queen of Halloween, the blonde sported a colorful countenance that was only matched by her exuberance, or her rage. Bright yellow pants that couldn't hope to match the shine in her bountiful hair clashed horribly with the bright red top, brown suspenders doing nothing to tie her ensemble together, and Blake had half a mind to question if the woman intentionally chose such a garish outfit or if she somehow found it funny in the way only a Twisted Clown could. Just like the squeakers that let out high pitched squeals with every step. "I got some kids real bad this year. I didn't even have to get mad!"

"I suppose mortals _are_ easier to scare nowadays." The Black Cat mused, the ears atop her head that were as good as a crown flicking towards the sound of feet quickly pattering across the pavement. Her lips twitched into a slightly bigger grin as she turned her gaze to the left at the last moment, catching her would be assailant in the act.

"Aw!" Ruby pouted, the Reaper's smile dropping as she skidded to a halt, the great scythe resting against her shoulder catching the moonlight. "I thought I'd be fast enough this time!"

"C'mon, Rubes." The blonde threw an arm around the little girl's shoulders, not even bothering to mind the scythe's edge. "You can't be _fast_ enough to catch a Black Cat off guard! You gotta be _quiet_."

"She has a point, but not even Neo is quiet enough." Affectionately pushing back Ruby's cowl and ruffling her hair, Blake continued walking with her companions in tow. "I'd hardly be a Black Cat if I could be startled so easily."

"You're not just _a_ Black Cat, Blakey." The blonde chuckled, rushing ahead to barrel through the town's gates, jumping up onto a low wall that framed the walkway to call out above the crowd that had already gathered. "Three cheers for _the_ Black Cat Queen!"

"The Master of Fright!" The Witches Malachite, bedecked in their customary white and red robes, and their cleaver wielding friend shouted.

"The Demon of Night!" Jaune, the Living Scarecrow, led the next round of yells, with Pyrrha and Nora joining him.

"The Queen of Halloween!" Ruby, apparently being the last of the town's residents to return from their night of celebration, led the last cheer, the whole group exploding into whoops and howls and growls of congratulations.

Although she wasn't entirely in the mood for it, Blake tilted her chin up proudly, accepting the hand Yang held out to step up onto the low wall and going beyond, never faltering as she jumped up onto the spires of an iron wrought gate, the soles of her boots easily bearing her weight. From there, she put a little dramatic flare in her movements, flipping into the air and landing on the fountain in the town square. A smile claimed her lips as her fellow monsters crowded around, all excitedly chattering among themselves, exchanging stories of a busy night of scares and screams.

"Alright, alright, settle down," the Mayor said, pushing his way through the crowd before hoping up onto the wall surrounding the fountain's heart, nodding respectfully to Blake before he turned and addressed the crowd. Although she was still considered the night's Master of Ceremonies, this was one duty she felt more than happy to delegate to someone who possessed a true talent for it the way Ozpin did. "Tonight we celebrate another successful Halloween!"

Everyone cheered, Mercury unable to resist letting out a howl as the Werewolf's enthusiasm overtook him, his ever present companion cuffing him between the ears and shaking her head. Emerald was never much a fan of his more canine habits, just as he wasn't fond of getting the Mummy's ever present sand in his fur. Blake idly wondered why the two seemed to be such good friends when they spent half their time complaining about the other's most natural traits.

As it became clear the noise wouldn't abate on its own, the Mayor raised a hand for silence. When that didn't work, he frowned momentarily before pivoting, allowing his other half to come out. Darkness swirled around him, turning his dark green suit into a black dress to rival the ebony of Blake's hair, and the face of a man fell away to the softer curves of a woman far more vicious than he. The cracking of bones aligning was enough to cow some of the lesser monsters, but most didn't notice the change until it was far too late.

"Silence!" Her voice boomed out, Salem's beady red eyes scanning over the monsters as they quieted themselves down, cowering slightly under the Mayor's stare. Only Blake remained nonplussed by the display, though she could admire the trick for what it was. "Very good." Another pivot, and the severity of Salem retreated so Ozpin could turn a smile on those spread before him. "Now, as excited as we all are for the conclusion of yet another excellent foray into the mortal plane, there's the matter of recognizing all those who contributed to such an auspicious success."

The rest of the speech- and the accolades handed out- fell into a dull buzz droning in the back of the Black Cat's mind. After all, this was at least her five hundredth such ceremony, and she'd honestly lost track early on in the century. She looked away from the teeming throng of celebration going on all around her and turned her gaze skyward, looking up at the full moon as it graced the blessedly dark Halloween Town with it's light.

For as long as the moon had hung in the sky, the Black Cats acted as Halloween Town's Queen and the avatar of terror for mortals. But, there was only ever one at a time, and the lineage was short. She was, what, fourth? Fifth? The night where whatever shroud that separated them from the mortal plane fell away was only a few millennia old, anyway...

How had she grown _so_ bored, _so_ quickly?

"And now, I turn it over to our feared Queen, Blake Belladonna."

Snapping back to her senses, she offered a bow as the applause grew into a dull roar, straightening with a smirk. "Congratulations, everyone. This concludes our most successful Halloween ever."

There was no stopping the deafening cheers that answered her, the cat ears atop her head flicking slightly at the sudden onslaught of sound. She'd grown used to it by now but it was still something she wasn't overly fond of, truth to tell, but she continued regardless once the noise began to die down.

"It also begins the countdown until next Halloween!"

In a flash of purple smoke, Blake slipped away, seeking refuge in the shadows as the denizens of Halloween Town erupted into a cry that far surpassed the first, and would've stunned her into falling off the fountain's centerpiece had she remained- not that it had ever happened, of course, no matter what Yang said. At any rate, it was only half the reason she always avoided the very end of Halloween Town's celebration; aside from everyone excitedly wanting her opinion on every scare tactic employed throughout that year's activities, certain... interesting characters often tried to corner her, eager to ask of her things she chose not to give.

Either way, when she emerged from the cool embrace of the shadows, Blake stood at the edge of the cemetery alone, the ten foot tall gates slowly opening with nothing more than a creaking groan. She wouldn't be so vain as to say everything in Halloween Town bent to her will, but mortals had grown immune to some of the creatures that once called the place home. Unable to continue with the merriment of their visit to the Human world, they entered a peaceful slumber, whispering along the night wind and keeping all the little things that made Halloween Town feel like a living being rather than just a place they all called home. Even in their not-quite-death, those who came before revered the Black Cat as much as they had while walking the streets of the town in their physical bodies, and never did she concern herself with mundane tasks.

Ironically, something as simple as opening a door might actually excite her, just for the novelty.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she passed through the cemetery's gates, following the winding path among the grave markers. Eventually, she came upon one of the newest additions, the telltale mark of the Black Cat- the belladonna flower- etched deep into the stone. Her fingers trailed along the top of it as she walked past, half expecting to be ignored. Part of being the Queen of Halloween was ruling alone, after all, even if the monsters of their fair town had a much different understanding of the concept of monarchy than mortals.

Much to her pleasant surprise, the translucent form of a cat appeared at her elbow, pouncing from one stone to the next. Blake came to a stop, waiting until the spectral projection abandoned its game of pretending the stones mattered, paws dancing across the air as it came to a stop in front of her. Its tail curled around its paws, the moonlight passing through its shimmering purple body.

Respectfully, Blake bowed her head. "Gambol Shroud."

It was nothing more than a place holder. One could never be sure which of her predecessors opted to awaken in such a state, seeing as there was no difference between them after they entered their slumber and passed on the crown. So, she called the apparition a simple moniker that captured the essence of what a Black Cat was without ceding her right as the current holder of the station.

In return, the cat turned and started walking, tail lifting proudly as it utterly ignored its descendant.

"As always, a riveting conversation." She sighed, once again crossing her arms over her chest as she looked up at the moon, winking at her as it was from behind the thin clouds.

It was the same thing every Halloween- lead the charge into the mortal realm, spend hours terrifying the Humans, and then usher everyone back to Halloween Town in time for celebrating a successful fright. After that, she invariably wound up in the graveyard, allowing the gentle whispers of voices not-quite-there to lull her to sleep while her predecessor played in the moonlight. She closed her eyes, leaning back against a broken marker, and wondered if she had reached the end of her time as the Queen of Halloween.

Something much colder than the usual chill that hung in the air nipped at her nose, and she suddenly found Gambol Shroud hovering just a few inches from her nose, one paw poised to strike again.

"What?" Her ears mimicked the spirit's, laying back slightly in annoyance. "What do you want?"

Turning around, Gambol Shroud started padding off, towards the boundaries of the graveyard and into the dark forest that lay beyond. At the treeline, it looked back at her, amethyst glinting at her from the shadows.

Well, this was certainly something new- the dark forest was immense and alive, the trees shifting without ever moving to guide anyone back to Halloween Town- and the prospect of having something different propelled her forward, never concerned about her footing even as the headstones parted before her, the very ground rising up to allow her easy passage over the spiked wall. In a few short strides, she was trailing behind her predecessor, allowing the moon to be obscured from view as the trees pressed all around her.


	2. What's This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not owning things, still working on finishing this up, still wondering WTF am I even doing anymore. Also, late posting because I was so damn tired, my bad.

Blake walked for hours.

She walked deep into the dark forest, where the trees and bushes seemed to have a mind of their own, often turning others back to Halloween Town when they tried to wander too far. Deeper still, where everything was far more sparse, the vegetation moving whenever she blinked to make way for them. And then even further, where nothing moved. The moon had long since retreated to its own rest, allowing weak rays of daylight to filter past heavy clouds and the thick canopy overhead. It was never bright in Halloween Town- frankly, it was better that way- but neither were any of her fellow creatures acclimated to being awake during the daylight hours. They were fond of shadows and darkness and moonlight, not the penetrating brightness of the sun.

Still, Gambol Shroud led on, and she followed at a steady pace. Her shoulders sagging as weariness called her to rest, Blake blinked blearily at her guide, who was nearly impossible to see during the daylight. It wasn't the kind of 'tired' a mortal might expect- she could keep walking until even Gambol Shroud faded away, and even longer after that- but there was still a desire to rest and recover nagging at her, urging her to abandon whatever fool notion had taken hold of her predecessor and, by extension, her.

However, just as she was about to give the thought serious consideration, the cat came to a stop. It lowered itself to the ground, nearly disappearing into the fallen leaves, and looked back expectantly at her, waiting.

Curious as to what would cause her predecessor to lead her all the way out to such a weirdly specific location, Blake continued on cautiously, scanning the clearing ahead of her.

It... wasn't what she was expecting.

Arranged in a circle were tall, thick trees, ancient looking ones that had likely stood tall since the moon first hung in the sky. Carved into their faces were strange emblems the likes of which she'd never seen before and bright brass knobs attached to each.

Okay, so it wasn't _entirely_ true that she didn't recognize _all_ of them. One of the trees bore the silhouette of a cat, tail arcing up above its head and bark dyed by some substance she couldn't name. Instantly, she was drawn to it, reaching out to lightly skim the tips of her fingers across the blackened bark. Movement out of the corner of her eye, however, brought her away from the door as she noticed Gambol Shroud sitting patiently beside one of the other trees, though there was a hint of accusation in those eyes that weren't-quite-there.

Belatedly, Blake realized that she'd followed the spirit in the hopes of finding something new to save her from the boredom she could feel creeping into her soul... and then promptly erred on the side of caution, investigating that which was familiar instead of one of the other emblems. She didn't bother trying to justify herself- it wasn't like her predecessor was inclined to chastise her, beyond lashing the air with her tail- and instead swept her golden gaze across the other symbols, puzzling over what each one meant. Eventually, she settled on the green flower with four leaves beside Gambol Shroud, taking a few steps towards it before the light landed just right, catching her eye.

It didn't bounce off the knob. It didn't filter straight down, missing every limb and leaf to land across her face, no. It gleamed off the golden star set at the top of a green tree, spotted with splashes of color that seemed to glow all their own.

Blake stopped, turning towards the door with her head tilted to the side. It was a strange sight, this one. The others were mostly solid colors, but this one was colorful and bright, so at odds with Halloween Town's darker palette. Even if she preferred the shadows, taking a closer look wouldn't hurt, right?

Gambol Shroud followed her, making no noise as it rose to peek over her shoulder at the strange emblem. With only a moment of hesitation, Blake reached out and touched the brass knob, surprised that it was colder than the dead. A previously invisible seam appeared the moment her hand wrapped around it, the hidden door easing open without so much as a groan of complaint. Inside was darkness- the kind of pitch that the Black Cat would normally dive into head first- but there seemed to be a breeze coming from deep within, perhaps from far below the ground she currently stood upon. Her ears twitched, partly in trepidation and partly in excitement.

Whatever this was, it was _new_.

"Should I?" She looked over her shoulder at her predecessor, curious to see if her hesitation was warranted or worthy of another tail flick.

In the end, she never found out as the cold wind whipped hard, seeming to wrap around her like the Butcher's arms, dragging her forward without her assistance. Before she knew it, Blake was falling into the darkness in a way that was entirely alien; whatever she'd stumbled upon, it didn't respond to her commands to accept her into itself, to become one with her and her with it. Instead, she fell, weightless as the cold whipped at her frame, tumbling until she was suddenly able to see again.

What she saw, however, was almost enough for the mighty Queen of Halloween to feel a tiny tendril of fear.

As far as the eye could see, there was white- white trees, white hills, white clouds drifting past the white moon, and little white specks pelting her in the face as she fell from the sky, somehow plummeting headfirst despite having never felt her center of gravity shift. The ground rushing to meet her might've terrified a mortal but, being the Master of Scares, she merely tucked her knees into her chest and twisted her hips, redirecting her body's descent even her plummet continued. If she tipped forward just right, she'd be able to hit the ground and roll, then spring up to her feet. All she had to do was-

Nothing, as a matter of fact, because the ground wasn't as solid as she was expecting, instead giving way as she suddenly sunk up to her waist in white fluff that was so _cold_ it sent a shiver down Blake's spine. The Black Cat found herself struggling just to get out of the hole she'd unintentionally made, only to sink back down into a fresh section of the white powder.

"What's this?" She furrowed her brows, gathering up a handful of the stuff and examining it. She sniffed it, tasted it, tried crushing it- it smelled fresh, tasted clean, and what didn't become compact beneath her fingers scattered on the wind. It didn't behave like anything she'd ever experienced before. More of the stuff kept falling on her, too, making her ears twitch at the unexpected sensation. Yet, no matter how strange, Blake couldn't help but look up and feel a new sense of wonder fill her chest, a smile spreading across her lips. She hadn't felt this excited since she first learned how to dive into shadows and come up blocks away, spending days just losing herself to the darkness that was so prevalent around her home. Suddenly possessed by so much energy she couldn't keep still, the Blake Cat lowered herself into the strange powder, gathering up as much as she could in both arms and throwing it high, laughing as it came crashing over her again, showering her in what felt like thousands of soft, tiny crystals. "What _is_ this?"

"It's _snow_ , you dolt."

Blake's ears perked, turning towards the voice that had answered her. It wasn't one she recognized, which meant it was someone _new_ , someone who sounded vaguely frustrated and feminine, and the moment her gaze landed on the only other person in sight, she was not disappointed. There, sitting on a tree branch laden with more of the white powder but remaining unbent despite it, was what appeared to be a woman.

She looked almost Human with her expression pinched into one of annoyance, blue eyes a bright splash of color in an otherwise pale visage, from her white jacket to the offset ponytail that peeked around the right side of her head, the locks just as colorless as everything else. The tips of those long tresses brushed lightly against her crossed ankles clad in high heeled boots with every gentle breeze, drawing the Black Cat's attention briefly before she looked back up into those sharp blue eyes that never deviated, never faltered. Whatever this person was, she was no mortal, surely, for who could bear the weight of the Queen of Halloween's stare?

"Snow?" Blake tilted her head, marveling briefly at how even the woman's skin seemed to match the fluffy white substance surrounding her, paler than moonlight that shone down on both of them. She would almost think it was bone, were it not for how soft and pliable it looked. "I don't understand."

"What do you mean 'I don't understand'? What is there to _not_ understand?" She gestured around them with her left hand, a vaguely annoyed gesture that was disguised as being helpful. "It's snow. Falls from the sky, cold, white- _snow_. This isn't difficult."

"No, but it _is_ new." Just saying the words aloud brought a wide smile to her lips as she ducked down to gather up some of the substance in one hand, offering it towards the woman above. "And I don't understand _what_ it is."

The annoyance slid away, replaced by thoughtful contemplation for a moment before she leaned back, falling from the branch with a graceful backflip. Blake watched as she landed a few feet away, utterly soundless, her shoes failing to make the same deep indentations in the snow as the Black Cat had during her landing. Instead, they seemed to melt together and fuse, never separated despite the woman taking slow strides towards her.

"Snow is... well, it's what happens when water in the clouds are touched by Winter." She cupped her hand, one of the white specks falling into her open palm. It hovered above the skin, though, before more specks swirled around it, eventually taking shape, a beautiful lattice work of nearly transparent ice forming with little sound. "Once under Winter's thrall, the clouds drop these- snowflakes." She raised the example up, allowing the Queen of Halloween to lean in and get a better look, marveling at the intricate design composing the middle, the sharp looking spikes all around the edges. It reminded her of a spider's web in complexity but it was far too beautiful to ever be considered unnerving, even by mortal standards. "They're small, but once enough of them gather-" With a flick of her wrist, the construction was dispelled, bursting into the tiny army that composed it and falling, silently, to join millions more at their feet. "- it creates snow. Once Winter passes, they turn to water, and eventually return to the clouds, but for now, they'll remain- in banks and slopes and drifts, and on branches and houses and whatever else will bear their weight. Truthfully, snow gets _everywhere_." As the snow continued falling around them, the woman looked up at her, a few inches shorter but remaining unintimidated regardless. "Now, who are _you_ , to be so close to Christmas Town and not know what _snow_ is?"

Ah, that might explain it. Lacking an introduction- and any attempt to properly terrify the woman- could be why she seemed unafraid.

With a flourish, Blake bowed at the waist, her voice smooth and fluid as she spoke. "I am Blake Belladonna, the Black Cat, and Queen of Halloween."

As she straightened up, she flashed a disarming smile, far too practiced at her role to miss the opportunity presented. She held out her hand, waiting for the woman to take it. When she attempted to do so, though, the Black Cat vanished in a puff of purple smoke, emerging from the shadow of the tree overhead a moment later just behind her target. As those blue eyes blinked, confusion and surprise telegraphed in her posture, Blake reaching out and grabbed her shoulders, letting out one of her best roars to scare the woman.

It worked, far better than she could've hoped, a sharp blast of freezing snow hitting her in the face as the woman let out a shriek, darting away far easier than Blake could even move in the knee high snow without the aid of her shadows.

"Why would you _do_ that?" A flash of rosy pink- not dark or vivid enough to be blood- spread over her cheeks as she glared at the Black Cat from a few feet away.

"You asked who I am; what's an introduction without a demonstration?" It had been _many_ decades- maybe a century or so, even- since the last time the Queen of Halloween had ever felt so pleased with herself over a simple scare. It was also perhaps one of the few times that she'd suffered some sort retaliation for doing her job, though dislodging the snow clinging to her hair and ears was rather simple. Despite her role not changing much, having such a refreshing response had her entirely enthralled, amusement plain in her expression as she watched the other fuss over her jacket.

"Well, it was _very_ rude." The woman huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning slightly away, shoulders hunched. "Not to mention entirely unnecessary."

"Actually, it's _very_ necessary," she replied, ready to provide a more explicit answer... until she realized that she'd somehow _forgotten_ why. There was some point where she knew- many centuries ago, when she was still just a kitten walking in her predecessor's shadow- but the words and memories escaped her, causing her to pause long enough to draw those blue eyes back to her, one white brow raised in askance. Offering a small smile, she ducked her head, ears falling enough to express contrition. "But, perhaps it _was_ rude. Please, forgive me, Miss..."

"Weiss." The woman supplied, gaze flickering to the hand Blake extended the same as before. Though there was a hint of suspicion, she closed the distance between them, a small smirk gracing her lips. "My name is Weiss, and I-" She stopped, suddenly, her voice snatched away by the wind as she began to fall to pieces before Blake's very eyes, swirling away as a mass of snowflakes. Golden eyes widened a moment before she felt something cold tickle one of her cat ears. "I am the Snow Spirit."

Brows rising in surprise, the Black Cat turned her head, finding Weiss hovering just over her shoulder, her form once again solid as a flurry of snowflakes twisted around her body. They faded in and out of her jacket and skirt, much the same as the snow on the ground melted with her boots once she touched down again. Amused that the woman thought she'd be so easy to scare, Blake let out a chuckle, once again extending her hand. Although a little crestfallen at not receiving a bigger reaction, Weiss still offered her own in reply, which the Black Cat took, thumb brushing across dainty pale knuckles.

"Then, this beautiful landscape is all your doing?" Golden eyes scanned around them, at all the snow covering everything in sight.

"Just a bit of... practice." There was a flicker of something akin to disappointment in those blue eyes as she surveyed the scene herself. "One gets bored from time to time, you see."

"I do," she quickly replied, perking up at the prospect of finding a kindred spirit, someone fighting against disenchantment the same way she struggled, and perhaps doing better than her at winning. "You said something about a... Christmas Town, was it?"

"Yes, just over the hill." Weiss waved with her other hand in the proper direction, glancing away briefly. "Would you... like to see it?"

"Please."

And just like that, the Snow Spirit shifted her hand so she could hold Blake's more firmly, leading the way through the snow and trees as the night wind picked up a bit, the light flurry falling down accompanying the crunch of snow beneath the Queen's feet.

* * *

The moment they crested the hill, Blake's eyes went wide. Spread out below them was a town much like her own in terms of size, but that's where the similarities ended. Not content to be bathed in moonlight alone, bright lights hung from every building, wrapped around every pole, some pure light while others were tinted by bright colors, some flashing while others merely shone, and they weren't even the most colorful part of the view before her. There were great big trees- like the emblem that brought her to this place- with colorful balls and lights hanging from their branches, some sort of golden rope also draping them, and shining stars set at the very top.

Her jaw popped open, shoulders sagging in sheer _surprise_.

"What's all _this_?"

"So, you're really not from around here, are you?" Weiss noted, a small smile on her lips.

"No, I'm from Halloween Town. This-" she gestured with her free hand "-is... _nothing_ like where I come from." Excitement began rising within her, a smile gracing her lips as she recovered from her shock, ears standing proud and tall upon her head as she turned towards the Snow Spirit. "May I take a closer look?"

"I don't see why not." Worry overtook her companion's expression. "Though... it may be wise for you to go unseen. Just for now."

"That's not a problem for a Black Cat." She looked back to the town, relishing the challenge ahead of her. With so many lights, there were plenty of shallow shadows around. They weren't the best for travelling through but, for a chance to be closer to whatever lay before her, there was no doubt the extra effort would be well worth it. At the same time, her exploration wouldn't be nearly as fun without her newfound companion. "I wonder, though, if you can keep up."

With a mischievous glint in her golden eyes, Blake let go of Weiss' hand and took two steps before jumping into the nearest shadow, stepping out within the walls of the strange and colorful place called Christmas Town. She quickly scrambled up to the roof of the nearest house, careful not to disturb the winking lights along the gutters. From there, she could see squat little creatures- not Humans, for sure, but similar- bustling from building to building, carrying things in baskets and bags and some on contraptions that lacked the wheels of a caisson but appeared to serve the same purpose, drawn not by undead horses but rather bulky creatures with white fur.

However, the little creatures were almost forgotten entirely as strange scents suddenly invaded her nose- sweet and crisp and warm, so unlike the delightfully acrid stench of fear or acute rot. She followed her nose, leaning over the roof's edge to see a pie of some sort sitting on a window ledge, along with at least three others, each wafting gently up into the sky. Immortal beings had no _necessity_ for such things, but there was an enjoyment to be had in tasting their imitations of mortal food and drink, and whatever these were, they certainly weren't the blood soaked bones or rotten apples she'd expected.

Oh, and what was that noise? Her ears swiveled, allowing her to turn her head directly towards the source of the harmony of voices, lifted not in chants against the coming night or mortals calling upon Pyrrha to visit them in the dark, but rather in some sort of song that spoke of love and laughter and cheer. Rather than each voice standing out, competing to be louder, offset to incite more horror, these joined together, blended in the air until it was almost impossible to pick out the individuals from the whole.

It was strange but, the more she witnessed from her post slinking along the rooftops, the more she began to regard the bland white snow everywhere as the perfect backdrop for so much color, but like the darkness served as the perfect shroud for Halloween Town. It lent to everything a contrast; where the darkness was meant to conceal and exacerbate terror, the snow serves to starkly show what myriad of wonderful things existed, breaking up the scenes perfectly.

Feeling giddy for the first time in centuries, Blake ran and jumped, leaping from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit of more- sights, sounds, smells, _all_ of it. And all the while, though she didn't really check, she could feel the cool presence of Weiss, hovering just a step behind her, quietly observing the Black Cat as she drank in everything she could. The wind picked up slowly though neither of them paid it any mind, one too caught up in experiencing more, more, _more_ , and the other a silent shadow.

Finally, Blake came to rest on top of the tallest building, able to see everything spread out before her. Before it stood the largest tree in the town, though there were many other peculiar things arranged around it in a circle, like a giant candelabra and a red crescent moon. The lights danced, half a dozen different melodies blending with the hustle and bustle of the creatures below that reminded the Queen of how the mortals acted whenever the denizens of Halloween Town came to visit their plane.

Except, there was no fear or terror drifting on the night wind, no screams indicating panic, no growls or cries or hisses. There was nothing but joy and laughter, warm and uplifting, and it made the snow draped landscape all the brighter for it.

"So... _this_ is Christmas Town?" Although she didn't divert her gaze, the Black Cat had no doubt she was heard by her intended audience.

"Yes." Weiss slowly came to stand beside her, boots soundlessly sliding through the snow on the roof. "Is it very different from your home?"

With a sigh born half of contentment and half of aggravation, she sat down, shivering slightly at the deepening cold seeping into her bones. It wasn't painful or distressing but the novelty of the sensation hadn't worn off yet. " _Very_ different."

"Would... you be willing to show me? Your home, I mean." That caught her attention, dragging her gaze away from the merriment of Christmas Town to look up into those bright blue eyes. "This may seem all bright and fantastic to you, but it's all I've ever known. Seeing something different would be... nice."

Although her voice was calm and even, there was just enough uncertainty for Blake to pick up on, having a unique awareness to such emotions, even among those who existed outside the mortal plane. She considered- very briefly- drawing out that tiny pinprick of fear, the aversion to rejection that was hiding just beneath the Snow Spirit's pale countenance. But then, she stood up and smiled, wide and true. Perhaps showing her own home to someone who didn't rightly understand it might remind her why it was so important for the Queen of Halloween to keep her position. Maybe it was just the sort of thing she needed, a fresh perspective to revitalize her own.

"Of course."

Even if it didn't, the shy smile she received definitely made the trip back out into the snow swept woods worth it.

* * *

Finding the clearing of emblems without Gambol Shroud's assistance was a trial only made easier when Weiss dispersed her physical form, sweeping through the forest as a million tiny snowflakes and returning minutes later with the proper direction. Once given a suitable heading, Blake took off, jumping through the shadows falling across the snow. The Snow Spirit was never far as they streaked across the untouched landscape, always hovering just a few feet behind whenever the Black Cat emerged from one shadow and before disappearing into another. The chase was brought to an abrupt end when Blake was caught mid leap, lifted by a flurry high up, nearly to the tops of the trees surrounding them. She laughed, amused beyond words that the woman was trying- in vain- to scare her, dropping her without warning back to the snow and shadows below. There was no danger in it, the drifts so deep she'd be buried up to her ears and still not reach solid ground while the shadows were never out of reach, allowing her to slip seamlessly from freefall into the next jump. When they reached the very edges of the circle of trees, nearly an exact replica of the one Gambol Shroud lead her to before, containing her mirth was nearly impossible, especially when the Snow Spirit appeared beside her, annoyance pinching her expression.

"Something wrong?"

"One of these days, I'll get you back, you can count on it," Weiss replied, defiance shining in those brilliant blue eyes. "And you'd better not try to scare me again in the meantime!"

Going cross-eyed momentarily to focus on the pale digit that was thrust in her face, Blake took a step back, tilting her head a little as she smiled, gleaming fangs on display. "Word of warning, if you want to leave with everything you take with you; the people of Halloween Town are... predisposed to biting."

There was a look of confusion that briefly crossed the woman's features before understanding dawned. Snatching her finger back, the Snow Spirit huffed and turned away, striding towards the center of the clearing without another word. Unfortunately, her retreat wasn't quick enough to hide the flush emerging on her pale cheeks. Blake preened quietly, a smug smile on her lips as she strode towards the Black Cat emblem on one of the trees. While Weiss might be as easy to pull a reaction from as any mortal, the Queen found it interesting that she hadn't been abandoned yet. A Human would've run screaming and any of the monsters who resided in her town wouldn't be phased; this woman fell somewhere in between, in a place she'd never known existed before. It was refreshing, to say the least.

Overtaking her companion when hesitation slowed the shorter woman's gait, Blake reached for the knob and grabbed it, pausing for a moment before offering her other hand towards the Snow Spirit. Although she was regarded with- perhaps well founded- suspicion, she merely grinned, fangs tucked away for the time being.

"You saw how I arrived here, right?" She motioned towards the sky with a helpless shrug. "I wouldn't want us to be separated somehow, especially given our destination."

"I... suppose you have a point."

A slim hand slipped into hers as the wind began to howl around them, much colder than before. The Black Cat paid it no mind, opening the door presumably leading to her home, a stray thought worrying over what could happen with two beings entering the mysterious portal at the same time entering her mind momentarily. She brushed it aside though, confident that both of them could weather whatever the portal might demand. Golden eyes caught the twinge of uncertainty in Weiss' frame as an unnatural darkness spilled out from the void beyond, creeping towards them slowly. She gave a reassuring squeeze of her hands as the shadows reached them, the familiar pull of home drawing her forward easily, and her companion along with her. Whatever fear might've gripped the Snow Spirit couldn't hold a candle to the might of the Black Cat Queen, so she flashed Weiss an easy smile as the darkness took a firmer hold.

"You don't have to worry. I'm the scariest thing you'll find in Halloween Town and everyone knows it," she said even as they were pulled from the banks of white snow and into the pitch of the void beyond, the cold wind abating as they transitioned between planes. "You'll come to no harm, I promise."

There was yet another moment of weightlessness, breathless anticipation that sparked excitement in Blake and a stronger fear in the other woman, who quickly clung to her arm as her own home fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more shenanigans in Christmas Town soon. But first, shenanigans in Halloween Town. Basically, just a bunch of shenanigans in different places. All the shenanigans. All of them.


	3. Town Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues. Be ready for scary voices.

They were falling, through the twilight that danced on the treetops as the sun set on the horizon, headfirst towards a ground far less forgiving than the snow blanketing Christmas Town. There was a stifled cry, a short blast of cold accompanying the Snow Spirit reflexively trying to disperse herself into a cloud of flurries, but her form remained solid, still holding tight to Blake's hand. Without a worry, the Black Cat controlled their descent, pulling Weiss' smaller frame towards her and wrapping her up in a tight embrace, all the while aiming them for a deep shadow cast by a large, dead oak tree. Small, pale hands grabbed the lapel of her suit's jacket, the Snow Spirit's face hidden in the cloth as they neared the ground, but all the fear was for nothing as the darkness threw itself up to catch them, Blake navigating the familiar darkness with ease despite the added presence.

A few seconds later they emerged, head first, from the edge of the shadow, slowly returning to their feet among the dead trees and fallen leaves. It took a moment for Weiss to stop shivering, clinging tight to the Queen of Halloween as she was watched, a bemused expression on Blake's face. For one who seemed to be made of things that fell from the sky, the woman apparently didn't enjoy the descent nearly as much in this form.

"Are you okay?" She spoke softly, carefully reaching up to brush the backs of her knuckles against a pale cheek. It was a gesture she'd observed countless times while traversing the mortal plane, a common response from one Human to another whenever fear had frozen one to the spot.

It seemed to work... although a bit more violently than she'd imagined.

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Weiss shoved against her chest, sending the Black Cat stumbling back a few steps. "That was _terrifying_! Is this what you people do for fun?"

The Queen of Halloween opened her mouth to defend herself, and then was forced to acquiesce the point. "Actually, yes. Scaring people, even each other, is pretty common here, but it wasn't my intention with you."

"Then why stop me from being able to land myself?" Although she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head up in a show of agitation, there was just enough of a curve to her shoulders to show a little vulnerability, a fear far too real for the casual pranks Blake favored. "And without warning-"

"Wait, I didn't _do_ anything." Blake held her hands up in surrender, ears falling slightly. "I can manipulate shadows and scare a mortal to death, but I don't possess any powers that would rob you of yours." She blinked, tilting her head slightly as she scanned her companion. "You do look... different, though."

"Different?" The Snow Spirit looked down at herself, brows furrowed. "Different _how_?"

Only one description came to mind. "Warmer."

"Warmer? I-" Weiss stopped, realization dawning on her a moment later as her shoulders sagged. "Of course. Winter's touch can't reach here, and thus, snow can't form." She lifted her gaze to the treetops above them, the purple and blue sky beyond a prelude to a wonderfully dark night. "I... should've thought of that sooner."

Taking a cautious step forward, and another when the woman didn't retreat, Blake offered a soft smile. "Fear has a way of pushing thought to the side. It's only natural."

"For me." Blue eyes met gold for a brief moment before darting away. "You weren't scared, and I highly doubt any of your fellows would be, either."

"That's true." Her smile widened. "However, if I was content with that, I wouldn't have found you in the first place, now would I?"

"I suppose you have a point," Weiss replied, lips curling into a hesitant smile.

Reaching out to take the Snow Spirit's hand, Blake turned towards Halloween Town, the pull directing her home unmistakable now that she was back in her own plane. "I meant what I said, Weiss. While here, you'll come to no harm. I promise."

Her expression relaxed as the Black Cat lead the way through the dark forest, plunging ahead with certainty that was never once questioned. She took special care to help her companion through the gnarled roots and twisted brambles, anticipating that the woman- so unused to actually _walking_ as opposed to gliding across her snowy landscape- would have trouble navigating, especially as the sun sank low enough to cede the world to the moon's charms. It took them some time to walk back to town, though Blake saved them the trouble of walking around the spiked wall by calling for the ground to once again rise up, ferrying them over the danger with ease.

Landing back in the graveyard, however, brought with it an entirely new set of obstacles in the form of one very, very, _very_ distressed clown.

" **BLAKE!** " The voice was raw and ragged, tinged at the edges by a fury that would rattle the bones of mortals with ease. Weiss jumped, quickly hiding behind the Queen as Yang tore around the corner of a mausoleum. Blood red eyes glowed, razor sharp teeth protruding from her jaws as she locked onto her target and charged, blonde hair wreathing her like hellfire. The make-up she wore to portray a jovial visage was twisted and running, the red looking like freshly drawn blood while the white made her look deathly pale, even moreso than Weiss. " **BLAKE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?** "

Rolling her eyes, the Black Cat leveled a stern stare at her friend, bringing the enraged Clown to a halt a few feet away. Knowing the blonde as she did, a failure to acknowledge her would've resulted in being tackled to the ground, which wouldn't look good to her companion even if it was a harmless action. "I've been out. Is that a problem?"

" **When you don't tell anyone where you're going, yeah, it kinda is!"** " Although regaining some control over her anger, the clown was still far more demented than her usual cheery demeanor, making as if she was going to reach out and attempt to choke Blake. " **You couldn't give us a _little_ heads up you were going to disappear?** "

The retort at the tip of her tongue was stymied by the sensation of Weiss stiffening behind her, a quick glance over her shoulder confirming that the Snow Spirit was not taking well to the display before her.

"Yang, I need you to calm down," she said instead, refocusing on her friend.

" **Me? Calm? I am calm!** " The blonde growled, jabbing a finger at the Black Cat's chest even as the edge to her voice refused to dissipate. " **I'm as calm as anyone else scouring the town for you! We couldn't even get Gambol Shroud to come out and tell us-** "

"Enough!" Golden eyes flashed dangerously, staring down Yang as the Clown broke off her rant and drew back slightly. "I'm sorry, truly. I didn't mean to cause a scene."

There was a growl and a grunt before the flames surrounding her died, red fading to lilac as the blonde's shoulder's sagged. When she spoke, the voice that had struck terror into the hearts of mortals was replaced with her usual, softer tone. "We were really worried, Blakey. The Mayor was beside themselves; I've never seen Ozpin and Salem struggle _that_ hard for control."

Her ears fell slightly, appropriately chastised. Perhaps leaving on a lark wasn't the wisest decision, especially given that she was still young and had no successor. To leave Halloween Town without a Black Cat was _very_ ill advised and rightly _would_ cause a panic. Then again, she hadn't anticipated the loss of time in moving between planes; it certainly never occurred whenever they entered into the mortal world.

"Again, I'm sorry. I'll apologize to everyone soon." The corner of her mouth tugged up into a grin, confident that Yang was probably the easiest person in all of Halloween Town to get along with, aside from her 'sister'. "But first, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine." The Clown blinked, leaning over to peek around Blake and drawing back slightly when her eyes fell on the Snow Spirit. Although the woman had mustered a brave facade, there was still a few faint tremors wracking her smaller frame. "Yang, this is Weiss, the Snow Spirit. Weiss, this is Yang, the Twisted Clown."

"Twisted... Clown?"

"Yup!" The blonde chuckled, her previously horrifying countenance melting away completely at the prospect of meeting someone new. "Mortals are a funny bunch, ya know? Most of the time, I don't even _have_ to get angry! Though, ya know, I do, a lot... it's pretty effective."

"No kidding." Weiss muttered, offering her hand somewhat hesitantly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, same, though I gotta say..." The blonde squinted, grabbing the Snow Spirit's hand and cocking her head to the side. "You are _tiny_."

"Ex _cuse_ you!" Snatching her hand away, Weiss glared at the Clown. "Where I come from, I'm actually quite tall, thank you very much."

The expression didn't do much but pull a laugh from the blonde. "Well, I guess I'll take your word for it!" She jerked her head away from them. "C'mon, Blakey, Ozpin wanted everyone to meet in the square on the hour to report if anyone'd found you. Might as well wait for the others to come back."

"That sounds-"

" **BLAKE!** " The sound of rattling bones cut through the air, followed by a single heavy stomp of a boot against stone. It was all the warning Blake had to prepare herself for the Reaper as Ruby barreled into her stomach full force, obviously not bothering to even slow down before tackling the Black Cat. By some miracle, she didn't lose her footing, though her stumbling back did force Weiss to step aside, lest she be bowled over as well. With fond exasperation, Blake waited until the skulled face of Yang's 'sister' appeared from beneath her blood red hood, silver eyes shining like her scythe's edge, which was hovering precariously over both of them. " **Blake, where did you go? We were all _so_ worried!** "

"I've gathered that." The Black Cat chuckled, unconcerned by the death rattle in Ruby's voice, though the drop in temperature signaled that the Reaper's tone had roused enough of the dormant spirits to make the graveyard an ill advised location for a reunion. Regardless that the Snow Spirit hadn't become rattled enough to run away, waking the not-quite-dead always brought with it peculiar headaches that she just didn't want to deal with on top of putting the whole town at ease. "I have a good reason, though."

The bones constituting her skull shifted, eye sockets becoming narrow slits with piercing silver centers. " **Really?** "

Blake nodded, turning her head to indicate her companion. "Ruby, meet Weiss, the Snow Spirit. Weiss, this is Ruby, the Reaper."

For the first time since arriving back in Halloween Town, the woman looked almost as pale as the snow surrounding her own home, though her voice was steady when she inclined her head. "Nice to meet you... under these circumstances, anyway."

Tilting her head to the side, the Reaper regarded the visitor for a single, quiet moment before the skull fell away, revealing Ruby's usual, nigh angelic face. "Wow, are you a friend of Blake's?"

"She is," the Queen of Halloween quickly said, smiling. "And I'd appreciate it if I could introduce her to everyone else."

"Huh? Oh! Right." With a chuckle, she disengaged, hefting her scythe up as if it was nothing. "That's probably for the best. Ozpin's _really_ trying hard to keep it together, but Salem's about two steps away from just rousing the Grimm to chase everyone to their homes. You're probably going to have to get everyone's attention the hard way. Oh..." The cringe that overtook the Reaper's face was telling enough, nevermind the way she scuffed her boots against the ground. "And, I guess I should mention, that someone's gone a bit... overboard looking for you."

"Oh, sunshine and rainbows, someone _told_ him?" Yang slapped a hand to her face in exasperation. "I thought we all agreed that was the one thing we _weren't_ going to do?"

"Excuse me, but told _who_?" Weiss looked between the three of them before settling on Blake, concern evident in her eyes. "Are you in trouble?"

"I'm the Queen of Halloween, Weiss. I don't _get_ in trouble." She sighed, ears drooping as her mood soures. "What I _get_ is annoyed by a certain someone who doesn't understand the simple meaning of the word 'no'."

"Adam isn't exactly a nice guy," Yang said, apparently picking up on the Snow Spirit's confusion and the lack of willingness on Blake's part to elaborate. "Like, sure, we all like scaring people, but Adam's the Shade, and he's always taken things a bit too far. He drives mortals _crazy_."

"I don't understand." The woman shook her head. "A Twisted Clown and a Reaper are straight forward... to an extent, but how does shade inspire fear?"

"A Shade is a shadow with malicious intent." Blake explained, motioning for the other two to lead the way back to the square while she addressed Weiss. "While many of us are physical fears for mortals, Adam's more... metaphorical. He's the shadow on the moon, the thing that follows and never stops, a step behind until you look, around every corner- he's the darkness that dwells wherever the light can't reach."

"That makes him sound quite... terrifying." The Snow Spirit pushed her shoulders back, raising her chin defiantly. "But you're not scared of him, right?"

"Of course not. Shades are only powerful when one doesn't know how to ward them off." She could feel the unease rising up from the graves, those not-quite-dead having caught enough of the conversation to be roused even further from their slumber. Thankfully, they weren't inclined on making their appearances, though Gambol Shroud did join them at the edge of the cemetery, silently padding along in their footsteps. "Adam can't inspire fear in anyone who sees him for what he really is: insecurity, doubt, isolation. He's the idea that negative emotions can take physical form, but as long as you keep those things at bay with good company or something equally positive, he's nothing more than smoke. Present, but not really _there_."

"He's only somebody in the mortal plane, honestly." Yang shrugged. "Here, he's almost a vapor."

" _But_ , he's also a big part of why the rest of us are so scary to the Humans." Ruby pointed out, though she didn't seem very happy about it. "His presence makes it easier to terrify mortals, because he makes them feel like there's no way to escape us."

Blue eyes fell on each of them, even as they wound their way through crooked streets filled with dark corners, scurrying rats, and the occasional bat. "I feel like there's something all of you aren't saying."

Blake groaned, shoulders sagging. "Usually, the Shade and the Black Cat are... close. The two combined are the driving force behind what we do whenever we cross into the mortal plane; he's the metaphorical presence of fear and I the physical embodiment." Her ears flattened, a growl roughening the edges of her voice. "But Adam's always wanted to take things farther. Fear- being afraid- is important, but he wants to go a step beyond by driving the Humans to madness and despair, and I absolutely refuse to allow it."

There was a moment of silence, nothing but the heavy tromp of Yang's boots- she'd removed the squeakers at some point- to herald their approach to the square, the remainder treading much lighter across the cobblestone street. Already Blake could see a gaggle of various denizens, all huddling around the fountain where Mayor Ozpin stood, shaking with the effort to keep Salem in check. At this point, she almost _wished_ he would allow his other side to come out and quell the rising distress; there really was no reason for all this fuss.

Thankfully, she didn't see Adam among the assembled, so she could probably gain control of the situation before he appeared and did his best to make everything worse.

" **Is that Blake?** "

" **Blake's back?** "

"Blake!"

Suddenly, the square erupted into a cacophony of sound as easily half the population of Halloween Town rushed towards their Queen, everyone seeming relieved now that she'd returned.

"Easy, calm down everybody, _calm down_."

"Blake!"

"Where'd you go?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Blake!"

The press of people wasn't that difficult to deal with- Ruby's scythe and Yang's wingspan kept the majority from pressing too close- but the _noise_ was quickly reaching her threshold for tolerance. Frustrated by the lack of response to her attempts to quiet the crowd, Blake snapped, allowing her fangs to come out as she roared, gaining four feet in height while her features took on a more beastly appearance, golden eyes sweeping across the assembled monsters around her. Her newly grown tail lashed the ground vehemently as nails became sharp claws, her suit morphing to appear more like fur than cloth and complete the look. There was a gasp of shock as everyone reeled, startled by the sudden shift from her usual, calm countenance to one of her signature scares in the blink of an eye. Even the Reaper and Clown found themselves jumping in place, despite having suspected how things would go once they were on their way to the square.

" **Do I have your attention now?** " Her voice was a bestial growl, thrumming through her audience like a deep bass drum, rattling anything that was too loose. It made the assembled mass cower a bit further, even Mayor Ozpin in the back who looked equal parts relieved to see her and terrified of the anger that could possibly be directed his way very shortly. Sweeping her gaze to cow the monsters even further, Blake could keenly feel the fear radiating off of everyone gathered round.

Well, all of them aside from Weiss, oddly enough. The Snow Spirit seemed to only be surprised, gazing up at her in wonder.

As much as she wanted to address the Snow Spirit- so annoyed with the news that Adam would once again be hounding her, she'd completely forgotten to warn her companion of the transformation- Blake forced herself to attend to the worried denizens of her home at once, slowly easing back into her usual appearance.

"First off, I'm sorry. I should've let someone know I would be away for a little while." Her gaze happened to land on Gambol Shroud, the spectral creature hovering just over top of Junior's head and looking all too smug. "Or left better instructions for that message to be passed along." She offered a small grin. "It was never my intention to worry anyone."

"Good job on that one." Someone muttered, sounding suspiciously like Mercury. The pained little whimper he let out when Emerald stomped on his foot almost confirmed it, but Blake paid him little mind.

"I'll be sure to give better notice before disappearing again." Immediately, a myriad of voices rose up, all voicing several questions at once. She held up a hand, once again commanding silence. "It's nothing serious, guys. I decided to take an impromptu trip and met someone very special." With a smile, she put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Weiss, the Snow Spirit."

All eyes were drawn to her then, various degrees of curiosity written on the muzzles and faces of those assembled. Although she stiffened under the scrutiny, the woman didn't buckle or cower, instead giving a pretty little curtsy to the audience. Her voice was steady, loud enough to be heard above the crowd. "A pleasure to meet you all."

Instantly, everyone began talking excitedly, surging forward to properly introduce themselves. To make things easier, Blake stood beside the Snow Spirit and ensured the energetic crowd didn't overwhelm her companion. Yang and Ruby did their parts as well, funneling the group into a single file line to make the long list of introductions a bit less chaotic, each creature stepping up to shake Weiss' hand- or attempt to, at any rate- before stepping aside, all the while the Black Cat did the talking.

"This is Jaune, the Living Scarecrow." Straw that served as hair bounced as her stumbled, mumbling something before quickly moving on; he never was very good at first impressions, unfortunately. "Pyrrha, the Poltergeist." Shimmering and transparent, the ghoul merely smiled, waving as she helped the former along. "Miltiades and Melanie, the Witches Malachite." The twins tilted their heads to the side in tandem, eyes narrowed slightly. The two were always a bit suspicious but they seemed to accept Weiss after another moment of appraisal, stepping aside with murmured replies. "Junior, the Butcher." Wiping a permanently blood smeared hand on his already soaked apron, the burly man shook the woman's smaller, pale hand once, forcefully, giving a nod before stepping off. "Neo, the Silence." Hetero-chromatic eyes briefly regarded their target before the diminutive woman- smaller than Weiss, even- gave a flourishing bow, retaining her customary muteness. "Roman, the Vampire." Dressed smartly as always, the man offered a charming smile and a tip of his hat. "Cinder, the Flame." Embers drifted up and away from her red dress as she smirked, smoldering eyes flicking to the hand on the woman's shoulder for a heavy moment before she stepped away. "Neptune, the Drowned-"

"Hey, Snow Angel," he said, pausing longer than the others as he winked, a confident grin on his lips. "Welcome to Halloween Town. If you're looking for a tour-"

"Easy there, Killer." The Beast, pure muscle with shaggy blond hair that match his tail, chuckled as he easily grabbed onto the other man's waterlogged jacket, having immediately caught Blake's small frown. "Give her some space."

"C'mon, Sun, knock it off." Neptune protested, struggling as much as he could while the stronger of the duo dragged him off. "Well, maybe later, okay?"

"Doubtful," Weiss replied coolly, though the Drowned had already been hauled out of earshot by that point. She rolled her eyes when she noticed the Black Cat's raised brow. "I already have the best escort for such an endeavor. Right?"

"Of course." Blake nodded, pleased that Neptune's antics did nothing to change their plans. There was still _so much_ about Halloween Town she wanted to show the Snow Spirit without dealing with the added headache of interruptions and interjections from the denizens of her home. With a hand low on the woman's back to direct her, the other swept out to clear a path through the remaining crowd. "Speaking of which, perhaps we should start now?"

"Please," she replied, lips curling into a smile as they stepped away from all the excitement, Ruby and Yang taking up the task of shooing off the remaining townsfolk.

However, they hadn't made it more than a few steps before the disappointed grumbling of the crowd gave way to a deep, unhinged chuckle. While Weiss immediately pressed close to her side, Blake laid her ears back in annoyance. Of course they wouldn't be able to make their retreat before the Shade caught wind of them, slinking in and weaving through those that remained in the square. She mentally lamented their luck while preparing herself to discourage Adam's usual tricks. Her fangs came out, claws replacing fingernails as she waited, scanning around for where he would appear. She could see his tendrils of smoke swirling around everyone's feet, smoothly gliding over the cobblestone without a sound. If it wasn't for his breathing- not necessary, but a habit he refused to break- Blake might've had no idea where to look. He was swirling, preparing to manifest, and it was almost guaranteed that he would try to scare the Snow Spirit, just like he tried with everyone else in Halloween Town. She just needed to stop it.

Unfortunately, the Black Cat hadn't anticipated that he'd appear _between_ herself and Weiss, pushing the two apart. So soon after returning from the mortal plane, he was a lot more solid than usual, giving him an advantage she'd failed to account for properly. A growl rumbled from her throat as she caught herself, glaring at Adam's back while his attention was focused entirely on the Snow Spirit. Although _there_ enough to push them apart, he wasn't powerful enough to manage a solid form entirely, the shifting shadow that constituted his long black jacket allowing the Black Cat to see her companion's expression. To her slight surprise, the woman was leveling an impressive scowl at the Shade, not backing down as he lifted himself up to tower over her.

"So this is what kept our beloved Queen away?" He sneered, one claw tipped hand moving to brush against the Snow Spirit's cheek. However, those blue eyes didn't waver, and the Shade's hand failed to make contact, pulling another agitated scoff from him. "This... _thing_?"

"That's _enough_ , Adam." Blake growled, transforming again so that _she_ could dwarf the Shade. He immediately turned around, staring up at her with beady red eyes, and baring fangs that were no match compared to the Black Cat's. Yet still, he tried to resist the inclination to back down, the fear that he felt as keenly as everyone else in town showing only in the way his presence gathered beneath him, as if trying to root himself to the spot. Or preparing to abscond, intimidated by the fury anyone could see flashing in golden eyes. There were many things Blake had tolerated from the Shade over the centuries, but _rudeness_ was not one of them. " **Her name is Weiss and you _will_ show her the appropriate amount of respect.** "

"Respect? **Respect?** " Adam gathered his power, a snarl on his features as he did his best to match the Black Cat's stare. It was an impressive attempt but, ultimately, the Shade was just wasting what strength he had gained from their night among the Humans. " **You-** "

"Blake," Weiss said calmly, stepping forward and walking _through_ Adam. He jerked and slid away, glaring at the Snow Spirit with as much might as he could muster after being so thoroughly disregarded. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I'd rather you not waste your time." She held out her hand. "The night's almost half over and I've yet to see much of your domain." There were whispers and mutterings all around them- _no one_ withstood Blake's terrifying form for long, and even fewer would dare to advance towards her, mortal or not- but the woman seemed uninterested in the gossiping monsters surrounding them, not even sparing the Shade a glance. "You can deal with him later, can you not?"

"... **of course.** " In the blink of an eye, her fangs and claws melted away, and she favored the Snow Spirit with a small smile and the crook of her arm. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Slipping a pale hand to hold her elbow, Weiss allowed the Queen of Halloween to lead the way, everyone scurrying out of their path as they walked away from the square. Blake opted for one of the lesser traveled roads, the twisting path narrow and lined by darkness, untouched by the moon overhead. It was dark and intimate, allowing the two to ignore the renewed excitement behind them as others joined those who were already in the square. "I don't suppose that made things any easier for you, did it?"

"Yes and no." The Black Cat hummed, laying a hand over the one on her arm and leaning towards Weiss conspiratorially. "You've just embarrassed Adam more than anyone else would dare get away with; we may not like him, but the Shade holds an important post within our town. It isn't wise to earn his ire so publicly and it's not something I generally allow."

"You say that, but I don't seem to hear any disapproval in your tone."

"Well, for one, he deserved it." She grimaced, ears drooping. "I'm sorry he was so disrespectful towards you. I should've known going to the square first would draw too much attention."

"You hold an important post, too; you're their Queen." Weiss shrugged, waving a hand dismissively. "It's only natural you'd attend to your duties first."

Being reminded of her responsibilities to Halloween Town worsened her expression briefly, seeing as this entire adventure so far was spurred on by her lack of attachment to them. Jumping through the shadows of Christmas Town was by far more enjoyable than the past century of scaring mortals but she couldn't very well forsake her crown without becoming nothing more than a spectral projection herself. There couldn't be _two_ Black Cats, after all, though she wondered how difficult a rule that was to break.

Filing that thought away for later, Blake turned towards her companion with a small grin. "But, now I have a question of my own."

"I suppose it's only fair if I allow it," the Snow Spirit replied, nodding her head. "Go on."

"Why weren't you scared?" Her ears flicked forward, intent on hearing the answer. "I had the entire town cowering- those who know _exactly_ what I'm capable of- and you weren't even a _little_ afraid. Not of me, not of Adam- and you were _terrified_ when we arrived-"

"Come, Blake, it's not _that_ difficult to understand." She faced forward, tilting her chin up and speaking with utmost certainty. "You gave me your word that I wouldn't be harmed. What have I to fear?"

Somehow, those words made the Black Cat a lot happier than she could've imagined, even if she wasn't quite sure if that was all to the answer. She accepted them, though, and lead her companion out onto one of the other main thoroughfares through town, motioning towards a decrepit looking building on one side of the street- the town's meeting hall, which was broken down and busted, not from disuse or abuse but for practical reasons. When asked about what could possibly justify a broken wall, Blake launched into a story from her first few decades, and the main reason Yang was _not_ allowed to juggle indoors anymore.

A few minutes after beginning her tale, the Queen of Halloween heard something that was as common as screams on the nights she walked in the mortal realm: laughter.

She'd almost forgotten how good it sounded.

* * *

With all the fuss of their missing Queen dying down now that she'd been found, the majority of Halloween Town went back to its routine. The Mayor was likely off drawing up plans for next year's trip, Adam was sulking somewhere to nurse his wounded pride, and Blake was busy showing her new friend around as the night wore on, leaving absolutely no one with any clout to supervise the rowdy crew who had poured into the town's tavern. Seeing as they lacked the need for sustenance, by and large, the two story building was mostly used for talk and games- a few rounds of bobbing for eyeballs in the twins' cauldron was a great way to pass the time. It usually lead to a scare-off between the more excitable monsters, though tonight promised to hold fewer attempts at terror and more idle musing on the oddity of the current situation.

"I'm just sayin' that I don't remember it ever happenin'," Junior said with a weary sigh, using a cloth to clean his cleaver. It was a useless endeavor, seeing as the blade always found itself lodged in someone's body before the night's end, but it was something to do. "People don't just... _show up_."

"And there's no mention of a Snow Spirit in any of our texts." Miltia pointed out, one such tome in her hands.

Her sister nodded. "There's not even a mention of _snow_. Is it a Human thing?"

"She doesn't look very scary." Mercury leaned back in his chair, his tail swinging lazily behind him. At the heavy stare he could _feel_ centered on him, the Werewolf cracked open an eye and met Neo's gaze evenly. "Okay, so looks aren't everything, but you gotta admit there's something off about her."

"He's right." Emerald added, picking at the wrappings covering one arm. It was difficult to read her expression but her red eyes were usually enough to convey her point. "Did you see the way she just _walked_ through Adam?"

"Yeah, like he wasn't even there."

"Children, please." Roman chuckled, swirling a glass filled with fresh blood with his right hand. Truthfully, he wasn't even very thirsty, but it was difficult to pass up such a delicious vintage. "I think it's rather obvious what's going on here."

"Oh, then please enlighten us." The group sitting at the 'bar' started, all turning their attention to Cinder as she entered the room. Usually, the embers falling from her dress and the sharp sting of burning flesh was enough to warn anyone of her approach but the whole lot of them were too distracted to notice. "You _are_ one of the longer lived creatures still stalking these streets. What wisdom has the Vampire to share?"

Roman tilted his head, adjusting the fit of his cap before beginning in earnest. "Well, it's been a millennia or two, but I recall something about a nexus of worlds somewhere deep in the dark forest. If Gambol was to be believed, it connected our realm with others- planes that mirror our own but don't intersect, filled with others who are unburdened by the trouble of mortality." At the disbelieving looks he received, the Vampire shrugged. "Like I said, it's been a while. For all I know, she was just trying to mess with my head, but she did tell me that she went to one of those other planes, once."

"What did she find?" The Mummy sat forward, though she tried to seem disinterested in his answer.

"She would never tell me." He smirked wryly. "Said she didn't want me getting ideas. But, she did mention that there were people there I wouldn't understand, much like she didn't. Gambol never admitted to being scared but something about them must've seemed... off. Like this 'Snow Spirit'." He lifted his glass to his lips. "So, if I had to guess, I'd say our dear Blake has followed in her predecessor's paw prints." Roman paused. "Except, _she_ brought back a pet."

The Werewolf barked out a laugh in tandem with Emerald, the two shaking their heads.

"C'mon. You honestly expect us to believe that?" Mercury licked his snout, lolling his tongue out in a clear look of amusement.

The Mummy was right there with him, shoulders shaking with barely restrained amusement. "This Weiss is supposedly from another plane that's _not_ the only other one we know of? Please."

"It makes a certain amount of sense." Melanie mumbled, once again consulting her tome as her twin continued.

"We know the mortals celebrate other nights like our own, with parties and the like." She tapped blood red nails against the bar's wooden top. "That _does_ seem to point to there being other planes out there."

"Ah, you two don't honestly believe this gibberish." The Butcher shook his head, sticking his cleaver into a holder on his belt. "Anyway, what difference does it make, really?"

"Uh, _you_ were the one going on about 'people don't just show up'." Mercury narrowed his eyes at the man, ruffling his fur once before crossing his arms and tucking his chin down to his chest. "She's gotta come from _somewhere_."

"And I think we should find out where." Cinder nodded to her lips, running a finger just beneath her lips. "We have three-hundred and sixty two days until the next time we can have a bit of fun with the mortals. Why not pass the time by playing a trick on our beloved Black Cat?"

Immediately, the assembled group of monsters snapped their gazes to the Flame, most absolutely shocked. Only Neo seemed the least bit intrigued by the idea, though the Vampire's hand on her shoulder quickly tempered that.

"You can't be serious." He shook his head, nearly sending his cap falling off orange locks. "She walked through the Shade and stared down _Blake_ in one of her more terrifying forms. Whatever that creature is, I'm not looking to get her _and_ the Black Cat after my head."

"You don't take chances."

"No, _I_ don't feel like taking a snooze in the graveyard any time soon, much less permanently." He glowered at Cinder. "I'll kindly remind you that none of us are _actually_ immortal and being not-quite-dead's only fun when it's _a choice_. Getting sent to the in-between isn't exactly a party."

Cinder put her hands up in a gesture of surrender, pushing off the bar with a chuckle. "Very well, then. And here I thought you might enjoy scaring the Black Cat."

This time, it was the twins' turn to laugh in disbelief.

"No one can scare the Black Cat."

"It's impossible."

"So they say..." The Flame threw a look over her shoulder, a smirk lifting her red painted lips. "Personally, I think it's high time to prove that saying wrong."

Mercury slowly lowered his chair to the ground, tilting his head and lifting his ears. "So... you have a plan."

It was at that point that Cinder's expression turned downright sinister. "I do."

A restless silence that settled over the group, each shifting as it enveloped them. While what the twins had said was true- and had been for millennia- there was also the fact that the Flame had a knack for coming up with very good plans. More than once, she'd been enlisted by Salem for that very talent, especially on years when the Mayor was having trouble coming up with good scares for the mortals and Blake was less than attentive to her duties.

All in all, it was a prospect nearly too good to pass up.

"Of course, I understand your hesitance," she said, drawing her audience along a little further. "Balance is such a delicate thing. Upsetting it is... scary."

The scraping of chairs behind shoved out from under their occupants was music to her ears.

* * *

The moon was dipping towards the horizon, preparing to make way for the coming dawn, when Blake and Weiss found themselves back at the entrance to the cemetery. They'd walked the length and breadth of Halloween Town, half a hundred stories filling the night in between talk and laughter. She'd shown the Snow Spirit many of the things she enjoyed about her home. With each landmark and every story, the Black Cat could see excitement and wonder reflecting back at her in those beautiful blue eyes, likely akin to how she looked while exploring Christmas Town.

"Blake," the woman said as they strolled through the headstones arm in arm. "Do you ever need rest?"

Although she hadn't made any mention of it, she had noticed the weariness settling over Weiss' shoulders the longer they'd walked. Personally, there was just too much to show the Snow Spirit for her guide to think of being tired throughout the tour, but now it was hitting her harder than Nora's hammer. They _had_ spent a day or two either traversing the planes or exploring them, which required a fair bit of energy.

"Yes." She gestured around them. "I usually sleep here, among the tombstones."

She tilted her head. "You don't have a proper bed?"

"Oh, I do." With a small grin, the Queen of Halloween nodded, bringing them to a stop to point out a great stone tower that jutted up above the rest of the town. Perhaps it was time to return; resting among the not-quite-dead had lost its novelty decades ago. "That's my home, I suppose you could say."

"And you wait until _now_ to tell me this?" She tilted her head, moonlight white hair spilling over her shoulder.

"Do _you_ have a home?" Blake pointedly asked, smirking at the slight flicker of annoyance that flashed across her companion's expression. "Turn about _is_ fair play."

"I _do_ have a home in Christmas Town... perhaps you'd like to see it?" She had started walking again, tugging lightly on the arm still linked with her own. They meandered together through the gravestones, the not-quite-dead having fallen silent and allowing them to pass unmolested. "Not now, of course-"

"Why not?" Blake smirked, guiding her companion to the edge of the cemetery, the ground beneath their feet slowly swelling so they could pass over the wall without trouble. She received a light hip check for her query, which could only be answered with a chuckle as they were gently deposited outside Halloween Town's boundary.

"Because we're both exhausted _and_ we have responsibilities that demand our attention." The Snow Spirit spoke calmly, but there was a undercurrent of regret in her words, likely the same pang that hit the Black Cat at being reminded of her duties. "I doubt Halloween Town would be very happy about you departing again so soon and I have some... matters I should settle once I return to Christmas Town."

Tilting her head, Blake frowned and brought them to a soft stop at the edges of the dark forest. "It wasn't my intention to get you in trouble, Weiss."

She didn't reply for a moment, distracted by the weak dawn light that started creeping over the eastern horizon, painting Halloween Town and the surrounding forest in a sickly orange sheen. It really brought out the strength of the town's character, allowing the jagged streets and dark buildings to retain the allure they held during the night, but the Queen couldn't be bothered with the scenery at the moment, focused entirely on the wistful expression her companion wore.

"I doubt I'll be in any more trouble than I was originally," she said, leaning her head against Blake's shoulder. "If anything, the time away has given me perspective that I desperately needed."

"Oh? Well, that's good." Golden eyes drank in the sight of the early morning light playing off long white tresses, the warmth infusing the Snow Spirit's visage a curious sight. Even if it served to make her more expressive, Blake also liked her pale features when surrounded by snow. "Do you feel like sharing?"

"I... do, actually. Which... is odd, for me at least, but I'd rather have _that_ conversation after some well deserved rest." Weiss looked up at her then, a small pout on her lips. "That is, of course, if you plan on us ever seeing each other again."

Immediately, Blake's eyes lit up as she flicked her ears forward, smiling down at her companion. "I most certainly do. Though, you probably shouldn't try coming here without me to help you down. Maybe I can convince the Witches to make a spell that will allow you to come here easily." She lifted her hand to gently cup Weiss' face, brushing a thumb over her cheek lightly. "Anyway, in a few days, I'll go back to Christmas Town. Is that alright?"

Blue eyes sparkled like rediscovered gems long buried in a crypt. "That's perfect."

There was a sense of anticipation swirling around them, like there was something they were supposed to do in that moment, but neither moved, content to instead turn their attention to the rising sun limping up into the sky. Unfortunately, they couldn't watch the full ascent, the Snow Spirit beginning to sag against Blake's side as she struggled to remain awake. With a quick word of warning, the Black Cat scooped her companion into her arms, setting off into the dark forest while good-naturedly ignoring the weak protests thrown her way. The woman eventually fell silent, either lulled into a light slumber by the steadiness of Blake's gait and the darkness still prevalent in the forest's deepest parts. She was only roused when again the sun broke through the treetops, the circle of portals just a little further.

"You can put me down now," the Snow Spirit said softly, not sounding the least bit invested in her request.

"I will. Eventually." Blake smiled, waiting until they were within the circle before allowing her companion to stand on her own feet again. She watched for a moment, ensuring the woman was steady before following her towards the door leading to Christmas Town. "So, I'll see you in a few days?"

"Absolutely." Weiss looked at her over her shoulder, one hand already opening the door. "Try not to work too hard between now and then."

"I'll try." There really wasn't much to do for at least eight months, at least on her part, but she didn't doubt that the Mayor would find some excuse to ask for her opinion on cobwebs or the like. "Be careful on the way down."

"I will be." As the tree emblem separated from the tree itself, a hard, bitter cold wind blew into the clearing, much more sharp and biting than when Blake was among the snow. She fought not to let her ears lay flat at the sudden assault, especially when she saw how being surrounded by the cold air again reinvigorated the Snow Spirit, her features turning pale once more. "Oh, and Blake?"

"Yes?"

Pale, pink lips pulled into a teasing grin. "Make sure someone knows where you're going when you leave. I'd rather not have a repeat of tonight during my next visit to Halloween Town."

In the blink of an eye, the edges of her physical form blurred, pinpricks of white spiraling into a flurry of snowflakes that lifted her from the ground. Despite the increase in dreadful cold, Blake felt a smile tugging at her lips, watching as the Snow Spirit prepared to return home. However, before she departed entirely, Weiss slid forward and rose up, borne on the flurry until she was of equal height with the Black Cat. Cool lips pressed against her cheek, parting words whispered against her skin like a sigh on the wind.

"Rest well, Blake."

Then, the flurry retreated, slipping into the void within the tree as the door swung closed of its own accord, the winter wind vanishing in a snap as all was still in the clearing once more.

Slowly, she raised a hand to brush the still tingling skin of her cheek, at once cool to the touch yet feeling as if it was on fire.

Whatever that parting gesture was, she liked it, and Blake fell asleep that day- in her own bedroom, cobwebs and all- to the idle thoughts of what it might mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for our 'nefarious' villains beginning their plot. And yay for fluff.


	4. Christmas Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fluff ahead. And other things. This chapter is much longer, yes, mainly because there was simply no way to break it up without screwing with the flow of the scenes. *shrug*

When the moon rose again, Blake slipped through the fresh shadows along the street, mind occupied with a dozen things, and not one of them even tangentially related to scaring someone or her lack of desire to do so. Instead, she was focused entirely on avoiding the Mayor at all costs, roping Yang into covering for her imminent departure, and using whatever means necessary to get the twins to put their talents to good use. She couldn't remember the last time she'd asked for a spell to be constructed- and learned that her predecessors were _very_ thorough in their own ways- but that just meant that there was little chance her request would be denied. It was just a matter of appealing to their rather... unique sensibilities, which was where the remainder of her attention was focused.

However, she wasn't so distracted as to miss the heavy breathing of a particularly interesting resident of Halloween Town.

"Hello, Nora," the Black Cat said, turning her head towards a darkened alleyway as the woman stepped out into the moonlight, beaming smile almost bright enough to outshine it. While the majority of the town's denizens were at least somewhat pleasant to be around, Nora was... difficult, through no real fault of her own, really. It was just that she had the tendency to be-

" **Blake!** " Her hammer resting easily against one shoulder, the Sound stomped over and threw an arm around her shoulders, laughing loudly. " **What has _you_ up so early?** "

Against her will, her ears laid back flat against her skull, expression nearly twisting into a wince. As her title implied, Nora was _loud_ , the epitome of all the sounds that sent fear pounding through a mortal's very soul like they were being struck by the massive hammer. None of it worked on Blake, of course, but she didn't exactly _enjoy_ loud noises purely for the sake of being able to shatter glass through sound waves alone. Aside from that, the woman's outfit was nearly as garishly loud as the rest of her, and it came within a hair's breadth of putting the Clown's to shame. Pink was not typically a very intimidating color. Typically.

"Just running some errands." She offered a smile, golden eyes catching the slow, plodding pace of the figure behind her. "Ren."

"Blake," he replied, sluggishly following after his best friend. Although one might never think that the Sloth was a thing to fear, it took a very short amount of time for one to realize that the methodical tempo of his movements were through sheer will alone. When eyes weren't on him, he could appear and disappear at will, or move fast enough to appear to do so, and it was that latent ability that terrified mortals. "Don't mind us."

" **Aw, but I wanna hear about this Snow Spirit!** " The Sound pouted, aquamarine eyes wide in excitement. " **Like, when's she coming back? Is she going to stay? How scary is she? Does she scare _you_ , Blake?**"

"Scare me?" The Queen of Halloween chuckled, genuinely amused by the idea. "Of course not. However, that doesn't mean I'd press your luck if I were you."

The Sloth tilted his head, blinking slowly. The spiders crawling through his jet black hair seemed uninterested in the current conversation and even further unconcerned about the claw that was raised to scratch at his cheek idly. "Really?"

" **See, I knew it!** " Nora laughed, clapping her friend on the back. " **Our Black Cat's found someone scarier than the Shade.** "

"Don't say that." Ah, and here would be a difficult game to play, even if Blake wasn't the least bit sorry for how things turned out. "You're too loud and I'll have my hands full enough dealing with Adam once he's done sulking. Salting his wounds prematurely just means a bigger headache later on."

While the woman looked ready to argue- or at least question- the order, the steady pressure of Ren's claws at her back encouraged her to be silent for the moment. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Ren." She nodded to both of them before continuing on her way, waving to the duo across the street they were obviously looking for but paying Jaune and Pyrrha no mind. Knowing the four, they were off to chase frogs through the swamps again, an idle pastime to make the task of catching leeches all the more enjoyable.

Were it any other day, she might consider joining them, but she had her own tasks to complete, and preferably before the sun came up. Blake was more than ready to return to Christmas Town, even if she could still feel a little lethargy remaining in her limbs, and she wasn't keen on losing any time or energy before she could. All that jumping through shadows for the better part of two nights had really worn on her physical form; she'd likely use more physical means of travel this time around, least of all because of her body's endurance. It wasn't as pressing a concern as it might be for a mortal, true, but she didn't want to cut their next meeting short on account of becoming sleepy. She also didn't want to run the risk of Yang or someone else searching through the other planes for her if she remained away too long. This was _her_ escape from the monotony of duty and responsibility; protecting that was a high priority.

Her pace quickened towards the tavern, boot heels clicking against the cobblestone and warding off anyone thinking of slowing her down. Just the prospect of seeing Weiss again was motivating in a way she'd missed over the past few decades, anticipation settling in the hallow of her chest. She'd rested for a full day and night, lounging through the daylight hours until the moon rose and she could begin her trek across town, reflecting on the strange things that occupied her slumber. Visions of snow covered hills, a cold wind tousling her hair, bright blinking lights everywhere, and her ears filled with the screams of terrified children and Weiss' laughter created a sharp longing within the Black Cat that she'd never known before, even if it was all a conjuring of her sleeping imagination. While she doubted the Snow Spirit would be so keen to indulge in even a few harmless scares around Christmas Town during her next visit, the thought was appealing in a way working with the other denizens of Halloween Town- Adam included- had never been. Then again, she was equally excited to learn more about Christmas Town and their strange practices. Perhaps she'd get a chance to take a closer look with the Snow Spirit at her side.

Regardless, those were thoughts for later; at present, she had a pair of Witches to coerce, not that they'd put up much resistance. The Witches Malachite were fond of their spells, after all, and any excuse to wield them. However, she wouldn't put it past the twins to conjure up something that would go awry, just to try and get her riled up, and she couldn't let that happen given who would ultimately be using the spell.

So, the... gentler approach it was.

"Miltiades? Melanie?" Blake called out the moment she ducked through the tavern's creaking door, scanning the dusty tables and bar top with a small frown when her calls when unanswered.

However, two steps further into the establishment rewarded her with finding the two Witches on the floor, leaning their backs against the bar and sides against each other. It seemed they hadn't bothered retreating to the upstairs room when dawn came, the cauldron they were so often bent over bubbling quietly in the far corner. Creeping over, the Black Cat crouched down in front of the two, bringing out her fangs and claws. If she was going to be rude enough to wake the duo, the least she could do was be kind about it.

A fearsome roar barely a foot from them did the trick, both women attempting to scramble away from her before realizing there was nowhere to run, clinging to the other as they let out twin shrieks. Of course, they immediately regained their composure once she reverted to her usual form, a smirk on her lips. It had been a long while since she'd taken so much amusement from a simple scare.

"Well, good evening to you, too," the white clad sister said with an uneasy smile.

The expression was mirrored, though tinged red. "What brings you here so early?"

"I'm in need of a spell." Blake stood, offering one of her hands to each of the sisters. "I was wondering if that seemed like something you two could assist me with finding."

"Finding, creating, casting-"

"-we can do it all." The twins accepted her assistance, standing up with a few pops and cracks from resting in such an odd position. "But there's a price."

"Which we can't name."

"Until we know the specifics."

"Same as always." She chuckled, turning to follow them towards the cauldron. Inhaling deeply confirmed her initially suspicions; the bubbling purple liquid would likely be doled out to those keen on mastering their fire breathing, should it be a talent they wish to pick up before the next trip into the mortal plane. "I suppose the fact that it's going to be a challenge won't change your mind any-"

"Blake, please, we've been casting spells for _centuries_ ," Melanie said, narrowing her eyes as her tone dripped with a hint of defensive malice. "What could you _possibly_ propose that would be a challenge?"

The explanation was detailed and a big long, but only because the Black Cat wanted to be absolutely sure there wouldn't be any misunderstandings. The skepticism that had previously shone defiantly in the twins' eyes ebbed with every word, morphing into surprise and finally glee at the truly unique request laid before them. Two sets of hands flew to the bookcase tucked in the corner, pulling tomes free and riffling through pages before discarding them, the twins in search of a particular spellbook in their collection. When Miltiades finally hit upon it, the two laughed with glee, eyes bright as their cauldron began to bubble more viciously. Some quite mumbling between them negotiated the price before the red clad sister turned towards Blake, a smile on her lips.

"And that's it?" Blake nodded, bracing herself for whatever would be asked of her in return. "It will take a few weeks, at least, but we can do it."

"For...?"

"For a simple price." Her smile turned wicked. "We both want something that's red and white, firm and delicious, _and_ it has to be something we've never seen before."

The Black Cat frowned, brows furrowing slightly. Red and white was easy enough- eyeballs, which she had in ready supply- and firm and delicious was simple as well- a blood soaked bone was easy to find. But something neither twin had seen before? They'd been around at least three centuries; what could there be that eluded them?

Melanie giggled. "If it's too high-"

"No. Of course not." Although it wasn't easy, Blake favored them both with a grin and a nod. "If that's your price, I'll pay it."

"Excellent." Miltades immediately snapped her fingers, red wisps swirling around the cauldron and moving it off to some unseen corner. "We'll begin immediately, then."

"Perfect." Bidding the bustling duo goodbye, the Queen of Halloween gave Junior a polite nod as they passed each other, he returning from somewhere while she tended to her next task. Tracking down Yang would be a trial, especially since the Clown's erratic sleeping often meant she curled up wherever she pleased and rarely could be found in the same place twice in any given year. On the plus side, there was no one who knew the town better than the blonde, and she was eager to pester her friend for some secret she'd left off during Weiss' initial tour.

Also, finding a hiding spot to keep out of the Mayor's sights would help, too.

* * *

Lilac eyes glowered at her from atop the mausoleum. "Coming from a Clown, I'm going to level with ya, Blakey. You're _not_ funny."

"I'm also _not_ joking," she replied, leaning against a tombstone, not the least bit intimidated by the height disadvantage but struggling to remain nonchalant. While she'd expected a little resistance to the idea, the Black Cat hadn't counted on her friend being so adverse to keeping the Mayor off her back for a few days. If anything, it presented the perfect excuse for the blonde to pull some of her signature pranks on everyone to keep them distracted. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Oh, you don't? Well, doesn't that make it all better!" A fake smile spread across her features as she threw her arms out wide, rolling on her back to speak to the cloudless night sky. "Good news, everyone, our beloved Queen of Halloween is leaving again and _doesn't_ see what's wrong with that picture!"

"It's just for a night; I'll be back by tomorrow's moon, probably."

" _Probably_."

"Yang," she said, frustration coloring her tone. "If there's something you want to say, then just say it."

"Has it occurred to you that there's a _reason_ we've never heard of this 'Snow Spirit' of yours?" The Clown frowned at her upside down, brows pinched in annoyance and a twinge of fear. "Like, I'm not saying _I_ know what it is, but it's probably important, and not something you should ignore just because you can. Running off every other day, avoiding the Mayor- these aren't things you can keep doing without consequences." Her expression softened some, the annoyance fading as the concern shined through. "I'm just worried about you, is all. Everyone knows you don't really worry about yourself."

Blake sighed, shaking her head and pushing off from the tombstone. "You're overreacting. I'm not abandoning Halloween Town or my responsibilities, but I want to... just... if you could see Christmas Town for yourself, maybe you'd understand-"

"Nuh uh, no way." She shook her head, rolling over and crossing her arms to act as a pillow for her chin. "I'm happy here, and so is everyone else. I get you want to see new things and all, but I just want you to _think_ about the rest of us, okay? Without you here to keep everyone in line, Adam might-" she cut herself off at the raised brow directed her way "-okay, forget I said that, my _point_ is that, you're here for a reason. She's _there_ for a reason. Maybe messing with that isn't a good idea."

"I'll keep it in mind." A few moments of silence passed before she grumbled, frowning at her friend's continued stare. "And I'll deal with the Mayor myself first thing after I get back. It'll be like I never left."

"I doubt that." The Clown muttered before hopping down from the mausoleum's roof, landing with a heavy thud among the graves. "But, maybe you're right and I _am_ overreacting. If you can figure out a way to balance your time between here and there, you won't hear me complain. And, honestly, I'm _glad_ you found something to give you a bit of your old spark." Her lips twitched into a grin. "I can't remember the last time you scared the Malachites."

"It's been a few decades." She winced. "Maybe a century."

"See? I guess Weiss is good for your motivation." Yang chuckled, though the sound was lacking in mirth. "Just don't forget where you come from while you're knee deep in snow and glittering lights and... what did you say that yellow stuff on the trees is called?"

"Garland?"

"Yeah, that." She heaved a small sigh, glancing up at the moon. "Night's almost halfway done. Might as well go start setting up my bag of tricks. I'll probably need to pull out all the stops to keep Salem busy."

"I'd give Ozpin more credit than that." Blake grinned, accompanying her friend at least to the graveyard's gate.

A laugh answered her. "Yeah, says the one who wasn't actually _here_ when we figured out you were missing." She shrugged. "Anyway, just don't stay gone too long. If I get thrown into the tar pit _again_ , I'm not going to be held responsible for what happens."

The Black Cat glanced at the sky, mentally calculating the time. She lost the remainder of the daylight hours during the first trip to Christmas Town, and they'd missed all of them on the return journey. If she left now, she'd probably find herself in the other plane shortly before nightfall. "I'll be back soon, Yang. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

Blake watched for a few minutes while the Clown disappeared back into town, turning over her friend's concerns. Weiss had mentioned responsibilities of her own back in Christmas Town, and it only made sense that they wouldn't be able to see each other every other day, given how much time was lost during the travel itself. Maybe they could work something out, some sort of schedule that would keep their respective duties from suffering while allowing them to explore the other's plane a bit more. There were still over three hundred and sixty days left before she had to truly attend to her duties.

There was time.

* * *

The descent into the snow covered hills surrounding Halloween Town was much easier this time, Blake reveling in the odd sensation as she once again found herself buried up to her chest in snow. It was much deeper this time around, and softer too- perhaps that was because the powder was heavily falling from the sky above her, clinging to her ears and hair, sliding across her cheeks as softly as a certain pair of pale lips. Just the memory brought a faint flush to her skin, something she couldn't remember doing for at least a century. Mimicking the physiological reactions of mortals- though vital in some instances to elicit a proper reaction of fear- wasn't something she routinely did anymore, purely from apathy. Now, though, she could find more than enough motivation to express herself in such subtle ways, especially given whose company she was seeking.

"Weiss?" She called out, digging herself out of the snow with some effort, reveling in the air's chill. The sky was filled with heavy grey clouds but she could see well enough to guess that the sun hadn't yet set, meaning she was probably early. The Snow Spirit might still be asleep, not yet ready to start the-

"Good evening, Blake." The words were just a sigh on the wind, caressing her ears from no particular direction, and yet all of them at once.

Her eyes fell shut as a flurry of snowflakes enveloped her, lifting her up off the ground just enough for her to notice being dropped back down. She was in no danger of losing her balance but she instantly became aware of the presence materializing behind her and opted to play along, pretending to stumble enough that she could be caught, opening her eyes to find sparkling blue ones staring down at her.

"Good evening," she replied softly, standing under her own power as a sudden thought struck her. Deciding to act on it, she bent down, brushing her lips against a pale cheek, just like Weiss had done when they last parted. The action caused a jolt to travel through the Snow Spirit, the rosy pink color spreading across her cheeks a bit worrying until Blake caught sight of the small smile threatening to widen. "That was okay?"

"Yes."

"What's it called?" She tilted her head to the side, curious.

"That? It's... called a kiss." Weiss chuckled, though she seemed somewhat disappointed. "Not a custom in Halloween Town, I assume."

"Not exactly." She searched her memory, recalling snatches of things she'd seen among the mortals, passionate embraces that were perfect cover for any monster to get the drop on their targets. "But I like it."

"Well... I guess that's something," the woman replied, though the words were soft enough to imagine Blake wasn't meant to hear them. When she spoke again, her voice was much stronger. "How long can you stay?"

"I should probably leave before daybreak." It wasn't a pleasant thought but the worry in Yang's voice was nagging at her. "I've been avoiding the Mayor ever since you left. I'm pretty sure they'll be quite cross with me when I get back."

"Don't tell me I'm distracting the great Queen of Halloween." Whatever melancholy might've infected the Snow Spirit before was quickly replaced by the teasing lilt of her voice, a smile on her lips. "I think that might actually make me scary among your people."

"I think you already reached that level when you walked through Adam." She chuckled, shaking her head. "He's _still_ sulking about that."

"I have a suspicion I shouldn't apologize."

"You shouldn't." Blake fell silent, mesmerized by how the subdued sunlight made it so easy for Weiss to blend into the snow all around them. It was like whenever a monster materialized from the shadows, except it was quite clear if one were to look the distinction between person and scenery, even without enhanced vision. Still, surrounded by her element, the woman looked so at ease that it was difficult to think, her golden eyes busy tracing over her pale features until she finally realized something. "Your hair looks different today."

The woman in her arms chuckled, reaching up to pull her long ponytail over her shoulder and idly brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm surprised you noticed. It gets longer the closer we get to the peak of the Holiday Season." At the curiosity written across the Black Cat's expression, her companion explained. "Christmas Town also intersects with the mortal plane, but we have more than just a night to cross between them. We call it the 'Holiday Season', when we all work to spread joy to the Humans."

That sounded... odd. "Joy? Not fear?"

"Yes." There was a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes, though her voice remained steady. "I'm afraid I still don't understand the appeal of scaring people."

"It's important."

"So you keep saying." A single white eyebrow arched. "Without elaboration, I might add."

"I... it's difficult. To explain." The response lacked conviction, something that Weiss must've picked up on easily.

Rather than dwell on her less-than-stellar reply, though, the Snow Spirit merely gave a soft grin. "Speaking of joy, I have something for you. A present." Blake's ears perked up, surprised when a fresh flurry of snowflakes ferried a small box into the woman's hand. It wasn't very large- no bigger than a toad, really- but it was wrapped in black paper with a purple bow on top. "It's... part of the traditions of Christmas Town, to give gifts. Plus, it serves a practical purpose; no one will give you any trouble here as long as you wear it." Her gaze was fixated on the box in her hands, as if she wasn't willing to meet the Black Cat's gaze. "Of course, that doesn't mean you're _required_ to- I just thought this... may make things easier whenever you visit."

Without a word, she slid her arms from around Weiss and took the box into her hands, turning it over once or twice. Eventually, her curiosity bubbled over.

"Why black and purple?" Her golden eyes darted over to the glittering lights she could just make out decorating Christmas Town, series after series of them winking on as the sun began to set.

"Well, I thought they might be your favorite colors." She pointedly glanced at the suit and ascot.

"They are." She smiled, lightly tracing the bow. There was still a lot of confusion regarding the odd practice she was being introduced to, forcing her to eventually admit as much. "But I'm not sure how to wear this."

"Wha- it's not- you don't wear the _box_ , Blake." There was a gentle grumble, something about 'this is ridiculous' before the Snow Spirit finally looked her in the eyes, hands coming to rest briefly over her own. "The box is just a container. Your present is _inside_ it, so you'll need to open it first."

The Black Cat frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Why would you wrap the box if I need to open it? That seems counter productive."

"It's so you can't see what the box is or what's inside of it until it's time to open it. That's the point of a present- it's so you can be surprised by what's inside. Wrapping... well, it _is_ time consuming, but the effort is worth it. Usually." She looked away briefly. "It's... a bit early, by all accounts, but I think we can make an exception. Just this once."

"So... it's okay for me to rip the paper?" She confirmed, receiving a nod in response. Although it still seemed strange to her, Blake set about using a nail that quickly transformed into a claw to rip open the little bit of give beneath the box's top. Carefully tearing the paper away, she was confronted with a plain white box, which wasn't surprising, and- after another encouraging nod from her companion- pulled the lid off without further ado. She wasn't sure what she expected- spiders, newts, a severed head- but the last thing on the list was sitting there, resting on a black velvet cushion, gleaming in the dying light. A cat's eye gemstone, as bright as her own golden eyes, was fixed to an onyx snowflake about the size of Weiss' palm. Upon picking it up, she quickly noticed the pin on the back, and realized it was a broach, lending proper context to the comment about wearing it. It wouldn't spark fear the way a cursed amulet would but it was mesmerizing all the same, complimenting her standard outfit rather nicely. Now that she thought on it, no one had ever given her something that was purely meant to match her in any way. Yang brought her interesting things from time to time- a diseased bat, a vicious cobra, an undead rat the size of her fist- but they were never things she was meant to keep. A warmth suddenly filled her chest, strange and exhilarating all at once. "Weiss... this is beautiful."

"You think so?" Blue eyes lit up, a gentle flurry circling them for a moment as she smiled. "I know this isn't something you're used to but... I thought you'd like it."

"I do, thank you. Will you help me put it on?" She gestured with the box and wrapping paper occupying one hand. "I'm a little short handed."

"You don't keep the paper or the box, by the way." The Snow Spirit chuckled, though she plucked the broach up without complaint and began to affix it to Blake's ascot, where it would stand out. "Those can be thrown away."

"But I'd like to keep them." With both of her hands free, she quickly put the black paper and purple bow into the box, setting the lid back into place. "Is that alright?"

There was a spark of curiosity that flashed across her face but, once the broach was properly set, Weiss nodded. "Of course. But, we'll leave it here for now." A quick flurry of snowflakes arrived, ferrying the box to somewhere unseen. "There's a lot I'd like to show you, and you'll need both hands free."

Excitement once again filled her, lips curling into a smile as a small, pale hand slipped into hers. "Lead the way."

* * *

The streets of Christmas Town were even more mesmerizing from the ground level than the rooftops, the glittering lights painting a far more coherent picture when viewed from the proper perspective. Blake led the way with her companion trailing behind, offering the occasional tidbit about whatever happened to catch the Black Cat's eyes while the residents scurried around, watching the two pass with wide eyes. The Queen of Halloween paid them little mind until one- smaller than the others, she noticed- came up to her, offering up a platter filled with curious little sticks that were bent at the top.

"That's called a candy cane." The Snow Spirit supplied, picking one out herself, three thin blue lines twirling around solid white. She popped the longer end into her mouth, gently encouraging Blake to do the same.

She chose a red and green one, surprised at the sweet taste that spread over her tongue when she followed her companion's lead, teeth testing how brittle the confection was. "Do these come in just red and white?"

"Well, yes, it's actually the most common-" Weiss cut off at the sudden crunch that accompanied the Black Cat biting into the stick. "Um, they aren't typically eaten like that."

"They're not?" Golden eyes lit up as she swallowed, certain this would satisfy the twins' demand. "It's like a bone _made_ of marrow. Why wouldn't you bite it?"

Only then did she realize that most of the little creatures had stopped to stare, eyeing her mouth with more than a little apprehension that was palpable to her alone. She'd neglected to notice that she'd opened her mouth a bit wide when she bit down, putting her fangs on display, and while they weren't anywhere near the size she usually used to frighten, they were still _very_ sharp.

"Well, that's a little morbid." Blake glanced at her companion's bemused expression, noting the small smile on her lips. Before she could think to formulate a reply, though, she continued. "But not untrue, I suppose. I guess it's just never occurred to us before. Did you want to try one of the red and white ones as well?"

"... later, please. A few of them?" Her car ears drooped while Weiss conferred with the little creature who, despite being just as apprehensive as the others at first, eagerly ran off once the order was placed with a wide grin on its face. "I... presume I should've worded that better."

"There's nothing wrong with what you said." Blue eyes glanced away briefly, searching for words. "It's... different, yes, but that's no reason to apologize. Trust me, the elves are a skittish bunch but they'll grow used to you the more you come to visit."

Suddenly, a thought struck her, prompting the Queen of Halloween to take a step closer, voice softer than before. "Weiss... were you scared the first time you saw me?"

Scaring mortals and monsters alike was something Blake had done for over five centuries. It was as ingrained in her as the epithet on a headstone, weathered and washed away by disenchantment but still there. Even after losing her passion for her purpose, she'd never once felt _regret_ for causing and embodying fear. Yet, the idea that the Snow Spirit had ever looked upon her with terror _bothered_ her for some reason she couldn't explain. There was no fear now- all the fright she could feel was pulsating from the myriad of creatures watching them, quietly anticipating what would happen next- but that there _might_ have been... she didn't like the thought, liked even less that it could be a reality.

"I wasn't scared _of you_ , no," Weiss replied, taking one of the Black Cat's hands in hers while the other held her candy cane. "But you _did_ give me a fright, appearing like that. I hadn't expected for anyone to come looking for me so soon, but suddenly someone was there, fallen from the sky and playing in the snow." Her lips curled into a small smile, their gazes meeting to convey the sincerity of her words as they started walking again. "It's quite difficult to be afraid of someone who looked so happy doing something so... mundane."

"It's not mundane to me." Blake defended, albeit weakly, feeling relief wash over her now that she had the answer.

"Which is how I could tell you were different. Special." The woman pressed closer to her side under the guise of directing her around a corner but didn't move away once they were on the side streets, snow still crunching underfoot. "You looked so amazed by the snow. It... reminded me that there's still some magic to be found in what I do."

Slowly, she brought them to a halt, gold seeking out blue. There was something about those words that didn't sit right with the Queen of Halloween. " _Who_ you _are_."

"Excuse you?"

"The magic, it lies in who you _are_ , not what you _do_." She grinned, tilting her head to the side. "I've seen you in a place without any snow at all, Weiss, and I can assure you that you weren't any less for it. If there's magic in what you do, it's _because_ of who you are."

Struck speechless, the Snow Spirit ducked her hand and pressed firmly into Blake's chest. With a gentle chuckle she wrapped the woman up in her arms as a heavy flurry swirled around them, prompting a few cries of awe from the residents of Christmas Town to bear witness to it. The light jingling of bells caught her attention briefly but she ignored them and everything else for the moment, instead soaking up the warmth from before now surging anew throughout her body. Whatever this sensation was, Blake was slowly growing as comfortable with it as she was with feeling Weiss' slight weight against her.

"You can scare a mortal to death with a single look and you're the kindest being I've ever met." The woman mumbled, the words barely audible over the bustle and chatter surrounding them, the blast of snow subsiding back to its usual soft falling. "Thank you."

While she didn't see the need for gratitude, a series of giggles effectively caught both of their attentions, pulling two gazes to a curious sight- well, for the Black Cat, at least. One of the little creatures was standing a few feet away from them, grinning up at a twig with little green leaves and two red berries suspended above it by a thread attached to one of the many strings of lights crisscrossing over the street.

"That's odd." The Snow Spirit had a soft smile on her lips. "They usually wait a few weeks before they hang the mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Stifled giggles drew golden eyes up while her companion continued observing the scene in front of them. "What's the significance?"

"It's a mortal tradition the elves enjoy." Weiss explained, pointing at the one hanging above the creature in question. "Whenever a person passes beneath the mistletoe, that person receives a kiss."

"And if two people pass beneath it?"

"Then they kiss each other, typically." The woman turned her head as if to continue her explanation but stopped short at seeing Blake's gaze directed up. She followed the Black Cat's gaze to the little plant hanging over them, two sets of eyes mischievously glinting from the nearby window. "Of course they would."

Golden eyes dropped, studying her companion's face for a moment before speaking. "Would you rather not? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

There were a few whispers of disappointment that Weiss silenced with a quick glare about them, returning her gaze a moment later to meet shining golden orbs. "I- That is, I'm not against the idea. And it _is_ tradition." Amused but refraining from embarrassing the Snow Spirit any further, Blake began to lean to the side, ready to brush her lips against her companion's pale skin. She was stopped, however, by a cool hand against her cheek. "It's, well, not _that_ kind of kiss."

"There are different kinds?" How peculiar.

"Yes. A kiss to the cheek is a common greeting or farewell, but for mistletoe... a kiss here is more appropriate," she said, brush her thumb lightly against the Black Cat's lips.

Ears perking up in surprise, Blake offered a slight grin. She could feel the subtle pressure of apprehension being exuded by her companion, perhaps anticipating some manner of rejection that wouldn't come. There was simply no end to the unique surprises Christmas Town provided, it seemed. Without a word, she adjusted, allowing the hand on her cheek to guide her down to Weiss' lips. Come to think of it, she _had_ seen this practice a time or two- mortals were, by far, easier to terrify when suitably distracted by something of their own choosing, and often times that something was another mortal- but she hadn't expected it to make her _feel_ anything. Yet, the heat in her chest burned hotter as their lips met, a simple gesture of gentle pressure yielding far more excitement and wonder than it had any right to because, really, who would've ever thought to try something like this? Such a small act of relative insignificance that somehow made her feel like something was missing when her companion pulled away, cheeks a rosy hue.

"We should probably move-"

Blake hummed, lips curling into a calculated smile. "I don't think so; I'm not quite sure I understand this tradition of yours. Perhaps we could try it again?"

There was a moment where it was obvious the woman didn't buy her feigned innocence, but she caved quickly and indulged the Queen of Halloween with a smile of her own. "Well, I suppose it _would_ be quite rude of me not to ensure you get the full experience."

Although there was a moment between the words and the press of lips against hers once more, Blake noticed there wasn't a hint of hesitation on her companion's part, no fear tickling at her senses. It was just a natural pause as they leaned in slowly, savoring the moment beneath the lights. The kiss lasted longer this time, the hand on her cheek slipping around to lightly grasp the back of her neck, pulling them more firmly together than their height differences would allow. Snowflakes swirled around them, dancing on the gentle breeze as they settled into the comfortable embrace like it was second nature. It was strange and new and wonderful and all the things that the Black Cat had believed were beyond her reach a few nights ago, all brought about by the aforementioned magic humming through Weiss' frame. There was no heartbeat to gauge, nothing a mortal would understand as a sign of changing emotions or an altered existence, but the thrumming pulse of energy barely maintaining corporeal form translated just as easily. A soft growl- perhaps a purr, were she a mere, mortal cat- rumbled through her chest as her free hand settled low on Weiss' back, stabilizing her among the furious flurry surrounding them.

A moment later, a freezing blast of wind hit them out of nowhere, sweeping away the snowflakes and splitting the two apart abruptly. The Snow Spirit seemed a trifle apprehensive and more than a little annoyed while Blake frowned, brows pinching in confusion as she followed her companion's gaze to the presumed cause of the disruption.

"Am I interrupting?" The words were clear and biting, despite lacking any trace of malice or ill will. They were simply offered very bluntly by a creature who bore a striking resemblance to Weiss: the same white hair, the same piercing blue eyes, the same pale skin. There were differing aesthetics, sure, with the woman before them keeping her hair bound in a tight bun high on her head except for the bangs obscuring one eye, a formal coat bearing glittering blue trim offsetting the starkness of the white fabric, black boots and gloves covering her extremities, but the similarities were also obvious.

"Winter." The promise of a cutting retort lay trapped within the confines of the Snow Spirit's teeth as she offered a strained smile and a bowed head. "How kind of you to drop by. I thought you were busy helping Father."

A pale eyebrow arched, though the expression was far more accusatory than when Weiss did it. "As you should be doing also, you mean?"

Blake was ready to cut in on the conversation- there were certain things she tolerated from no one, least of all a stranger, and any threat to her companion, no matter how slight, had quickly become one of them- when the hand at the nape of her neck twitched, a silent plea to remain silent. It was difficult but, with the candy cane still in her other hand, she had something to distract herself with, popping the bitten portion into her mouth and trying to work out how to eat the thing without biting down.

"I attended to my duties earlier." She used her own treat to gesture around them. "Two feet of fresh snow. That's _at least_ a headstart on the first frost of the Season."

"Be that as it may, Father-"

"Is perfectly capable of delivering his orders himself," Weiss said, an edge of frustration surfacing in her voice.

"While that is true, _I_ have my own duties to attend to, and tracking down my wayward daughter is typically _not_ one of them." A voice resonated from behind the duo, prompting the apprehension within the Snow Spirit to suddenly spike and morph into actual fear. The taste of it was acrid on the back of the Black Cat's tongue, washing away the sugary sweet in the blink of an eye as she redirected her gaze to the figure standing behind them.

He looked old in a way that mortals would recognize but it seemed entirely out of place for a being as timeless as they were. The grooves of wrinkles carved into his face lent a severity to his blue eyed gaze, white hair touched by grey at the temples, the only bits of color in an otherwise pristine ensemble. Something about him seemed familiar to Blake though she'd never seen him before, a sensation that was beyond her usual senses compelling her to refrain from unleashing her full form as a means of warning. Besides that, Weiss lowered her gaze immediately, out of either respect or fear, and it was a reaction she recognized all too easily. It was the same amount of deference paid to her by the monsters of Halloween Town.

He narrowed his eyes, jaw set like an iron trap as he tried to stare Blake down. She refused to buckle, though, evenly meeting his gaze while holding the candy cane in her mouth using her fangs alone, an aggressive gesture tempered by the brightly colored sweet. Her other hand lingered on her companion's back, moving with the woman as she faced the newest addition to the street.

"Father. I can explain-"

"I hardly think it's necessary." His tone was dismissive, a gloved hand waving off her concerns. "I'm not so ignorant of the planes that I fail to recognize the Queen of Halloween when I see her. Though... I doubt the recognition is repaid in kind."

Switching the candy cane to the other side of her mouth, Blake shrugged, apathetic to how easily she was recognized. Perhaps her reputation preceding her would benefit them both.

"One replies when they are addressed."

"Peace, Winter. That's not the way of a Black Cat," the man said, lips twitching slightly at the corners. "I'm not so old that I remember the first of your kind, but I am aware of some of the others, and I recognize that you are just as vital to your plane as I am to mine." His expression hardened. "However, this _is_ Christmas Town, and you will respect my rule over this place, just as I expect my daughters to do the same. There will be _no_ intentional terrorizing of my people. Am I understood?"

"I'll consider it," she replied coolly, unimpressed with his bravado. While her companion's fear was bitter, the anxiety pouring off the man in front of her and the woman behind were just on the side of palpable, sweet as usual. The little creatures had all retreated, watching the beings in the street with wide eyes, apprehension gripping them. Even if she wasn't in Halloween Town, their reactions were more than enough for her to exude confidence as she tilted her chin up in defiance. "But I won't abide disrespect towards myself or my companion."

He didn't seem to like her response but brushed it off quickly, focusing instead on Weiss. "Attend to your duties. I won't begrudge you this... dalliance, but we've two weeks until the first frost. We can't allow the Holiday Season to suffer thanks to your distraction."

The Snow Spirit opened her mouth, ready to deliver a retort born of frustration, but she clicked her mouth shut, bowing her head. "Yes, Father. I will remain on schedule."

"Very well." The man nodded, turning on heel and fading into nothingness, some of the intense cold departing along with him. A moment later, the howling wind died down as the other woman took a few steps forward.

"You realize he's only doing this-"

"To cause me misery whenever possible? Yes, it's occurred to me." Weiss snapped, dropping her candy cane to the ground in favor of crossing her arms over her chest. "Please, just go. You have more _important_ matters to attend to than reminding me of what I lack."

There was no response, just a strong gust of chilling wind and the woman was gone, leaving the street nearly empty. All the little creatures that bore witness to the spectacle suddenly scurried away, returning to their tasks with heads bent down, resolutely ignoring the two remaining.

Rather than break the silence between them, Blake wrapped her other arm around her companion, resting her chin atop white locks. She patiently waited for the tension to ease from thin shoulders, the Snow Spirit relaxing by degrees until she leaned forward and rested her forehead against the Black Cat's chest.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You don't have to apologize." Her voice was soft as she drew back just enough to look at the Snow Spirit's face, which was still turned from her slightly. "Although, I would appreciate an explanation, if you'd be willing to give it."

Reluctantly, Weiss pulled away, making a motion for the Queen of Halloween to follow her as her form dissolved into a flurry, drifting up and away from the street. It was an easy request to fulfill, Blake launching towards the nearest shadow and emerging on the roof where her companion had regained her form. She eased from the shadow slowly, making a point to tread heavily across the slanted shingles until she could sit beside Weiss, the two staring out over the top of Christmas Town. The Snow Spirit had her legs tucked under her, back and shoulders straight, the entire position looking like it would be too uncomfortable for any mortal to bear.

"That was my father, Old King Cold." She sounded despondent, detached. It would be cold if there wasn't a distinct undercurrent of disappointment present as well. "He's the King of Christmas Town, the avatar of what the Holiday Season means to mortals."

Blake couldn't help herself. "He doesn't exactly scream 'joy' to me."

A bitter chuckle preceded the slumping of her shoulders. "Well, perhaps my previous statement was a bit... skewed."

Reaching over, she set a hand gently over one of the woman's clenched fists that rested atop her knees. "That's alright. If you'd like to start over, you can."

Blue eyes met hers briefly, a sigh passing through her lips before she looked out over the glittering lights once more. "When our plane intersects with that of the mortals', we change their world to be more like ours." She gestured towards the sky, still heavy with thick clouds. "It becomes colder, the land becomes dead, and it clears the way for new growth when we depart. That's my father's work- bringing the cold that will slowly kill the old to make way for the new. My sister, Winter, she's the dark clouds and harsh winds that help spread the cold across the land. For millennia, humans have regarded the Season with apprehension, unsure they would be unable to survive without enough food stored up." Her lips twitched into a small smile. "But then I came to be, and with me came stories that combine us, tales intended to bring joy and laughter to the Humans even as the land dies. Even if I can only exist where my sister and father have wrought their changes, the Humans find me amusing enough to look forward to the Season. Most of the time." Her expression fell, shoulders sagging further. "But I'm not _necessary_. A fluke, created by the mortals' desire for something positive during such a dreary time of year. The day we met... I was reminded of that. That's why I was away from Christmas Town in the first place. I have no purpose here."

Blake's ears perked, eyes growing wide. This was not a new concept to the Black Cat- more than a few of the creatures prowling Halloween Town were born of the fear Humans possessed within the past five hundred years- but she'd never heard it described so negatively before. A fluke? What ridiculous notion was this?

"Weiss, how could you think that?" She moved closer, pressing shoulder and hip against her smaller companion. "Every one of us is necessary. We wouldn't exist if the mortals didn't need us."

"I may ease their concerns but I am not important, Blake," she replied, refusing to accept the comfort being offered. "I can't clear the fields or weed the weak from the strong. All I do is blanket the world in powder for mortals to play."

"And they play in the snow just like I did, right? When I first came to Christmas Town?" The Black Cat shifted, gently taking hold of Weiss' chin so their eyes could meet. "I needed that; believe me, I did. And it only exists because of you." She smiled. "No matter what your father and sister think, you bring joy to the mortals and to me, in whatever way you can. _That_ is important; _you_ are important."

The Snow Spirit tried to shy away but she held firm, leaning forward slowly to press their lips together once again. She could feel the swirl of emotions, like snowflakes stirred by the wind before settling as the woman relaxed into the kiss.

When they parted, her voice was soft. "There's no mistletoe, you know. Not up here."

"Do we really need it?"

Weiss laughed softly, pressing closer. "No, I suppose not."

"Good." She stole another brief kiss before coaxing the woman to lay down beside her on the rooftop, the two of them gazing up at the bright stars winking at them from beyond the veil of dark clouds, snowflakes still falling gently upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out to be much longer than I imagined... and it's mostly fluff.


	5. Halloween Town pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay; I'm pretty sure my boss low key hates me and that's no excuse but it does screw my schedule up regularly. Ridiculous things ahead.

The tavern's walls creaked and complained as the monsters within huddled around a table, whispering across the table and ignoring the mayhem going on outside. With the Clown running amok, that could mean only one thing: the Black Cat was away. This meant the night could get very interesting, very soon, if Cinder was to be believed, but the remainder of their little group, remained a tad on the reluctant side.

"What's the purpose of inviting _him_ into the picture?" Roman frowned, nervously fiddling with his cane. While the Vampire was willing to stick his neck out in certain situations, this was rapidly devolving into something he wanted no part of, despite being interested at the start. Something about it just rubbed him the wrong way, especially now that Cinder was willing to divulge the next step of her mysterious plan.

The first part was rather easy, surprisingly- Blake had willing sought out the Witches for help with a spell. He doubted the Flame intended that but it was fortuitous nonetheless, they were assured, even as everything else remained cloaked in secretive shadows. For a woman who could burst into flames at the slightest provocation, she was poor at illuminating the way ahead.

"I'm with Roman on this one." The Mummy complained, the shift to her bandages indicating a pout. "Nothing good can come from him being involved."

"We're not exactly aiming to do 'good' now are we, dears?" Cinder smirked, a wicked edge to her expression. "Besides, there's no better person in all of Halloween Town to distract Blake when we need it."

"I'm pretty sure Yang would do it; the Clown's always looking for a laugh." Junior offered, though the look he received had the Butcher hunching his shoulders almost immediately.

"She's too softhearted, at least when it comes to non-mortals." The Flame shook her head, embers flying up from her raven locks. "The moment our beloved Queen begins to spook, she'll spill the plan. No, we need someone who won't have any sympathy for the Black Cat once the plan is in motion."

"I have no sympathy for her _now_." The group turned, watching as Adam materialized in the corner of the room, a shell of his former self. "Why'd you call me here?"

Although the others regarded him with mild disdain, Cinder smiled, indicating a chair beside her. Bright red eyes scanned the table, the Shade's lips curling into a sour frown as he moved closer, nearly a phantom among them. Whatever the Snow Spirit had done, it had weakened him almost too much; had he been only a few centuries old, he probably wouldn't have survived the ordeal.

"I believe we share some similar objectives. You want revenge on the outsider and to teach Blake a lesson, which I think we can manage with a good enough scare," the Flame said, motioning to the rest of the assembled creatures. "Is that something you might be interested in?"

The Shade's frown turned into a snarl as he lightly sat in the seat, the aged wood not even protesting his light weight. " _Very_."

"Good. Then, let's begin." Bright eyes landed on the twins as she nodded her head. "The Black Cat came by yesterday for a visit, asking for a specific spell to be crafted. What for?"

"We aren't sure, specifically." Melanie answered, sitting back in her seat. "The spell itself is pretty telling, though."

Miltiades nodded at the spell book sitting at the center of the table. "We bought ourselves some time but she didn't specify the target, just the rest of the parameters."

"Target?" Mercury tilted his head, ears flopping forward. Magic of this sort was the Witches' domain exclusively; very little was ever explained to the other residents of Halloween Town.

"It's a rudimentary transportation spell." The white clad woman indicated the book. "Move a person from one point to another. The target is whoever is being moved by the spell."

"The only caveat she required was a designated destination." Her twin shrugged. "It's simple to do, but extremely limited in use."

"And what destination did she request?" Cinder sat forward, chin perched on her interlaced fingers.

"The graveyard." They answered in tandem.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Her favorite haunt. I'm not surprised."

"I am." Roman, older and sharper than the angry Shade, could see the pieces falling together. "Blake spends most of her time prowling among the crypts. She'd have no use for the spell, if it only works one way." When the Witches nodded, he sighed. "So, it's safe to assume the spell isn't for herself."

Emerald blinked, understanding dawning all too quickly. "She _must_ be trying to give the Snow Spirit an easy way to come and visit from... wherever."

The Shade growled, hands balling into fists on the table. "Then we stake out the graveyard."

"Hush, Adam, we mustn't be too hasty." Cinder laughed, lounging in her chair. "We _will_ need to stake out the graveyard, but not until the spell is complete. Until then, we must first learn a little bit about where our Queen is disappearing to on nights like this."

The moment her gaze landed on him, Roman could feel an invisible noose slip around his neck.

He just had to hope the Executioner would be lenient.

* * *

Together, they stood at the edge of the clearing, the snow still falling softly around them. There was no harsh wind- apparently, Winter was holding back her disapproval at her sister's imminent departure- but the stillness of the forest weighed heavily upon them.

"You don't have to go." Blake offered against her will, trying to affect an air of nonchalance. They'd quietly returned to the streets after watching the sky for a few hours but the playfulness from before Old King Cold's interruption hadn't returned and she wasn't quite sure how to lift her companion's spirits. When Weiss became quite adamant about the two returning to Halloween Town despite the early hour, her concern increased, though she did her best not to show it for fear of revealing her growing excitement as well. Over one shoulder was slung a red bag containing the candy canes, box, and paper she'd wanted to keep, the light weight hardly justifying her restless shifting of the strap. "I should be able to return in a few days."

"They won't ask for my assistance again until about that time," the Snow Spirit replied, holding tight to the arm linked with hers. Even if she was speaking evenly, the grip spoke of a tension that refused to relax, born of something not yet named. "I've done what I can for now. I'd rather spend my free time learning about Halloween Town than waiting to be called upon."

Without another word, they journeyed into the clearing and went to the black cat door. Before they opened it, though, the Queen of Halloween looked at Weiss, a fang worrying her lip. Joy was not something she was intimately familiar with instilling in others, no matter how easy her companion made it seem. "We didn't see your home today but... would you like to see mine?"

There was a moment where it seemed the Snow Spirit wasn't pleased with the reminder of the interruption in their evening but she smiled quickly, lightly squeezing the arm she held. "That sounds wonderful. Maybe _next_ time you can see mine."

"There's no rush." She reached out, pulling the door open so the shadows could slip out. "Whenever you're ready."

"Kind, as always," Weiss said, turning so she could face the Black Cat, wrapping her arms around Blake's waist and holding tight as the darkness began to draw them in like the time before. With the woman's face pressed against her chest, it took flicking the ears atop her head forward, straining to hear the muffled words even as she returned the embrace. "How lucky am I, to cross a Black Cat's path without even trying?"

She quickly bent her head just before they were pulled into the space between planes, setting the words next to Weiss' ear. "As lucky as I am, to see the snow for the magic within."

They tumbled through the portal, once again dropped high above the dark forest while the sun was still out, weak rays throwing long shadows beneath them. Blake couldn't help but smirk as she caught sight of her tower looming over Halloween Town, the jagged peak giving her the perfect idea. Golden eyes slid closed as she focused, drawing on the strength she kept stored away, freshly recharged from her time among the mortals. It thrummed just beneath her skin, ready to be used, and she tucked her head more firmly against her companion's to ensure the whipping winds didn't snatch the words away.

"Don't let go." They were the only words of warning she could spare before they sank in a dark shadow in the forest, emerging headfirst much further away than the first time they'd come to Halloween Town together. It was somewhat draining, jumping such a far distance- and something she usually reserved for the mortals' plane, where she could recoup quickly- but well worth it when she opened her eyes to the view. Thankfully, her words were heeded, the vice grip about her middle refusing to abate even as they stood on solid ground once more.

Well, mostly solid, at any rate. A portion of the platform was weaker than the rest, the stones sliding away at the unexpected weight bearing down on it. They skipped against the tower's side once before hitting the ground far, far below.

"Blake." There was a thread of unease in the Snow Spirit's voice, head still tucked in tight against her chest. It was nothing like the fear from the first time but neither was the woman as comfortable as the one she addressed. She was... somewhere between those two points. "What was that?"

Something told the Black Cat that lying would be met with the same amount of displeasure as the truth, so she opted to neatly side step the question, looking down at her companion's pale face. "Open your eyes."

Weiss hesitated briefly, a frown tugging at her lips, but those blue eyes fluttered open as requested, meeting the Queen's gaze evenly. "For future reference, telling someone who had no intention to let go 'don't let go' is generally either insulting or terrifying."

With a smirk, she lightly nudged the woman's temple with her lips. "You don't seem very terrified."

"I'm not really very insulted, either, to be clear." Huffing out a breath, the Snow Spirit chanced leaning back slightly, though she didn't dare release her hold as of yet. "Just thought you should know."

"I'll keep it in mind." She glanced up, lips widening into a full smile as she swept one arm out. "Now, what would you like to see first?"

Slightly surprised, Weiss took a moment to look around, marveling at the vantage point. All of Halloween Town was sprawled out before the broken tower, the glare of the sun making the whole of it look like a cracked scab. No one would be awake at this hour, which meant they'd have more than enough time to explore without being interrupted by one of the curious monsters.

"I believe the agreement was your home, which I suppose we're standing atop." Cautiously, the Snow Spirit leaned over the side of the cracked tower, looking down upon the myriad of homes in similar states of disrepair. Her eyes raked over the landscape of twisted trees in the distance, the darkened mausoleums in the cemetery, and then finally off to the cliff on the other side of the town. A frown touched her lips as she pointed to the dark mansion that sat against the edge, the dark lake serving as a foreboding backdrop. "Who lives out there?"

"Adam."

"Well, that's off the list." She turned her gaze elsewhere. "I wasn't much interested in the lake anyway."

"The Lake of Black Tears is pretty placid." Blake chuckled, stepping up to stand behind her companion. Lightly draping her arms over slim shoulders, she rested her chin on snow white locks once more, smirking at the light huff of feigned annoyance that followed the action. "There's more below Halloween Town, too."

"Like what?"

"Sewers."

"Okay, no."

"Crawl spaces."

"Definitely not."

"Caves?"

Weiss paused. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"What about the catacombs?" She lifted one hand to point out the entrance to them, iron wrought in the shape of hell's gate flanked by two concrete minotaurs. "There are always some skeletons knocking around down there."

"Hmmm, I suppose that could be interesting." It took some obvious effort but, as soon as the words left her mouth, the Snow Spirit seemed to actually believe them, at least in part. "I've never really interacted with skeletons before. A bit macabre but interesting nonetheless."

"There's also the labyrinth behind my home, but it's notoriously difficult." There was a little pride in her voice as she continued, excitement suddenly swelling as she realized that the previous tour of Halloween Town included many of the sights but very few of the traditions. "I've gotten lost _twice_ since I took the crown. That's more than Jaune's cornfield maze can boast, but we could try that too."

Weiss tried and failed to suppress her amusement, perhaps more affected by the enthusiasm that was plainly being shown in the Black Cat's expression. "Is being lost _that_ appealing?"

"Of course it is." She leaned down, pressing her lips against the top of her companion's head. "I'll be lost with you. What could be more appealing to me?"

"Flatterer." The woman tilted her head back, blue meeting golden through her white fringe. "I'd suspect something to do with field mice might catch your fancy."

"Only if they're rabid. Or undead." She admitted playfully. "Speaking of fields, though, have you ever carved a pumpkin?" Smoothly ignoring the lighthearted jab, Blake turned to begin directing her companion down the rickety stairs.

The tour of her home was brief, mainly because all the rooms above the ground floor were unused save for her bedroom. There were four other rooms, doors sealed shut by something Blake couldn't identify, allowing the rooms of her predecessors to remain as they were. She assumed that, when the time was appropriate, she would be able to enter them, and explained as much.

"I'm still curious, though. One day, I just might try to break through it anyway," Blake said as she reached out, dragging her fingertips through the dark purple wisps of _something_ emanating from the warped wood. A touch at her elbow drew her gaze away, focusing instead on furrowed white brows.

"I'd rather you didn't." Weiss glanced at the door, shuffling back a little further. She was afraid of the door, eyeing the miasma encasing it with equal parts apprehension and disdain. "I may not be intimately familiar with the magic of Halloween Town, but there's something... not right about that."

"Well, this _is_ outside your usual domain, but I'll refrain nonetheless." The Queen offered a small smile before leading her companion down to the first floor. For whatever reason, most fear coming from Weiss had lost its appeal entirely, a sour taste that lingered on the back of her tongue. There was a brief change, though, when a bat suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere as they entered the large living room, its wings kicking up dust from almost a decade of disuse. The Snow Spirit let out a shrill shriek as she ducked behind Blake, watching the poor creature with wide eyes while the Black Cat did everything in her power to not laugh. The quick scare was child's play but it didn't bring with it the acrid stench from before, seeming just as appealing to her as the terror of any mortal. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" The woman hurriedly defended, brushing off her jacket and skirt pointedly and clearing her throat. "I was just startled, that's all."

"Of course." Golden eyes roved over the room instead of scrutinizing her companion's attempt to fix her appearance, a small frown tugging at her lips. She hadn't hosted a party or even invited a friend over in a long time, usually heading out to the cemetery to lie among the broken headstones and soak in the night air. Perhaps she should freshen the place up; she certainly hadn't enlisted the spiders to spin new cobwebs in a long while. She held out her hand, allowing the bat to land in it, twisting it around until he hung from one finger. "Sorry for disturbing you, Cecil." The bat glowered at her for a moment before its beady black eyes turned towards the newcomer, upturned snout sniffing at her loudly. "This is Weiss, the Snow Spirit. She's from Christmas Town."

Although initially reluctant, Weiss held out her hand, allowing Cecil to use his hooked fingers to crawl up her arm, perching on her shoulder, all the while turning his head to sniff at her. Finally, he seemed satisfied, settling on her shoulder and digging in his tiny claws to remain there.

"He likes you." Blake observed, still trying to contain her amusement at the strange expression her companion wore.

"That's... good." Her confusion and wariness slowly faded as it became apparent that the bat wasn't inclined to move any higher, though neither was he about to fly off. "Does he do this often?"

"Whenever I have company." She reached out, running the tip of her nail between large ears. "I actually don't think he likes me that much." Tiny fangs bit into the air her finger previously occupied. "See what I mean?"

Rather than seem alarmed by Cecil's missed attack, Weiss set her hands on her hips. "Didn't I tell you to let others know before you disappeared again? He was probably worried about you." Although she sincerely doubted it, the Black Cat found herself unable to say as much when the bat immediately nuzzled into his perch, as if begging for sympathy. "See?"

Golden eyes narrowed as a frown touched her lips. She was _not_ jealous of a bat, even if he _was_ looking a bit too smug for her tastes. "Maybe it's his kin he's missing, down in the caves."

The Snow Spirit met her gaze, smile widening. "There's more of them?" At the nod she received in answer, the woman chuckled, scratching beneath Cecil's chin. "Well, we _were_ planning on going down there anyway."

The rest of the tour through Blake's home was forgone as the _three_ of them set out for the caves beneath Halloween Town.

* * *

Here, in the pre-twilight hours, all of Halloween Town was theirs. No one was awake to disrupt them, though that didn't mean they were _alone_ , which seemed to bother the Queen of Halloween more than it should've. Not only was Cecil still perched on Weiss' shoulder but Gambol Shroud had joined them as well, weaving its way between the Snow Spirit's feet as they walked, arms linked. It was a comfort that nothing seemed very different from when they were in Christmas Town... aside from the tag-a-longs.

"I can _feel_ you pouting, you know." She could see the amusement sparkling in those blue eyes, though Weiss pretended to be paying more attention to the broken streets, shadows growing deeper as the sun neared the horizon. Although one arm was firmly linked with the Black Cat's, she would occasionally reach up to pet the bat or allow Gambol to pass through her, which was undoubtedly a strange sensation for anyone, much less one not even familiar with the exact nature of the spectral cat. Really, Blake was suitably impressed and pleased with how quickly the Snow Spirit was acclimating to Halloween Town, remaining a bright spot among the darkness without chasing the shadows away. "I'm sure they'll give us some privacy if we ask nicely."

"I doubt it." She looked between the bat and spectral cat. "Cecil, I could send away, but Gambol would probably remain even longer out of spite."

A tail flick practically affirmed her assertion.

Weiss hummed, finally offering a small shrug. "Then, I suppose we just make the best of it."

They continued walking, the dying sunlight illuminating a few things one might overlook when the town was drenched in shadows. Of course, it also highlighted things once couldn't possibly miss. Blake cringed whenever they came across evidence of Yang's night distracting the Mayor; she'd honestly be surprised if the blonde _hadn't_ ended up in the tar pit again, though this time it was more Blake's fault than her friend's. The moment Weiss returned to Christmas Town, she'd have to go about making amends where she could, regardless of how tired she was.

"I don't understand," Weiss said, furrowing her brow as she looked over what was likely a barrage of blood custard pies, dark red stains marring the cobblestones while empty pie tins lay abandoned among them. "Did you miss a party of some sort?"

"It's a long story." The Black Cat sighed, ear twitching at the sounds of shuffling, the clicking of claws following swiftly. "But the overall idea is that I may be in more trouble than I thought."

From the nearest alleyway, sniffling forlornly at the blood stains, walked a two legged creature, black hide providing a stark contrast for the bone white markings all over its body. Immediately, Weiss stiffened, watching it closely while shuffling closer to Blake. There was a wariness wafting from the Snow Spirit but not outright fear, something that sparked a little pride in Blake's chest.

"What is that?" Apprehension gave way to curiosity quickly enough, the woman leaning forward to examine the creep as it continued seeking out any remnants of the spoiled meal.

"It's a creature of Grimm- the bodies of nightmares." At the incredulous look she received, the Black Cat shrugged. "I don't think they 'live' here in the same sense we do. They aren't like your, uh, elves; only Salem can call them away from wherever they dwell."

" _Only_ Salem?" With a slight grin, Blake waved a hand. Instantly, the creep looked up, its blood red eyes focusing on them a moment before it turned and waddled back into the alleyway. "I thought so."

"It's a job I usually leave to her, though."

"Well, delegation _is_ an important leadership skill," Weiss said, looking up at the setting sun, a sickly purple streaking the sky. "Will the others wake soon?"

"They'll wait until the moon is high before coming out." She slipped one hand into the Snow Spirit's, ignoring the smug look both Cecil and Gambol were shooting her. "Where did you want to start?"

* * *

Roman frowned at the faint wisps of smoke rising from his shoulders, the pair of dark shades, umbrella, and heavy overcoat doing little to protect him from the weak rays of the sun. He _hated_ being awake so early, forced to endure the truly unpleasant sensation of slowly baking while pressed to the broken shingles of a nearby rooftop as they watched the Queen of Halloween give her favored guest another tour around town. How he'd been chosen to do all the leg work was beyond him, really- Emerald and Mercury could do this much, surely.

A sharp jab to his ribs brought his attention to his cohort, heterochromatic eyes chastising far more effectively than any words could.

"I _am_ paying attention, Neo." He grumbled, pulling his cap more firmly over his head. "I'm also _smoking_."

She pointedly stared at his lit cigar.

"You know what I meant." How was a woman who couldn't actually _speak_ managing to be so snarky? "I don't see why we have to do this _all night_. Blake can't possibly be _that_ preoccupied."

They weren't close enough to be overheard- with her regular hearing plus the cat ears, that was quite a feat- but a pair of binoculars borrowed from the Stare fixed the issue of spying on the Queen of Halloween. They weren't interested in her conversation, after all, just where she went and what she did, especially as long as the Snow Spirit was with her. Still, with that blasted bat hanging around, and Gambol on top of that, it was only a matter of time until the pair of spies were found out. _Especially_ if the sun didn't hurry up and go down already.

"What are those two even _doing_ anyway?" He lifted the binoculars again, peering out across the pumpkin patch. "Is she _actually_ carving a pumpkin?" This time, he didn't need to look _or_ be prodded to grumble out a reply. "That was three millennia ago; I don't want to hear it."

Considering her title, Neo's smugness was practically audible as she settled back down to continue their watch.

* * *

It was strange. She could barely remember the years she spent excited to partake in the traditions and rituals the mortals commonly associated with the monsters of Halloween Town, some accurate parallels while others were adopted after finding the peculiar sights among the Humans. Perhaps having someone for whom all of this was absolutely new was allowing her to experience that wonder all over again, even if her companion took a little longer to get used to the things she must've found so very peculiar.

"I feel I may have missed the point," Weiss said, frowning ever so slightly down at her newly carved pumpkin. "I don't think anyone would consider _this_ scary."

Curious, the Black Cat walked around to see how her companion had fared, stifling her amusement. "It's very pretty." Rather than drawing a spooky face with the dagger Gambol Shroud has so _very_ helpfully found, the Snow Spirit had lightly etched the outline of Halloween Town, albeit with a very different theme. "And you'd be surprised; three feet of snow would probably terrify half of town."

"You're patronizing me." She pouted, running a slim finger along the outline of the tree standing above the shattered rooftops. A star sat atop it, just like the one at the center of Christmas Town, though this rendition was offset, allowing for the tower of Blake's home to be the focal point.

"Not at all." Using one claw- the same one she'd carved her own pumpkin with- Blake dug into the tower's tip, narrowing her eyes momentarily as she willed the vegetable to disgorge itself, the pulp flowing elsewhere as the light grooves the Snow Spirit had drawn became deeper, layered. In a matter of moments, the pumpkin was fully carved, a portrait of Halloween Town during a calm night, snow falling from the clouds. With a snap of her fingers, a low glow sprung to life inside the hollowed out shell, flickering faintly as it back lit the scene perfectly. "But, even if this doesn't qualify as 'scary', it's still beautiful." When golden eyes met disbelieving blue, she tried again, wrapping an arm around her companion's shoulders. "I'm being serious, Weiss; _this_ is a wonderfully carved pumpkin." She waved to the others, the remnants from a few days ago. Unlike the ones sent to creep after mortals with their hideous expressions, these were made largely for the amusement of it all. Ruby and Yang were especially fond of the practice.

There was still some doubt in her expression, though she covered it quickly enough, redirecting her gaze to the other pumpkin they'd picked out together. "And what does _yours_ look like?"

"It's decent," she replied, putting a little effort into shrugging off the question. "Pretty typical."

"Then I want to see it." Weiss moved away almost before the Black Cat could stop her. She didn't- it would probably be rude and rouse the woman's suspicion even further if she did, anyway- but followed reluctantly until they were side-by-side, staring at the Queen of Halloween's carved pumpkin. "Blake... what am I looking at?"

The words were neutrally spoken, indicating neither amusement nor displeasure. Truthfully, she was expecting the former, but the Black Cat felt her ears droop all the same as golden eyes traces the edges she'd carved with her claw, watching the faint glow give life to the stoic visage. It didn't look _bad_ , objectively speaking, but...

"I tried giving it a hat. One of those... elf hats?" She winced, not entirely sure if that was the correct moniker or not, ears drooping back into her raven mane. "I thought that might make it look... jolly?"

She was trying valiantly, that much was obvious, a subtle shake in the Snow Spirit's shoulders indicated how hard she was fighting to restrain her amusement, reaching out to trace along the jagged line of orange fangs. That was the first thing she'd carved before changing her mind on the design, opting for something that might be a little more recognizable to her companion. The terrifying maw was entirely at odds with the mismatched eyes, which she'd _tried_ to make appear some manner of happy.

Finally the woman could hold back no longer, laughing brightly as she put a hand on Blake's arm and squeezed. "It's _adorable_."

"You think so?" The corners of her lips lifted into a smile, ears standing tall as Weiss tried to bring herself under control.

"Yes. Although, I'm afraid that means we've _both_ missed the point of a... what are they called again?"

"Jack-o'-lanterns, and they're not always meant to be scary." Blake reached out, hovering a hand over the carved pumpkin until the dead vines gravitated into a suitable handle. "Mortals think they can ward off evil spirits but, here, we just use them to light the way." The Snow Spirit accepted the jack-o'-lantern while she collected the one Weiss had carved. "There. Now, are you sure you want to go down to the caves?"

"Of course; it was _your_ suggestion." The woman reached up, lightly running a finger across Cecil's head, the bat having decided that remaining affixed to Weiss was the best perch available. "Plus, you said something about seeing his family?"

The Black Cat was managing not to frown at the bat, if only just barely. She was the Queen of Halloween and she was not jealous of a damn bat. "Right. It's this way."

She considered it a mark in her favor when Weiss entwined their hands without any prompting, the two walking side-by-side away from the pumpkin patch. There was something nagging at the edge of her mind but, honestly, whatever it was could wait. They only had a few hours before the Snow Spirit would need to return to Christmas Town, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. Ridiculousness. To everyone who has survived thus far, thank you for reading, following, leaving kudos, and reviewing. The support is greatly appreciated. The second half of this chapter will be posted Thursday. It was just too long to do all at once.


	6. Halloween Town pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the trip around Halloween Town. Fluffiness and shenanigans ahead.

Roman massaged his temples, doing his best not to verbalize the mounting frustration welling in his chest. Being sent off on a fool's errand? Annoying, but all fine and good, considering the payoff. If they could truly put a little fear into the Black Cat, well, that was a once-in-a-lifetime achievement, and certainly worth a few inconveniences.

But this? He was a several millennia-old vampire, damnit, not some mortal child to be coddled!

Yet, here he was, being carried by a creature half his size, because _she_ didn't make noise when descending the treacherous stone stairway into the caves beneath Halloween Town. He could walk on walls, true, but the sound of his footsteps would echo where she could be, well, _the Silence_.

The practicality of it all didn't soothe his wounded pride in the least.

Rather than continue his own internal ranting, though, Roman kept himself focused on the task at hand, peering through the darkness to spy their targets. The great Black Cat was leading the way, of course, with her companion tucked up next to her, the Snow Spirit showing at least a _little_ apprehension about the long drop into the tar pits far, far below. But that wasn't the same as _fear_ , which he found slightly odd in such a creature. If she was truly one from another plane, he would think she would react the same as most mortals when confronted with the place where nightmares lived, but that wasn't the case. Just the opposite; she was adjusting quite well.

As Neo came to a stop, he frowned, allowing himself to be carefully set near the ledge so he could peer over with his accomplice, watching the scene thanks to the glow of the jack-o'-lanterns their targets held. Gambol Shroud, the only one of their number apparently aware of the tag-a-longs, tilted its head to look up at them, seemingly unconcerned that there was an audience to whatever was going on down below.

* * *

Blake watched as the Snow Spirit cautiously raised her lantern, allowing the dim glow to confirm they were standing at the bottom of the stairway, overlooking a seemingly bottomless chasm. Only by the power of her enhanced vision could the Black Cat make out the pillars hewn from rock that held up Halloween Town in the darkness beyond their little outcropping. Given how tightly Weiss was clinging to her arm, she wasn't keen on getting close enough to see them with her own eyes, though.

"So... is this where you found him?" She leaned back, quite content to stick close to Blake's side on the narrow ledge. The cutback to get down to this point was difficult enough to traverse that she seemed disinclined to move any further away.

Not that either of them were complaining, of course.

"Well, the first time Yang got stuck in the tar pits at the bottom of the chasm, I accidentally knocked him in while trying to get _her_ out." That was, what, back in her first decade? It had been a _long_ while. "I got him out and cleaned him up to apologize and he followed me home. After that, he took up residence in the house, and I didn't mind having a roommate."

"How magnanimous of you." Letting go of the Black Cat's arm for the first time since they left the pumpkin patch, Weiss offered her hand to the bat, suppressing a giggle as his little claws scrabbled for a good hold on her smooth skin. Eventually, he settled for hanging from her finger for a moment before letting go, spreading his wings and soaring into the darkness, squeaking out a greeting.

Anticipating what would happen next, the Queen of Halloween wrapped her free arm around the woman's shoulders, ears flicked forward as the answering squeaks of the other bats grew into a cacophony of sound, hundreds of wings beating as the entire colony awoke. In the next second, they swooped low, creating a whirlwind around the two while exchanging excited chatter; it was very rare for any to venture all the way down to the bottom of the caves to visit them. Almost immediately, Weiss pressed against her side, arm wrapping around the Black Cat's waist to keep them steady as the bats continued their squeaky greeting, flying up towards the cave mouth to enjoy the night en mass. All except Cecil, who calmly returned, landing himself in Blake's hair, just between her ears.

"That was interesting," Weiss said, a slight tremor to her voice. Though startled, the Snow Spirit recovered quickly enough, her cheeks dusted with a faint blush as she made no move to pull away. "Is that normal?"

"Whenever they meet someone new, generally." She chuckled, suddenly seized by the compulsion to brush a kiss against the woman's forehead. "Don't worry; they like you."

"Or they're just scared of you."

"Well, _this_ one certainly isn't." Blake frowned as she felt her hair getting pulled, the bat trying to scramble around for some reason. "I think he's mad I took his spot."

With a thoughtful frown, the Snow Spirit reached up, managing to brush her fingers along Cecil's head and body. "Come now, you can share for a little while, right? Be nice to her." Although the Black Cat didn't actually think it would work, she was pleasantly surprised to find the bat calm down, settling himself in a way that was at least less annoying that tugging on her hair. Any thoughts as to the inconvenience, however, flew from her mind as those nimble fingers briefly danced along the edge of one of her cat ears, causing it to flick involuntarily. She'd never had someone touch them before; it was a surprisingly pleasant sensation. "Is that better?"

"Much," she replied, tightening her embrace briefly. "Thank you, Weiss."

With a soft laugh, she pushed herself up a little, brushing her lips against Blake's jaw. "Anytime."

They stood there, in the dark quiet of the cave, with nothing but the lanterns' glow illuminating them. In that moment, the Queen of Halloween wondered if the sensation in her chest- the one that made her feel warm and brimming with newfound energy- really had anything to do with discovering something new in Christmas Town, or if it was coming entirely from the woman beside her. It certainly seemed to make itself known when those blue eyes sparkled just so, filled with something she couldn't quite articulate. Craning her neck down- and absently thankful Cecil wasn't actively trying to make things any more difficult- Blake pressed their lips together in a mistletoe kiss, nevermind the plant was nowhere to be found in Halloween Town. It just felt... right. Like it was the thing she was _supposed_ to do, and the woman seemed inclined to think the same, leaning into the kiss just as much.

" **WHENEVER YOU TWO ARE DONE BEING WEIRD, A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE GREAT!** "

Weiss startled slightly at the voice, even though both of them recognized who it belonged to instantly. Turning her head to peer over the ledge herself, the Black Cat was unsurprised to see a very aggravated Clown glaring up at them, red eyes smoldering.

"You have _horrible_ timing."

" **I'VE LITERALLY BEEN STUCK IN HERE ALL DAY! LECTURE ME SOME OTHER TIME, BLAKE, AND GET ME OUT _NOW!_** "

Of course, she had no intention of abandoning her friend, but she wasn't sure which irked her more: being forced to leave Weiss alone while she went down to help Yang or the fact that Cecil reclaimed his spot at the first opportunity.

* * *

Roman tilted his head, a frown touching his lips. Such mortal gestures weren't often exchanged among the monsters of Halloween Town but they weren't entirely alien to the older ones, those who were mature enough to bide their time rather than going for the easy scare. Millennia of observing Humans- even if it was for only one night a year- had imparted a considerable amount of knowledge regarding such rituals to the Vampire, but he'd never seen anyone try to recreate them here in Halloween Town.

He turned to look at Neo who, though centuries younger than him, seemed equally confused.

Worse than trying to piece through what they'd just witness, now he had to figure out a way to explain it to the others.

If it was anyone else, he'd call the whole thing a wash and quit with his skin intact.

But for the chance to scare the Black Cat, he could stick it out a little longer.

* * *

The Twisted Clown stomped ahead of them, muttering darkly as she tried her best to dislodge the tar still stuck in her hair. Despite Yang's anger, her friend was fairly confident it would only be a matter of time before she regained her good humor. It was most likely entirely dependent on how long it took to free her golden mane of the dark clumps, of course, but that was neither here nor there; the Mayor had gotten into enough rows with the blonde by this point that there wouldn't be any lingering bad blood between them. Just a promise of payback.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Weiss whispered, watching the raging Clown with a tight lipped frown, brows furrowed ever so slightly. "I can't help but feel responsible..."

While being pulled from the tar pit. Yang had accidentally let slip just who was responsible- ultimately- for her predicament, causing the Snow Spirit to feel guilty over the whole exchange. While she couldn't really blame her friend for divulging the information, Blake was also mentally kicking herself for not explaining things fully.

"You shouldn't; if anyone is to blame, it's me. I should've taken your advice earlier and talked to the Mayor myself." The Black Cat scratched behind one ear. Ever since she'd helped the Clown out of the tar pit, she hadn't been able to initiate contact with her companion, who'd spent the first part of the journey back hearing the full story and the second half fretting quietly while watching Yang slowly calm down. Cecil had apparently taken Weiss' side in the meantime, his beady eyes glaring accusingly at Blake. "I honestly didn't expect for things to go that far. It was _only_ for a night."

"Oh, _sure_ , you think Salem has _so_ much patience, of course you do..." The blonde descending into muttering again, shaking her leg vigorously to dislodge the hardened cast of tar currently surrounding it.

"At any rate, I apologize for my hand in this mess-"

Almost immediately, Yang whirled around, expression set into one of complete and utter seriousness as she jabbed a finger at the Snow Spirit. "Oh no, no, _no_ , you don't _get_ to apologize!" The finger moved, this time indicating the Black Cat. "Do you even _know_ how long it's been since the last time she came down to visit the colony? Or the last time she spooked the twins? We're finally getting our Blakey back; you don't _get_ to be sorry about causing it!" Flicking her hair over her shoulder, the blonde turned around and continued walking, doing her best to pick the tar out without sacrificing her luscious mane. "If it means I have to take a bath in the tar pits every couple days, then fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna complain about it, too. Seriously- do you have _any idea_ how long it'll take to get this gunk out of my hair?"

While the Clown kept up her grumbling, the Queen of Halloween watched her companion out of the corner of her eye, the jack-o'-lantern's glow illuminating her features. The warmth was back in her cheeks, which brought out the deeper hues of blue in her eyes, but once again Blake found herself wishing she could spend more time in Christmas Town, where her features were as naturally pale as her element. Then again, when Weiss looked her way, placing a hand on her forearm, she couldn't find much to complain about here, either.

"You _will_ make it up to her, won't you?"

"Absolutely." She shifted her arm to around her companion's shoulders, pleased when the Snow Spirit leaned into her side and Cecil miraculously managed not to protest. "We'll go down to the catacombs when she's calmed down; she always has fun down there."

"Wait, did you say what I think you just said?" Yang had whirled around, all traces of her former anger gone, for the most part. There was still a hint of red around her pupils but the wide grin she sported eclipsed it almost completely. "We haven't been down there in _ages_!"

"That certainly seemed to turn her attitude around." Weiss smiled, wrapping her arm around the Black Cat's waist in response.

She nodded as her lips curled into a brighter smile. "The skeletons should be rattling around by now. Would you like that to be our next stop?"

"While that sounds rather appealing..." The woman turned her head, pressing closer by the smallest amounts. "I'm afraid we haven't the time at present."

The Queen of Halloween had enough warning to brace herself before a heavy, thick miasma descended from a nearby rooftop, bearing one _very_ angry Mayor, her blood red eyes bleeding into the thin red veins stretching across blackened skin. Salem was often the picture of evil authority but, when properly incensed, she was a level of terrifying that was a hair's breadth below Blake when she didn't try and _nearly_ on par with Adam when he did. Despite the delightful prospect of a night spent among the skeletons, even Yang had fallen quiet and slunk back, showing proper respect and doing her best not to incite the Mayor once more. Blake, of course, merely came to a stop, watching Salem's approach with only a little agitation. Really, hadn't she dealt with enough interruptions and stragglers tonight?

" **I see you've returned.** " Blake counted it in her favor that she seemed calm, even if the darkness swirling around her spoke of a rage that was typically only seen from Yang. " **And how long will you be staying _this_ time?** "

"Just the night," Weiss replied, her voice steady despite the slight tang of anxiety in the air that had the Black Cat crinkling her nose in distaste. She pulled the woman in tighter to her side, trying to remind her that there was nothing to fear and mollified by the relaxing of her tense form that followed.

" **Not _you_.** " Red eyes focused on the Snow Spirit for a moment. " **Frankly, you can stay as long as you like, provided you can motivate her to do some work.** " Salem's gaze shifted to the real target of her ire. " **Though I'm not sure anything _can_ at this point.** "

"We still have over three hundred and sixty days before the next time we can even cross the plane." There was a touch of exasperation in her tone, one eyebrow raising in tandem with the hand still holding the jack-o'-lantern Weiss carved aloft. " _But_ , have we done landscape carvings before?"

The writhing mass of darkness receded slightly as the Mayor leaned forward, inspecting the pumpkin with a critical eye. It wasn't much, but Blake could sense the slight unease that came with confronting the unfamiliar.

"... Explain."

"Imagine our usual army of jack-o'-lanterns, depicting horrible scenes and shifting images." A flick of her ears was enough to cause the one she held to morph, only going as far as eliciting a twitch from Salem before allowing it to revert back. "Weiss gave me the idea."

Once again, Salem's gaze drifted to the Snow Spirit, lingering for a moment before her eyes slid closed and she turned, a few ominous cracks heralding the switch back to Ozpin. The moment he was in control, he smiled, arms opened wide. " _That_ is a splendid idea! Illusions of that magnitude can be tricky, but I've no doubt we can find something to make it work." He nodded tapping a finger against the cane that appeared from the lingering darkness. "Yes, the Witches could conjure a spell, or perhaps the Poltergeist can affect the change herself. The possibilities are limitless..."

"We can discuss the matter more tomorrow," Blake said, more than a little pleased she'd managed to send the Mayor off on a tangent so quickly. "We were about to head down to the catacombs."

"Excellent." Ozpin nodded, tapping his cane against the cobblestones as his mind raced. She could just imagine half-a-hundred ideas already forming behind those spectacles he wore. "Then I'll speak with you about it tomorrow." He bowed slightly to her, out of respect, and then to Weiss. "And, please, feel free to visit any time. We could benefit from some new ideas around here."

"Pragmatic as always." The Queen of Halloween watched him turn and leave, gently rubbing her companion's shoulder. "I'm surprised she found me so quickly."

Cat ears immediately laid back at the scrutiny she was suddenly under, blue eyes flashing. "Blake. Didn't I say we both had duties to attend to before I left? Did you _not_ attend to yours?"

"Well, I, uh- I perhaps didn't attend to them as well as I should have-"

"Blake." Her tone was firm, though her expression softened, fingers splaying along the Black Cat's side. "Things will be difficult enough in Christmas Town with my father and sister breathing down our necks. I'd rather if we could enjoy our time together in Halloween Town."

Picking up on the guilt hidden beneath the words, she immediately ducked down, pressing a kiss to the woman's forehead. "I'll enjoy our time in Christmas Town just the same, as long as I'm with you, Weiss. But I _promise_ I'll be better from here on out."

"Good." The Snow Spirit nodded, motioning with her jack-o'-lantern. "Now, the catacombs?"

"Right." With a smile, they both started walking again, though their pace was slowed as they took in the blonde's confused expression in tandem. Honestly, Blake had nearly forgotten the woman was there, having done her best to avoid drawing Salem's attention. "Yang? Are you okay?"

"I have no idea." Her brows were furrowed, a small frown on her lips, and she looked like she was puzzling over the greatest mystery to exist. "I'm kinda confused as to what I just witnessed."

Weiss looked between them in concern. "Which part?"

"Literally _all_ of it." She gestured towards the pair. "I... I really don't know, but, uh, ya know... keep it up." Yang shook her head, blonde locks mostly free of dried tar and bouncing around her smiling face. "I don't _get_ it, but, it's working, I think. So, yeah. Keep it up and let's go!" Yang turned, leading the way to their destination once again. "I haven't gotten to throw back a few marrow brews in _decades_. This is going to be great!"

As the trio went, Blake found herself thinking up more ideas to present to the Mayor, filing them away for later. She wanted to focus on ensuring Weiss got the most out of her second tour around Halloween Town, but she also was intent on maintaining her promise. Thankfully, the ideas were coming quickly, each one at least worth a second thought when she had the time, and they would only become even better once entrusted to Ozpin and Salem, one side or the other working their innate magic to turn fright into an art form. When they passed through the Hellgate, the iron swinging open for them automatically, the Queen of Halloween pushed the thoughts to the side for the time being and handed off her lantern to Yang. Although the Snow Spirit objected at first, the protests became halfhearted once she saw the pitch darkness awaiting them, the stairs hewn from crumbling rock difficult enough to traverse without the added limitation of being unable to see more than an inch past her nose.

Blake held her close and took each step with a smile, pleased by the lack of distress coming from the woman in her arms. As great as it felt to strike fear into others, being the source of comfort was strangely satisfying as well.

She could get used to it, in fact.

* * *

The catacombs were a dark, damp departure from the world above, where light only existed thanks to flickering flames of green, red, or blue, depending on the passageway chosen. According to some of the older skeletons, there used to be a path lined with purple that her predecessor spent ages exploring, the flames having snuffed out when she decided to pass. Blake had often considered looking for the lost passage when she was younger and especially after she grew disenchanted with the terror that was her birthright, but after a few fruitless attempts, she stopped. There was no telling what awaited her and Gambol Shroud was too stubborn to give any hints. Even now, the spectral cat just led the way down the tunnel lined with red flames, where the majority of creatures gathered in an ancient hall. Sometimes, the skeletons held gladiatorial fights there, batting away at each others structures only for both sides to reform once the battle was over. Usually, though, they were content to do what skeletons did best.

"Are they... are they _dancing_?" Weiss tilted her head, leaning forward as much as she could without upsetting the Black Cat's balance. Despite the way being lit for the last part of their journey, she hadn't demanded to be returned to her feet yet.

Something Blake was reluctant to do, honestly, but eventually had to, and looked towards the center of the hall, where the majority of the skeletons were knocking around to the rhythm of their band. Although mortals became terrified anytime they heard rattling bones, the monsters of Halloween Town associated the sound with the skeletons enjoying themselves. "They are. The catacombs usually host a party the week following our return from the mortal plane. Something about scaring humans gives them a lot of energy."

" _And_ , they're really good!" Yang laughed, a wide smile on her face as she flicked the last piece of tar away. "Something about not having all the extra meat to move around makes them _the best_ dancers."

Before the Snow Spirit could inquire further, mugs of marrow beer were shoved into their hands by some passing skeletons on their way to join the others. Their music was always lively, ironically enough, a combination of ideas taken from the mortal realm and done with a Halloween Town flare. Someone would invariably volunteer to be uses as a piano or xylophone, the spiders would donate strings to be used on basses and guitars, their hollow skulls made decent enough drums- the skeletons made do with what they had, and the result was always entertaining. Blake hadn't been down to visit in so long, it was almost a shock to find herself nodding her head along to the rhythm as Yang surged forward, tossing out greetings like she'd never left for more than a day.

"So, this is what Halloween Town does when they aren't preparing to spread terror?" Weiss cautiously tasted the contents of her mug, blinking in surprise. "It tastes like candy cane eggnog."

"Egg nog?"

"It's a Christmas Town thing." She quickly explained, a smile curling her lips. "The next time you visit, I'll make you some."

"I look forward to it." Blake took a drink from her own mug, relishing the taste for a moment. Most of the time, she came to watch the skeletons enjoy themselves, not participate like Yang did, but the longer they stood on the edges of the dancing mass, flashes of the Clown's colors showing through the bleached white and dusty yellow, the stronger the urge became to join them. "What about dancing? Is that a 'thing' in Christmas Town?"

The Snow Spirit looked at her, fingernail tapping against her mug. "It is, actually. Perhaps I can show you?"

Their mugs were left with the jack-o'-lanterns and, much to Blake's surprise, even Cecil was willing to let them enjoy themselves, detaching from Weiss' shoulder to take refuge in the stalagmites high overhead. Eyeless sockets turning their way only briefly before the skeletons gave them space, a wordless invitation to join the party. Blake gave a bow, which was matched by an amused smile and a pretty curtsy before Weiss took one of the Black Cat's hands in hers and began leading the dance. It wasn't what the Queen of Halloween had expected- in fact, most of their inconspicuous audience seemed equally surprised- but the movements felt more natural the longer they went, the simple shuffling of feet evolving into longer steps that flowed seamlessly into the next, one hand clasped lightly in hers while the other rested against her shoulder. Once she felt confident enough, the Black Cat took the lead, spinning her companion once before resuming their movements, allowing the hand on the Snow Spirit's hip to pull her closer.

"Do you have any other traditions to show me?" She hadn't meant for her voice to come out so soft, but considering how close they were, Weiss had no problem hearing her.

"Many." The woman stepped closer, blue eyes shining like gems in the firelight, drawing Blake down. "But there are a few I'd like to revisit, first."

With a chuckle from both of them, they closed the distance, sharing a kiss that caught the attention of the skeletons surrounding them. Although Yang could be heard somewhere in the back complaining about them 'being weird again', Blake and her companion paid their audience no mind, returning to dancing without so much as acknowledging the eyeless stares directed their way. The Black Cat could hear the rattling around them change, shifting from the music and movement tones to ones that denoted communication- very few of them could properly talk, either from lack of trying or for nothing to say- and soon the entire room was buzzing with a new kind of excitement that fueled the party once more.

"What was that about?"

"Doesn't matter," Blake replied, though she had a sneaking suspicion it would make itself rather obvious soon enough, especially once she saw Cecil and Gambol Shroud make their way out of the ancient hall, back down the corridor they'd used originally. "But I suspect we've just started something."

Sure enough, they weren't dancing for maybe an hour more before Ruby came bounding into the room, dragging none other than Penny, The Doll, behind her- a ginger creature whose body composition shifted between wood, metal, and cloth depending on factors not even the Queen of Halloween could begin to understand. After observing Blake and Weiss for a while, the two started dancing themselves, mimicking the motions as best they could and throwing in their own little flares here and there, the Reaper's scythe appearing in a flash and disappearing just as quickly. A little after that, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren appeared, and then more, and more, until all of Halloween Town except for a few wayward souls were packed into the hall, dancing or joking or sneaking in a few scares where they could, laughter nearly drowning out the music.

And at the center of it all, nearly oblivious to what they'd started as they continued their dance, were Blake and Weiss.

* * *

Emerald sighed, pushing her way through the crowd. As much as she would've preferred joining the rest of the town in their impromptu celebration, Cinder had given her very specific instructions, and the Mummy was _not_ the sort to fail at a given task. Mercury often teased that she was 'cursed' with a perfectionist streak, but he was a bit of a suck up himself, so it didn't bother her. What _did_ , however, was trying to find Roman- the ridiculously _flamboyant_ vampire- and _failing_ that, even in this crowd. One would think he'd stick out even _more_ than usual, in fact, given his tendency to thrive in the spotlight.

"Em! Hey, Em!" She rolled her eyes, shoulders slumping as she turned to wait for her unfortunate partner in crime to arrive, bounding up with his tail wagging hard. "You found Roman or Neo yet?"

"Yes, Mercury, they're right here." She waved a hand to the little bit of empty space beside her, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Say hi!"

"Oh, _very_ funny." He rolled his eyes, scratching idly behind one ear. "So, you _haven't_ found them yet."

"Have _you_?" She pointedly reached up and flicked his nose, prompting a whine from the Werewolf. "We're never going to find them at this rate!"

"Children, when will you learn?" The hard smack of Roman's cane came down on both of their heads just as the words were said, prompting the duo to glare at their counterparts. "You'll only be able to find us if we _want_ to be found."

Emerald glared at the Vampire, the smug look on Neo's face amplifying her frustration. "Cinder sent us to find you."

"And, while I'm sure she has her own plans about when we should reconvene, I _think_ she wouldn't begrudge us a little indulgence, wouldn't you agree?" He lifted the mug in his other hand to his lips while the Silence enjoyed her own brew, both hands wrapped around her glass. "After all, this is a rather unique event."

"I'll say; haven't seen the catacombs this lively since I tried swiping a tasty femur last century."

"Even _I_ am inclined to agree." Emerald and Mercury jumped as the Flame stepped up to the four, lips curled into a smile. "This _is_ a special occasion. It would be a shame to waste the night plotting away when there's fun to be had." Eyes like the heart of a fire swept across the crowd, landing finally on the Black Cat and the Snow Spirit, rocking gently to the beat and utterly preoccupied with each other. "Time is on our side, so let's enjoy the moment for what it is." The Mummy frowned for a moment before a hand was extended towards her, the invitation warm as opposed to the deadly heat Cinder was capable of producing. "A dance?"

"Uh, sure." Emerald nodded, putting aside whatever else might be needed of her for their plan to work and allowing the Flame to lead her out into the press of monsters and skeletons. They were only in it for a scare, after all, so there was plenty of time to simply enjoy themselves in the meantime.

* * *

The moon was once again edging towards the horizon by the time Blake and Weiss emerged from the Hellgate, stepping out into weakening moonlight with wide smiles. Although they hadn't truly got around to half the things they wanted to do that evening, the hours spent dancing with all the denizens of Halloween Town were well worth the distraction, even if they both seemed more worn out than the first time the Snow Spirit visited. They took the path through town towards the cemetery at a leisurely pace, silence between them as they walked. It was companionable, born of their mutual weariness and comfort, right up until they began passing the headstones. Then, it shifted to expectant, with their parting looming in the dark forest beyond and the constant reminder of their responsibilities making everything all the more difficult. Part of Blake wanted to assure her companion that she'd be back in Christmas Town after two nights, at the latest, but that was unlikely given how adamant the Mayor was about getting started on ideas for next year.

Weiss pressed close to her, looping an arm around her waist. "Sugarplum for your thoughts?"

Ignoring the impulse to find out what a 'sugarplum' was, the Black Cat instead sighed, though she did return the embrace with an arm around the woman's shoulders. "We're both going to be busy for the next few days, I assume."

"This is true."

"Which means I won't be able to visit for... three nights?" Her ears drooped at the prospect but the Snow Spirit's light chuckle brought her attention back, looking down into her captivating eyes.

"There's a saying in the mortal world: absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"We don't have hearts," Blake said, furrowing her brows in confusion. She knew of the organ, of course- showing a mortal a beating one was good for a shriek, usually- but didn't understand what it had to do with anything.

"Don't we?" She shook her head slightly, reaching up to gently cup the Queen's jaw. "But that's beside the point. What I mean is that the time spent apart will make what we spend together all the sweeter." Her thumb brushed over the swell of one cheek gently. "Taking a little extra time to ensure there aren't any interruptions hardly seems like an exorbitant price."

"I suppose you're right." The words were a murmur as she turned into the contact, bringing them to a stop just before crossing over the wall. "In the meantime, promise me you won't forget what I said." She pulled the hand from her jaw away, brushing her lips across Weiss' knuckles. "You are important and magical and I'm glad to have met you, to know you as I do. Don't let anyone dissuade you of that."

"I won't, but I expect you to keep your promise, too." She reached up, gently tapping a finger to Blake's nose in admonishment. "If I find out you didn't talk to the Mayor or left without informing Cecil, you'll be in trouble."

"Well, I don't want _that_ , of course." With a smile, the Black Cat turned, escorting her companion into the dark forest once more.

The woman did her best to navigate the treacherous footing but ultimately succumbed to being carried, holding the jack-o'-lantern out in front so they both could see. The one carved by the Snow Spirit was left in Ozpin's care while the other was brought with them- a memento of the night, supposedly. Frankly, Blake was a little pleased that her poor attempt at capturing the joy of Christmas Town was worth the trouble and resolved to come up with a better memento next time.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she almost stepped into the clearing without pausing to allow Weiss to stand, a little sorry to already have the weight missing from her arms. The moon had already ceded the sky to the sun, daybreak trickling through the trees in pale streams.

"So... three nights?"

Weiss chuckled, stepping forward and slowly wrapping her arms around the Black Cat's middle. This was somewhat new but it reminded Blake of their kiss beneath the mistletoe, so she returned the embrace lightly, waiting for some indication of what to do next. It didn't come, and eventually she just enjoyed the feeling of the Snow Spirit in her arms for what it brought her: a sense of peace.

"Blake, take as long as you need to settle things here." She pulled away, a smile on her lips. "Whenever you come to Christmas Town, I'll find you. All you have to do is play in the snow."

The Black Cat nodded and pressed a kiss to the woman's cheek, smiling in spite of the parting as the Snow Spirit went to her portal. The moment the door was opened, cold flooded the clearing, her body beginning to dissolve into a flurry like last time. Before retreating, she rose up, pressing cool lips to the Queen's cheek.

"Take care, Weiss."

"Rest well, Blake."

Almost before the portal closed, she felt the strange shroud of loneliness settle around her shoulders, a frown tugging at her lips that their time together was already over. For the moment, she reminded herself, turning to head back into Halloween Town. The quicker she attended her duties, and the better she did them, the more time she would buy for the two of them to explore each other's worlds in peace. At this point, she wouldn't even mind leaving the mysteries of Christmas Town as just that, as long as she had Weiss for company.

By the time she returned to her home- barely remembering to keep the door open long enough for Cecil to swoop in, distracted as she was- Blake had a mental list of things to suggest to the Mayor, half formed ideas that would need Ozpin's attention or Salem's vision to be brought to life, and it a start in the right direction as far as she was concerned. She marched up the stairs and into a seldom used study that housed all the books she'd found throughout the years, many of which she'd read dozens of times. The dust was displaced as she brought the tomes out, delving into them once more to flesh out her ideas, using one of the Crow's feathers and a well of black tears to scratch them out on a piece of parchment.

The sun was high in the sky by the time she stopped, too weary to continue pushing herself. She climbed into her bed that day with the strong hope that she could be back in Christmas Town by the third night and have absolutely no worries upon her return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we're about a third of the way through this thing (I'm damn near done writing it, just a few more scenes left). I'm going to increase the posting regularity because I really want this done by Christmas. Probably not going to happen but I'm going to try. Thanks again for those hanging with this story, and be prepared for more fluff, more shenanigans, and more 'evil'.


	7. Making Halloween pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just writing silly stories here. No claims of ownership. For the next few chapters, we explore humankind's single greatest fear: responsibility. The horror.

The night had barely begun when Roman felt someone disturb his coffin. After actually enjoying himself down in the catacombs last night, he'd hoped no one would come bothering him again for a long while; he'd imparted everything he'd witnessed to Cinder while they were leaving, including the strange exchanges between their Queen and the Snow Spirit. He'd sincerely _hoped_ his part in the plot was done. The Vampire didn't mind doing his share of the work but, geez, hadn't he stuck his neck out enough?

Still, once he felt the lid being slid off, he opened his eyes, only slightly surprised to find Neo's mismatched set staring back at him. "Do you have any idea what time it is? I need my beauty sleep too, ya know."

The corners of her lips turned down just enough to emphasize her point.

"Oh, fine." He grumbled, pulling himself out of the aging casket. Honestly, there was a four poster bed on the floor above that he preferred, but he'd actually hoped to sleep in a bit to recover his strength, and that was always easier to accomplish in the complete darkness offered by the relic. "I don't suppose this is another of Cinder's little errands."

Neo just stared at him.

"Of course. I shouldn't even be surprised." Scrubbing a hand over his face and yawning wide enough to make his fangs ache, Roman retrieved his bowler and cane, motioning for the Silence to lead the way.

* * *

From the moment she opened her eyes, Blake was _determined_ , quickly brushing off the impulse to laze around for an hour or two so she could get to work. Snatching up the parchment from the night before and the small bag Weiss had given her to carry the candy canes, she bounded down the stairs, ready to wake up half the town if necessary. As far as she was concerned, she was racing the clock, and she absolutely _refused_ to be delayed in her return to Weiss, especially if it was because someone decided to sleep in; they'd made enough of a fuss about her absence that she felt more than a little justified in demanding their attention now.

However, at the bottom of the stairs sat Gambol Shroud, lashing its tail impatiently as she descended. It hardly ever visited her here, preferring the cemetery almost exclusively, but she was wise enough to stop and bow her head respectfully. It had to have a _reason_ to deviate from its normal behavior, after all.

While the spectral cat would usually use whatever manner of communication was most vexing, purely out of a twisted sense of amusement, this time it seemed content to be straight forward, tilting its head as if awaiting a request.

"How did you- nevermind, would you be able to persuade the spiders to do me a favor?" She pulled out a separate parchment, kneeling down to place it in front of Gambol. The spiders were a tricky sort, when they chose to be difficult, but her predecessor was better suited to appealing to them about such things. That, and she had a full list of things she wanted to accomplish before daybreak, so any help being offered would be taken without a second thought.

The cat narrowed its eyes at the offering, walking over it and towards the far wall. With every step, the parchment fell to pieces too small to see, dissolving in front of Blake's eyes. It was one of the methods Gambol used to transport physical objects, so she was reasonably certain her predecessor had accepted the task, thankfully.

That meant she could turn her full attention to the other things on her list, bursting through the front door of her home at a slight jog. Out of all the monsters whose paths she crossed that night and the one before, none made mention of the black snowflake broach she wore, and she mentally added another thing to her list.

* * *

Melanie and Miltiades stared at the offerings on the bar's counter, eyes wide with wonder.

"I hope these will suffice." Blake did her best to keep the smugness out of her voice, absolutely certain her debt was paid in full. This was her first order of business for the night, seeing as the sooner she could secure a safe manner for Weiss to visit, the more time they could spend together overall. "Go ahead; try one."

It was the red clad twin who mustered up the courage first, picking up a candy cane and popping it into her mouth. She bit down a moment later, allowing the taste to settle on her tongue. With a pleased hum, she encouraged her sister to do the same.

"Definitely," the other said after taking one for herself. "This is _perfect_."

"Good."

"But it brings up something we meant to ask." Miltiades sauntered over to the cauldron, stirring it slowly while speaking over her shoulder. "The spell is simple enough but we'll need something to bind it to- a charm, if you will. Is there a specific one you'd like to use?"

The Black Cat's ears perked. "There is, now that you mention it. I'll bring it tomorrow."

As she left, she made a quick decision that trying to sweet talk Cecil into helping her find just where the damned thing had gotten to since the last she saw it would be prudent if she wanted it found at all. It would likely take more than one attempt for the blasted bat to listen to her, anyway, and her next task could wait just a while longer.

* * *

Adam curled his hands into fists, red eyes taking over Halloween Town from the top of his mansion. Everyone was waking up to embrace the night, many forced to rouse later than usual thanks to the impromptu celebration down in the catacombs the night before. Although no one expressly invited him, the Shade had attended all the same, lurking in the corners of the ceiling with a frown etched onto his face.

It was disgusting, disgraceful even- here he was, nearly a millennia into his role, and treated as laughing stock by the majority of town. The previous Black Cat hadn't liked him either, though he was inexperienced enough to think that it was simply the difference of years that separated them. When Blake took on the mantle, he thought things would change, and they did... but they just got _worse_ for him.

Before, he was an afterthought- too short in the tooth to be respected outright. He was _just_ scary back then. Now, he was _terrifying_ , but that didn't come until later, and he expected his standing would rise with his ability to strike terror into mortals. After the first time he _killed_ a mortal through sheer panic alone, one would think his place among Halloween Town would be secured.

He was meant to be the second, to be Blake's right hand, her closest confidant, her partner, but he was none of these. That much was evident the night before, as the Black Cat had eyes only for the _Snow_ Spirit from another land. She didn't even notice he existed.

Just the thought made him sick.

Turning away from the town, Adam slid down the roof, floating to the ground and towards the cliff that over looked the Lake of Black Tears. In the past, the lake had never been so full, the churning waters a product of the horror he wrought every year. It didn't do him any good, though; despite the power he'd amassed, that... _creature_ had walked through him like he was nothing more than vapor.

How _dare_ she make mockery of him!

Lips pulling back into a snarl, he stepped off the cliff and fell, landing on the lake's surface, his boots never becoming wet despite blending into the darkness of the tears. A walk might soothe him for the time being- Cinder was being reticent as usual regarding her plan, leaving him precious few options- but every step just brought him further and further into his fury.

There was a time, when Blake was still learning how to _be_ the Queen of Halloween, that the two of them worked well together. It was exactly the type of partnership that _should_ exist between the Black Cat and the Shade. But somewhere along the line, she changed; his attempts to frighten mortals into an early grave brought frowns of disapproval instead of smiles of amusement, chastisement instead of encouragement, and it _never_ let up. Year after year, he was held back from his full potential by Blake, a firm look all it took before he was forced to concede.

But if Cinder was right- if there was a way to scare the Black Cat, then he could gain the advantage. He could _show_ her how their night of terror was _supposed_ to be, and that thrice blasted Snow Spirit was going to help him do it.

The revenge would be almost as sweet as the victory.

* * *

Blake braced herself, reaching out to pound on the heavy wooden door. It wasn't apprehension causing her reluctance to knock but rather an impending sense that the conversation awaiting her would drag on _forever_ , even my immortal estimations. The Mayor was typically to the point about many things but, whenever it came down to plans for their special night, neither side could refrain from examining each detail closely. There was also an aggravating secretive streak that was part of their character, one of the few threads tying the sides together to form the whole, and it never failed to frustrate her whenever a suggestion was met with a vague response. Perhaps half of her apathy with her role was spawned from the meetings that proceeded this one, an annual grind to a goal she became less and less convinced she wanted to meet.

This time, however, she had far more motivating her that a predestined place of power. As long as the crown was hers to bear, this was a thing she'd have to do, and when giving it up meant being unable to see Weiss again, the decision was far too easy to make.

That didn't mean she couldn't mentally complain about it, though.

The doors creaked open slowly, admitting her entrance to a long, dark hall with torches mounted on the walls. She could've pushed through them herself, honestly, but being polite would probably make everything go a great deal smoother, which could only be to her benefit. Each step inside the 'city hall' building near the center of town echoed into empty rooms on either side. Despite the abundance of space, only the Mayor had ever taken up residence within it, which was apt given their station. Fresh spider webs adorned every crease and corner and rats scurried underfoot, squeaking out their greetings to the Queen of Halloween.

Blake couldn't help but wince; the last time she'd met with the Mayor, Salem had come out to the cemetery to find her, as had become the new tradition. Her memory was too hazy to recall the last time she was actually inside the city hall to conduct their business.

The surprise that registered on Ozpin's face when she entered the room at the very end of the hall gave her a hint as to how much time had passed.

"Blake?" He quickly glanced outside, noting the moon had barely risen. "I hadn't expected to find you for a few more hours yet. Or, perhaps, the other way around." He gestured to the ripped, battered, and beaten chair in front of his desk, shuffling papers into various stacks for later perusal. "Please, sit. What can I do for you?"

"I had some ideas last night." She held up the parchment in her hand, relaxing into the seat with a small smile. "I thought you might like to have a look."

Ozpin's lips quirked into a smile as he accepted the offering, adjusting his glasses once before sitting back and pouring over her list. There wasn't much there but the basics, because she was fairly certain that going that far would require further explanation. When he tipped his head up, curiosity burning in brown eyes, amusement shot through her at being proven right thus far. She sat forward, bracing her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands in front of her.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

They trudged through the dark forest for a while, Neo apparently following some path she'd already tread that was beyond his capacity to see. The Silence had spent the first part of their walk conveying- in gestures and looks- that she'd followed Blake and Weiss into the forest after they'd left the catacombs and found the very nexus he'd mentioned when this crazy plan was hatched; trying to get back to it, however, had them walking for far longer, apparently less able to pick the direct path than the Queen of Halloween. Then again, it was entirely possible the trees were intentionally blocking the route to discourage them, but eventually they gave way to the clearing.

"What _is_ all this?" He raised a brow, looking at the different emblems with a hint of disdain in his features. So, Gambol wasn't messing with him all those centuries ago. That was probably comforting, in an odd way, but he quickly brushed it off. "Which one are we supposed to use?"

Neo pointed to the one that looked like a tree with a star at the top, too bright and colorful for him to do much aside from roll his eyes. It really shouldn't surprise him that Blake was attracted to the shiny one; personally, the bright red of the mortals' heart was far more enticing.

"Very well. We can let Cinder know-" He stopped, noting the look the Silence was shooting him. "You can't be serious." She pointed at the door and shrugged one shoulder. "I don't _care_ that it's right there; we were just supposed to tail _them_ , and Blake's still here. Our part's done."

He turned to walk away but Roman could feel the sound of his own footsteps becoming fainter. Oh _no_ , she wasn't-

Whipping around to growl out a warning, the Vampire was entirely unsurprised to find his voice gone as an unnatural silence descended upon the clearing.

Putting his hands up in surrender, he stomped back towards Neo, somewhat mollified by the sound of his boots impacting the solid earth returning. "You've made your point. Now, shall we?"

The moment she opened the door, Roman expected to have a few moments to look around and determine how the portal worked. He absolutely _didn't_ expect for a bone chilling wind to blow, dragging the pair of them in, cane and all, as the portal closed up behind them.

* * *

Blake took a deep breath and let it out slowly, slumping back in the chair. They were hardly a third of the way through the list and the moon had already past its zenith, inching towards the western horizon slowly. Still, this was progress, and she tried to remind herself that there was a reason she was going through all this. Besides, it wasn't _all_ bad; she did remember her younger years, when talking for hours about the minute details absolutely enthralled her. There were even a couple of times she felt herself smiling, excited to see the new ideas implemented the following year... but-

"Excellent." Ozpin nodded, scratching out another line on a blank parchment. "We can get started on the prototypes immediately- the Doctor will have a field day with the work- but we'll need to talk about them again during one of our follow-ups."

-but she was _not_ a fan of the refining process. If there was _anyone else_ she could give the job to, she would, and while that normally would be Adam, the Black Cat had learned by now that his input would lead all of Halloween Town down a road they didn't want to travel. It was a shame, really; it was the Shade's job to attend to these duties just as much as it was hers. It might be why she burned out so quickly in comparison to her predecessors, now that she thought on it.

"Blake?" He peered at her over the top of his glasses, a frown touching his features. "Are you alright?" She nodded, not wanting to seem apathetic now that they'd managed to make this much progress. Unfortunately, that didn't satisfy him. "I realize it may not be where you _want_ to be right now, but this _is_ quite necessary-"

"I'm fine," she said, offering him a grin. "I know we all have our responsibilities and I've neglected mine for too long." She shrugged. "I'm just not a fan of returning to the practice."

"Aren't we all?" Ozpin chuckled, leaning back in his own chair and turning so they could both admire the cloudless night. "We remember when the other Black Cats faced the same hurdle."

That piqued her interest- one, because it was a rare time indeed when the Mayor acknowledged their own dual nature, and two, because she didn't think anyone had been in Halloween Town so long as to remember the first of her kind- and she sat forward, brows furrowed. "But, they ruled for close to a millennia each."

"Some longer, some shorter, yes- however, they all came to a crossroads during their time bearing the crown." He sighed, standing up and allowing the dark mass that was Salem to take over, bones cracking softly as she gazed at the window's view. "We have been here, in one form or the other, for far too long. Our own time draws to a close." She glanced over her shoulder. "Not that we're intending on starting our slumber for a few more centuries at least, but we have a sense for these things."

"What did the others do?"

"No, it's not what they _did_ , Blake; it's what they _sought_." Salem reached forward, tracing pristine white finger along the center pane prompted the window to swing wide open. "Those who found it, reigned longer. Those who didn't, fell short."

She waited for a moment, ears tilted forward before she slumped in defeat. "You're not going to tell me what _it_ is, are you?"

"Would that I could, my dear." Salem turned, earrings swaying with the motion as a smile spread on her lips. No matter the emotion behind it, there was still a hint of viciousness in the expression. "But I'm confident all the same."

And there was that peculiar trait the two sides shared that made the whole infuriating, the last of desire to reveal what was so carefully hidden. For mortals, it could terrify, but it simply grated on Blake's nerves to no end, and she might've said as much were she not immediately distracted by the sound of wings. She looked up just in time to catch Cecil swooping in, dropping something in her lap. Much to her relief, it was the sapphire she'd found in the crypts centuries ago and was permitted to keep by the Mummy, still as polished as ever. It was probably cursed in some manner- she'd have to ask about getting that removed, first- but, when it caught the light, it reminded her of Weiss' eyes.

Placing the gem in her pocket, the Black Cat cleared her throat, holding out a hand for the bat to land in after he'd taken a few laps around the room. Ever since meeting the Snow Spirit, Cecil seemed much more tolerant of her than before, not even trying to nip or claw at her as he made himself comfortable on her shoulder. "Thank you for your vote of confidence, but we should probably get back to work."

"Actually, I think we shouldn't," the Mayor said, her form shifting back to Ozpin's in the blink of an eye, accompanied by a few more cracks before he smiled. "I have plenty to work with for the moment. We can reconvene later."

She raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

He waved her off, reclaiming his seat. "It usually takes me _months_ to get half this much from you. Trust me; this has put us ahead of schedule by a considerable amount, and I will be sure to remind you when you're needed again."

"I appreciate it." Standing up slowly, so she didn't upset the bat, Blake gave a nod to the Mayor. "I'll check in tomorrow, though. Just to be safe."

Ozpin chuckled, pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment and setting it beside the one he'd already marked up. "As you wish. Make what you can of your evening."

Leaving the Mayor's study, the Black Cat couldn't help her quick pace as her mind raced through what she still needed. The gem would take the longest, of course, so dropping off that should come first, but there was still a matter of speaking to the spiders.

"Thank you, Cecil." She reached up, lightly running a claw down the bat's back. When he took off after her request, she'd assumed he was being difficult and resolved to try again before dawn. That he was so prompt in finding it was something of a surprise. "Although I suspect you had something to do with its disappearance in the first place."

She mentally noted that 'innocent' was not an expression bats could pull off very well, even with effort.

* * *

The tavern's walls creaked and groaned as the wind blew, its occupants in various states of consciousness. Mercury had curled up in the corner a while ago, content to doze the night away, while Emerald slumped in a nearby chair, head bobbing as she drifted between rest and wakefulness. The twins were fussing over their cauldron, still munching on their candy canes; they'd taken to using smaller bites, seeing as their stock was rather limited. Only Junior seemed to be going about the night with any sense of normalcy, tending to the casks of cured blood and grog the tavern kept on hand, all the dishes done save for those being used.

That was the scene Cinder happened upon when she entered the tavern, having spent the majority of her night recovering from the festivities of the one before. She could burn as bright as any inferno, but it always took a toll, and recovery was important if she wanted to remain at the head of their little gambit. However, when she swept her gaze around and didn't find the two she was looking for, she frowned.

"Where are Roman and Neo?"

The Butcher shrugged. "Beats me. Haven't seen 'em all night."

"We thought they were with you," one of the twins said, biting off another piece of the candy cane while the other continued. "Weren't they supposed to brief you on their scouting mission from yesterday?"

"They gave me a rundown last night, but, yes, we were supposed to go over everything in depth today." The Flame puffed out a breath, taking the chair beside Emerald as her mood soured. While time was on their side, she sorely hoped the two hadn't done something foolish and given them away. "From what they _did_ tell me, our beloved Queen is more interested in this Snow Spirit than I initially thought."

"Interested?" The Mummy tilted her head, puzzling over the odd word choice. "Wasn't that obvious?"

A deep chuckle passed from her lips as she tilted her head back, surprising herself that she was even saying the words. "Actually, I meant 'interested' in a more... mortal capacity." She relished the strange looks she received for that phrasing, leaning forward so she could rest her elbows on the table. "It's come to my attention that Blake might have taken a liking to this stranger as a... partner, of sorts."

Comprehension failed to appear on anyone's faces, confused glances traded around the room. Honestly, she wasn't sure _she_ believed such folly- an immortal being practicing the entirely mortal practice of affection? Ridiculous- but Roman had seemed coherent and adamant enough to warrant considering the idea.

"Does that change anything?" Emerald ventured after a spell of silence, looking concerned.

Cinder, better versed in the mortal realm and its oddities, could see where the Mummy was going with that train of thought, and it had occurred to her as well as she rested earlier that night in her home. For as long as Halloween Town had existed, the Black Cat had only ever worked with the Shade for anything of note, rarely combining power with any other creature to stalk the decaying streets. To insult one was to insult the other, and many of them had heard whispers of their predecessors being sent to the not-quite-dead over such crimes. That was the extent of their understanding of a 'partnership' of any sort between immortals and, while they were willing to risk pulling one over on a fellow monster, treading against the Snow Spirit might have more dire consequences.

 _Might_.

"Nothing's changed," she said with a smile. "But if I'm honest-"

The door opened suddenly, and the entire room save for Mercury turned to look at the newcomer, more than a little surprised to see the very creature they'd been discussing stride into the room. She looked much sharper than she had in decades, golden eyes scanning until they fell on the Witches, and Junior automatically cowered behind the bar as she passed him. They could all recognize when the Black Cat was on a mission, and how ill advised it was to try and deter her.

"Melanie, Miltiades- I found the charm I want you to use." She reached into her pocket, careful not to upset the bat on her shoulder, and pulled out a small sapphire stone. "But there might be a complication."

The twins chewed on their candy for a moment more before a red gloved hand reached out and plucked the jewel from Blake's palm, turning it over for a closer inspection. "I see nothing wrong with using this. It's got a lovely curse on it, though."

"That's the complication; I need the curse removed."

"What?" Emerald immediately stood up, her chair scraping the floorboards as it shot back a few inches. The sound was enough to prompt the Werewolf to roll over, muttering to himself, but seemed to barely register to the Queen of Halloween. "But it's a perfectly good curse!"

Turning towards the annoyed Mummy, Blake narrowed her eyes for only a moment before relenting. "Can you tell me which curse it is?"

"I- well- of course." She grumbled, marching over to take a better look at the sapphire herself. After a few moments' of scrutiny, she took a step back, crossing her arms over her bound chest. "It's an illusion curse. Whoever possesses the jewel will be plagued by visions of horrible creatures chasing or leading them to their demise. That's a _perfectly_ good curse. Why would you want to take that away?"

"Because I don't need it, for one," the Black Cat replied, examining the sapphire once more. "And it's meant as a present, for another."

"A... present?" Emerald looked over her shoulder, hoping the Witches would be able to explain, but they seemed just as confused. Not even the Flame seemed able to grasp the concept.

"It's... it's a Christmas Town custom." She smiled, not wickedly or with any malicious intent- just a smile. "It's for Weiss."

"Christmas Town?" Cinder perked up, leaning forward in interest. "Is that where she's from?"

"Yes- did I not mention that before?" Blake furrowed her brows, distracted by the question.

"And she _wouldn't_ want something so expertly cursed?" Maybe her pride was showing just a bit, the Mummy glancing back to the jewel in question, but it was a perfectly valid question. Who would pass up a cursed gemstone?

She immediately regretted speaking so quickly as golden eyes shining with annoyance fell on her. Even if she wasn't actively trying, the Black Cat could be imposing whenever she so chose, and Emerald felt a shiver of fear wrack her frame as she took an involuntary step backwards. However, rather than cow her into submission, her cat ears flicked forward as she nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it, I think she would, but I don't want the curse interfering with the Malachites' spell." She handed the jewel over to the Witches before returning her gaze to the creature nearly cowering before her. "Would you be able to transfer the curse to something else?"

"Uh... yes?" It was within her power, of course, but she hadn't actually tried that in a few decades. "To what, though?"

Blake turned, walking over to the counter, eyes roving over the mugs and glasses kept behind the bar for ease of access. When her gaze lingered on one for a few moments, Junior hurriedly grabbed it, sliding it across the cracked bartop. She picked it up- an aged chalice, ebony with a deep blue infusing the glass like hellfire. Her lips quirked into a mischievous grin. "This."

The Mummy accepted the chosen glass carefully, still confused but unwilling to directly defy the Queen's request. "Of course."

"Excellent. Thank you, Emerald." Apparently pleased, she turned her attention to the Witches. "And the spell?"

"We'll let you know when it's ready," Melanie said quickly.

Her sister finished. "We'll need to ensure the curse is removed, first, but check back tomorrow."

"Of course." With a nod, Blake made to leave but stopped short upon spotting Mercury curled up in the corner. With a look around the room in warning, the Black Cat crept closer to her slumbering target, eyes glowing as her form shifted. Fangs gleamed in the low light as her lips pulled back in a snarl, claws lifting above her head and ready to strike as she towered over the Werewolf. She took a single deep breath before roaring loud enough to shake the whole tavern.

" **Mercury!** " He sprang away, tail tucking between his legs, reduced to nothing more than a whimpering pup with wide eyes trained on the terrifying creature above him. In a flash, Blake resumed her usual appearance, straightening out her jacket with a chuckle. The stifled noises from around the room confirmed she wasn't alone in her amusement. "It's a bit early in the night for a cat nap... don't you think?"

The Werewolf rolled his eyes and relaxed, rising to stand on his hind legs. "Very funny."

With an expression that clearly showed that she thought so, too, Blake made her exit from the tavern, the door closing behind her with a deafening thud. From his place behind the bar, Junior sighed.

"You still think this whole plan is a good idea?"

"Actually, if I had _any_ reservations, you can consider them banished now." Cinder laughed, glancing at Mercury briefly before her gaze landed on the gemstone and chalice. If there was one thing that could be counted on within the boundaries of Halloween Town, it's that turnabout _was_ fair play, and for the first time in history, there was a real chance at getting one over on the fearsome Black Cat. "It seems our Queen is finally in a mood to play, so we should indulge her. Hurry to fill her requests."

All that remained was to pull the pieces together.

* * *

The night was drawing to a close as she made the trek to see the spiders. They were usually easy to find but, for whatever reason, all but the very smallest ones had retreated deep into their hallow, near where the elders built their webs. It was only slightly annoying, honestly- there was still so much to _do_ \- but it was entirely worth it once she stepped into the cool, dark space they inhabited, thousands of them working together. The elders sat in a semi-circle around Gambol Shroud, who turned to look at Blake with disinterest and a vague sense of offense.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. " _No_ , now that you mention it, I _hadn't_ considered you would actually do what I asked. You rarely have before."

The spectral cat narrowed its eyes at her accusingly, tail flicking in agitation.

"That's... true." The admission was soft, partly out of a reluctance to give it and partly because she was a tad surprised. It hadn't occurred to her that Gambol's willingness to lend assistance to the reigning Queen ebbed and flowed with that Queen's desire to fulfill her role. Perhaps, had she not treated her position with such distaste in the past century, they wouldn't have such a difficult arrangement. "Thank you. Seeing as I'm already here, how is it coming along?"

One of the elders moved forward, fangs longer than her arm twitching as it called out to the army of smaller spiders. In no time, one of the lesser creatures brought forth an oversized version of the request she'd imparted to her predecessor, the design much too larger to fit its intended purpose. However, she could tell this was just an example the larger spider had created so the smaller ones could have a three dimensional model to recreate at the proper size, and she nodded in approval while tracing the edges of the spider's carefully bound silk. It would take a little to remove the stickiness of the substance but that was an easy fix in comparison to the rest, and something she wouldn't attempt until after the sapphire was ready.

"This is perfect." She returned the silk to the smaller spider, bowing her head to the elder. "Thank you." There was a soft scuttling, the movement of thousands of fangs at once- a murmured response accepting her gratitude. "Gambol, will you let me know when it's ready?" Her predecessor nodded once before fading into light purple smoke that dissipated into nothingness, signifying its part in the conversation was over. Regardless, she smiled. "Thank you."

As she turned to head back to Halloween Town, Blake ran over her mental list again, crossing things off as she went. She still had to see Ozpin tomorrow and get a bit further down her list of ideas and find someone to help her out with the last few pieces needed for Weiss' present. The sapphire and silk were taken care of... all that really left were those she needed to set on their own tasks. She would need to seek them out immediately; while they weren't as pressing of concerns, the quicker she dealt with them, the faster she could return to Christmas Town.

As Blake emerged back on the path to Halloween Town, dawn broke in the East, spreading its pale light across the top of the dark forest. Her own home stood tall and dark over the other roofs, every sign of movement absent from the streets and skies except for a lone crow flying. Actually, a second look confirmed that it was _the_ Crow drifting lazily overhead, the ancient bird reappearing for the first time in a few decades. Except for the nights they crossed into the mortal realm, he usually kept to himself.

"I wonder what he's doing away from his nest." She tilted her head, half tempted to find out, but set it aside for the moment. The night was already gone and she would need all the time available to her tomorrow. Perhaps, the next time Weiss returned to Christmas Town after a visit, she would search through the dark fores to find his nest and ask.

As she began walking back to her home, Cecil stirred, launching himself away from her and taking to the sky with nothing more than a squeak of farewell. He'd rested most of the night, having remained on her shoulder after delivering the gem, so it made sense that the bat would have plenty of energy to burn before retiring. At the very least, he didn't seem intent on attacking her, rising so high he became nothing more than a speck.

If he wanted to, he would find her again; until then, she would rest. There was still much to be done and while she couldn't, in good conscience, force the monsters of Halloween Town to lose sleep over her own past missteps, she could ensure she was up early enough to find them all when the moon rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my schedule, I haven't been able to really edit/acknowledge all the things I normally would. Now that things are calmed down some, I'm going to say that using "sunshine and rainbows" in lieu of a curse was a thing I'd always wanted to do but never knew I did until I wrote it. Also, this story was not supposed to be this long, crap. Thanks to everyone sticking with this; there will be updates on Wednesday and Friday, so long as something drastic doesn't throw me off.


	8. Making Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware. Existential horror, folks. Sorry for the late update; the site was down when I tried and work is hell.

First, there was darkness- the sort he would've enjoyed, had the onset not been so sudden- but it quickly gave way to a blinding light that assaulted him so viciously, he thought for a moment it might rip him from his physical manifestation, and he still wasn't ready to be not-quite-dead yet. When his eyes opened, barely able to see beyond the blinding pain, Roman was tumbling through the air, striking towards what he could only assume to be the ground. He flailed, fear gripping him as the wind scrabbled at his coat, tearing his hat away and threatening to pull a scream from deep within him. This was what mortals experienced whenever they saw him stalking them in the night, he was sure, and the ability to feel such an alien sensation as something so tangible only served to make his terror even more severe.

Was this the end of his time as the Vampire?

"Neo!" He called out, trying to catch sight of his cohort, but she was nowhere to be seen, though it was difficult for _him_ to see much at all. The sun was much brighter than he'd ever seen rising over Halloween Town, and the strange white substance covering every inch of the ground reflected it, intensified it, like a magnifying mirror. "Neo!"

He pinwheeled his arms, as if looking for something to grab hold of, but in the end it was the other way around; something grabbed hold of _him_. It was all encompassing, swirling around his frame in the blink of an eye- a storm of white that nearly obscured the sun's painful rays. His descent slowed until he was set down on something soft and the wall of white disappeared so that he was staring up at a sky streaked with clouds but much to bright for him to bear. However, Roman could make out the Silence's form high above him, floating down thanks to the umbrella from the beginning of their little espionage excursion.

Smoke was rising from his form, the shade of a tree the only thing keeping him from being too pained to move as he struggled to sit up. As much as he hated the weakness gifted him by the mortals, Roman could help but find a little comfort in realizing that he hadn't outright been destroyed by the onslaught of sunlight, meaning there was a chance he could find some sort of shelter to heal himself until the moon rose. All he had to do was survive until nightfall, that's all.

"You're... Roman, right?"

"Gah!" He jerked, falling in his attempt to get away from the voice behind him. His head lolled to the side, ready to be faced with any manner of creature... and finding himself pleasantly surprised by the familiar figure looking down at him. "Weiss?"

"Are you supposed to be smoking like that?" She looked _very_ different from the times he'd seen her, features pale and nearly blinding as their surroundings- in fact, she seemed to blend _into_ it. If he wasn't half certain that his vision wasn't something he could trust due to the sun's power weakening him, he'd swear her boots weren't even there, as if they were made of the ground itself.

"Now that you mention it, no." He groused, a groan of agony slipping from his lips. "It's a bad habit I've picked up."

Neo finally touched down a few feet away, scrambling through the white stuff to reach him. It parted for her like sludge, clinging to her boots and making her movements difficult. It also crunched underfoot, if he wasn't entirely delirious, but neither of them paid that detail any mind as the Silence quickly tried to use the parasol to provide a bit more protection for the weakened Vampire.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Turn off the sun," he replied, half out of frustration with her question and half an honest request, because if it was something within the Snow Spirit's power, he wasn't about to pass it up.

In the next few moments, the ground beneath him- soft and pliable as it was- shifted in the most unsettling way, the wall of white returning, except thicker. Slowly, it solidified further, blocking out the painful sunlight and creating a dome of sorts. "Will this suffice?"

Roman took stock of himself, carefully bending each limb to see the extent of the damage done. It was brutal but nothing he couldn't recover from and he _was_ already recovering, so that was a good sign. "Yes. Thank you." He looked at Neo, who seemed just as lost as he was, and then looked back at Weiss. "How did you- what even is- who _are_ you?"

"I thought we'd already been introduced," she said, raising a brow and chuckling. The Snow Spirit lifted a hand, the white substance springing up to swirl around the length of her arm in a rather dexterous display of her mastery over the substance. "This, is snow. I assume the rest is self explanatory." Her gaze flicked away as something caught her attention, form dissolving into snow in the blink of an eye hardly a moment later. When she returned, the woman was holding his hat, lightly dusting the white substance away. "I believe this belongs to you."

As she handed him the bowler, Roman felt his jaw slacken slightly, eyesight now restored enough for him to see that he wasn't hallucinating before. He accepted the offering with a slightly trembling hand, unsure what else she could do in this strange new form. If she found out _why_ he was here...

"Th-thank you. Again."

"No problem. Now, is everything alright in Halloween Town?" He looked up, noting worry and concern in her features and even fear, but it wasn't the kind often traded by the monsters of his home. No, this was a different kind, and he didn't like it. "Is Blake okay?"

"O-of course, yes, she's fine." He glanced at Neo, wishing the diminutive woman could offer some form of support. "She's... working with the Mayor on something, last I heard, so no trouble at all." He straightened out his coat's lapels, pleased to see there was no lasting damage done to the fabric. "As for us, we... well, would it be at all possible to keep this little trip between us?" He flashed a little smile, fangs on display in a subtle show of intimidation. "We were just a little curious. You know how it goes."

Although the worry abated, the Snow Spirit now looked more than a little suspicious, crossing her arms over her chest. "I realize she probably never said as much, but I can't very well have just anyone coming to Christmas Town unannounced. I'm sure if you talked to Blake-"

"That won't be necessary." He cringed, deciding to play up the only advantage he seemed to have available. "Please, Weiss, believe me, our dear Black Cat doesn't need to know. She... _may_ have mentioned not going through the portals but, honestly, the impulse was just too difficult to resist!" Slumping back and playing up the very real pain he still felt coursing through his body. "I realize it wasn't the smartest thing but... well, our beloved Queen of Halloween would be quite cross if she found out..."

Weiss narrowed her eyes briefly before coming to some decision, her expression relaxing into one of amusement. "Like a child caught peeking at their presents." She sighed, clasping her hands in front of her and nodding. "Very well; I won't mention this to Blake. However, I would like something in return." The Vampire regarded her for a moment, his gaze sliding to the Silence briefly before he nodded. "What does Blake like?"

"I... don't... follow?"

"Do you know of anything she collects?" The Snow Spirit lifted one hand, placing the knuckle against her chin as she thought, brows slightly furrowed. "I'm afraid the only things I can think of are undead, which happen to be in short supply in Christmas Town. Aside from that, I've considered books-"

"Oh! Is that what you mean?" Roman chuckled, slightly relieved he might be off the hook so easily. "The Black Cat has always kept the most impressive collection of literature in Halloween Town. Every story behind each of the monsters who dwell within sit on her shelves, and there are countless more detailing all the things mortals fear- it's almost a requirement for the reigning Queen to read them all."

"Does she enjoy it? Reading, I mean."

"Well, she _did_." He shrugged, pleased the movement didn't cause him any agony. He was healing much quicker than he thought he would, given the lack of fresh blood in him. "Over five hundred years with the same collection- I think anyone would tire of that, don't you think?"

Nodding, Weiss turned, the tips of her hair brushing lower than it had just the day before, if his memory was any good. "I suppose that's a start, then. Thank you, both, but I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere at present." She looked over her shoulder even as her form began to blur, breaking into a thousand little bits of snow. "Please, stay here as long as you need, but be wary when you return. The portals all seem to act the same and the landing is considerably more difficult in Halloween Town."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, waiting until it appeared the woman was entirely gone- every little bit of free falling snow within the dome rushing into one of the walls surely signified her departure- and allowing himself to slump back, the snow beneath him crunching as he laid there in abject horror at the mess they'd gotten themselves into; if Cinder even _thought_ about asking them to return, he was likely to try scaring the Flame into leaving him well enough alone. She might have a bit more power than him on a regular night, but his age gave him a slight edge that he would be all too happy to exploit if necessary. "I don't know what Blake sees in this place. It's absolutely _horrible_."

He was cold and recovering and now had to deal with figuring out a way back that would hurt at least _a little_ less than coming here, which promised to be a tall order indeed. Perhaps they could simply wait until Blake's next visit; the Black Cat was able to traverse the planes without any negative side effects, so she could certainly bring them back, too. It might even be worth incurring her ire; he might even be able to sweet talk Weiss into keeping the Queen from lashing out or punishing them. She seemed to at least understand that there was some merit to his explanation for their appearance in another realm.

"We gotta get out of here. The moment the sun sets, we're leaving." Roman turned his head, seeing Neo's sympathetic look.

She gave a shrug, as if to apologize for dragging them out into the forest in the first place. "Sorry."

His eyes widened, another stab of fear infusing his being as he quickly tried to scramble away. Because _he_ certainly didn't speak, and it was only the two of them within the snow dome, which meant the only person there _to_ speak also _didn't_ speak, or at least so he thought.

"Did you just _talk_?" He couldn't help but shout, pressing against the surprisingly solid wall of the dome as he stared at the woman who was formerly the Silence but just _made noise_ and he couldn't even comprehend what he'd just heard.

For her part, Neo seemed equally terrified by her own inability to communicate as she had for nearly three centuries, hands clamping over her mouth as she sat in the snow and trembled.

What horrible magic had this place wrought on the pair of them to be reduced in such a way?

Roman whispered, pointing a finger at his cohort. "Don't you say one more word, Neo; not _one_ more. You are the _Silence_ and you need to _act like it_!"

She seemed just as freaked out but nodded, cringing when her jacket crinkled with every motion, the sound of fabric shifting echoing in the enclosed space.

"Okay, no, we're done here, we're _done_." Snatching up his cane, Roman began attacking the wall he'd been pressed against, unwilling to find out just what else being in the Snow Spirit's plane had done to them.

Thankfully, Neo was content to let him do the work; the less she moved, she less noise she made, and the more level headed they could _both_ remain.

* * *

The moon had hardly risen, the night young and pleasant despite the tension mounting in the ramshackle lean-to Yang had claimed as her own decades ago. She used to live with Ruby near the cemetery but opted for her own home when the previous tenet went to join the not-quite-dead. At present, Blake was too busy keeping her impulse to roar in the woman's face in check to be much concerned about her friend's living arrangements.

"This is _not_ that difficult," she said, hackles rising at the continued confusion showing on the Clown's face. "All I'm asking for is a box."

"But... _what kind of box_?" The blonde emphatically pointed at the table between them, laden with an assortment of boxes, _none_ of them even close to what the Black Cat was trying to find. "I mean, I've got plenty, Blakey, but-"

" _But they all have something in them_." The argument had started before the sun was fully set; although Yang was not much of an early riser, Blake had wanted to get a jump start on the day, foreseeing troubles much like this one standing in her way of accomplishing everything. "I need an _empty_ box."

"That doesn't make any sense!" She swept a hand out, indicating the offerings she'd already brought. "All of these are already finished! Why would you want something that's incomplete?"

"Because I'm going to put something _inside it_."

"Like a demented jack?"

"No."

"A severed head?"

"No."

"... a dead bat?"

" _No_ , and I don't want any of those things in the box either!"

Yang blinked a few times. "Then... what exactly are you asking me for?"

"A. Box." She put her hands about a foot apart. "About this big, empty, in white. That's it."

"Wait, so no blood? What about teeth? Spiders? Locks? C'mon, at _least_ a tortured soul?"

" _No_."

"Then I don't get it." Her brows furrowed, the Clown scratching behind her ear with a frown. "It sounds like you're asking me for nothing."

"No, I'm asking you _for a box_."

"Blakey, look, boxes are kinda my thing. Scary surprises- that's what I'm _all_ about," she said, snapping her suspenders to accent her point. Yang paused, looked over her offerings, and then met the Black Cat's gaze with a shrug. "But what you're saying doesn't make sense."

Trying to explain that she didn't need nor _want_ the surprise to be scary to the blonde was akin to trying to convince a mortal they needed neither air, water, or food, so Blake opted for a different approach. "Okay, can you make me a killer box?"

"See, now we're talking!" The Clown laughed. "Yeah, I can do that!"

"Alright, but can you make it without the blood spattering the outside?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"And no teeth."

"... okay."

"And no minor demon possessing it, either." She went over her mental checklist of what was required to make a killer box, satisfied she'd gotten all of them. "How about that?"

Yang started at her for a solid five seconds before she blinked. "You lost me. I thought you wanted a killer box?"

Slapping a hand to her forehead, Blake admitted defeat and changed tracks entirely. "Do you know where I can find Ruby?"

Suddenly, she wondered if Weiss had felt as exasperated with _her_ when she received her present. Although she could hardly fault the blonde for misunderstanding- it _was_ quite the odd request without any first hand experience- it was still aggravating when she'd already showed her the one the Snow Spirit had given her. Regardless, she resolved to apologize if that was the case.

* * *

Roman grit his teeth, huddling in the shade of a tall tree, its branches laden with snow and providing enough shade for him to recover somewhat. Add to that Neo's parasol and he was weathering the blazing sun a might easier than earlier, if by only the slimmest margins. Carrying the woman certainly wasn't helping their progress any but his nerves were shot once he realized the Silence's every step brought with it a crunch of snow underfoot and the rustle of fabric. At least with her in his arms, the Vampire could convince himself that it was _his_ coat making all the noise.

That was probably the only thing saving his sanity at this point, deluding himself into believing that Neo's very self wasn't compromised by coming to this thrice damned plane. The sooner they were back in Halloween Town, the quicker he could make it _emphatically_ clear to Cinder that they were both washing their hands of this mess. Junior was right; whatever trick they might be able to play on the Black Cat _was not_ worth the prestige at this point.

As Roman mustered his strength, trudging through the deep snow towards the next suitable resting point, Neo remained as quiet as possible, and it grated on his nerves. She was the _Silence_ ; the fact she had to put honest _effort_ into being the one thing she quite literally personified was beyond anything the nigh ageless Vampire could comprehend. It wasn't just _unnatural_ \- it went against everything he thought he understood about the planes and the way they interacted.

It suddenly occurred to him that there might be something equally disturbing wrong with _him_ , something he simply hadn't noticed yet, and the idea of being divested of himself while suffering through the sun's torment spurred him to move just a little faster.

"We need to get out of here." Muttering to himself helped only a little- as long as he didn't direct anything towards his cohort, of course, because she was just as terrified of her sudden inabilities as he was- but it kept his attention off the fact that neither of them had any idea where they landed or where they were in relation to the portals they sought. "If we keep moving, we'll be fine."

The Vampire bit back a groan as he left the safety of the shade and stepped out into the bright sunlight, his skin smoking as what little he was able to recover was lost again.

If he survived this, he was never going to even _think_ of crossing the Black Cat, _ever_ again.

* * *

Blake waited patiently as the Reaper puzzled through their conversation. Seeing as Yang ultimately couldn't understand why her friend would want something as 'ridiculously useless' as an empty box without anything 'scary' involved, the Black Cat hoped that Ruby would be a little more receptive. Truthfully, although younger by a few decades, the Reaper had the advantage of a special communion with the not-quite-dead and could draw from millennia of knowledge in the event she needed assistance.

Still, even _she_ was having difficulty grasping the concept. "Blake, why do you need this, again?"

"It's for a present. For Weiss." The Queen did her best to keep the frustration from her tone, holding up the one the Snow Spirit had used for the broach still pinned to her ascot. "Like this one, but in white."

"What's a present?" Ruby tilted her head, scythe gleaming brightly as it caught the moonlight.

"Well, it's a gift you give to someone," she replied, though she immediately noted the inconsistency in that explanation. "It's like when Yang gave you that exploding box a few decades ago, remember?"

The Reaper chuckled, nodding. "Yeah! She scared me pretty good with that one. But, if that's-"

"It's different." Preempting the confusion seemed the best method, at least for the moment. "In Christmas Town, they don't give presents to scare each other. They're supposed to bring joy."

"Well... I guess you know best." Although looking slightly uncomfortable with the idea, Ruby eventually shrugged. "Okay, I think I can do it. Just give me a couple of hours, alright?"

"Of course." Relieved she'd succeeded and trusting the woman with the task, Blake turned to go. "Thank you. I'll be back later."

While it had taken her a bit longer than she expected, there was only one part she was missing for Weiss' gift, aside from bringing all the pieces together. There were the other stops she had planned- most of which were calling upon her fellow creatures to ensure the next time the woman came, she would have an idea of what they could do together- but those would depend on whether or not she could track everyone down. She also still had to stop by and talk to the Mayor and, if time permitted, it was probably time to address Adam. As much as Blake loathed to deal with the Shade usually, his cooperation was necessary if she was going to maintain ahead of her duties enough to not get chided by the Snow Spirit again. That would be the last thing she dealt with though, more to give herself time to enjoy _not_ dealing with him than for time constraint purposes.

Idly, she noted how very _strange_ it was to feel so busy, especially considering she was only doing what she should've been all along. It wasn't bad, though; in fact, she actually felt pretty good, managing her affairs like she did before becoming disenchanted with her role. The Queen of Halloween she was once more, a smirk on her lips as she caught sight of Jaune walking along the road just a bit further than her, probably on his way to find his three companions.

Well, she _did_ need to talk to him anyway. A little scare first wouldn't be entirely out of place.

* * *

Roman's legs finally gave out, sending both of them sprawling in the snow; he'd barely made it to the shade of yet another tree when the sun, having passed its zenith, exacted its toll on his weakened form. He could feel the dreaded temptation to enter the Deep Sleep- that prelude to not-quite-death that every member of Halloween Town eventually succumbed to- and the Vampire did everything in his power to fight it back. Even Neo, setting her own fear aside for the moment, did her best to drag his larger form deeper into the shade.

But it wasn't true darkness, not nearly enough for him to recover, and the very thought he might expire here, in this cursed land of snow, was almost enough to pull a bitter laugh from his lips, had he the energy to spare.

Then, with such suddenness that he couldn't tell if it was real or imagined, Roman Torchwick, the Vampire of Halloween Town, was enveloped in the deepest darkness, one that soothed him almost to the point he forgot his previous pain.

"So... this is what the sleep feels like." He muttered, ready to reluctantly begin his forever slumber in this strange plane. "Goodbye, Neo."

"... is he always this dramatic?" The flat, borderline angry tone snapped him out of his peaceful acceptance of his fate, prompting green eyes to open wide. Rather than hovering on the edge of a quasi-nonexistence, Roman and Neo were once again ensconced in a narrow dome of snow, with the Spirit who conjured it forming from one of the side, a severe frown on her lips. "I'd hoped you'd have the sense to _stay put_ until I was able to assist you, but I suppose wandering through the forest in your condition seemed the more reasonable option."

Oh no.

_Oh no._

The Vampire exchanged a worried look with his cohort, the two realizing in tandem that the tone Weiss had just used was something they'd never heard before, even after following the woman through a whole night. It sounded suspiciously close to the stern tone Blake would use as a warning before exerting her power and changing into one of her more terrifying forms and that sent a new shiver of fear down their spines.

"Now, as I'm sure neither of you have noticed, you're even _further_ from the portals than you were originally." She turned, lifting an arm that he could see only by the grace of his enhanced vision, the Vampire more attuned to total darkness than Neo. To his surprise, the wall of the new snow dome rose up and hallowed out, creating a hallway that led off somewhere. "If you follow this- and don't _break out of it_ this time- you should make it to the portals before nightfall, which you absolutely _need_ to do."

Roman sorely wished he possessed the strength to cower appropriately. The Silence was doing a good job but that seemed entirely lost on the woman flicking her long white hair over one shoulder, blue eyes gleaming bright even in the dark.

"Are you two listening? I can hardly see in here, so if you're not-"

"W-w-we're l-listening." He was a centuries old Vampire and he was stuttering like a mortal child; if he survived this ordeal, he might live long enough for the mortification to destroy him instead.

"You- wait, you both-" Weiss stopped, pressing her lips into a tight line before the slope of her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. "I'm not _angry_ with you, either of you. It's... something else that's making me a tad short. Nevertheless, you have no reason to fear-"

"We have _every_ reason to be afraid," he quickly replied, the words slipping through clenched teeth as he forced himself to sit up. "This- wherever _this_ is- it's an absolute _nightmare_." Roman pointed at the woman beside him, nevermind that the Snow Spirit apparently couldn't see the gesture. "She's the _Silence_ and she can _speak_ and make _noise_ and you have no idea how _wrong_ that is!"

"I... suppose I can see the problem there." She obviously couldn't- the same way Blake could never understand what _fear_ truly was, how it could claw at a mortal's mind and soul, or even shake an immortal to their very core. The Butcher was dead on the money; this was a _very_ bad idea. But then, suddenly, her eyes seemed to light up in sympathy, and though he didn't believe it, the Vampire did feel hope again. "Actually, yes, I completely understand. I'm sure you're both eager to return to Halloween Town and be yourselves again; just rest here and follow the tunnel when you have the strength." Her lips curled into a small smile. "And I will hold to my promise. Blake-" Her gaze suddenly deviated as a roar of wind washed over the snow dome, strong enough to rattle wood and glass were they around. "Drat. I must go but, please, stay within the snow; you'll be safer here."

Safer?

_Safer?_

Even as the Snow Spirit once again passed through the wall as if it wasn't there, Roman felt a new fear well within him. Whatever had snatched the woman's attention away was somehow more dangerous, more demanding of her attention than seeing the two of them _safely_ back home, and the dread was more motivating than an entire cauldron of freshly drained blood.

"Come on, Neo." He pushed himself to his feet, staggering only slightly and doing his best to ignore the soft hush of fabric that indicated she followed suit. "We need to find the end of this."

* * *

It took a solid half hour to calm Jaune down enough for him to be somewhat coherent; the Living Scarecrow, though a position as old as Halloween Town itself, was only a few decades old and still growing into his title. Pyrrha did her best to console him but the Black Cat admittedly had gone a bit past what she'd intended in the first place. Even Ren and Nora were a little shaken up, though the Sound was the first to recover, laughing loudly.

" **Wow, Blake, you really got us that time**!" She shook the head of her hammer in the Queen's direction. " **I didn't know you could pull _your own_ head off**!"

"It's something new I'm trying," she said with a shrug, her body fully intact once more. Apparently, that was a trick she'd picked up at some point and had forgotten all about. "I suppose it went over well?"

"Very." The Sloth slid his gaze towards Jaune, who seemed to be mostly recovered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, ha ha." The Scarecrow stuffed a few more pieces of straw back into place before offering a small smile. "Guess I should've handled that better."

"Well, she _is_ the Queen of Halloween for a reason." The Poltergeist pointed out, hovering nearby. While her appearance was always opaque and tinged burnished gold, her manner of dress fluctuated between ages gone by and the mortals' present day, whichever worked best to terrify her targets. Within the town, however, she usually stuck to a set of armor from the time period she assumed the title, often playing the part of the martyred soldier. It seemed strangely fitting.

Before Nora could get started on bellowing out any more of her titles, Blake interjected with the entire reason she'd approached the four. "Jaune, I was wondering how your corn field maze was doing. Have you been keeping up with it?"

"Huh? Uh, kinda?" The ripped portion of cloth that served as his mouth screwed up in thought, button eyes flicking towards the indicated area. "I haven't cleared the paths out in a decade or two, but there shouldn't be much blocking the ways. Why?"

"The next time Weiss visits, I'd like to take her through it." Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she leaned closer. "And, perhaps, enlist a few friends to give it the proper feel."

The Sound immediately gasped, rocking on the balls of her feet. " **I'm definitely in**! **We haven't had a proper witch hunt in _ages_**!"

"The Snow Spirit is not a witch." Ren gently corrected, though he nodded all the same. "But it _has_ been a while."

"I think it's a lovely idea," Pyrrha said, rising up slightly. "If we started now, we could probably have the paths cleared before sunrise."

Looking at the other three seemed to make up Jaune's mind as he quickly nodded, the floppy hat on his head nearly falling off with the motion. "Sure, we can do that! We'll get started right away."

"Perfect," Blake said, the plan becoming more solid in her mind as each piece fell into place.

"Do you have any requests?" The Scarecrow adjusted his overalls, seemingly nervous about the task ahead of him. "Like, I think my predecessor got the Crow to fly him over the maze one year, so he could drop onto whoever was below. Something like that?"

Tilting her head as she mulled the idea over, she ultimately decided against it. She would be sorely tempted to test the limits of Weiss' ability to resist fear some other time- and she was a little surprised at how excited the prospect of a repeat trip through the corn field made her- but this would be more of an introduction to the appeal rather than an outright attempt to rattle the Snow Spirit's nerves. After all, the Snow Spirit was more than indulgent of her desire to experience Christmas Town's charms whenever she visited; it only seemed fair to turn the tables.

"I'll keep that in mind but I trust what you come up with this time will be more than enough." The Black Cat smirked. "I want Weiss to enjoy the maze; if we frighten her too badly, I'm afraid she won't."

Although she didn't miss the four nearly identical looks of skepticism she received in response, Blake decided to brush them off and continue on her way after a brief farewell. On the one hand, the entire ordeal had put her a little behind schedule, which was bad, but on the other, she was a step closer to having all her loose ends tied up, or at least arranged prettily. That should be enough to keep her from getting in trouble with the woman when next she crossed the planes into Christmas Town. Or so she hoped, anyway.

At any rate, she could arrange the last collection of minor details later. There were still stops to make before she drug herself to the two places she didn't _want_ to go.

* * *

They'd walked for hours through the snow tunnel, every crunch of snow echoing in the enclosed space and driving Roman just that much closer to a mild form of insanity. Even if she was behind him, just _knowing_ that the second set of sounds were coming from a woman who wasn't supposed to make any was grating, a thing he absolutely refused to accept as being possible without the aid of horrible magic or terrible power. The sooner they returned to Halloween Town, the absolute better; _this_ was a form of torture that mortals could never begin to imagine, much less comprehend.

The Snow Spirit hadn't returned since her last departure, which was equal parts a boon and entirely unnerving. Her absence meant there was no one to bear witness to the deteriorating states of both monsters, which would help save what pride they managed to have left, presuming of course that they made it back to Halloween town at all. However, it also begged the question of _what_ could possibly warrant her full attention, this being that had found them so easily, who seemed to be connected to every little white speck in this strange land, and the mystery was something he didn't want to fathom. It could only be something terrible, he reasoned, for if she was akin to the position Blake held in Halloween Town, only something on par with the most terrifying of Shades could compel her attention elsewhere. It was a logical argument that made their hasty departure more sensible- and thus, easier to focus on- than being abjectly horrified by the realm blanketed in snow.

Really, all he _wanted_ to think about was crawling back into his coffin and taking the next four nights to rest. He was also heavily considered actually joining the not-quite-dead, if only to save himself from the fallout of Cinder's plan.

Roman couldn't imagine the reaction that would get now. He still had little idea as to what the Flame was planning, ultimately, but he'd expected a good-natured scare would result in a little distress and laughter afterwards, as was often the case for the other monsters of Halloween Town. Now, though, after seeing what horrible powers the Snow Spirit had at her disposal, he worried about what could happen. When if she didn't take kindly to being scared, or if she saw the denizens of Halloween Town trying to scare their Queen as some sort of affront and blanketed the dark landscape in this white abomination?

Then again, he was sure there were _worse_ reactions, and that thought absolutely terrified him, even more than the crunching of snow behind him. If _Blake_ took Cinder's plan as some sort of affront, there was no doubt she'd react accordingly, and the Black Cat always possessed the ability to send any monster in Halloween Town to their not-quite-death, even the ones who were far older than she.

But Blake wasn't as rash as that, nor as quick to fury as the Shade. There was still a chance the scare would go off without any lingering maladies inflicted upon the perpetrators.

Still, he was _not_ going to be one of them.

"Neo, the moment we get back to Halloween Town, we're washing our hands of this mess." The Vampire muttered, doing his best to address his cohort without actually acknowledging the way he could _hear_ her stuttering step. "Whatever happens next isn't worth going through _this_ again."

Perhaps the most _frustrating_ portion of the whole ordeal was the Silence's absolute inability to communicate now. Before, she could at least make her thoughts known in the same odd way that the long slumbering entities that manipulated things in Halloween Town could, vague ideas taking shape in the target's mind. Apparently, now that she had an _actual_ voice, that ability was lost to her, meaning he either put up with the horror of her being able to speak or he simply didn't expect an answer.

Quite frankly, the choice was obvious.

* * *

Blake ducked into the tavern on a whim while heading out to see the spiders, quite certain that her requests hadn't yet been met. Quality work took time, of course, but she could at least drop by for the sake of pleasantries. In fact, she considered bringing Weiss to the ramshackle building during a later visit and wondered what the usual crew who spent their time there did for amusement.

It was quite the surprise, then, when she walked in and was immediately confronted with the Witches and Mummy looking altogether too pleased for words, the sapphire and chalice set on the bar's counter proudly.

"You already finished?" She raised a brow, striding over to inspect the handiwork. Blake didn't doubt the flawless quality she found, the curse seamlessly transferred while the spell was woven tightly into the sapphire's very core. "I'm impressed."

"Well, we _were_ suitably motivated." Melanie laughed, tapping a long fingernail against the gem. "There's a bit of a trick to it."

"Trick?" The Black Cat frowned, worried that the Malachites had misunderstood her request; while she might be able to take whatever little joke they'd designed in the spell, she didn't want Weiss dealing with it.

"Well, not everyone can cast spells and manipulate magic, so we opted for an easy trigger." Miltiades' explanation was swiftly followed with a smile. "We thought it would be prudent."

Blake appreciated the twins' thoughtfulness. Weiss was obviously well versed in bending the magic of Christmas Town to her will- or what the Black Cat recognized as magic, at any rate- but she might not have the same amount of skill with Halloween Town magic. It would probably take her some time to master it.

However, it suddenly occurred to her that _she_ never mentioned who the gem was for in the first place. The surprise must've registered in her expression because she was quickly met with two knowing grins.

"Did someone tell you or did you figure it out?" She gave them a wry smile, finding little use in denying anything. Soon, all would be obvious anyway, so there was no point in subterfuge.

"A lucky guess," the red clad sister replied, nodding towards the sapphire. "None of us would need a spell so rudimentary."

"And, none of us would need a destination so specific."

"Fair enough." She shrugged, scooping up the gemstone and putting it in her pocket. "But, keep this quiet for now, please. I'd rather no one spoil the surprise."

Although the twins seemed suitably confused by the request, they nodded all the same, allowing Blake to pick up the chalice. Almost instantly, she could feel the niggling sensation of being watched, a faint shadow at the corner of her vision shifting form far too often to be real. Not even Adam would be capable of pulling such a stunt, if he ever worked up the nerves to do so.

"This _is_ a lovely curse." She murmured, looking the glass over and ensuring it suffered no damage since she'd selected it. "You've outdone yourself, Emerald."

"It was nothing." The Mummy's smug smile belied her nonchalant tone but the Queen of Halloween wasn't concerned about that at present. Whether or not she decided to brag about the compliment later wasn't really important. "But be careful with the chalice; breaking it means the curse will transfer to the nearest object."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake would need to deliver it herself to ensure nothing happened to the glass, adding one more stop to her list for the day. "Thanks, all of you. I really appreciate your assistance."

Perhaps it was how genuinely excited she was about the prospect of Weiss' gift coming together so neatly or just a general surprise at her expressions of gratitude- she was the Queen, after all, and could simply demand what she desired if she so chose- but all three of them seemed to exchange glances that bordered on nervous. It was probably a combination of the two, honestly; plus, this _was_ the most she'd left the graveyard in a few decades. Meeting the Snow Spirit was definitely the best thing to happen to Blake in her over five hundred of existence, but perhaps it was also one to happen to Halloween Town. She was certainly doing more to keep the residents on their toes than usual, and every monster enjoyed a chance to exercise their skills.

"Oh, and, Blake?" Melanie looked at her sister, the two communicating non-verbally for a moment before she continued. "What were those things you brought us?"

"They're called candy canes. From Christmas Town."

"Could we get more?" Miltiades leaned forward, a slight frown to her lips. "We've already eaten the ones you brought. We'll enchant whatever you want if you do."

"I'll ask Weiss the next time I see her." Blake laughed, turning to continue on her way. "And I'll ask if she wants anything in exchange."

She left the tavern with a wave over her shoulder, ignoring the whispers flying around that drew attention to her parting words. It was common practice for things to be traded- services for items or something of the like- but given freely the way presents were was nearly unheard of in all but the most specific circumstances. In fact, the only thing that came to mind where a denizen of Halloween Town would give without expecting to receive anything would be scares, the little tricks they played on each other, but it was more of an understanding that there was always a 'later' implied for reciprocation.

Maybe that should change.

* * *

They waited until it was obvious the Black Cat wasn't going to return before conversation resumed, the twins leaning across the bar top to listen to Emerald's whispers.

"Mercury tracked their scents deep into the dark forest, but then it just vanishes." She waved her hands. "Gone, nothing. He spent _all day_ out there, and he couldn't find any sign of where they went."

"Do you think they found those portals Roman mentioned?" Melanie frowned, not at all liking where this conversation was going.

Miltiades shivered as she glanced at the door. "Or worse; what if Blake found out they were following her?"

"I don't think so." The Mummy shook her head, leaning back slightly and crossing her arms. "There are a lot of monsters in Halloween Town who would threaten harm but none of us would try to actually kill each other, Blake least of all. She might get angry but I don't think she'd get _that_ angry."

The twins still looked nervous, their robes shifting slightly with their movements as they walking towards the cauldron. As one began adding ingredients, the other spoke, taking turns to ensure the brew was made properly while carrying on the conversation.

"Roman and Neo wouldn't just _disappear_ though."

"And Roman can't _stand_ being out during the day."

"So if they didn't find the portals..."

"And they weren't attacked..."

"They found the portals." The three snapped their gazes to Cinder as she entered, the worn out Werewolf trudging along behind her. He immediately plopped down in a chair, ears drooping as his body sagged.

"Merc, are you alright?" Emerald went to sit by him, noting the thorns stuck in his fur. Although she hated doing it, the Mummy began picking them out, the wrappings covering her hands too thick to be pierced.

He let out a low groan that was tinged by a canine whine. "The forest was messing with their trails. Had to crawl through a thorn bush wall to pick them up again."

"And what he found was... interesting." The Flame reached over the bar, plucking a bottle of green apple poison from the counter and pouring herself a glass. "It seems the Vampire was right about there being a nexus connecting our plane to others. What's more, I think he found which one houses our mysterious Snow Spirit."

"But were you able to find _him_?" Junior, who had spent Blake's entire visit sitting on the broken staircase leading to the seldom used upper floor, growled out, his eyes narrowed as his expression hardened. "The more time we spend sneaking around to pull one over on the Black Cat, the more I feel a guillotine being raised over my neck."

"For all that _you_ have done, sure." Mercury grumbled, though he didn't have the energy to really deal with the Butcher at present.

"Oh, I'm certain our comrades will rejoin us soon. We're always drawn back home, when we have the sense to think about direction." Cinder smirked, taking a sip of the liquid swirling in her glass. "More to the point, not there's a new avenue we can use. We just have to see if it's available."

Emerald looked at the Flame, an uneasy sensation settling in her core. She could see the ambition burning bright in the woman's gaze, the promise of a reward almost beyond imagining. As she ripped a particularly well stuck thorn from the Werewolf's pelt, she began to wonder if maybe Junior had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Also, I actually finished writing this story yesterday, so yay.


	9. Making Hallowmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost back to the fluff.

Although surprised by the visit, Cecil had swooped down to warn Blake that the spiders hadn't finished their creation quite yet, saving her the trip out to their hallow until later. Unfortunately, that meant that the most prudent course of action was to deal with either the Mayor or with Adam next, neither of which she was looking forward to in the slightest. Actually, she was at least somewhat compelled to see Ozpin, seeing as _that_ was the determining factor in whether or not Weiss was satisfied that she'd done her duties before their next meeting, but she most likely wouldn't have the energy to deal with the Shade if that was her second stop. On the other hand, listening to Ozpin drone on about details and minutia would provide her ample time to calm down, Blake opted to deal with the Shade first.

His home, as imposing as it might seem, was truly about half its impressive size in practicality, the majority of the floorboards missing and rendering many rooms utterly useless. Well, aside from tricking lesser guests, of course. There was no front door to speak of, the entryway an arch of rotting wood and spider webs that threatened to crumble but never did. The Black Cat strode through the arch and into the foyer, neatly stepping around the missing floorboards and proceeding deeper into the darkened manor, unsurprised when no torches sparked to life in greeting. Adam always preferred his darkness so she could hardly count herself as shocked when she reached the pitch black ballroom without so much as a flicker of moonlight to guide her path. In her early decades, when Adam was as much her companion on their special night as he was her teacher, they would sit here and talk all night, planning out their next year or sharing tales about those long past. While the Black Cats always kept extensive records of the mortal lore surrounding each monster of Halloween Town, the Shades typically remained ignorant of the defined rules, instead blending in and filling every crack and void that remained. Listening to Adam embellish the stories with his own details had entranced her once, long ago, but now the darkness had lost its magic, the wonder she once felt now reserved for hills and houses blanketed in white.

"Adam." Her voice was swallowed by the room, no echo to greet her as the mansion moaned in response, the wind outside creating a draft. She wasn't so foolish as to believe for even a second that it was anything other than the Shade trying to make a dramatic entrance but she didn't bother acknowledging the attempt beyond an eye roll. "Do you honestly think I'll fall for that?"

"Considering I don't _think_ I know you at all, it was worth a try." The Shade's voice reverberated from all around her, barely concealed anger making him sound more like an injured animal than a proud creature of darkness. "Why are you here?"

"Because your moping is exhausting," she said, flicking her ears to follow his nearly silent footsteps, just a whisper tugging at the edges of her senses. "This has to stop."

Finally, he materialized from the darkness, bright red eyes glinting maliciously as he sneered. "Oh _this_ has to stop? What's the matter? Is my displeasure suddenly a concern for you?"

Blake frowned, refusing to back down even as the Shade paced in front of her, seeking any sort of weakness. This was the part that she hated about dealing with her counterpart ever since he'd become more violent; it didn't matter what she did or said, he would start the confrontation and do everything in his power to break her control. Adam couldn't touch her as long as she didn't fear him or chose not to respect his presence, something she'd learned a century ago, but that didn't stop him from trying to coerce her into playing his little game.

"You have no reason to be displeased-"

"That _creature_ walked through me, Blake!" He shot forward, looming over her as the darkness pressed in all around. "If you were _half_ the Black Cat you used to be-"

" **That's enough**." She growled out, pushing him back through sheer force of will. While her form didn't shift, the Queen of Halloween's presence enlarged, forcing his to shrink until _she_ towered over _him_. Her ears laid back, merging with her hair as she took a single step forward, threatening to do far more than simply walk through the Shade, her own eyes shining like spun gold. "I don't want to put you in your place, Adam, but you're leaving me no other choice."

" ** _My_ place is beside _you_ , Blake!**" The Shade roared, trying valiantly to withstand the sheer weight of her gaze. " **But you've given that honor to that worthless-** "

The Black Cat lashed out then, claws hardly scraping the thin column of his neck as he quickly reeled away. That was the unfortunate part of their dynamic from his perspective; so long as she didn't fear him- as well she shouldn't- the Shade couldn't interact with her the way she could him. Even if the attack was more of a metaphorical threat than anything else, the way he slunk away, circling just outside of range while those red eyes smoldered with fury, ensured she'd gotten her point across. It might take more extreme measures to banish Adam, relegating him to the mournful existence of not-quite-death against his will, but she wasn't ready to take that step quite yet.

For all his foolish anger, somewhere beneath it all was the Shade who'd taught her much about the mortal realm and her own abilities. She still held out _some_ hope he would come to his senses, even if that wore thinner with each passing year.

" **I told you once to show Weiss the proper respect.** " Her fangs roughened her words, her form shifting towards bestial without her conscious thought. No monster of Halloween Town understood the concept of 'threat' the way mortals did, but such blatant disregard for her previous commands couldn't be tolerated, no matter the Shade's station. " **I won't abide repeating myself again, Adam.** "

For all his posturing, he could do little more than glower at her in response, unable to directly defy her but unwilling to submit all the same. They'd had fights like this many times before, usually over the fates of mortals, and there was never a way to reach a true resolution. However, this was different; she could take steps to ensure Adam didn't cross the boundaries she set when they ventured into the mortal plane but, within the bounds of Halloween Town, she wasn't willing to take the chance, especially with the Snow Spirit involved.

" **I'm not telling you to like her, or even asking for it,** " she said, a snarl marring her features. " **But you will _behave_ yourself from here on out.** "

"Or else what?" His snarl might've been intimidating, once, or at least enticed her to be a bit softer with her words.

But that time had passed. " **You know well 'what'.** "

The darkness around her rolled and rebelled as the Shade fought the impulse to argue back, sharp teeth biting into his tongue. He didn't want to listen- she'd expected as much- but he was compelled to at least attempt it.

It was all she could hope to accomplish for the time being. With any luck, when Ozpin revealed the preliminary plans for next year, it would soothe his concerns that she might be allowing their purpose to suffer from distraction. Aside from his extreme methods, the Shade was just as worried as the Mayor regarding her growing disinterest over recent centuries and often sought her out just as Ozpin and Salem did to cajole her into returning to her role with more vigor. Even if he never came to accept Weiss' presence in Halloween Town for her sake, maybe he could at least take comfort from being given new material to weave horror among the Humans.

Blake turned away, satisfied she'd made her point and ready to confront the next obstacle in her path. She made it to the foyer before Adam deigned to acknowledge her departure.

"We used to be partners in this, you know." His voice was like the coarsest wool scratching against her ears, an annoyance that pricked at her irritation. "That's how it's _supposed_ to be."

"All things change, Adam," she replied, stepping around the missing floorboards without looking. "And _you_ are the one who taught me that."

The mansion creaked and groaned as she left, expressing its master's displeasure where he couldn't, but it was simply the truth. It was the Shade who wanted to change the course of Halloween Town from delivering terror to exacting a higher toll on the mortals; for all that remained the same through the centuries, even the immortal beings who inhabited their plane had the capacity to grow or wither at their own discretion.

If it was their time to grow, _she_ wanted to control the direction, as much for the sake of the mortals as for her own peace of mind. That much, at least, she could count on Gambol Shroud to support her in, even if her predecessor was incapable of providing it beyond being helpful.

With a sour tint to her mood, she never noticed the forms high overhead, or where they landed.

* * *

Roman was nearly fully healed when they finally reached the end of the tunnel, though his relief at the lack of anguish suffusing his being fell away sharply at the dead end that awaited them. They'd walked for hours, the Vampire constantly fighting down the dread sparked by every wayward shift his companion made and a resolve not to imagine the turmoil she must be going through as well. Being stripped of one's self- a power not even the Black Cats possessed, he was fairly sure- spoke of a terror even the denizens of Halloween Town rarely visited upon their targets.

Still, the painful realization that salvation may or _may not_ await them on the other side of the snow wall blocking them was almost as bad.

"Was this the plan all along? Toy with us before killing us?" Admittedly, it was a ploy he'd used countless times before, stalking mortals through the dead of night to heighten their fright before going in for the final scare. Of course, _his_ attempts were never meant to be lethal by Human standards, but it was difficult to imagine the Snow Spirit going through all this trouble just to let them go. Perhaps it was his pleading for their visit to remain a secret that prompted such a trick; after all, Blake might not take so kindly to the exertion of such power over the wayward monsters.

But if she never learned of it from those involved, who would be the wiser?

Out of an alien sense of helplessness, he pounded a fist against the dead end, shoulders slumping in defeat. Weiss seemed borderline _furious_ with them the last time they exited the confines of her mysterious snow constructs; doing so now almost _ensured_ some sort of retribution.

"Will this torture never end?"

"Okay, so he _is_ always this dramatic."

Snapping his head up, the Vampire peered around him, searching for the source of the Snow Spirit's voice and finding nothing. However, when he turned his attention back to the dead end, it fell away, revealing Weiss standing on just the other side. The long shadow she cast indicated the sun was preparing to set, a burnt orange laying across the pristine white that reminded him, quite ironically, of the Flame.

"You're letting us out?" He narrowed his eyes, bracing himself for one final feat of unspeakable power from the woman, ready to face it and accept the prize of home. He doubted Blake would befriend, much less take a liking to, someone who wouldn't at least honor their word... for the most part, anyway.

" _Of course_ I am; I just wanted to ensure you didn't get injured again." With a wave of her hand, snow rose up and provided a wall, obscuring the fading rays of sunlight. "And, I'm a bit concerned, honestly. How are you going to make it to Halloween Town?" Though lacking the anger from before, there was still a severe set to the Snow Spirit's features, as if she was keeping herself in check but only just. "I'm afraid your plea to keep this from Blake will be all for naught if she must save you from falling to an early demise."

"Well, dear, _that_ part, I have covered." He smirked, tapping a finger against his cap. "Our beloved Queen isn't the only one capable of changing forms."

A pale eyebrow rose. "If that's the case, you didn't utilize that alternate form when arriving here because...?"

Roman frowned, a touch defensive about his less than stellar entry into the new plane. "I _was_ a bit busy bursting into flames and being terrified, thank you for that _lovely_ reminder."

"You're welcome." The flash of a smile over pale lips was almost enough to draw a scowl from him, if it wasn't for the still precarious position he and Neo were still in, so he settled for smoothing out his lapels to distract himself. "But on that note, I want to make something clear."

"And that would be?"

"I won't lie for the two of you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and leveling a cold gaze at the both of them. "As long as Blake doesn't ask, I'll make no mention of today's events, but also I won't deceive her to protect you. Personally, I think you _both_ should address this little misadventure with her so no one else falls victim to their own curiosity, but I can't very well make you." She narrowed her eyes. "Though I _can_ heavily suggest it."

Tipping his hat towards her, the Vampire bowed his head. Regardless if he meant the words, a concession was in order to keep the peace and expedite their departure. "And we will heavily consider it."

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for," Weiss replied, frowning as a harsh wind kicked up and created a howling through the trees overhead that sprinkled over her deathly pale form. "I won't delay you any further. You'll probably return to Halloween Town just before sunrise."

Frankly, Roman didn't care how accurate that estimation was overall; literally _anything_ would be better than remaining in the Snow Spirit's domain. Aside from that, at least the sun that beat down on his home wasn't as unforgiving as this one and would only lightly zap his strength rather than steal it outright. His gaze remained trained on the woman as she turned, walking over to the tree with a black cat painted on it, much like the one he'd spied in the portal nexus before being drug through the door Neo opened. How he missed the proximity of his own salvation was beyond him, though it was likely the newly stoked fear running through his system as the wind intensified. Whatever had caused Weiss' mood to shift was drawing closer, if the crease between her brows was any indication.

"Both of you should go." She muttered as her form began to blur once more, a thousand pinpricks of white powder catching on the wind and spiraling up even as the portal back to Halloween Town swung open.

The Vampire didn't waste a second, sprinting forward with a second set of footsteps hot on his heels. He could _feel_ the strong pull of home directing him into the welcoming darkness, the shadows leaping up to meet him as he left the strange white world behind.

Just as suddenly as last time, he was falling through the sky, except instead of the blazing light and horrifying expanse of white, Roman found the blissfully familiar shadows and crags that blanketed Halloween Town. Broken rooftops, twisting roads, the lake and cemetery and Hellsgate- all sights so beautiful, he couldn't help but feel a keen sense of relief as his strength surged. With little effort, his form shifted, shrinking down until it was that of a bat. Unlike the grey and black ones residing in the caves below, the Vampire's fur was orange as his hair, though his eyes reverted to a blood red that usually terrified mortals. However, the _last_ thing on his mind was scaring anyone, instead using his newly formed wings to slow his descent until he could circle around and look for Neo, who was floating down behind him. He had half a mind to be relieved until a shadow passed over him, prompting the vampire to flap his way back to his cohort, the irrational terror that the Snow Spirit had followed them was more livid than she'd let on gripping tight.

Neo, however, managed to gain some manner of composure lifting an arm to point at the creature drifting through the sky, apparently unconcerned with what the two of them were doing there in the first place, and he resisted the urge to lend his irritation voice. It wouldn't do him any good- the Crow hardly listened to anyone as it was, and the Raven was even _more_ apathetic than that- but it might soothe his nerves, still frazzled from such a narrow escape.

What had drawn Weiss' attention at the last second? What horror had they missed by mere moments?

He didn't want to know, Roman resolved, allowing his frantic flapping to slow as the two glided down to safety among the darkened streets. Right now, the only things on his mind were ensuring neither of them suffered lasting damage from their brief foray and ensuring this was the last they'd deal with the whole mess.

* * *

Her meeting with the Mayor was blessedly brief- apparently, Ozpin wasn't joking about their previous discussion putting him ahead of schedule- but Blake could still feel the irritation itching just beneath her skin. Reverting back to her usual form took an amount of control she didn't want to exhibit at present, still furious over Adam's absolute refusal to give the Snow Spirit the proper respect. Regardless of their disagreements in the past, she would think even _he_ could understand that Weiss was special, different, and _deserved_ to be treated as such. Perhaps she was a fool; the Shade was always too shortsighted with his ideas, never seeing anything to its logical conclusion.

With a growl, the Black Cat turned down the next street, heading back to find Ruby and see how her request was coming along. She didn't doubt the Reaper would produce something expertly crafted; it was just that the moon was going to set soon, meaning she'd either have to return to Christmas Town without the planned gift or postpone for another night, neither of which she wanted to do. The last thing she wanted was to cause her companion to worry, though she was nearly certain Weiss would be understanding about the whole thing. Still, it was the point of the matter, and maybe she hoped the wonder of Christmas Town and peace she always felt with the Snow Spirit by her side would-

"Blake!" Ears perking, she turned her head in time to see Ruby coming up the road to meet her, ever present scythe poking out over one shoulder as she used her hands to carry something.

Seeing the woman's beaming smile, the Black Cat couldn't help but return the expression with a small grin of her own. "I was just coming to see you."

"For this, right?" Once a few feet from the Queen of Halloween, Ruby held up the object in her hands, obviously proud of her efforts. "You should've known going to Yang for something like this wouldn't work out."

"Uh..." Blake blinked, staring down at the exquisitely crafted 'box' being given to her, though she couldn't help but realize she may have worded her request poorly. Instead of the box Weiss used for her gift- or something similar- the Reaper had constructed ... a coffin. A small one, to be sure, but a coffin none the less. "Is that bone?"

"Sure is!" She laughed, opening it up to display the hollowed out interior. "Took a bit to find ones big enough, but the Grimm were willing to part with a few.

To be perfectly honest, the Black Cat thought it was _beautiful_ \- full sized, it would be the kind of resting place that would spark envy from nearly every creature in Halloween Town- but she remembered Weiss' comments, small though they were, that highlighted the differences between their tastes. A coffin shaped present might be too 'morbid' for the Snow Spirit... but it _was_ quite striking and she was loathe to put the Reaper's talents to waste.

"Thank you, Ruby." She accepted the coffin with a smile, marveling for a moment at the smooth finish.

With that strange child-like quality the Reaper possessed, she cocked her head to the side in innocent curiosity, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Is this for Weiss?" Blake nodded, feeling she was owed at least the truth. "I hope she likes it."

"I do, too," she replied, excitement surging through her and replacing the frustration from earlier. Perhaps she could go ahead with her plan to visit Christmas Town tomorrow night after all; even if it wasn't normal for herself or, really, _anyone_ in Halloween Town, some part of her wanted to see what Weiss' plane looked like during the day. Even if it glittered brightly at night, what she'd seen during the daylight hours last time was interesting in a different way. Before she could think too much more on it, she caught the sound of a bat's wings and turned, seeking their source. "Good evening, Cecil."

"Oh wow, what's that?" Silver eyes lit up in excitement as he swooped low, depositing the spider's handiwork in Queen's open palm before landing on her shoulder. "Is that for Weiss, too?"

"It is. Here, hold this." Passing the box back to its creator, Blake dug out the sapphire from her pocket and set in the middle of the spider silk. Much like the black snowflake served its purpose in Christmas Town, she wanted to give the Snow Spirit something that would signify to everyone in Halloween Town that she was to be treated with the utmost respect. The spiders had done just that, weaving their gorgeous white silk into the shape of a prowling cat, the tail arcing up to form a necklace. With the sapphire set in the middle, it would also serve a more practical purpose- aside from Adam, none would dare cross Weiss now, so that was for the symbolism more than anything else. With the gem, though, it would allow the Snow Spirit to teleport to a much safer location rather than risk injury trying to traverse the planes alone. "There."

The Reaper leaned forward, inspecting the creation with wonder. "That's really cool!" Then she paused, tilting her head. "I wonder if we could do the same thing ourselves. Like, use the Witches' spells to make ourselves scarier, or something."

"Now that's a thought," she said, mentally noting it was one she hadn't considered before. "I'll mention it to Ozpin the next time we talk."

"I really hope she likes it!" Ruby helpfully opened the box, allowing the newly minted necklace to be deposited within before shutting the lid. "Need anything else?"

Well, she needed some sort of paper to wrap the thing in, but that was a task she could attend to herself. "No, but thank you for everything, really."

With Weiss' gift in hand, the Black Cat turned towards home, reaching up to scratch Cecil between the ears as a reward for all his assistance. There were some minor things she still wanted to attend to, but they could wait until later. She'd need her rest now if she wanted to rise early enough to make the journey out to the portal before sunset.

* * *

In all honesty, Roman was perfectly at ease with retreating to the safety of his coffin for some well deserved rest, not coming out for at least three days, and avoiding their former co-conspirators entirely every day after that. The Flame was stubborn and proud, never one to back down from a challenge, and he doubted any warning he could provide would be enough to dissuade her from her chosen course. _Neo_ , on the other hand, insisted they at least try warning the others about the potential horrors waiting to befall them if the Snow Spirit became suitably enraged. Despite understanding the desire to warn them- and perhaps even thwart whatever misguided plan they'd concocted in the duo's absence- the Vampire had a strong suspicion that confronting Cinder before they were fully recovered could only lead to _more_ trouble than either could possibly handle.

In the end, he was right.

"See, I said as much from the start." Junior emphasized his point with a glare over his shoulder while rearranging the brews lining the middle shelf behind the bar. " _Nothing_ good will come of this, mark my words."

"Consider them marked, dear Butcher, but listen to what other gems they've brought us before discounting the bounty." The woman's lips were curled in that sinister smile, the one that spoke of gears beyond imagining turning, burning eyes analyzing every detail, turning them over and over until all that remained was the very heart of the matter and a pile of ash. "We've never seen even a hint of such might and magic from the Snow Spirit as of yet. Surely she would exert the strength here, were it available to her."

"With Blake constantly at her side, she has no need of it," Roman said, waving off that hungry look with one hand. "And even if she experiences the same loss of power that we did, _she_ isn't scared about it. _That_ alone should speak to what she can do, even in Halloween Town."

"Just because _you_ were shaking in your boots doesn't mean the rest of us are so weak." The Werewolf snidely commented, a smug look on his muzzle.

Even his friend seemed skeptical, the wrappings covering her face not hiding the derision. "One would think someone of _your_ experience wouldn't be reduced to a fresh fanged biter over a little freefall."

Narrowing his eyes, the Vampire looked around the room, acknowledging that he would need to resort to full disclosure to make his point clear. He'd hoped to withhold this detail to save Neo's pride but even _she_ realized they wouldn't be heard out until it was revealed.

"Have you ever heard her speak?" He nodded a head towards the Silence, calmly walking over to the nearest chair and plopping down in it, resting his elbows on his knees as he scanned the room. Interlacing his fingers at the clear disbelief he could see directed at him, Roman rested his forehead against his clasped hands and sighed. " _I_ have. We _both_ have."

Immediately, Emerald and Mercury burst out laughing, the Mummy shaking her head. "That's impossible!"

"She's _the Silence_ , Roman, she... can't..."

The laughing stopped as the two obviously caught the look Neo was sporting, which the Vampire could glimpse out of the corner of his eye. Even if her form of communication within the bounds of Halloween Town was more subtle- and _right_ \- there was no missing the dead seriousness with which she nodded, confirming his claim, no hiding the terror shining in her eyes.

"Whatever power that place or that woman has is not worth crossing," he said, closing his eyes and willing them to believe him. "We should just forget the whole thing now and save ourselves the trouble."

For a time, no one moved or spoke, nothing but a limp wind blowing that caused the tavern to creak and groan. It was almost as if those not-quite-there were in agreement, warning against anything so foolish as invoking the ire of both the Black Cat _and_ the Snow Spirit.

"This... calls for a change of plans, yes." Cinder admitted at length, tapping one red painted nail against the table's top. "But I don't believe this _precludes_ -"

"Count us out." The Vampire stood, snatching up his cane and heading towards the door. "If you absolutely _must_ continue with this ridiculous plan, we _won't_ have any part of it. We're done."

"I don't think so." He could suddenly see his own shadow thrown against the door, a building inferno behind him casting a flickering light that threatened to deteriorate his weakened state even further. The Flame might not possess the strength or ability to banish him outright, but she certainly could make his continued existence absolute _hell_ in the most literal sense. "I'll not have you spoiling our fun just because you got cold feet."

As a matter of fact, his feet _were_ still cold- just like the rest of him now that he thought about it- but the heat licking at his back was just as intense, driving away the fear he felt previously as a new one settled in his chest. Roman was old enough to recognize a contest of wills when he saw it; unfortunately, despite his greater age, the Snow Spirit's world had drained him significantly of his strength, and he found himself unable to turn around.

A mortal would consider it being petrified by fear. To him, it was merely conceding ground. "If you truly wish to do this, we won't stop you and we won't tip off Blake... but you don't understand what we saw-"

" **And I have no need to,** " she said, the fire wreathing her frame expanding, threatening to actually burn the wood surrounding them if her control loosened just that much more. " **But your part in this isn't over. Is it?** "

The Vampire turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Cinder. She was fury embodied, the sort that would grip mortals and turn them to monsters against their will.

And he had no choice. "No." The metaphorical noose he felt slip around his neck the week prior now felt like a literal one, the knot tight against his skin. "But someone won't survive this."

If he didn't play his cards _just_ right, it would be him.

The Flame, her form returning to normal, merely smirked at his affirmation. "We shall see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now back to your regularly scheduled shenanigans.


	10. Welcome the Snow Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke, I forgot today was Monday. Damn. Anyway, fluff incoming. And some other stuff, too.

The sun was casting its weak, dying light across Halloween Town when Blake stepped out of her home, holding Weiss' present in one hand. For the first time in memory, she felt nervous, anxious even- while she thought the necklace would be a good present for the Snow Spirit, there was some lingering doubt that maybe it wouldn't be as well received as she hoped. That was silly, really, considering how fond Weiss seemed of Halloween Town and its inhabitants, but still it remained, gnawing at the edges of the Black Cat's mind.

She glanced down at the coffin- no, _box_ , it was supposed to be just a box, wrapped in parchment from her study and tied off with the black ribbon she sometimes used in her hair. There was a thought to track down Emerald again, see if the Mummy had any white bandages that she didn't want, or checking back with Yang for a blue handkerchief of some sort, but both ideas would require putting off her return to Christmas Town. Besides, despite wanting to keep the stuff herself, Weiss had made it seem as though it was common practice to throw the wrappings away after the present was opened. Next time, she would study the things she brought back from Christmas Town a bit better to make the present more appropriate, even if it meant doing the whole thing herself. Not that Ruby didn't do a spectacular job with the... box.

Idly, she wondered if this was what mortals felt when they looked down a darkened alleyway, weighing whether or not to proceed. Either option held _some_ merit. Putting off seeing Weiss again _would_ give her more time to perfect her first present but she didn't want the woman worrying about the cause for her delay, either.

Shaking her head, Blake set off towards the cemetery. She was being ridiculous; the Snow Spirit had expressed similar worries over whether or not she would like the black snowflake broach. Even if it wasn't exactly to the woman's tastes, she would accept it with a smile, perhaps suggesting something more suitable for next time. At any rate, there was no harm in giving it to Weiss and letting her decide for herself rather than second guessing every minute detail. It would work out.

Probably.

The Black Cat suddenly pitied mortals who could be frozen by the same brand of indecision; it likely would drive them insane, especially given their markedly shorter life spans.

Her gait slowed once more as she bit her lips, considering her choices again. There was nothing in Halloween Town that could perfectly mimic the Christmas Town tradition, so putting things off might only cause her further grief, fretting over perfecting something that simply couldn't be achieved. At the same time, wouldn't Weiss appreciate the extra effort? Then again...

Suddenly, her ears perked, picking up on a sound that was somehow familiar, though much fainter than she was accustomed to, and it took her only a second to place it.

"Weiss?" Golden eyes scanned the immediate area before lifting to the sky, searching out the source of the scream. The Black Cat felt a shock go through her system at the sight of a small bright dot over the dark forest, plummeting towards the ground. It was too far away to be sure but the sick certainty she could feel settle in her mind was too strong to ignore. " _Weiss!_ "

Taking off at a dead sprint, the Black Cat summoned every shadow cast by the low hanging sun, crossing the streets in record time as her eyes remained glued to the small form becoming more recognizable with every jump through the darkness. However, even if she could tell _exactly_ where Weiss would fall, getting her down safely would still be a trial, and she wouldn't have much time to come up with a solution. The fall might not outright 'kill' her- she was just as much an immortal being as the Queen herself, able to weather the passage of time and feats mortals would be slack jawed to imagine- but it could weaken her to the point that she would pass into the realm of slumber that awaited those who no longer wished to feel the passage of the centuries. It was that thought that spurred her to run faster, reaching the graveyard and nearly flying over the headstones, feet hardly touching them as she propelled herself forward.

By some stroke of luck, Blake wasn't the only one awake at such an early hour, and a black form suddenly ducked out of a cloud overhead and dove straight towards the helpless Snow Spirit. Its wings spread wide as razor sharp talons reached out, one mangled claw clamping around the woman's frame and halting her descent. Its prize caught, the black bird lazily leveled out, seemingly content to take the struggling woman back to its nest.

Landing atop one of the mausoleums, Blake stopped running, her free hand clenching into a fist as she roared without bothering to shift form. " **Qrow! Qrow, you bring her down here _right now_ or I will send you to the beyond myself! Unharmed, Qrow! I am _not_ kidding!** "

Although it was sometimes difficult to tell between them, only one of the giant birds would pay another creature much mind, and the sharp turn of that avian head confirmed that not only had he heard her, but he realized there was no use in trying to test the threat. A few flaps of his mighty wings had the bird banking, circling once before spotting her, and he dove down in the next moment, prompting a stifled squeal of surprise from Weiss.

" **Qrow!** "

Taking the warning to heart, the Crow spread out his wings and glided down, starting a slow, circling descent that never strayed far enough away to warrant another shout. Blake watched the whole while, resisting the urge to pace by only the slimmest of margins. It made her uneasy, leaving Weiss' fate to another, but she trusted that Qrow wouldn't do anything stupid so long as she kept her keen gaze on the bird.

If he did, he would _dearly_ regret it.

"Blake!" The Snow Spirit called out once the Crow was low enough, the wind caused by his wings not enough to drown out her words. "Blake, stop scowling, I'm fine!"

The Black Cat was about to shout something back- a denial, likely- when she noticed her ears were pinned against her skull in a clear sign of aggression. With a little effort, she relaxed, running her free hand through her hair in an attempt to seem calmer. It didn't do much, and she likely wouldn't be completely at ease until the woman was on the ground, but Blake managed to at least school her appearance into something that didn't draw another reprimand from Weiss. It was frustrating, though, remaining entirely still as Qrow entered his final descent, pulling up and using his unoccupied claw grab onto a broken archway. He held the other out, opening it slowly so the Snow Spirit fell, head first, towards the ground.

Blake was more than ready, though, shooting forward off the mausoleum's roof and catching the woman in her arms while in the air, bringing them both down gently with the aid of the shadows. She held on perhaps a moment longer than was strictly necessary, mainly to reassure herself that the Snow Spirit had come to no harm while in Qrow's care. When they finally parted, it was slowly and gently, her hands remaining on the woman's elbows to steady her. While the Queen of Halloween _tried_ to keep her tone civil, there was definitely something of an edge to her words that simply couldn't be stopped.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Weiss huffed, straightening out her ensemble before sneaking a glance towards the sky. "Although, I probably won't try _that_ again."

"Well, that's good." The Black Cat nodded, restraining herself a moment more before her brows furrowed, frustration coloring her tone. "But _why_ did you think it was a good idea in the _first_ place? Didn't I mention that you _shouldn't_ do that without me? You could've been hurt!"

"Don't tell me I scared the great Queen of Halloween," she said, a hint of smugness to her expression that was snuffed out a moment later as a frown touched her lips. "I'm sorry, Blake. It _was_ foolish of me."

Weiss turned her face away in embarrassment, or perhaps shame- neither one she liked to see on her companion's face. With a hand under the Snow Spirit's chin, Blake redirected her gaze, blue meeting golden despite the urge to turn away. "Weiss?"

"My father and I... had a disagreement." Her words were nothing more than a murmur, something her cat ears strained to hear, but the woman didn't turn away again. "I didn't want to stay there and continue the fight... so I went to the only place open to me."

There was a hint of fear at the end, as if she thought, for even the _smallest_ moment, that she'd made a mistake.

"Halloween Town will always be open to you." Blake offered a small smile, pushing aside her own frustration so she could focus on reassuring the Snow Spirit. Sensing the opportunity, she called forth her present from the shadows- having dropped it in her haste to reach Weiss in time- and presented it while trying to keep her ears canted forward, burying the nervousness she felt as deep down as possible. "Here. A present."

Blue eyes widened, surprise showing plain on her face as she accepted it. "This... is..."

"It's, well, it's not perfect, but I tried- this isn't really a tradition here, so it was a bit difficult to explain-"

"Blake, stop." The woman chuckled softly, putting a reassuring hand on the Black Cat's arm. "It's very sweet. I can honestly say in all my years, I've never even seen a present _half_ as unique. I can't wait to open it." The sincerity in her tone was enough to steady Black Cat's nerves, watching in quiet anticipation as Weiss began pulling free the ribbon and sliding off the parchment. When the coffin- _box_ was exposed, she smiled, running her fingers across the smooth finish. "Now _this_ is craftsmanship. A work of art in itself."

"Ruby made it from the bones of a Grimm." She quickly amended her statement, not wanting to imply that she'd taken anything that wasn't freely given. "They donated the bones."

"I'll have to thank her later, then, and the Grimm." Admiring the coffin once more, Weiss opened it slowly, mouth popping open in clear astonishment as she saw what lay within it. "Blake..."

"Do you like it?" She tilted her head, curious and anxious, finding the expression on her companion's face too difficult to read.

Was she affronted? Was she shocked? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"It's _beautiful_." Her voice was almost a whisper as she carefully drew out the white cat necklace, the sapphire catching the dying light and sparkling just like her eyes. She turned it over, setting the cat against her chest for a moment to admire it, and gasped in surprise when the cat's tail uncurled on its own and wrapped around her neck, securing itself in place without her assistance. "Blake, this is-"

"For you. To wear. I-if you want to, that is." Blake was certain that, if she had any blood in her body at the moment, it would be entirely centered in her cheeks. She could actually _feel_ herself mimicking the mortal expression and it brought what she could only describe as a goofy smile to her lips as she continued. "The gem has a spell attached. It should make it easier for you to come here, whenever you want." She felt a small hand slip into hers, the other reaching up to lightly trace a facet of the sapphire. "I truly mean it when I say that Halloween Town will _always_ be open to you, Weiss, and you'll _never_ have anything to fear here."

The woman leaned forward and there was no mistaking her intent, the Black Cat feeling her nerves finally settling as she met her companion half way in a soft kiss. It seemed natural now, to trade such gestures between them, and she couldn't help but smile through it. The coffin and parchment were pulled away without struggle from the woman's hands by the shadows, freeing them for the moment; she could always return the items if necessary but Blake thought it would be much better if she had full use of both arms.

"That's very sweet of you," Weiss said when they parted, slipping an arm around the Queen's waist while the other raised, fingers lightly teasing her black locks, just by her right cat ear. "You're a very quick study if it took only one time receiving a present for you to make a perfect one of your own."

"I have an excellent teacher," she replied, smiling at the fond shake of her companion's head. "But if I remember correctly, there's no mistletoe here in Halloween Town."

"Hmm, and that's where you're wrong." Blake felt something tuck just behind her upper ear, frowning for a moment before realization dawned on her. "I thought you might like another memento."

The Black Cat let a laugh bubble up from her chest, pulling the Snow Spirit a bit firmer against her frame. "I suppose a memento from Halloween Town is in order. How about a newt?"

"Uh, no." They both laughed. "But I'd love to see anything you're willing to show me."

"Ugh, love." Blake immediately frowned, glaring up at the Crow, who was idly picking at his wing with his beak. "Such a mortal emotion. Almost as good as being drunk, but with more pain." His head turned sharply, one red eye burning at them. "Speaking of which, would either of you happen to have a beer or something? I'm already out."

"Not everyone spends their _one_ night in the mortal realm raiding parties for mind altering substances," Blake said, though she couldn't help but find his predictable commentary a tad amusing. "But thank you, Qrow, for your help, if not your additions to the conversation."

"Hey, not every day someone falls from the sky." The bird shrugged, turning his head again when he noticed the Snow Spirit's stare. "Something on my face?"

"You're a raven named Crow?"

"No, I'm _the_ Crow, and named Qrow. _Raven_ is the Raven."

" _Very_ original names."

"Hey, you try being the embodiment of death and dying for mortals, see how creative _you_ can get," he said, flapping his wings a few times. "Or, next time I just let you drop like a rock."

The woman blinked. "... I do appreciate your assistance earlier. Perhaps I should've made that clear first."

"Don't mind him, Weiss." The Black Cat rolled her eyes. "He's always like this." She glanced at the sky, how the sun was finally dipping below the horizon to make way for the coming night. "Qrow, help us gather everyone in the town square. I have an announcement I'd like to make."

The bird sighed, ruffling his feathers. " _Of course_ you're going to make me work. This is why I don't come around town that much." Blake raised a brow, practically daring the Crow to refuse her request. "Fine, I'll grab who I can find."

As he launched himself into the air, great wings lifting him up and away from the cemetery, Blake turned and swept an arm over the awakening town while the other remained around the Snow Spirit's waist. "Come on; there's something I need to do before anything else."

They stepped off the mausoleum, barely needing the cushion of shadows to aid in their descent before heading back into town. As they passed the headstones, the Queen of Halloween ran her fingers over Gambol Shroud's, summoning her predecessor with a smile and bidding its assistance in rounding up any wayward souls. She intended for _everyone_ to attend, or as close as they could manage given the short notice.

* * *

It took a few hours for everyone to gather, and the streets were so packed that many had taken to the rooftops to be able to see at all, but the whole of Halloween Town was assembled before Blake relatively quickly. She swept her gaze over everyone, mentally checking to see if there was anyone missing from her spot atop the fountain, Weiss leaning into her side to maintain her precarious balance.

Qrow had done as requested, flying through the dark forest to bring out the seldom seen denizens of their home while Gambol Shroud collected up some of the more reclusive members of their community. Even Nora had lent her assistance, booming voice calling out for everyone's attendance, and now there were so many creatures squeezed into the square, it was a wonder that some of them had gone a decade or two without seeing each other, given how small the town was overall and the plethora of creatures in attendance. But it wasn't just the titled monsters in attendance, either; Cecil had brought up the bats from their cave, the spider elders had brought a good number of their kin, and even the skeletons of the catacombs made the rare journey to the surface to shuffle at the edges of the congregation, not to mention the subtle pressure of those not-quite-there swirling around what little empty spaces existed. The only downside to gathering everyone together was that, of course, Adam was also there, glowering at the duo from the shadow of a building.

As the chatter from half a hundred conversations built into a dull roar, Blake raised a hand to call for quiet, only a little surprised when she was heeded immediately. Below her, standing on the fountain's ledge, was Ozpin, who quickly filled the void with a brief introduction.

"Citizens of Halloween Town, good evening!" He called out, met with varied greetings before the crowd returned to relative quiet. "Our beloved Queen of Halloween has an announcement she'd like to make."

"For those of you who haven't met her yet, I'd like to introduce Weiss, the Snow Spirit." She glanced down at her companion, who offered a polite wave to answer the chorus of voices shouting various greetings. "And, I would like to make a very important announcement." Although she would've liked to say the words with a smile, Blake could feel the anger rolling of Adam, instead schooling her expression into one of stern authority. If she allowed so much as a hint of leeway in the interpretation of her decree, she worried what would happen, so it was best to err on the side of caution for Weiss' sake. "From hence forth, Weiss is to be treated as my honored guest and dear companion. _Any_ who would transgress against her, do so against _me_." She swept her golden eyes across the crowd, noting the instant flinch that accompanied the weight of her stare, a sure sign that they understood she was making this promise as the Black Cat and not just another monster of the night. "I will tolerate _no_ misunderstandings. Am I clear?"

The outcry that met her was nearly deafening but, overall, positive, the vast majority of the monsters at least aware that their dear Queen had put more work into fulfilling her duties in the past two nights than the past two decades combined. For her part, Weiss took the enthusiastic response in stride, smiling softly and inclining her head in acknowledgement. When Blake brought them down to the cobblestone street with a short hop, and all the monsters who hadn't been properly introduced surged forward to accomplish that, the Snow Spirit greeted them with nothing short of politeness and a bit of quick wit whenever a comment strayed into unintentionally rude territory, which always earned a laugh from whoever was in earshot. The sparkle in those blue eyes never faded, though, and when she looked up at Blake in a brief lull, there was nothing but happiness in her expression.

The Black Cat beamed in response, ears standing tall as she oversaw the interactions with pride, undeniably happy that her companion was being treated with such reverence by the monsters of her home. Aside from the Shade sulking in the corner and glaring daggers at the both of them, Weiss' place among the hierarchy of Halloween Town was met with enthusiasm, and more than a little speculation as to who would be the first to fall victim to the Snow Spirit's tricks, though Blake assured her that scaring others wasn't a requirement.

"Maybe I'll give it a try," she said, a small grin curling her lips. "Would you be willing to teach me?"

"Of course," the Queen of Halloween replied, using the arm still firmly wrapped around the woman's waist to pull her closer, lowering her voice just below the din of celebrating creatures all around them. "Whatever you want."

* * *

Pip couldn't resist voicing the question on the tip of his tongue, all the other children around him having fallen into whispered discussions regarding the tale they'd just heard. "Is that the end?"

The older woman raised a brow, having just returned from a brief trip to the kitchen with a tall glass of ice water in one hand. She let out a chuckle as she reclaimed her seat, the storybook finding its way to her lap as she settled.

"No, little one, I just needed a drink," she said, taking a sip of her water before opening the book back to where she left off, the two page picture of Halloween Town surrounding their Queen and the Snow Spirit presented to her audience once more. "Telling such a tale isn't as easy as you'd think."

His brown eyes roved over the picture, picking out the various characters that had already been introduced, as well as a host of others who hadn't. Still, no pirate, though.

Pip nearly jumped when a particularly harsh wind rattled the big bay window again, the snow outside beginning to pile up into snowdrifts that would make walking difficult for him and annoying for the bigger kids. The storm had raged all throughout the telling thus far and it didn't look like it would end any time soon, much to his dismay.

The turning of a page drew his attention back to the storybook, which now showed a collage of pictures depicting the Queen of Halloween and the Snow Spirit trying out the various traditions of both holidays. Even if he was eager to actually go trick-or-treating, storming or not, Pip was grateful for the story distracting him from the wind still blowing harshly outside.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right." The woman chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "The Snow Spirit learning the art of fright."

Conversation died down as all the children leaned forward, intent on hearing the remainder of the story. If nothing else, it helped pass the time.

* * *

Blake bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, strolling alongside her companion as they left behind the impromptu party that erupted in the town square. They'd remained for a while, allowing the Snow Spirit to meet a myriad of residents she hadn't yet encountered and then dancing when the skeletons started up their tunes, spending almost half the night amid the excitement thrumming through town. Now, though, the Black Cat wanted to be away from the noise, leading Weiss towards the Lake of Black Tears, one of the few sights they hadn't explored together and this was likely one of the few chances they'd get to do so without a moody audience. With the emergence of so many seldom seen creatures who were unaware of the friction between the two of them, the Shade was enjoying an amount of reverence the core group of monsters rarely paid him anymore.

It wasn't their destination, however, that was causing her amusement, nor the woman's presence at her side. It was their topic of conversation.

"If I understand you correctly, a 'good' scare involves three things," Weiss said, a small furrow to her brows as she ticked them off on one hand. "The element of surprise, the ability to shock, and the prospect of... injury?"

"Not exactly." With a subtle tilt of her head, Blake did her best to keep her voice even as she continued. "A _good_ scare uses one of the three, and sometimes all of them, but the intent is _never_ to cause harm." Catching the skeptical look out of the corner of her eye, the Black Cat sighed. "It's our duty to terrify Humans, yes, but we're not doing it to cause lasting damage. They need us to scare them, just as they need you to bring joy."

"I still don't understand how being scared by monsters is _necessary_ in any way." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, though she did lean into the Queen's embrace just a tad, as if subconsciously telling her that there was no anger in the gesture. "I could've done without all the times _you_ have scared me."

"And here I thought that was part of my charm." She shrugged her shoulders, once again wishing she could remember that little detail she'd forgotten so long ago. If she asked around, she was sure someone could tell her, but she brushed it off for the moment in favor of her lesson. "But, you won't be scaring mortals any time soon, and the creatures of Halloween Town are accustomed to being scared as a sign of kinship. Aren't there any Christmas Town traditions that you practice for no better reason than because it's something you're all familiar with?"

"Well, we do give presents, and there's also the games the elves play when their work is finished for the day." The Snow Spirit hummed thoughtfully to herself, a smile curling her lips a moment later. "Actually, there's something I want to show you the next time you're in Christmas Town. It's a mortal game that's only possible during the Holiday Season."

"Oh? That sounds fun." They stepped off the cobblestone street and onto dying grass, heading towards the lake without taking the path towards Adam's mansion. It would be best to avoid the place for a while yet, even if the Shade was likely still stroking his ego. "Is there an idea of when that might be?"

She tried phrasing the question delicately but still felt the acute pang of worry that she'd pressed too hard. Some part of her was concerned about whatever would be so trying that it would prompt such a hasty exit, especially seeing as Weiss was well aware of what awaited her on the other side of the portal. Blake didn't even want to _entertain_ the thoughts lurking at the back of her mind about what _might_ have happened had Qrow not been there or if she'd opted to sleep in and wait another day before trekking out to the dark forest. She didn't think the Crow would do anything untoward- a drunk he may be, but even one who embraced such a beastly form all the time was as cordial as every other monster in their plane- but it still gnawed at her, an uncomfortable and heightened awareness settling in her chest at how precarious their arrangement was. Hopefully, the sapphire would alleviate that concern.

After a few moments of walking in silence, the Black Cat snuck a quick glance at her companion, noting how her gaze was turned down, watching brown grass brush against her white boots turn into small pebbles the closer they drew to the shore. She considered changing the subject, not wanting Weiss to ever feel uncomfortable if it could be helped, but was surprised when the woman spoke up just as they stopped a few meters from the water's edge.

"It's the same argument every year. Whether or not my gifts are entirely necessary." The Snow Spirit sighed, reaching to lightly pat Blake's hand before taking a few steps forward. It was probably meant to put her at ease, a way of showing that she wasn't objecting to the contact but didn't want it at that moment, instead crouching down to dip a finger in the black liquid, causing ripples as she broke the surface. "Some years, I give the world a lot of snow, and others, not so much. There's something inside me that says what's the right amount and my father... he can't see that. He has no sense for it. Everything is measured to him, and my measurements don't match up. They never will."

Her cat ears drooped, a sad frown tugging at her lips as she watched her companion, the woman seeming smaller now than when she burst into tiny snowflakes. Once again, she felt indecision threatening to root her to the spot, but she pushed forward, sitting down beside the Snow Spirit and crossing her legs, keeping her gaze trained on the lake. "So you left."

"I decided to prove a point," she said, lowering herself further until she was seated, legs together and bent, allowing her to lean against Blake's shoulder. "There's supposed to be a lot of snow this year, but he thinks there's already enough. I just won't correct him." There was resolution in her tone, even if she wasn't speaking very loud or forcefully. "There are better ways to spend my time and energy."

When she felt Weiss' head lay on her shoulder, she tilted her own, feeling the soft texture of the woman's hair against her cheek. For a while, they simply watched the smooth surface of the lake, the white streak of the moon's reflection piercing the middle the only deviation in the waters. Unless Neptune was scrounging the depths for something interesting or Adam was playing with it, the lake often looked like this, but it wasn't something the Snow Spirit would be familiar with at any rate.

Come to think of it, though, she didn't remember the water ever rising this high.

"What did you call this place again?" The question snapped her out of her distraction, though she didn't bother raising her head to look down. It didn't seem like the woman minded, anyway. "The Lake of..."

"Black Tears," she replied, keeping her voice gentle so as not to startle Weiss. "It's a bit poetic, really. The lake is a representation of the fear we create each time we cross into the mortal's realm. The more there is, the stronger all of us are, but it's Adam who benefits most."

"And why is that?"

"The Shade traditionally embodies the horrors that are intangible to Humans- what their minds conjure from nothing and turn against them. Every drop gives him more strength, more solidity." She reached out, touching the surface with her fingers but not daring to go further and upset their position. "I didn't realize how much stronger he'd become; I don't come down to the lake too often."

Weiss chuckled softly. "Not a fan of water, I take it?"

"I've been avoiding Adam, actually."

"I thought you weren't scared of him."

"I'm not; I have no reason to be." Blake sighed, moving just the smallest bit closer to her companion. "Remember during your first visit, when I explained why none of us were pleased about Adam finding out I was missing?"

"I recall that, yes; the two of you occupy important positions for the sake of Halloween Town but there's been friction recently about how to fulfill your roles." The Black Cat felt a light jab in her side. "I also seem to recall mentioning that I felt you all weren't telling me something."

"Right. Well. There _was_ something I didn't mention." After hearing the woman speak of her own frustrations with fulfilling her role, Blake felt she could divulge her true feelings without concern for the reaction, which was a departure from just about everyone in Halloween Town, except perhaps for Yang. However, the blonde had always harbored a special disdain for Adam, so telling her would've just made things that much worse overall. "The Shade and the Black Cat are two sides of the same coin, but they don't come into being at the same time. Adam had held his position for a few centuries before I took the crown, just as my predecessor was centuries old when he came to be. Our life spans ebb and flow in contrast to one another, and it's always been that way." She reached out, softly tracing the back of Weiss' hand with her finger tips and pleased when said hand immediately turned over, allowing her to slip her own in and interlace their fingers. "The thing is, there is only one way for the next Shade to come into being, just as there is only one way for the Black Cat to, and they're exact opposites. A Black Cat must _choose_ to enter the Deep Sleep, relinquishing the crown to the next in line."

"And the Shade?"

She remained silent for a moment, weighing her words before accepting that being blunt was the best option. "The Shade must be banished by the current Black Cat."

The wind blew softly across the water's surface, stirring their hair ever so slightly, the comforting touch of those not-quite-there making their presence known. Often times, as she sat in the graveyard through monotonous nights, they would try to comfort her, offering assurances while Gambol Shroud remained silent but stoic. It was a decision that every Queen of Halloween would face, in time, and she'd been putting it off with the rest of her responsibilities. Even if she couldn't accept how far he was willing to take things in regards to the mortals, he was also her friend. Once.

Her brows raised, surprise showing plain in her expression when the hand in hers slipped away and an arm wrapped around her, Weiss' small hand landing on her hip and pulling her close. The Black Cat relented with relief, moving closer and allowing her companion's form to press more firmly against hers, her own arm sliding across the woman's shoulders to return the embrace. When she felt the Snow Spirit's other hand gently rest on her thigh, Blake offered hers, cool digits held carefully in her palm as she ran her thumb across soft knuckles.

"I should've done it a century ago, at least," she said, barely above a murmur as a sudden wave of guilt settled over her. "When he first began to stray, I should've- it's my duty-"

"Blake." Her name came out as a forceful burst of sound that immediately demanded silence, though she doubted Weiss was upset. Instead, she seemed to hold tighter, the gesture comforting and grounding. "This is a decision you must make in your own time and one not to be taken lightly. I don't think anyone faults you for being reluctant. I don't."

"You _were_ quite adamant that I properly attend to my responsibilities." The Black Cat pointed out, trying to make light of the situation despite the melancholy still weighing heavily upon her.

"You _are_ attending them, if you're still weighing this with such care, and I never meant to imply that you should rush to a decision you aren't comfortable with making." The woman turned her head just enough to prompt Blake lifting hers, meeting cool blue eyes that still sparkled like the gem at her throat. "I don't think you're skirting the issue without reason. Does... he know how he'll meet his end?"

"He knows I have that power and I've already promised him it will be used if he continues with his foolish actions, but I don't think he realizes that it's _meant_ to be that way. Only myself and those old enough to remember the last Shade would know, and I'm not certain how my predecessor did it, if she made a big deal or if she just... just banished him without warning." Her ears drooped as she shook her head. "Either way, he still thinks we're meant to be something more than we are- just two forces to balance each other out. I can't let him continue trying to unbalance things. But..." The Black Cat paused, unsure if she should voice the last little bit lingering in the back of her mind. When Weiss did nothing to discourage her, instead briefly squeezing her hand in reassurance, she spoke. "I'd prefer it if I didn't have to banish him. If he could find his way back to the way things used to be... I wouldn't mind having my friend back."

Yang would argue that it simply wasn't possible. Ozpin and Salem would dodge giving an answer of any sort. The majority of Halloween Town, though, would avoid the discussion altogether, and Gambol Shroud was beyond the point of giving helpful advice. It was that detachment- the sensation that there was nowhere she could turn without the Shade's maliciousness tinting everything with a sour version of what she enjoyed- which drove her to the cemetery night after night, contemplating if she was truly fit to bear the title any longer.

"He seems to be behaving himself thus far though, right?"

"Huh?" Blake hadn't even realized how much she'd tensed, preparing for a reminder, however gentle, that Adam was beyond her help and would spurn her assistance anyway. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Earlier, in the town square," the Snow Spirit said, a single white brow arched. "He could've caused quite the scene then, couldn't he? Refused to accept your announcement, aggressively challenged you just like the first time I arrived."

"Well, yes." She bit her lip. "I half expected him to, honestly."

"And yet, he didn't." Weiss' eyes flicked down to her lips, returning to meet her gaze evenly as she continued. "He's at least making an attempt. Maybe, with a little more careful prodding, he'll come around."

"You really think so?" The Black Cat tilted her head slightly, aware that she was drifting closer to her companion ever so slowly.

By the looks of it, she'd be met halfway, though. "It doesn't matter what I think; he's _your_ friend. I trust your judgment."

It was strange how happy that little statement made her, a small smile over taking her lips before cool ones pressed against hers in a soft kiss. They broke apart slowly, though neither strayed too far, instead resuming their previous position with the woman's head against her shoulder and her own on top, both gazing out across the lake's placid surface as the moon continued its trek across the sky. The distant but dim noise from the town square signaled that the party was still continuing, a distinct contrast from the merriment of Christmas Town. Mainly because the air was punctuated by shrieks and screams, one creature or another taking advantage of the bustle to sneak in a few scares.

Unfortunately, the whole affair meant that there wasn't time enough for anything she'd planned to entertain her companion, but that just meant it would be put off until her next visit. That wasn't too terrible, all things considered, as Blake was rather content to simply have the woman resting against her, the background noise a soothing soundtrack as they simply enjoyed one another's company. When the moon started to dip towards the horizon, though, she regrettably acknowledged that they would need to begin the trek out to the portals soon. Being by the lake meant there was significantly farther to go, though she would happily traverse the shadows with the Snow Spirit in tow if it meant they could stay a little longer.

"Weiss?" She shifted slightly, just enough to gently rouse the woman if she'd dozed off. Even if she wanted to take the latter option, the decision wasn't hers to make, really, and it would be rude for her to not offer it, at least. "Dawn's coming."

"So it is."

After a few moments with no hint of movement, the Black Cat cautiously ventured, allowing some hope to creep into her voice. "Would you like to stay here a little longer?"

"Actually..." Weiss pulled away slightly, blue seeking gold briefly before glancing away. "I would. There's nothing that requires my presence in Christmas Town, afterall. So, if it wouldn't be too much trouble... I would."

For a moment, her brows furrowed in slight confusion, ears flattening out until the realization of something she hadn't dared hoped for dawned on her with startling clarity. "You mean- are you saying you'd like to stay the day? Here?"

"Well, not _here_ , if that's at all possible." Her lips quirked up into a teasing grin. "I do have standards, Blake."

She barked out a surprised laugh, leaning down to kiss the Snow Spirit a few times, missing her mouth occasionally to instead get her cheeks or forehead. The actions earned her a few stifled giggles, the hand she clasped slipping away to land on her jaw and better direct her affections. When she finally settled, Blake stood up, helping her companion to her feet. "Well, I would like to be a gracious host. Where would you prefer?"

Weiss hummed, turning her gaze to scan Halloween Town before looking back. "There's always your home, correct?"

"Yes, but... it's actually quite nice outside during the day." A mischievous smile came to her lips as she leaned down, the words spoken softly, almost as if she were sharing a secret. "I could show you, if you'd like."

"Sounds like an adventure." The Snow Spirit smiled and intertwined their fingers, offering a gentle squeeze. "I'm not surprised. Where shall we start?"

The Black Cat didn't bother replying, instead pulling Weiss close and falling into their combined shadow, emerging beneath a broken statue in the cemetery, near where she spent many of her nights before she met the Snow Spirit. With all the energy thrumming from the assembled creatures, even the graveyard felt lively, barely there images fading in and out of sight even for Blake's heightened awareness of her surroundings. It seemed the not-quite-there were more than willing to rouse from their Sleep to join in the festivities, as rare as it was for such things to occur outside of their crossing to the mortal plane.

"Charming." Blue eyes scanned the fallen stones, a small smile on her lips as the after images of those long past swirled around them. "Though I'm not sure we'd get much rest."

Even if the Snow Spirit couldn't hear the myriad of whispers all around them, she was apparently in tune enough to be aware they were there, and even Blake had to acknowledge that she wasn't keen on having so many eyes on them, even if those 'eyes' didn't technically exist in a physical sense. However, without much further ado, she pulled them both into yet another shadow, jumping back across Halloween Town to a little hill overlooking the town. It was perfect for watching the moon cross the sky on a cloudless night but very open, inviting whoever passed by to investigate, so they jumped again, and again and again, until finally they emerged under the gazebo that sat at the heart of her labyrinth. The Queen of Halloween couldn't _remember_ the last time she'd slept beneath its patched roof, the vegetation overgrown and providing a plush bed for both of them.

"This is nice." The woman reached out, tracing a finger along a wilted nightshade flower. "But is there a reason your home won't suffice?"

"No, I just-" Blake breathed out a laugh, walking with her companion as they stepped out into the labyrinth's center, where bushes that had once depicted the eldest of the monsters in Halloween Town stood, though they'd long lost their shape. "I'm not sure how many chances like this I might get. If you choose to return tomorrow morning, then I want to be sure tonight is the best it could be."

"If that's the case, you've already accomplished that." Weiss raised a hand to brush a few stray locks behind her ear. "I'm with you. What more could I ask for?"

Ears perking, the Black Cat pulled her companion in close, making one final jump to stand in her darkened bedroom, the waning light of the moon illuminating her four poster bed, which always seemed far too large for just her. Now, though, she was grateful for the extra room, watching as the Snow Spirit swept her gaze around, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Will this be to your standards?"

"It will," she said, a brief moment of hesitation creating a pause before her next words. "I realize this may seem foolish, all things considered, but... would you be able to spend a day away from Halloween Town sometime?"

"I can talk to the Mayor tomorrow. I'm sure one day won't hurt," she replied, following behind Weiss as she examined everything. While she would never consider herself a fan of the material- despite being a physical embodiment- the Queen of Halloween did collect things she found interesting from time to time, and her decor reflected that.

Cobwebs hung in the corners, a few tasteful silver picture frames- most of which depicting various landscapes around Halloween Town- breaking up the deep purple wallpaper on all sides, and she had a large wooden desk pushed into the corner for writing while almost the rest of her room consisted of bookshelves filled with even more tomes than sat in her study. The single window looked out across the town, which seemed to be readying for rest as the various creatures made their ways home, and dawn was just beginning to break as the Snow Spirit turned around, nodding towards the bed.

"We may as well rest." Before they could slip under the covers, Blake noticed that Gambol Shroud had deigned to join them, curling up on a seldom used pillow by the door, ethereal purple body seeming almost solid as it pretended to knead the surface before settling down. Only when they were cuddled up did she wave a hand, bidding the curtains to close, plunging them into darkness that had Weiss shuffling closer despite the lack of fear on her part. Before her eyes could slip closed, she heard soft words spoken against her neck. "Rest well."

"You, too," she replied quietly, turning her head enough to press her lips against the Snow Spirit's forehead.

It was perhaps the most restful day she'd ever experienced in over five hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff has returned. Also, we're over halfway through! Woo! Thanks reading, following, faving, and reviewing this trek into the ridiculous; your support is greatly appreciated!


	11. Poor Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans in Halloween Town.

Junior swept his gaze around the room, leaning back against the bar with his arms crossed over his chest. After enjoying the impromptu party in the town square for the majority of the night, the band of fools who were trying to scare the Black Cat retreated to the tavern, the reality of their undertaking sinking in slowly for each. In times before Blake ruled, the Queen of Halloween would often gather together all the creatures of their town together, for celebrations and announcements and the like, and usually to touch on various plans for the following year's visit to the mortal plane. While she'd tried a few times in her first century, a schism had opened between those who thought the Shade was overstepping his bounds and the rest, the Black Cat herself switching sides only a little over a century ago. To see such a return to form, even if she did slip away halfway through the night with her companion on her arm, was still a good sign for Halloween Town... and a very bad one for Cinder's motley crew of terrors.

Roman and Neo were doing their best to distance themselves as much as the Flame would allow, remaining entirely out of sight while the Snow Spirit was in the square. Emerald and Mercury stuck close to Cinder's side as she watched like a true predator, seeking out the one weakness she needed for her plan to work. The twins had stayed by him, greeting Weiss and those they hadn't seen in decades with fondness and even putting up with Yang's attempts to spook them throughout the night. They did get back at her a time or two, but the Twisted Clown was always a wily one, fear and amusement nearly one and the same to her.

For his part, the butcher just tried to imagine how things would play out once the ax fell. Adam spent nearly the whole time indulging himself in empty platitudes from those who hadn't seen him recently- those who were as-of-yet unaware of his humiliation. However, there were moments when the Shade's true thoughts showed plainly in his expression, anger and hate burning bright in his red eyes directed at the Snow Spirit. At one point in the night, he pulled Cinder aside, likely giving her an idea with the way her eyes started shining and a wicked grin split her face.

Whatever lay ahead of them, it certainly wasn't going to end well, and he understood the Vampire's warning with a dread that settled deep in his bones.

This would not end well.

* * *

Golden eyes scanned the graveyard, glossing over tombstones and mausoleums alike in wary anticipation, a small amount of worry coiling in her gut. Blake was more than familiar with every nook and cranny of the cemetery but she wasn't sure how much that knowledge would assist her in the coming trial. Even her ears seemed to betray her nerves, twitching uncontrollably at every subtle shift in the wind.

"Is something wrong?"

Immediately, her gaze snapped to Weiss, who stood beside her with a slightly bemused expression. "No, not at all."

The Snow Spirit quirked a brow at her quick denial. "You seem worried."

"It's just..." She frowned, pushing down the strange ball of anxiety- to think such a mortal sensation would be afflicting her- until she could speak steadily, though she was a bit abashed by the admission. "It just occurred to me that I didn't specify where in the cemetery I wanted the teleportation spell to land. I'm not sure where you'll find yourself once you activate it."

"Presuming I can activate it at all." Weiss reached up, running a finger along one of the sapphire's facets, something she seemed to do subconsciously whenever looking at the Black Cat. "And that's quite a gamble as is, yes?"

Truthfully, she wasn't sure; it made sense at the time that her companion would be able to manipulate Halloween Town magic, but now she felt herself shuffling in place. There really was only one way to find out and she was somewhat loathe to suggest it. "The Malachites said they'd used a simple trigger. Usually, that means you just have to visualize that you want to go to your destination, and the spell takes care of the rest." She glanced up at the broken angel standing tall over one of the graves, on a slight hill that stood in the near perfect center of the cemetery. "From there, I should be able to spot you no matter where you end up."

The woman waited a moment before prompting her. "And you aren't going over there now because..."

"I don't want to leave you alone." It wasn't far- a hundred feet or so- but she still didn't like the idea much. "I may have made the announcement but—"

"But you're worrying over nothing," Weiss said, a fond smile on her lips even as she released Blake's hand, giving her a playful shove towards the hill. "You said we had places to go today and I'd like to see them. No point in dawdling here over a few idle concerns, right?"

"Okay," she replied, though the Queen of Halloween did her best not to look too glum about the prospect as she marched towards the angel.

They'd woken up just as the moon was rising to the constant flapping of wings just outside Blake's bedroom door. Cecil didn't seem keen on letting them sleep in for whatever reason, clinging to the Snow Spirit's shoulder the moment he was admitted entry, but he did eventually relent and agree to carry a message to Jaune and his compatriots to see if the cornfield maze would be ready by midnight. It took a solid hour to get him to ferry the message, of course, but the Black Cat honestly expected as much from her stubborn roommate; he had been far too helpful with Weiss' gift for her to expect such behavior to continue. Luckily, her companion found her seemingly one-sided conversation with the bat as humorous, else she might seriously consider exiling him back to the caves.

After that, they'd come to the graveyard as a means of wasting time, under the pretense of ensuring the transportation spell worked as Blake intended. It was the first thing that came to mind, aside from simply returning to bed, and it would be a suitable distraction... if it didn't end up making the Black Cat rethink the whole proposal in the first place. Really, she should've tested it herself instead of being so excited to put the pieces together. That was foolish on her part.

Although reluctant to do so, Blake climbed to the top of the angel, perching one foot on its shoulder and the other on a broken wing. While she couldn't see every inch of the graveyard, she could see most of it, and especially Weiss, who was watching her with something akin to amusement.

"I'm ready." She frowned, running a hand through her hair. "Just... shout if you don't see me, okay?"

"Stop worrying!" The Snow Spirit smiled a little wider as her form began glowing blue. "I'll be fine."

In a flash, she was gone, and every sense the Black Cat possessed was focused and intent on seeking out where she'd reappear. Golden eyes raked over every inch of the cemetery, her head nearly separating from her body as she quickly turned to look for any sign of her companion. It was her ears that first caught any sign- cloth being rustled by the wind- and she quickly looked up, dread stabbing into her chest at the white form once again plummeting from the sky. Granted, the distance was much shorter this time around, but Blake wasted no time diving into the nearest shadow, coming up just beneath the Snow Spirit with a little more force than was entirely necessary, allowing her to catch Weiss in the air. They both came back down with a soft thump, the Queen of Halloween scanning her companion for any sign of injury.

"Weiss, are you alright? I'm sorry- I should've been more specific with them, I—"

"Hush, Blake, I'm fine," the woman said, pressing a finger against her lips to silence any protest or further apology. "Although your assistance was appreciated, I would've survived that fall with ease."

Her ears drooped, a frown coming to her lips, "You could've gotten hurt."

"Nonsense." She waved a hand before point up, close to where the spell had transported her. "By the way, I think Cecil's on his way to fetch us." Shaking her head, Blake set the Snow Spirit down, hovering close by just in case. "Honestly, I'm not made of glass."

"No, you're made of snowflakes, which I don't think is much better," she said, cringing almost as soon as the words left her mouth. Weiss raised a brow, tossing her head once before setting off towards the iron wrought gate leading back into Halloween Town. "Wait, that came out wrong- I didn't mean—"

"Oh, I know quite well what you meant." Her voice wasn't exactly light and teasing as it had been previously, but neither did she seem altogether upset as they left the graveyard, managing to keep a few steps ahead despite her shorter stature. "However, perhaps you should rethink your rationale, oh revered Queen of Halloween."

"Weiss, please—"

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, I'll have you know."

"I do—"

"And you have something of a reputation to uphold, remember?"

"Weiss—"

"Oh, and good evening, Yang."

Blake blinked, stopped for a moment by the non sequitur until she caught sight of the Twisted Clown giving both of them a confused look.

"Do I even wanna know?" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, head cocked to the side as she looked at her friend with what could only be described as pleasant confusion. It wasn't often the woman was stumped, usually barreling through obstacles with as much reckless abandon as she took to everything else, but this seemed to be the one time she was willing to sit back and watch as Cecil flapped down to perch on her shoulder, tilting his head to mimic her expression. "'Cause it looks like someone did something she shouldn't have."

"Not you, too." The Black Cat grumbled, turning her attention to Yang fully for a moment. "I'm just trying to keep her safe—"

"Uh, Blake—"

"—I don't see why that's such a problem."

"Is she supposed to glow?"

"Really, I- what?" Blake turned, just in time to see the Snow Spirit's form disappear just as before. She whipped around, spying Weiss falling through the air back at the cemetery and immediately abandoned the conversation to dive into the nearest shadow. When she emerged, some part of her was braced for being too late, expression pinched into one of deep worry as she emerged from the same shadow as before. However, this time, she arrived just a moment too late, surprised to find her companion gently touching down just outside the shadow's bounds. "How..."

"I'm... not quite sure myself." Blue eyes blinked away a sudden surge of anxiety as a small smile curled her lips. "But it seems there's always something to catch me, should I fall."

Blake furrowed her brows for a moment before the familiar presence of the not-quite-there swirled around her, murmuring soft assurances that lingered at the edges of her hearing. When she'd made the announcement the night before, she actually hadn't expected it to be taken this seriously, but felt herself relax all the same. With the assistance of Halloween Town itself, it seemed that Weiss would be able to come as go as she pleased.

"Thank you," she said softly before rejoining her companion, taking hold of the Snow Spirit's hand as her mood brightened once more, her words taking on a slightly teasing lilt. "Are you done trying to scare me?"

"No," Weiss replied, equally amused as they restarted their walk away from the graves side-by-side and hand-in-hand. "I still have quite the fright to repay you for, if you recall." The Black Cat merely grinned, allowing the subtle threat to slide by without comment. "But I suppose we should let bygones be bygones. For now."

With a nod of acquiescence, Blake led them away from the graveyard, the pair coming across Yang and Cecil once more. The moment they were in sight, the bat left his perch on the blonde's shoulder to claim Weiss' instead, earning a little scratch between his ears in the process. While he seemed perfectly at ease with the situation, the Twisted Clown looked even more confused.

"Is it me, or do you two get weirder the more you hang out?" She smirked, raising both hands in surrender at the look Blake shot her. "Hey, I'm just saying—"

"That you were looking for me for some particular reason?" Her ears flicked, a sign of annoyance with the slight interruption. Honestly, she wouldn't terribly mind if Yang decided to tagalong with them, but she also wanted to show the Snow Spirit to the maze without dealing any sidebar teasing at the same time.

"Oh! That, too." She paused, eyes rolling towards the slightly cloudy sky in thought for a moment. "Right!" A smile nearly split her face as she hiked a thumb behind her. "Just ran into the Mayor. He wanted you to know that everything's on schedule but he wanted to talk to you sometime in the next few days about some more ideas."

That prompted a raised brow, a little surprise suffusing her voice. "The next few days?"

"Yeah, he said whenever you're available." That was... odd. Usually, Ozpin would insist on seeing her straight away, but that was often because she was so difficult for him to track down when she wanted to be. Her increase in involvement likely bought her some leeway, something she'd have to keep in mind if she didn't want him making her existence difficult. "Where are you two heading, anyway?"

"To see Jaune," she replied, grateful when the widened eyes of her friend were followed by a twitch of her lips, an unspoken promise passing between them in that moment.

"Sounds like fun. Tell him I said hey." She shrugged, heading off towards one of the crypts near the cemetery's border. "I'd go myself, but I promised Ruby I'd help her with some project she's working on. You two have fun!"

Thankful for the blonde's discretion, Blake bid her friend farewell before directing the Snow Spirit towards the edge of town, where Jaune's ramshackle home sat, the cornfield maze just behind it. As they rounded the last turn towards it, the Queen of Halloween could take a certain amount of pride in the work the others had put into setting the place up, even adding broken and rusted farming equipment laying around abandoned to give the entire area a creepy look. After all, they had no use for such mortal implements, making their apparent disuse even more unnerving in Halloween Town than in the Humans' world. At least, that's what she assumed to be true as Weiss pressed against her side a moment before steeling her nerves.

Something she'd likely always admire about the woman was her ability to face everything in Halloween Town with only the barest hints of apprehension, the Black Cat thought idly as they made their way through the stalks. There was no official entrance to the maze, merely a few dozen rows that blocked it off on all sides before the rest would rearrange themselves accordingly, allowing anyone daring to enter to choose their own path. Although it had been years since the last time she'd visited, Blake was unsurprised to find that very little had changed, the two stepping onto a well-worn path a moment after pushing past the first few rows.

"So, we just... find our way to the other side?"

"That's the idea," she replied, watching as the bat graciously departed Weiss' shoulder with nothing but a little chitter bidding they enjoy themselves. Cecil wasn't in on the plan but he seemed to sense when there was mischief afoot, excusing himself from being wrapped up in it. "Why don't you lead?"

The Snow Spirit took a step forward before she stopped, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Apparently, the bat wasn't the only one to notice that something was off. "I feel like this is a trap."

"How so?" Her expression was innocent, a small smile on her lips.

Perhaps too innocent.

"It's a trap." Weiss surmised, disengaging their hands only so she could wrap one arm around the Black Cat's waist, pulling them closer together. "If I'm to be scared, then you'll suffer the consequences from up close. I'll have you know a snow storm can be very grating on the ears."

"We'll see." Blake copied the gesture, fingers lightly brushing along the white sash around the woman's waist, and tried her best not to seem too amused at her companion's ever vigilant examination of every twist and turn.

The maze itself seemed to stretch much farther than it should. That, or their pace was so leisurely that the trek was simply taking forever, though neither seemed inclined to complain. After the first hour, the Snow Spirit relaxed, more intent on keeping mental track of which turns they'd taken than preparing herself for any scares.

Which, of course, meant that she was less prepared for the inevitable.

"Did you hear that?" Weiss looked around, convinced she'd heard something shuffling among the stalks.

Although it took far more effort than she would've guessed, the Queen of Halloween managed to school her expression into one of surprise, ensuring her feline ears never once twitched towards the sounds. "No. What do you hear?"

"Someone's out there." The Snow Spirit narrowed her eyes, glancing at her. "But you already know this."

"I do?"

"Don't play innocent." Her blue eyed gaze swept around them, pressing a little closer as they continued down the path. "I hope you enjoy your amusement while you can. Scaring may not be a skill I'm well versed in, but I will get you back."

"So, being unable to hear something automatically means I'm the cause?" Blake rolled her eyes but didn't bother defending herself any further, acknowledging that protesting too much would be just as suspicious. Of course, she didn't even need to flick her ears to hear Nora lumbering along behind them, trying her hardest to move slowly. The Sound just wasn't accustomed to leisurely strolling anywhere, often skipping around town just for the noise it made, but her efforts were well appreciated even as the Black Cat caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Did you see that?"

Weiss stiffened, whipping her head around to scrutinize the stalks. "No... but you obviously did. Who is it?"

"I couldn't tell." She shrugged, offering a small smile. "It's probably just Jaune; it is his maze."

"That does make sense," she muttered, shifting uneasily as they continued on the path, going right at the next fork.

While Blake had long since lost count of each turn they'd made, she could feel with every step where they were in the maze and had to fight not to smile as they came within a few turns of the center. While they were all pretty sure mortals wanted to find the 'exit' of their own mazes, Halloween Town residents often utilized the tradition for the sensation of getting somewhat lost, making the center a halfway marker. Most would usually just turn back the way they came, which would often be different anyway seeing as the cornstalks rearranged themselves whenever no one was looking.

The Black Cat had failed to mention that at the onset, though, preferring to wait and see how her companion would react when they tried to leave and found themselves unable to utilize the same path. Even if she got in trouble at first, there was an amount of certainty that Weiss would forgive her harboring in her chest that made the excitement to see what the four creatures she'd charged with the task had cooked up overtake any worry that might linger. Surely they'd gotten creative, mixing together something very special indeed for the woman, and getting to see the fruit of their labor from up close would be satisfying in its own right. In fact, it gave her a few more ideas to discuss with the Mayor regarding next Halloween.

The sudden, heavy thud of someone landing close by had the Snow Spirit whipping around to look, and Blake turned a moment later, trying to keep up her part of the act.

"Did you hear it again?"

"Did I- of course I did!" Weiss glanced back, a slight scowl marring her features. "Are you really going to pretend—" Barely shimmering into existence over the woman's right shoulder was Pyrrha, a small smile on her lips as she reached out. Much like Adam, the Poltergeist had the ability to be intangible or mostly solid, except she had complete control over the process. With barely a moment's hesitation, Pyrrha reached out, running barely-there fingers across her target's shoulder before vanishing in the blink of an eye, far quicker than the Snow Spirit could turn around. "—what was that?"

"I thought I saw something." Pulling her features into something resembling the focused and hostile expression she'd worn while confronting the town upon the woman's first visit. "Stay behind me."

"Blake." There was a tendril of worry, real fear exuding from her as she cast a wary look around.

"Halloween Town bends to my will." She gently reminded, ready to face whatever surprise the others had come up with and a little excited to see how things would go. "Aside from Adam, there's only one to ever openly defy me, and while it might be something of a menace, it's relatively harmless."

"If you're trying to comfort me, you're doing a horrible job at it."

A slight tug on her sleeve directed her to step back, one foot after the other as they carefully retreated. "Weiss, there's nothing to worry about—"

The Black Cat abruptly cut off as she made the 'mistake' of turning to look over her shoulder, drawing the Snow Spirit's attention away long enough for the one hiding in the cornstalks to come out, a bone chilling growl drawing their gazes back. While she'd expected Ren to play the part of trying to chase them down, he'd shifted his form just enough so the Sloth was entirely unrecognizable. Blake was pretty sure he hadn't introduced himself to Weiss yet but, opting to ere on the side of caution, she'd insisted he change his visage enough to be somewhat unrecognizable.

He did just that. Ren walked almost like a beast now, with clawed toes and fingers, a gaping maw that couldn't contain a thin tongue that dripped with something viscous, and black hair that draped over him like a shaggy blanket. His pink eyes were bright enough that one might find them terrifying in the right light and, overall, the aesthetic was probably something they'd have to revisit again to get the Mayor's opinion. It looked a bit silly to the Black Cat, so accustomed to the Sloth's usual look, but if the slight shivering behind her was any indication, it at least warranted some consideration.

"On second thought... there may be some cause for concern." Blake muttered, continuing to back up and shield the Snow Spirit.

"Blake." The woman warned. "This isn't funny."

"I'm aware." Golden eyes never left Ren. "Stop."

Of course, he didn't.

"Blake."

"Just stay calm. He will stop."

The Sloth growled, a low and throaty sound, as he advanced, his plodding pace doing little to assuage the woman's fear.

"Blake."

The Black Cat allowed her ears to flatten back as her lips pulled into a snarl, ready to transform at a moment's notice. She wouldn't, of course, but the actions seemed to set her companion somewhat at ease, likely thinking this was just another struggle between the monsters of Halloween Town. Before she could reach the point where it was obvious she wasn't exerting her authority as the Queen of Halloween, a sudden crashing brought Blake's attention to her right, where Nora was lifting her great hammer high in the air with a maniacal grin splitting her face, terrifying glee etched into every contour.

"IT'S LEG BREAKING TIME!"

"Run!"

Blake reached out, grabbing her companion's hand and ducking away just as the hammer crashed down where she'd been standing a moment before. The Snow Spirit was jerked by the motion initially but quickly caught up, the two dashing side-by-side through the cornstalks, taking turns at random as the Sound's heavy footsteps hounded them. Ren had likely broken off from the chase, opting to come at them from a different angle, but the Black Cat was more concerned with helping Weiss win the game rather than how the others would deliver their next scare. This was supposed to be fun, after all.

Taking another corner on the woman's heels ended up being a bad idea as she suddenly stopped short, causing the Queen to run into her from behind, nearly bowling the Snow Spirit over as she let out a shriek that made all four ears ring. She quickly wrapped her left arm around Weiss' waist despite the disorienting agony, keeping both of them on their feet better than the woman could as she punctured the air with yet another horrible scream. Eventually, Blake recovered enough to note the plain horror in her companion's blue eyed gaze, directed at Jaune's dismantled body spread out across the path, straw connecting the pieces in suggestive trails. That was a nice touch, she thought, even as the Snow Spirit pulled her in a different direction, barely keeping them both out of Ren's claws as he pounced from somewhere in the stalks. Nora's hammer nearly took off their heads, the two ducking just in time as they ran back the way they'd come. The Black Cat could feel how the paths had shifted, directing them towards the center no matter which way they turned, and with the duo close on their heels, they broke into the middle of the maze.

Of course, this was where Pyrrha had decided to lay in wait, though she kept her form shrouded in the stalks and reached out with unseen hands to manipulate a set of seven chainsaws into spinning in a deadly circle, each one roaring to life in sequence. With the terrifying display in front of them, and Nora and Ren coming up behind them, Weiss quickly turned as if to protect Blake's back. It was a sweet gesture but, ultimately, unnecessary, and not what either of them needed to do.

"Weiss, hurry!" She lifted her arms, pretending to wrestle for control of the chainsaw. "Get the pot!"

What she was referring to was one of the twins' old cauldrons, a pitch black one that had a hole near the bottom from a potion gone wrong centuries ago. It sat just beyond the whirling machines of destruction, and there was a moment when she considered that it was too much of a task, terror rooting the woman to her spot.

But in the blink of an eye, she moved, a white streak dashing forward with all the certainty of one who knew nothing of fear. Blake was in absolute awe, not even bothering to hold back the Sound as she charged forward, hammer raised high. The Snow Spirit ducked one chainsaw and lept over another, diving forward to grab onto the cauldron. She tried lifting it up but the thing was far too heavy. Luckily, that wasn't required to win.

"Aw, nice!" The Sound laughed, her booming voice not betraying anything resembling disappointment. "That was the best hunt we've had in ages!"

"Was this some sort of game to you?" Weiss narrowed her eyes, glaring at the jovial woman while sweeping one of her arms towards the cornstalks around them. "You chase us through the maze like you're going to smash us, _you quite nearly do several times;_ not to _mention_ what you did to the Scarecrow!"

"Jaune. My name's, uh, Jaune." He spoke up, having pulled himself together. Well, mostly. One foot was still missing, giving him quite the uneven gait. "And I'm fine."

"You're fine?"

"Weiss," Blake said, stepping around Nora and giving Pyrrha a nod of acknowledgement before approaching the woman, who seemed equal parts confused and angry, blue eyes flashing. "This was a game—"

"A game." The statement was blunt and edged, the Snow Spirit's lips turning down at the corners as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What was the purpose of this game?"

"I... thought you might enjoy it?" Her ears twitched, beginning to lay back the longer that gaze was directed at her, turning colder by the second. "I-it's something of a tradition—"

"What are the rules, Blake." She narrowed her eyes. "The ones you failed to mention before, for reasons I'm sure made sense to you despite my lack of knowing them."

Okay, so she was definitely in trouble.

"Well, uh, usually there's a team, and there are the witches. It used to be the Witches, but that got boring after a few- anyway, but there's usually two, uh, who have to find the cauldron before... well... they get scared too badly to continue. If... they get caught, or reach the cauldron, the game's over."

"And what is this little game called?"

Her ears were laying all the way against her skull and she actually shrunk back, her explanation earning nothing but an even more severe frown. "Witch Hunt?"

"Was that a statement or a question, Blake?"

"It's called Witch Hunt. Statement." Oh, she was in big trouble. "I just thought—"

"Oh, no, clearly you weren't thinking at all!" Her eyes turned sharp for a moment before she closed them. "Dragging me out here, terrifying me, all for your own amusement- coming here was a mistake." Before the Black Cat could voice an apology, Weiss' form turned blue, a glow with which she was quickly becoming familiar. "Goodbye, Blake."

In a flash, she was gone- teleported back to the cemetery, and suddenly everything was wrong, a strange pain striking through her chest that she'd never felt before. Blake whirled around, eyes open wide as she searched for the nearest shadow, a similar look of shock and mounting horror on the expressions of the other four who bore witness to the spectacle. She would explain to them later- they'd done nothing wrong; this was her fault- and Nora's shadow was just deep enough to be suitable as a method of transport, so she dove into it headfirst. Each jump felt like it took forever, bringing her closer to the graveyard far too slowly for her liking, and when she finally emerged from the shade of a headstone, it felt like she was too late.

The Snow Spirit was nowhere to be seen.

"Weiss?" She called out, taking a few steps and looking around- towards the iron gates, towards the broken angel, towards the wall- but there was no answer. "Weiss?" The silence, always so prevalent among the not-quite-there, weighed heavier on her than she ever thought possible in that moment. Not even the presence of the wind was of any comfort, no whispers to assuage the strange weight she could feel building in her gut. Was this fear? Golden eyes swept over every path, looking for any sign of the woman and finding none. "Weiss!"

And then she saw it- the faint glimmer at the dark forest's edge. Moonlight catching on the phantom presence of Gambol Shroud's trail. Aside from herself, the spectral cat would only appear if Weiss summoned her; it was far too temperamental to arise otherwise.

"Weiss!" The Black Cat took off at a run, unable to keep her transformation from morphing her features, making her faster. "WEISS!"

She stopped dead in her tracks at the one sound she wasn't expecting in that moment: giggling.

"I believe the saying goes..." Blake whirled around, gaze finally landing on the Snow Spirit, perched on top of a mausoleum and illuminated by the moon overhead. "Turnabout is fair play."

"You... were trying to scare me?"

Weiss raised a brow, an amused tilt to her lips. "Trying? Oh, no, Blake; I succeeded."

She thought of voicing some form of protest but, even if it wasn't quite the same brand of terror they visited upon the mortals, it was fear that had taken hold in those moments, and while some part of her was relieved that it was just a scare, she had to be sure. "So, you're... you're not leaving, right?"

"Not at present," the woman replied, pushing off the mausoleum's roof and gliding to the ground, the not-quite-there apparently part of the plan if their sudden return was any indication. Even Gambol Shroud seemed content to return from the forest, bounding over to weave itself around Weiss' feet as she walked. "I will have to leave eventually, of course, but we still have some time." She stopped, putting a hand on the Black Cat's arm reassuringly. "I did warn that I'd get you back, Blake."

"That you did," she replied, finally relaxing somewhat and putting her own hand over the Snow Spirit's. Now that the panic and dread were washed away by relief, she felt a chuckle bubble up from her chest, soothing away any lingering doubts that she'd actually angered the woman. As Weiss lifted up to brush a kiss against her cheek, a thought occurred to her that quickly set her mood mischievous once more. "Would you be interested in scaring the others? As repayment for all their hard work?"

The woman seemed to weigh the option for a moment before relenting, linking their arms together. "I suppose it might hold some appeal."

Falling into the nearest shadow, Blake quickly formulated a plan. The four likely believed Weiss was furious which, in turn, meant that Blake would be as well, so all they had to do was capitalize on that.

It wasn't wise to cross the fearsome Queen of Halloween, after all.

* * *

Emerald felt a small bit of relief at remaining undiscovered as their targets departed the graveyard once more, though there was more than a little aggravation at having to back track so soon after catching up to the two. Personally, she had no desire to trail after Blake and Weiss like flies caught in a teleporting web, but that was the task Cinder saw fit to bestow upon her, having lost a little faith in Roman and Neo, both of whom were still too shaken up to be near the Snow Spirit any time soon.

"Aren't you coming?" Her gaze slid to the side, where Mercury was watching her with his head tilted, canine features reflecting his own boredom quite well. "Might be fun to watch them scare the others."

"I suppose you're right." The Mummy grudgingly conceded. "But we're supposed to be spying on them, remember? Not sitting back and enjoying a show."

"I'm pretty sure there's no distinguishing between the two." He scratched idly behind one ear before shrugging. "I mean, have you ever seen Blake this happy?"

Many things in Halloween Town held a different meaning to mortals that didn't necessarily apply to the monsters that dwelled within Halloween Town but happiness seemed to be one of the things that was more or less the same. Where it was derived from was usually what made the monsters different. However, she had to admit the Werewolf had a point; the last time the Black Cat was this expressive and enthused was many years before Emerald came to be, and definitely before Mercury.

"Okay, so you have a point. She does seem to be enjoying herself." The Mummy shrugged as they both started running back to the cornfield. "I don't know what Cinder's looking for out of these little 'missions'."

"I have no idea." The Werewolf loped alongside her, tongue lolling out slightly. "I mean, aside from learning she can wail like a banshee, we haven't seen or heard anything good."

With a shake of her head, the Mummy tried to keep hope that Cinder truly knew what she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone caught on quickly.


	12. Blake and Weiss Montage Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few time skips ahead while we enjoy the fluff. Yay.

The sun was just beginning to set when the two appeared in Christmas Town. Seeing as this was the first time Blake had entered the plane with Weiss at her side, she gave control of their descent to the Snow Spirit, a flurry of snowflakes ferrying them down gently. However, a cursory glance around the white covered hills brought a small frown to her lips, and the moment they were settled on the ground, she realized it wasn't her imagination.

"Weiss? The snow-"

"Is shallow, yes." Blue eyes scanned the hills and trees, where only a thin layer of the stuff remained. "I haven't been here for a few days and I doubt the others tended to it in my stead. It's not their place, after all."

Stepping behind the woman, she gently wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of snow white locks. "What does this mean for you?"

Her voice was soft, a tremor of worry making it warble slightly, but she was quickly set at ease by arms settling atop her own as the Snow Spirit leaned back into the embrace. "Nothing, ultimately. I'm not any weaker for the lack of presence in the mortal realm. Many of us have fallen away, no longer needed, but we hang around." She turned her head enough to brush her lips against Blake's jaw. "We don't Sleep like those in Halloween Town. We're eternal but... overlooked. Some hide away, forgotten by the rest of us, and others help however they can. It's how things go."

The words came as a statement, no sign of doubt in her voice, but there was a twinge of sadness. Although it would come eventually, Blake understood that when she _did_ Sleep, it wouldn't mean her importance to Halloween Town diminished. She would merely play a different part and act as a guide for the one who took her place. To think that Christmas Town merely disregarded those who had withstood the passage of time for 'too long' was disconcerting.

"You don't have to be forgotten," she said, melancholy infecting her tone. "There's always a place for you in Halloween Town."

"I'll need to improve my scaring skills to be worthy of it." Weiss lightly joked, though she didn't laugh. Cool fingers reached up though, touching the white cat necklace still sitting at the base of her throat, almost as if assuring herself that the offer wasn't made lightly. "But I'll keep that in mind."

Truthfully, the Snow Spirit was already improving by leaps and bounds. Sure, her abilities weren't as universally scary as some of the other creatures prowling the dark alleys, but when she was motivated, Weiss could be quite intimidating. She'd certainly sent Neo and Roman scurrying away the day before without so much as lifting a finger and their joint scare against Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, and Ren had gone over quite well a few days before that, too. The time between was spent strolling through the oft forgotten parts of Halloween Town, exploring nooks and crannies that the Black Cat had found and forgotten centuries prior. Except for Blake's meeting with the Mayor, during which Yang and Ruby volunteered to provide Weiss with company while learning more about the concept of 'presents' from the source, the two hadn't left each other's side. However, eventually the woman felt the need to return to her home plane and leave the Queen of Halloween to her preparations, especially seeing as the Holiday Season would soon reach its peak, a time when her absence would be taken as a personal affront by her father. It was wise, then, for them to spend at least a day among the snow and lights before parting ways- but only for a little while, she was assured.

To be honest, Blake was beginning to doubt she'd ever willingly separate from the Snow Spirit for any period longer than a handful of days. After marching through five centuries with little variation between, every minute with Weiss seemed like a whole new experience, and it was liberating in a way she couldn't have imagined before.

"Hmmm, what are you thinking about?" The sadness from before was gone as the woman tilted her head enough to look up and over her shoulder, blue meeting gold. "You seem happier than a moment ago."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're purring."

Blake blinked, pulling her arms back and stepping away. "I was _not_ purring."

"True, but you _are_ blushing." The Snow Spirit turned, the mischievous smile that always appeared whenever she was trying to scare someone appearing. "It suits your complexion, actually. Quite fetching."

"What are you trying to accomplish?" The question was light, seeing as there was no point in denying the change in her appearance. It might not be for the same reasons as a Human but Blake was just as familiar with their customs for expressing themselves, and there _was_ a touch of embarrassment regarding the idea that the fearsome Black Cat, whose roar could quite nearly send young, healthy adults to an early grave from sheer terror, was purring like a harmless little kitten. Then again, the cats she'd come across while traversing the mortal plane were a force to be reckoned with themselves, if suitably provoked.

"I just want to ensure that you're suitably motivated if we decide to... indulge in a Christmas Town tradition."

That had her ears perking, one brow raising in slight surprise. "Oh? What's this tradition?"

Wordlessly, the woman bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, using her other to cup and mold it. After a few seconds, Weiss presented a sphere of the compacted powder. "First, this is called a snowball."

"And you were making comment about _our_ originality?" The Black Cat couldn't help but tease, though she did lean closer to inspect the product. "What's it for?"

"A snowball fight."

The words- and their obvious implication- registered the same second as the Snow Spirit jumped back, a quick jerk of her left arm sending the projectile flying. Unsurprisingly, it hit Blake straight in the face, the blast of cold nearly knocking her onto her rump as she quickly scrubbed the lingering snow away. When she looked up, gleaming golden eyes landed on her smiling companion, who already had another snowball ready to throw.

"That was a mistake," she said, launching herself to the side to dodge the next shot.

Blake quickly scooped up some snow, trying to form her own ammunition for a counter attack while dodging the Snow Spirit's steady assault. It was difficult- it took her three tries to figure out that simply mashing the snow together wouldn't work- but the moment she finished one, she paused long enough to hurl it back at her attacker. Despite being literally made of the stuff, Weiss was indulging her enough to allow the snowball to crash against her cheek, letting out an undignified squeak of surprise before retaliating. She spent most of her time dodging at first, slowly learning how to best form her ammunition before being able to do so quickly, and it became obvious the woman was going easy on her. The moment she could form and throw snowballs in one smooth motion, however, Weiss kicked up her assault a notch, forcing Blake to use whatever shadow she could find to quickly move to the woman's blind spot.

It was a long battle that ranged all over the snow covered hills, their laughter ringing out with every hit. Although the first one was a shock to the system, the Black Cat quickly took each with a grin. By only the best timing she could manage, Blake landed three consecutive hits before ducking behind a tree for some respite.

"I think I'm winning!" She called out in jest, having long ago lost track of any 'score' that could be kept. When Weiss didn't answer her, though, the Queen of Halloween cautiously peeked around the wood, watching for any sign of her companion. She flicked her ears about, trying in vain to gather where the Snow Spirit had run off to, and settled for calling out again. "Weiss?"

"Up here."

Too late, the Black Cat looked up in surprise to find the woman hovering above her, snowballs formed from the powder that formerly covered the trees branches poised for just a moment before they rained down on her in a seemingly never ending stream. She'd raised her arms up to block them from hitting her face but it was futile, the snowballs breaking to shower snowflakes all over her before the subsequent ones began burying her in a small snow drift. By the time it was over, there was about a foot of snow covering her that took a little bit of effort to displace.

"That wasn't very fair." The chastisement was gentle, a smile curling her lips even as she broke her upper body free, though she stopped struggling for a moment as Weiss descended to plant a kiss against her lips in apology.

"I couldn't very well let you beat me at my own game, now could I?" The Snow Spirit softly teased, waving a hand to dispel the remainder of the snow and set the landscape back to its pristine state. "I thought you'd enjoy the challenge."

"I believe you're more competitive than I am." Flicking her ears to ensure all the snow was dislodged, Blake stepped closer, taking one of Weiss' hands in hers. "Is there anything else you can show me that _doesn't_ end in being buried alive?"

The Snow Spirit scoffed, though the smile on her pale lips lent the noise a different meaning that it might otherwise have. "I thought you might enjoy the novelty of being buried in snow as opposed to dirt."

"Well, you're not wrong." She conceded, chuckling. "But I'd rather we do something where I can actually see you. That's a bit harder to do while buried."

"For you." With a wink, Weiss led her by the hand away from the tree. "Come. We'll make snow angels-"

"Snow Angels?" Her ears perked, recognizing the words as something she'd heard and thinking a moment before placing the memory. "Those exist?"

"In a sense. I'll show you."

"Neptune got lucky with that guess." Blake muttered, though she misjudged how well her companion could hear now that they were back in Christmas Town. "Thankfully, that's where his luck ran out." The Black Cat laughed, interlacing their fingers as they walked through the snow. "I'm glad mine is better."

"I feel the same."

The cool wind gently swirled around them, snowflakes beginning to fall from the sky now that Weiss was back and fully exerting her strength. Even if they never made it into Christmas Town proper on this trip, Blake found herself hard pressed to complain. No matter how wondrous the plane was, her company was far better.

* * *

Roman tapped his fingers against the table, teeth grinding together as the mutterings around him built into a dull roar. It was coming up on the third week since their Queen of Halloween had brought her favored guest to their plane and the most any of them had gotten from Cinder regarding her plan was that it was 'progressing', which was a bit hard to believe when all anyone could say of the duo was that they seemed to enjoy each other's company to a startling degree and that Blake hadn't held so much passion for her role in at least two centuries. It was as if the Black Cat had reverted to her beginning years without losing any of her skills, tackling every obstacle with a youthful enthusiasm that was only bolstered by years of experience. The streets hadn't seen this much activity in many years, the monsters usually content to retreat to their little hovels and pass the time idle, but now creatures that had remained unmotivated for decades walked the streets again, drawn to the surface by the little tricks being left everywhere.

It wasn't just Blake doing it, either. Sure, Ozpin or Salem might leave surprises around town to test out some new ideas, but the main reason for the sharp uptick in scares was Weiss. Although lacking the benefit of a predecessor and existing purpose to draw upon, the Snow Spirit seemed bound and determined to become at least passable in the art of fear, and her attempts were proving fruitful more often than not the longer it continued. While the Queen of Halloween was using the monsters as guinea pigs for what they would unleash upon the mortals come next year, her companion was becoming well versed in their traditions and adding her own flair, and everyone benefited from the sudden resurgence of interest from their beloved matriarch.

Well, everyone except Adam, who was gloomily sulking in the corner of the tavern, blood red eyes boring a hole into the Flame's back. His impatience with Cinder's plan was becoming palpable and the Vampire honestly never thought he'd see the day when the two of them agreed on something.

Every night to pass without _actual_ progress being made was just another bout of nerves Roman had to deal with, and Neo's continued avoidance of the Snow Spirit was troubling as well. The Silence still hadn't gotten over being forcefully catapulted into a world that made no sense, where her very body betrayed her, and that likely wouldn't change for a while yet. She might never truly recover, in fact.

"Roman!"

The sharp bite to his name brought the Vampire's gaze up, meeting burning orange as he defiantly frowned. Regardless if he was in this mess until its end, Roman wouldn't stand to be pushed around again. "What?"

"Pay attention," Cinder said, the embers rising from her dress adding to the dim light, betraying that she was becoming either eager or nervous herself. "We need to go over what we know."

"What we _know_ is that this won't work," he replied, slouching in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. It might come off as a tad petulant, true, but he was nearing his wit's end. "There's no way to scare the Black Cat- unless we're inclined on joining the not-quite-dead prematurely."

"I wouldn't say that's _entirely_ true." Melanie offered, nodding for her twin to continue.

"By the way Jaune and the others were talking, the Snow Spirit can."

The assembled creatures exchanged glances ranging from surprised to curious.

"Impossible." Adam pushed off from his little corner, passing beneath one of the lights.

That was another thing about this whole ordeal that set Roman's skin crawling. From some place unfathomable, the Shade was marshaling his strength to the point he actually appeared solid, no flicker of lantern light passing through his body as he sneered at the bar. It was almost as if he was readying for a fight, one that he would undoubtedly lose. Adam refused to take the warnings about Christmas Town to heart, believing that Weiss was as helpless as she seemed. Little did he know the horror that awaited him in that other plane.

The Shade scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "Whatever that creature is, she could never be capable of something so impressive."

"I dunno. She can wail as loud as any banshee." Mercury pointed out, ruffling his fur as he settled back into his chair. "And she's picked up on this stuff quicker than some."

"Being apt at replicating a few cheap tricks isn't the same as-"

Adam cut off and dissipated in the blink of an eye as the main door swung open, admitting the very subjects of their conversation. Roman shrunk in his seat, focusing on the cup of blood he'd abandoned much earlier in the night and staring into it like it was the last thing he _could_ do. For their parts, Cinder and the others didn't seem perturbed by the duo walking in, the Flame even so bold as to bid them good evening.

When he did risk a glance, the Vampire was heartened by the lack of animosity radiating his way, a pleasant smile on both faces as Weiss offered up a strange little stick colored like the Malachites' ensembles, drawing their attention effectively. Blake stood behind her, talking quietly with the Flame.

If only she knew, he thought, sinking further into his seat. So focused on the Queen of Halloween, he was startled somewhat when one of the sticks was offered to him, his gaze drifting up to meet Weiss'. "Uh... thanks?"

"It's nothing. Just a small treat." Blue eyes darted over to Blake a moment before she leaned in, speaking softly. "I trust you and your friend are alright? You both seemed eager to leave."

"We... are better, yes." He tipped his hat with one hand, a polite smile on his lips. "I'm afraid the trip isn't something we plan on repeating, though."

"That's a shame." Roman tried not to flinch. "Here, it's a candy cane. I think you'll enjoy it." Although wary, he accepted the... _candy cane_... and turned it over, spying out of the corner of his eye the Witches eating their own. "You can bite it, if that seems more reasonable."

He raised a brow. "How else would you go about it?"

Rather than explaining, Weiss popped one of the remaining sticks into her mouth, allowing the hooked end to dangle out. "They last longer this way."

"I'll... consider it." Summoning his most polite expression- because he _certainly_ didn't want the woman revealing their little meeting in Christmas Town to Blake- the Vampire took a small bite of the candy cane. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, honestly, but the sugary treat certainly was an improvement over his imagination, pulling a thoughtful hum from him as he turned it over, examining the red stripes swirling around it. "This is rather delicious."

Roman popped the bitten off part back into his mouth, attempting to replicate the way the woman was consuming it, allowing the treat to dissolve slowly on his tongue. It was much sweeter than blood, of course, and lacked the copper tang he enjoyed, but it was good all the same.

"I'm glad you approve." Weiss smiled at him, inclining her head politely. Sensing there was no danger, Neo cautiously approached, prompting a stifled little noise of surprise when the Snow Spirit turned and found the smaller woman standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you over there. Here."

The Silence accepted the treat with a befuddled frown before mimicking the Vampire's cautious taste.

"Did you bring enough of these for the whole town?" Emerald eyed her cohort's inelegant way of enjoying the treat- which couldn't be helped, really, given his elongated snout.

"Of course." She paused, weighing her words a moment before continuing. "It's something of a Christmas Town tradition, to give gifts to others."

"They're very much appreciated," Melanie said, her twin nodding. Absently, the Vampire noted that the red clad sister's candy cane was inverted, showing off more red than white. "What did you want in exchange?"

Weiss frowned slightly, looking to her constant companion. "You weren't kidding." The Black Cat chuckled, giving a fond shake of her head. "I seek nothing in exchange. In Christmas Town, we give gifts to spread joy, not in expectation of reward."

"Joy?" Mercury tilted his head, looking all too much like a puppy in that moment.

"I like this joy," Miltiades said, setting a hand on the cold cauldron. "But if you ever need a spell or potion, let us know."

The Snow Spirit seemed relieved that they didn't try pressing the issue- Roman doubted any of the other monsters she'd dolled out the candy canes to had relented the fight so easily- but she did cast another look around. "Is Adam not here?"

Everyone came to a sudden halt, equal parts surprised by the question and worried about giving an answer. In the end, it was Cinder who spoke up, a soft smile curling her lips. "He just left, actually."

"Ah, I see." Plucking one of the candy canes from her remaining bushel, Weiss offered it to the Flame. "If he returns, would you give this to him?"

Cinder raised a brow but accepted the offering. "Of course."

After that, the two left, quietly discussing where they would go next. Roman considered it mildly odd that Blake hadn't noticed the shift in tension but, then again, she probably chalked it up to the Shade's mention, never suspecting that Adam's presence was for something much different than idle chatter. He'd mentioned her visit shortly after the Snow Spirit's departure the first time but didn't reveal any details about their talk; apparently, they parted ways with vastly different impressions about how the conversation had gone.

Still, now that Blake and Weiss were safely on their way to somewhere else, the assembled monsters exchanged anxious expressions, each keenly feeling the same driving force.

It was Junior who eventually voiced what they were all thinking. "Well... we _have_ to scare them now."

That much was true; although striking terror into each other was as much a means of asserting their will as to pass the time, it was also a means of showing respect. One didn't bother with the effort of a scare for someone they didn't hold in some regard. Especially when they were all resistant to the typical tricks they played on mortals. It took _effort_ to make a monster feel fear and, even if that bar was set lower for the Snow Spirit purely from being unaccustomed to such tricks, the simple act of bringing them delicious treats _demanded_ reciprocation.

Roman used his tongue to flip the hooked part of his candy cane up, nearly going cross-eyed as he looked at it and then at Neo, who was quite pleased with her own treat.

So, perhaps Christmas Town wasn't _all_ bad, but neither of them had any inclination to go back, even if there were more candy canes hidden in the blinding white landscape.

"Are you going to come out now?" Cinder called, offering up the second treat while lightly chewing on her own. The cracking of the candy was soothing, almost like splintering bone, but without the added headache of fighting off a skeleton to get it. "There's a gift for you."

"Keep it," the Shade said, materializing a step away from the woman and glaring down at the offering.

Honestly, Roman thought he was being rather petulant, refusing such a gesture, but he also wasn't about to convince Adam to rethink his decision. Not with the way the Witches were eyeing the now unwanted gift. Cinder merely shrugged, tossing it over her shoulder for the twins to fight over, eventually settling on breaking it in half as a compromise. Her smoldering gaze raked over the assembled creatures, smile growing a little wider.

"So, we're all in agreement?" She pulled her candy cane away to twirl it around her fingers. "We thank the Snow Spirit in the only way we know how?"

The Vampire couldn't help but nod as the others let out a cheer; even if the bad feeling he had regarding the whole mess hadn't abated, he was far too much of a gentleman to allow such an act to go without an appropriate response. But he didn't fail to notice how Adam's expression twisted into one of malice, eyes glinting in a way that set Roman's nerves on edge. He looked over, meeting his cohort's gaze for a moment, hetero-chromatic eyes reflecting his concerns.

They would need to tread carefully if they wanted to give Halloween Town's beloved Queen and her honored guest a good-natured scare... but their combined efforts might not be enough to temper the Shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, the 'villains' are getting their acts together. Be scared, y'all. Thanks reading, following, faving, and reviewing this trek into the ridiculous; your support is greatly appreciated! Also... do you have any idea how hard it was not to make a 'do you wanna build a snowman?' joke here? Like, seriously, greatest accomplishment was my self control here. Damn, I'm impressed.


	13. Blake and Weiss Montage Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

Blake could feel the frown tugging at her lips despite trying valiantly not to be offended or disappointed. When she'd come up with the idea, she'd acknowledged that it might not be as well received as she hoped. Still, she'd thought it would at least go over well enough that the Snow Spirit wasn't tempted to laugh in her face. The situation being what it was, though, that looked like it was very close to being a reality.

"Oh, don't pout," Weiss said, though the hints of laughter hiding in her tone did nothing to improve the Black Cat's mood. "They're just a little scared-"

"But I wasn't trying to scare them." Her ears drooped with her shoulders. "At least, not this time."

"The elves are a hardy bunch. They'll come around."

The condolence did little to soothe her embarrassment, heat rising in her cheeks as golden eyes scanned the street, which was mostly cleared out now. While she had expected shock and surprise at revealing her gift to Christmas Town, she hadn't expected to send every creature scurrying for the nearest door. She could see some of them peeking out through the windows but none dared enter the street again, at least not while the cluster of spiders was still struggling through the snow. They were smaller ones, able to make the journey lining the pockets of Blake's coat, but while their size didn't mean they were sucked into the ankle deep snow covering the streets of Christmas Town, it did slow them down considerably. Given how much the denizens of Christmas Town enjoyed hanging strings of lights and garland from every surface, the Black Cat had thought they would appreciate the little creatures, seeing as their webs were just as enchanting to her.

It belatedly occurred to her that nothing in the white plane had eight legs, though, so it was probably a little strange for her to suddenly have a hundred or so of the creatures pouring from her pockets with no warning.

The light touch on her elbow brought her gaze around to meeting calm, blue eyes dazzling with amusement. "For what it's worth, I think it was very thoughtful of you."

Her ears twitched. "You're just saying that."

"You brought them because you thought they could help decorate, right?" Weiss laughed, pointing towards a handful of the cluster that managed to find their way to a streetlamp and were already getting to work covering it in a dazzling pattern that caught the lightly falling snow. "They're doing just that. Is there anything I can do to make their stay more comfortable?"

"They... probably won't like staying outside all the time." Her ears lifted as did her spirits. Perhaps, in time, the woman would be proven right and the elves would come to accept their eight legged helpers with the same cheer they showed the polar bears. "Somewhere dark and warm would be nice."

"I think I know just the place. I can show you." The Snow Spirit held out her hand, her smile widening slightly. "In fact, I think it's long past time that I do."

Time. The simple word had a whole new meaning to the Queen of Halloween now. A handful of weeks ago, time was like a marsh she waded through every day, the sludge climbing higher and making each day worse, a constant reminder than she would need to continue bearing it if she didn't want to be drug under. However, her chance encounter with Weiss had completely altered her perception. There weren't enough hours in the _day_ for all the things she wanted to do, yearned to do- there was a never-ending, open ended list sitting on the desk in her study that served as a testament of all she wished to accomplish. It wasn't a matter of energy or motivation anymore; those she had in spades. The Mayor reported to her just the other day that they were at least a month ahead of their schedule, and rather than bargaining for the time away from Halloween Town until she was needed again, Blake encouraged him to add more to the schedule. She wanted the next time they crossed into the mortals' plane to be bigger, better, so that she could hopefully give her companion the best showing of what made them so necessary for the Humans.

Slipping her hand into Weiss', Blake allowed a smile to grace her lips, setting aside her embarrassment over the not-so-great reveal of her present to Christmas Town. If the Snow Spirit wasn't concerned about it, then she would put her faith in the woman, just as she never worried when the flurry of snowflakes engulfed her, whisking her away to some other part of the town. It wasn't quite like jumping through shadows but that didn't matter; it felt just as secure, just as soothing. When the swirling snowflakes finally died down, she opened her eyes to find Weiss before her, the two standing before the large building at the town's center, in front of the tallest tree. It wasn't much of a surprise, of course, but there was still excitement stirring in her chest as the twenty-foot-tall doors began to swing open and allow them entrance.

Blake fell into step beside her companion as they entered the large hall, a bit surprised to see it so... stark. Given how heavily decorated the rest of Christmas Town was, she expected the interior of the home would match, but it seemed more like the snow covered hills surrounding the town- cold and plain. It wasn't a horrible decorating choice, just... a bit surprising.

"This is where you live?"

"It... is." A shadow passed over the woman's face before she continued. "My Father has lived in this house since the beginning. As each of us came to be, we claimed different wings. Winter took the north wing and Whitley, my brother, took the south. I have the west." She pointed towards an archway, steering them towards it. "Unfortunately, there's only one door. I typically use the window in my quarters but I thought you might appreciate the proper way, at least the first time."

"I don't see why-" Her ears flicked as a rush of cold air sped past her, a prelude to Winter appearing before them, her gaze just as sharp as the first time the Black Cat had seen her. "Never mind."

"Weiss. You've decided to visit, I see." The woman was even more curt than their first meeting, absolutely bristling with frosty anger. "So good to see you again."

"Do you really have to act like this every time I return?" The Snow Spirit seemed only slightly exasperated by the greeting.

She'd mentioned in passing how her father had taken to avoiding her while her sister seemed intent on confronting her at every turn; what these meetings produced- aside from frustration- had never been explained and the Black Cat hadn't prodded out of respect, and a wish not to upset the woman. Although it wasn't her place to interfere, Blake very gently set her hand just above the small of her companion's back, a silent show of support. She wouldn't outright invite King Cold's ire for Weiss' sake but she would do whatever was in her power to let the woman know she wasn't intimidated by her family's brusque nature.

"Considering that only amounts to, what, once or twice a week now, I think it should hardly register that it happens at all." Winter stalked forward, hands clasped behind her back. Her movements were stiff, either from the freezing cold surrounding her or the things flashing in her eyes, Blake couldn't be sure. Either way, the Queen of Halloween remained unwavering, ready to defend herself if need be. She almost wished it would come to that; confrontation was a part of fear, of the terror she so often spread, and far easier to deal with than watching someone treading the line between concern and respect and being forced to guess on which side each comment fell. "But while we're on the subject, are you planning on sticking around this time? We're almost into the height of the Season-"

"And I will be remaining in Christmas Town more often until its passed." The Snow Spirit cut in smoothly, unconcerned with her sister's sharpness. "However, seeing as Father removed me from my duties this year, I hardly see how that's any consequence."

"It's the principle of the matter, Weiss." The wind settled as Winter raised both arms, gesturing all around them, to the stark white interior of the home and the decorated streets they'd just left. "This is our time of year to serve our purpose. This is where you're supposed to be."

"And what purpose do I serve now?" The woman met her sibling's gaze evenly. "Father insists that the joy I bring isn't necessary- that I am not needed for the Season to proceed smoothly." She shook her head, turning towards the archway she'd indicated earlier. "You've managed before without me, so I don't see what changed."

Blake made to follow but couldn't help shooting the elder sibling a look that was equal parts reproachful and pleading. She might be the visitor and- if the incident earlier was any indication- she likely didn't have a full grasp of Christmas Town, all the nuances that came with the mortal understanding of things like joy and cheer. But, she'd seen her fair share of fights and arguments sparked by misunderstandings, and she recognized when pride prevented sense. All she could hope to do was encourage the North Wind to say what she truly wanted to instead of hiding behind poorly constructed criticisms.

Evidently, something got through.

"Wait." Weiss stopped and turned, expression kept carefully blank despite the conflicting emotions shining in those beautiful blue eyes. Whether or not her sibling could decipher them, Blake certainly could and had to fight the impulse to do what she could to soothe them. "I... I don't think there's enough snow for this year."

"Father was rather adamant that I'd created enough weeks ago," the Snow Spirit said, apparently unimpressed with the assessment.

"He's wrong." The severe line of Winter's shoulders relaxed as her lips pulled into a frown. "He obviously thought he could trick you into coming back to us willingly, but I can tell that something's not right in the mortal realm. The clouds are too heavy and they're not bending to my will as they should. In some areas, my presence is too strong and, others, too weak; the effects are beginning to show. The world is out of balance."

"I'm quite aware of what Father was attempting." The woman acknowledged, pressing her lips into a thin line. "And although I'm loathe to concede defeat, I will try to offset the discrepancy without rousing his suspicion, but that's all I can promise."

"Even knowing what this could mean, you still refuse to budge." Winter shook her head, slightly incredulous. "Our kind have always been stubborn but you've never had the heart to defy him like this before."

"That is true; I used to be too afraid." Weiss turned a little grin on Blake, reaching out for the Black Cat's hand, which was provided quickly. "I suppose my experiences in the other plane have given me a bit of courage."

"I wish I understood the appeal you find in this... Halloween Town." Her gaze flicked to the Black Cat. "No offense."

"None taken," Blake replied, grateful for an excuse to express her dislike for the conversation. Despite how sincere the words sounded, her expression was pinched into one of mild annoyance, ears laying back enough to express her displeasure. She wouldn't start a fight for her companion's sake but neither would she pretend like one wasn't brewing.

"I don't think everyone is meant to cross the planes, honestly," the Snow Spirit said, her voice a little wistful, as if recalling some memory from long ago. "But I've found the perfect guide and I enjoy her company." She paused, lowering her voice slightly, nearly too soft to be heard. "I simply don't see why my happiness must be sacrificed for the sake of his pride."

The cold siblings regarded each other before the elder nodded and turned, making to leave the way she'd come. "I'm not asking for that. I want you to be happy, Weiss, but don't sacrifice your duties for it."

"I am more than capable of balancing my personal pursuits and my responsibilities." The Snow Spirit watched her sister's departure with a small, sad frown on her lips. "If that's where your concern lies, air your grievances with Father; he's stopped listening to me."

"Perhaps I shall." The cold wind began to whip violently, surrounding the other woman as her expression turned thoughtful. "But it won't do any good until you get through to him. It's time you put your courage to use."

When they were alone in the entry hall once more, Weiss attempt to walk away like nothing had happened but stopped short when the Black Cat quickly slipped an arm around her waist, drawing the woman's smaller frame against hers. There was a brief moment when the Snow Spirit stiffened, refusing to return the embrace that quickly enveloped her, but she melted quickly, leaning back and tilting her head until their eyes could meet.

Many words ran through the Queen's head- assurances and promises, with a soft yet firm voice- but she didn't say anything, at least not yet. Instead, she bent her head down, allowing their lips to come together gently. She smiled as Weiss turned in her arms while a flurry of snowflakes appeared, the light drops of them touching her skin nearly pulling a laugh from deep in her chest. Slim fingers grabbed onto the lapel of her suit, pulling her down more insistently as the Snow Spirit lifted herself up, seeming suddenly desperate for the affection Blake was more than willing to give.

When they parted, Weiss was disinclined to move away, instead tucking her head beneath the Black Cat's chin and allowing herself to be held even as her form shifted, the snowflakes dancing around them on the wind seamlessly merging with her body. Unlike when they touched in Halloween Town, the Snow Spirit was as cold as the substance she commanded, her temperature dropping lower despite how easily she molded into Blake's embrace.

This was only her second exposure to the other Spirits who ruled over Christmas Town and the Queen of Halloween found herself hard pressed to think of the others in a favorable light. While the situation was vastly different than in her own plane, she couldn't imagine being so needlessly cruel to anyone. Even Adam didn't warrant more than a firm hand when he got especially difficult and it was his very actions that often brought about those times.

"Once the Holiday Season passes, they'll be different. It's a very stressful time for them."

"And for you," she said, nuzzling into snow white locks. It might not ever be said aloud but Blake was no fool; the Snow Spirit wasn't ready to simply fade into the background, her powers unused and her place unimportant, and being relegated to powerlessness was almost as painful a wound as a mortal might expected from a dagger through their heart. The Black Cat did everything within her imagination to distract her- to make the time they spent together pleasant for both of them- but she'd worried about what Weiss refused to tell her. "This is hurting you."

"Of course it is. Imagine if you were forced to remain in Halloween Town during your one night to cross into the mortal plane; imagine being held back like you didn't matter."

"You matter to me." It wasn't much for a condolence, the Black Cat felt, but they were the only words that sprang to her tongue as she tightened her hold, wishing she could simply will the woman to believe them and she would.

"I feel the same for you, Blake, but this is... different."

"I understand. I just don't like not being able to do anything to help." She ran one hand through Weiss' hair, in a soothing gesture she'd seen in the mortal realm often enough. "In Halloween Town, I can command the very ground to split open or close and send any beast scurrying with a look, but here, I can't do anything."

The Snow Spirit hummed, leaning back enough to direct her into another kiss, hardly separating when it ended. "That's not true. You alone hold the power to make me smile, even during the coldest nights. That, I think, is something."

The words were set against her lips and she once again felt a blush rising in her cheeks. This time, she didn't try to fight against it, instead nuzzling her warmed cheek against the Weiss' pale one. "I suppose that is impressive in its own right."

They stood there a few moments more before Weiss pulled away, though she held firm to one of the Black Cat's hands. "Come. There's no use wasting any more time over this. Tomorrow, I will deal with my Father; tonight, let's enjoy ourselves."

"A simple request." Blake smiled, falling into step beside the Snow Spirit and running her thumb in soothing, nonsensical patterns against the back of the woman's hand.

The high arching walls, despite being mostly bare, still held a stark beauty in the architecture that she noticed wasn't too divorced from that of the buildings of her home, almost as if they were constructed by the same hand. However, who might've built Halloween Town had long since passed into obscurity; not even the not-quite-dead were particularly helpful when being questioned about the rule of the first Black Cat. Regardless of the similarities, the way the light from the moon and the multi-colored lights outside played across the walls and through the windows drew her golden eyed gaze all around, marveling at how- like her own home- that of the Christmas Town immortals seemed ready to accommodate far more than may ever exist at once.

When they both came to a set of wide double doors with a white snowflake etched across them, a flurry rushed past the duo to force the doors open, admitting them to the interior. This had to be Weiss' room, the snowflakes dancing through the air were proof enough, but what drew the Black Cat's attention were the little trinkets from her trips to Halloween Town on display. The jack-o-lantern glowing softly in the corner, an expertly crafted spider web in the corner of the ceiling, and the coffin that once held her necklace on the night stand all managed to stand out among the pristine decor without seeming garish.

Well, if she was being completely honest, the pumpkin did look more than a little ridiculous surrounded by so much white and light blue.

"Ah, that reminds me; I have something for you." Weiss waved a hand, a flurry shooting over to the desk and ferrying a present towards them. It had the black paper like before but sported a white ribbon this time, and it was a little more obvious what lay beneath. "Here."

"A book?" She guessed with a grin, unwrapping the present with little fanfare, though she was a bit surprised to read the title. "A Christmas Carol and Other Stories?"

"I... thought you might enjoy hearing about some of the stories of Christmas Town." The Snow Spirit nodded towards a couch by one of the windows, facing towards the rolling white hills surrounding the town. "I could read some to you, if you'd like."

"Sounds perfect."

They settled on the couch, though there was some disagreement as to their arrangement before Weiss finally relented and sat in the Black Cat's lap, providing Blake with the opportunity to both hold her companion and see the occasional pictures on the pages. Despite the Snow Spirit's assertions that the whole thing was just a means of reminding her of their differing heights, she settled her halfhearted protests and began reading from the book, the words almost lyrical as they delved into the mortal interpretations of Christmas Town- its meaning and its history.

They weren't like the tales she'd memorized centuries ago. Well, actually, the first one did hold some familiar earmarks- the foreboding imagery of a Poltergeist and the visage of Death- but the others were much more cheerful, and she recognized some as novelized versions of the songs chanted in the brightly lit streets. Still, the stories were interesting, even if they were invariably the same: a cold winter's night, snow falling down, mortals gathering close to enjoy each other's company and sometimes celebrating the birth of some ancient figure or another. Sometimes a complication would arise that kept family members apart- often referred to as 'loved ones', which brought to mind Qrow's odd comment about the mortal emotion.

Love. It seemed a prevalent enough theme for the mortals, especially when the Holiday Season was approaching or in full swing, and it also implied a deep connection between relatives or sometimes complete strangers. Learning the value of love during the Season was probably the biggest recurring plot point, aside from cherishing love earned or lost during that time, and Blake started wondering why the emotion seemed so absent from her own collection. Then again, love was shown to triumph time and time again, something that would make fear and terror considerably harder to spread. Qrow had likely learned about it the way he'd learned about the alcoholic drinks the Humans enjoyed but his disdain stuck with her.

At the end of one story, Weiss paused to cuddle closer, turning her head to brush a kiss against her jaw. "Something on your mind?"

"Do you think we can experience love the way mortals can?"

"What brought this on?" The Snow Spirit turned to look at her more easily, though there wasn't a hint of disapproval in her tone, just curiosity.

Then again, the woman was rather masterful at hiding her emotions when necessary, so Blake opted to tread carefully. "All of these stories talk about spreading love, cheer, and goodwill. Halloween Town may do the last two differently than the mortals or even here, but we still do them. I don't remember any stories about us 'loving' others, though. Do you..." She cringed as it occurred to her what she was about to ask which, in light of recent events, seemed a tad bit inappropriate. "I mean-"

"Blake." The Snow Spirit favored her with a smile, fragile though it was. "We may be the ones who are supposed to represent these things but... we don't always embody them. We inspire them in the mortals, though, and that's all that matters. Well, depending on who you ask, I suppose."

"I'm asking you," she said, leaning her head against Weiss'. "Do you think we can?"

For a moment, there was no answer forthcoming, and Blake worried she might've pressed too far. But then, she felt the woman suppress a chuckle. "Yes. I believe we can. Perhaps not in the exact same sense, but... I certainly think we can experience love in the way Humans so often write about it."

Her lips curled into a smile, tension she hadn't noticed mounting in her shoulders released with those words. While the fearsome Black Cat might not be willing to voice her suspicions quite yet, it was becoming harder and harder not to think that her interactions with Weiss differed from every other creature she'd met over the years. The warmth in her chest, the excitement and concern that always sparked whenever she did something for or with the woman, and most importantly the way her own existence had changed since meeting the Snow Spirit. Now that she had a firm idea of what 'love' meant in a mortal sense, she had to admit there was more than a passing resemblance between the emotion and what she felt, but addressing it would have to wait. Partly because she wanted to be sure but also because she wanted to be honest, first.

Considering her words carefully, Blake decided being blunt first would make the explanation much easier. "I don't like it when you get scared."

"... what?"

"Fear is part of who I am, what I represent; I can sense it in everyone, even you." The Queen of Halloween held her companion a bit tighter, a little concerned about what she was revealing. "I once believed, as everyone else does, that I'm incapable of feeling it myself, but I don't anymore... and I've come to realize that I don't really like scaring you, either."

"That certainly didn't seem to stop you from the corn maze fiasco." Weiss pointed out, though there was hardly any bite to the words. Blake waited a few moments, content to let her silence do the talking and biting back a laugh when the woman rolled her eyes. "But I suppose it wasn't the same sort of fear as I experienced upon first arriving in Halloween Town." Her lips pulled into a smile. "I had complete faith in you despite being chased by a hammer wielding maniac and nearly being cleaved in two by spinning chainsaws."

"And we did get them back." Her expression fell along with her ears, golden eyes looking down at the storybook still in Weiss' hands. "Anyway, that was different. Innocent, almost. It might be your trust in me that muted the unpleasantness, but when you're truly scared... I don't like it."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No. I don't consider it a bad thing, though." Her lips tugged into a smile. "It just means you're special."

Weiss nodded slowly, rubbing their heads together in a way that was oddly soothing. "I suppose I can accept that." Quietly they sat, just absorbing the presence of the other, until the woman tentatively spoke, seeming to cautiously avoid any offense. "You... mentioned that you don't believe you're immune to fear anymore. May I ask what changed?"

"You scared me." She nodded gravely at the surprise that resulted from her words, the weight of the truth she'd failed to give voice dropping onto her harder than she'd expected. "After the maze, when you disappeared- I thought for certain that you were gone. I can't admit that in Halloween Town- and we can't mention it to anyone else, please- but... I felt it, just like any mortal."

"Please don't tell me you think this bodes ill for you." The Snow Spirit turned, setting aside the book to focus on her fully. The worry in her voice was nearly drowned out by a forceful sort of confidence, the type that someone would instill within their target by any means necessary. "You're still the Queen of Halloween, Master of Scares, and... um..."

"Demon of Night?"

"Yes, that." She laid a hand over Blake's. "I'll tell no one of this, but promise me that if this... upsets you-"

The Black Cat let out a brief chuckle, surprised at how quickly she could feel the weight sliding from her while looking into her companion's eyes. "Honestly, it doesn't really bother me. It might cause an uproar among the others but... I think it's easier to plan scares when I better understand how important timing can be, how to read the shifting levels from scared to terrified. I'm not afraid of being afraid. Just... go easy on me in the future."

It was slightly concerning how quickly Weiss' expression slid from fervent reassurance to downright wicked amusement. "Take it easy on you?" Her ears twitched as it occurred to her how poorly she might've worded that. However, before a correction could be uttered, the Snow Spirit laughed and shook her head. "We'll see. I wouldn't want to see your reputation suffer."

Picking up the book once more, they returned to delving into the stories, finishing about half of the pages by the time Blake had to leave. This time, they used the window, the Black Cat stepping out into the pre-dawn morning from the window ledge, where she was immediately caught by a flurry that ferried her down to the street. The duo walked, hand-in-hand, through the streets until they came to where the Queen of Halloween had released the spiders. Amazingly, evidence of the creatures' handiwork was everywhere, arcing webs frozen by snow into brilliant lattice works, some sporting the same glowing lights that decorated the rooftops. There was no sign where the spiders themselves had gotten to, though Blake suspected that her companion's assertion that the elves would warm to them was spot on, given how a few spiderwebs were now inside some of the windows.

Even though she really should be going, the Black Cat stood beside Weiss as the two basked in the strange blend of their traditions.

"Remind me to never doubt you again," she said softly, admiring how the rising sun's light caught on the frozen spiderwebs, making them gleam all the brighter. Weiss said nothing, though she did smirk in triumph while pressing into Blake's side. They watched the dawn in companionable silence, neither too concerned by the slight delay.

It was worth it.

* * *

Roman wanted very badly to object to everything Cinder had just said, but he was fully aware that doing so wouldn't be well received. Everyone else seemed rather excited about the whole plan- from the set-up to the payoff- but there was a niggling sensation at the back of his mind that warned how easily things could go very, very wrong. Thankfully, Neo was just as perceptive and less inclined to keep her thoughts to herself.

Predictably, the Flame wasn't enthused about being questioned, though. "Come now, I can't reveal the entire plot. Where would the fun be in that?" She shook her head, motioning towards all of them. "Each of you needs to be concerned only with your specific part. It'll be easier in the long run. If, for whatever reason, our beloved Queen doesn't take well to our scare, there'll be no one to blame but me."

"That seems suspiciously magnanimous of you," Junior said, though he averted his gaze almost instantly.

"I understand that trust is a fickle creature, but it is necessary in undertakings like this." She tapped an old, worn map of Halloween Town that was spread across the table, indicating the various spots she'd instructed for each of them to wait for their portion of the plot. "It will be important for each of you to know where the others are but, beyond that, it'll be best to keep the rest a secret. I wouldn't want anyone accidentally spilling the beans."

That, at least, was a legitimate concern. While the Black Cat had certainly increased her activity over the past several weeks, she'd also become rather invested in communicating with the monsters who prowled the streets. Sometimes, it was for new ideas or angles on scares for the next year, but just as often it was for more mundane things, like how they were, if they'd found anything interesting recently, and on occasion she'd ask their opinion of the Snow Spirit. There were murmurs, of course, debating whether a being from another plane of existence could join their town full time without suffering ill effects, but the Vampire didn't put much stock in those rumors. Not because he doubted that the thought had crossed Blake's mind- he wasn't that foolish- but rather because it seemed obvious that Weiss was just as much part of their daily lives now as any of the other creatures, titled or not.

He was half surprised she hadn't visited the tavern in a couple of days; this was actually the emptiest it had been in a few nights. What with their Queen suddenly more active, many of the others had started coming around more often, playing games or engaging in harmless scares. Neo and Yang had almost gotten into yet another fight, though this one seemed a lot more playful than their past exchanges, which he could only attribute to Blake's generally good humor as of late.

No one seemed bored or idle anymore; it was as if the touch of the Snow Spirit had breathed new life into those who might've otherwise retired to the Sleep.

"Roman, Neo." Cinder suddenly called, demanding their attention as a smile spread across her lips. "Come. I think it best if you're the first to learn your assignments."

Reluctantly, he stood, crossing the distance while forcefully tapping his cane against the ground. He truly hadn't wanted any part of this mess after their impromptu trip to the other plane but now he was compelled, in part because the damned woman had wrestled his compliance from him in a moment of weakness and in part because he felt he owed both Blake and Weiss a good scare as recompense. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

The Vampire followed her up the busted staircase to the second floor, Neo just a step behind. He could feel her growing concern regarding what would be asked of them, sensing as he did that they would be hesitant about the task no matter what.

The moment they were sequestered in a rundown room, the Flame sat on the sole chair in the small space, crossed her legs, and smiled. "Now, I have considered your notable... unease with going along with this plan."

"Have you now?" He raised a brow, not buying the line for a second.

"But of course. That's why what I ask will be simple and straight forward." She leaned back, resting her arm on the back of the chair. "All you two must do is lure the Snow Spirit away from the cemetery."

"You're joking." He scowled, shaking his head slowly. "You can't possibly be serious."

"Oh, it's not going to be difficult. You two have a rapport with the woman; use that to your advantage." She tilted her head, black hair falling over her shoulder. "You needn't go far. Just over a street or two for a few minutes at most."

"You've lost your mind." He scoffed, tapping his cane against the floorboards to accentuate his point. "You can't separate them and expect things to go well. You heard Mercury and Emerald, did you not? Have you given a thought to how they'll react even if we manage to pull this off politely?" Roman threw his arms wide, chuckling at the sheer audacity. "I won't speak for the Living Scarecrow, but the others- those are monsters with some experience behind them, truly gifted in their roles, and they were nearly sent to their not-quite-deaths by the Snow Spirit's idea for reciprocation!"

"They embellished the tale, my friend." The Flame shrugged nonchalantly. "And, we have something else working in our favor." Her smile turned wicked once more, the razor sharp edge foreboding. "We'll suffer no reprisal from this, I assure you. Simply stick to the plan. Lead the woman away and you may wash your hands of the whole matter when you get the signal."

His gaze slid to Neo, her arms crossed over her stomach as she watched Cinder, weighing their options. There weren't many, though; even intentionally alerting Blake to the plot carried with it some dire consequences. Spoiling another's fun was never looked on favorably in Halloween Town and they couldn't quite prove that everything would go as horribly as they both suspected. Not to mention that it would be extremely rude to skip on the opportunity to repay the two for their gifts of candy canes, which Weiss had sent back with the Black Cat whenever she couldn't come visit herself.

"Fine. But I'll say it again, Cinder." He pointed his cane at her. "This won't end well."

The Vampire didn't like the look in those burning eyes, like she full well expected that to be the case.

Almost as if she hoped it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'villains' are finally on the move. Hot damn, about time. You assholes were not supposed to take this long. Also, an edit from my beta, The Supreme One:
> 
> "It... is." A shadow passed over the woman's face before she continued. "My Father has lived in this house since the beginning. As each of us came to be, we claimed different wings. Winter took the north wing and Whitley, my brother, at least I think his name is Whitley, might be Wheatly, never bothered to ask. The little fuck has a shed in the back. I have the west."
> 
> I still maintain his name is Walter. No, you are not discouraging me of this.


	14. Their Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own nothing. Getting towards the end.

Blake moved carefully as she descended the darkened stairs, every step echoing up and down the stone passageway leading to the catacombs. She'd stopped by a few times since bringing Weiss down to the depths of Halloween Town, though she didn't stay long enough to start dancing with the skeletons without the Snow Spirit in tow. Her main priority typically revolved around some scare for Ozpin or input on an old trick that could use an update and she was far more attentive to keeping her schedule now than she used to be. Unlike those who walked the land above, the skeletons' existence resembled the bats and the spiders; they grew in number but rarely diminished, never retiring old, weary bones so new ones might take the place left open. As such, they safeguarded knowledge from times before, though even they couldn't recall the beginning, and their insight helped reshape age old tricks, keeping alive at least a part so it could be traced back. The evolution of terror was theirs to chart and track, which they did with fervor whenever they weren't whiling away the time with dancing and music.

This trip, however, had nothing to do with them and everything to do with Gambol Shroud, who was leading the way, a bright purple splotch in the otherwise oppressive darkness. It wasn't often that Blake was awoken by her predecessor and entreated to follow- she could count on one hand the times it had happened over the course of five centuries- so she wasn't inclined to ignore the spectral projection, even if it did set her back on everything else she'd planned to do that day.

Weiss had just left to go back to Christmas Town that morning, explaining that the peak of the Holiday Season was only two weeks away and her entire family was even more uptight than usual; apparently, it had come to Old King Cold's attention that his daughter's snow wasn't just a flight of fancy for the mortals and actually held significant importance for their plane. The Snow Spirit didn't have the opportunity to gloat, as behind as she was in her duties thanks to her father's interference, but she'd devoted every spare moment to visiting Blake. At least, initially; the Black Cat quickly realized she was working herself too hard trying to accomplish that and made the woman promise to limit her visits until she could get the appropriate amount of rest. The whole night before, they had lingered in her labyrinth's center, relaxing in the gazebo. Weiss had spent most of the night resting, looking serene and peaceful, and the Queen of Halloween alternated between dozing and watching over her companion. The Snow Spirit could've gone without the rest but Blake had insisted, worried about the woman's strength. Her white hair was getting long, nearly dragging on the floor as she walked, and that _should've_ indicated a rise in her power, the same sort of boost that all of the Halloween Town denizens experienced during their one night in the mortal realm, but the amount of energy she was putting into catching up was taking all that away.

The next time Blake was presented with the opportunity to address Old King Cold, she was _definitely_ going to bring that up. She'd remained quiet out of respect for the plane that wasn't hers but _this_ crossed a line she wasn't willing to ignore.

_"You're getting angry again."_

"Of course I am; it isn't right that-" The Black Cat blinked, coming to a stop as they reached the bottom of the stairs and looking around. The voice wasn't one she could name, yet she recognized it... it almost sounded like hers, honestly. She was about to call out for whoever it was to appear, suspecting that perhaps Pyrrha was lying in wait to try and scare her, but stopped when she noticed how Gambol Shroud was looking at her. "Was that you?"

_"Yes."_

"I... didn't think you could speak." Blake furrowed her brows, trying to recall any other time her predecessor had addressed her. Aside from vague feelings that she could translate intrinsically, none came to mind.

 _"I have always been able to speak,"_ Gambol Shroud replied, its tail flicking and curling around its paws as it sat on its haunches. _"You, on the other hand, just started listening."_ Her ears flicked back, partially out of embarrassment, but the spectral projection continued, sounding amused with her reaction. _"If it's any consolation, this wasn't something my predecessor learned was possible during her reign. Now, come. There's something I want to show you."_

The cat turned, padding silently deeper into the catacombs, though it strayed from paths lined with light to tread into the darkness. Blake followed quickly, relieved that she hadn't seemed to disappoint her predecessor, and came to one of the many unexplored offshoots that existed. No flames cast light into its depths, the darkness nearly impenetrable even with her impressive vision, and there wasn't a hint of any creature walking the corridor in centuries, not even a spiderweb to be found. When Gambol entered, the Black Cat was a step behind, relying on the dim glow from her predecessor to make out the cracked walls around her and the broken stone beneath her feet. It was treacherous for the first hundred yards or so before it veered off to the right. The spectral projection didn't go that way, though, instead padding over to a wall, where there was just enough of a gap for Blake to slip through- something she would've missed without her guide to show point it out.

When they emerged on the other side, the darkness was even more oppressive than before, and the Black Cat herself could almost be unnerved by the pressure being exerted against her form by ancient things she couldn't identify. Even her predecessor dimmed, its spectral light much weaker and unable to press back the darkness. However, a flick of her ears and the threat of a snarl pushed them back, for even these entities respected her crown. "Charming friends you have here."

 _"Their assistance wasn't enlisted for their social skills and they've been here before I assumed the crown."_ As the cat spoke, purple flames burst into life, leading deeper into the depths of the catacombs. _"They've done well to keep this hidden, even from the likes of us."_

Surprised and curious, Blake took the lead, now more than able to see clearly with the long lost flames restored. It took at least an hour of steep down slopes and twisting cutbacks before they reached the end, a massive, heavily barred door set deep under Halloween Town and guarded by intangible creatures the likes of which the Black Cat could hardly understand. They were the things mortals feared deep within, ideals that never took physical form because they, like Adam, were far more potent as shades that preyed on the mind and soul. Despite the excitement at finding the lost passage, Blake would be hard pressed to return to this place unless she had a very good reason to do so, if she were being brutally honest. It definitely wasn't the sort of place she wanted to show Weiss on her next visit, at any rate.

Without waiting for a prompt, the Queen of Halloween stepped forward and put her hands on the heavy beams blocking access to the door, a brief moment passing before they slid away, disappearing into the wall. The door swung open then, admitting her to the small, round room beyond.

"What... _is_ all this?" Golden eyes scanned over the trinkets spread out on low shelves, some sat on the floor while others hung on the walls. It was a strange mishmash of things she'd never before seen. It somewhat reminded her of the first time she arrived in Christmas Town.

 _"Didn't you ever wonder how I knew where the portals stood?"_ Gambol followed her in, pass through objects as she investigated each one. _"I think all of us have left during our reign, seeking adventure elsewhere. What we found, we brought here, when our time was done."_

Blake moved further into the room, examining the strange artifacts. It seemed each was separated into segments, likely each grouping belonging to a single Black Cat that preceded her. "Which are yours?"

 _"Here."_ Gambol jumped, settling itself in the air above a pile dominated by green trinkets, clovers with four leaves, and...

"Really?" Her lips curled into a frown as she picked up a bottle that was _quite_ familiar. She'd seen it countless times in the mortal realm, sure, but it was also one of the things Qrow liked to steal from their plane whenever the opportunity presented itself.

The cat lowered its ears and twitched its whiskers to display its annoyance. _"I don't pass judgment on_ your _choice."_

"Fair enough." The Black Cat scrutinized the marking on the bottle for a moment longer before it all clicked. "These came from the portal you lead me to originally."

 _"Yes."_ Gambol Shroud turned its head, examining the room. _"I was aware of this place, so I chose differently than those who came before me. Just as you did, albeit unknowingly."_

Blake walked to the next assortment- eggs of various sizes and colors, some arranged in baskets while others sat on the shelves. There was also a small group of... chocolate... rabbits? How odd. "Why couldn't I hear you back then?"

_"Not every Black Cat fully embraces the role. Enthusiasm for it- what you felt at the beginning- is not the same; once that has passed, it takes maturity to truly become the Queen of Halloween. Being handed the crown and owning it as yours are two very different things."_

The specter appeared at her shoulder as they both moved on to the next pile, which is the only way to describe the odd things haphazardly stacked on top of one another. They looked like sticks, some wrapped in read while others were brightly colored, but she couldn't even begin to guess what the purpose of anything was.

 _"Whatever you do, don't expose those to fire."_ Gambol said, shaking its head. _"That was the only thing my predecessor said regarding the stuff."_

"I see." Blake nodded to herself, mulling over the explanation. While she couldn't fault her predecessor for the assessment, it did suddenly strike her that if that if she hadn't met Weiss when she did, she likely would've given up her crown within the next few decades for lack of rekindling her passion for the role. Still, what would be the purpose of showing her this if her time weren't drawing near? "Why show me this now?"

 _"I met many beings during my own visits... but none I brought back."_ She could see enough of a tilt to those feline features to indicate she was being teased, so the Black Cat opted to ignore it and move on the to final arrangement. Unlike the others, this one seemed much more carefully thought out, each piece set with care before being abandoned. There were carefully crafted utensils hanging in rows, various bits of jewelry shining in the low light, stacks of strange shapes reaching as tall as her waist, and what looked like books with thick pages sitting on the shelves. _"My time was spent enjoying the festivities of the plane I chose. You are different. I find nothing wrong in that, and I think this may help."_

"What _is_ it?" Puzzled, she reached out, picking up one of the items stacked one upon another, each the same size and shape, red as blood with flowery script all across the top that she read aloud in confusion. "'For my... Valentine'?"

 _"It's from one of the other planes, a mortal construct that I think you may find interesting to visit with company."_ Gambol moved forward, setting a translucent paw on the item she'd picked up. _"Exchanging the tomes is all well and good, but try giving her this."_

Blake fought the impulse to wince, having been caught in the act. She didn't think her predecessor would begrudge her taking the extra books from the personal library to give to Weiss but neither did she think the spectral projection would take it upon itself to offer a suggestion. "Do you think she'll understand what it is?"

_"I suspect she will. Moreso than you or I, at any rate."_

"Why are you offering me this?" Suspicion was not something the Queen of Halloween often indulged in but the peculiar circumstances demanded it. It went without saying at this point that she tended to be... protective of her companion, and the last thing she'd want would be to expose the Snow Spirit to any unwanted tricks. "Shouldn't these things be left here? They were collected by the first of us..."

 _"Millennia ago- and they serve no purpose now."_ There was a moment when it seemed as if Gambol would continue but it stopped short, seeming to shrink back.

Before she could question her predecessor further, one of the ancient presences asserted itself drastically, making the fur of her ears stand on end as every sense sharpened. Whatever this thing was, it would bow to her as everything else did, but it would not back down easily. It _demanded_ her respect in a way nothing else in Halloween Town could.

Turning slowly, Blake watched as a corner of the room became darker, much deeper than anything she'd encountered before, overcoming even the Shade's greatest attempt at pitch black. A set of eyes slowly formed, first tinged as purple as Gambol Shroud before a familiar hint of gold split the iris, the entity's gaze centering on the Black Cat. The rest of the thing formed slowly, roused from deepest Slumber to take a somewhat physical form. Easily four times the size of the spectral projection, it crawled forth, clawed paws scraping against the stone floor without touching it. Eventually, she recognized the body of it- one of the forms she'd learned centuries ago, a deadly panther- but it took a moment longer to realize that _this_ was, in fact, the very first Queen of Halloween. It stalked towards her slowly, the shadows rippling along its body nothing like the spectral form maintained by Gambol Shroud, until finally it stopped its methodical approach, gathering its hind quarters beneath it.

Although she was perfectly within her right as the reigning Queen to send the creature before her back to the not-quite-dead, it was rare for one of the ancients to rouse themselves like this, and even more so to take physical form. Considering that this was the first of her kind, perhaps the first of Halloween Town itself, Blake bowed respectfully, taking care not to drop or damage the strange package she still held. What title or address she could use was beyond her and Gambol wasn't being especially helpful in that moment either, remaining behind the Black Cat as their progenitor slowly nodded its head in acknowledgement. When she straightened, it looked at her with those ageless eyes, peering into her in a way that should've felt incredibly invasive were it any other entity attempting such. It felt like some sort of judgment was being passed, some test she couldn't begin to understand and when it stretched on for a tad too long, Blake frowned, gaze hardening as her ears canted forward- a challenge, but one made with care. She wouldn't disrespect the being before her but neither would she be cowed.

Apparently, that was the signal it was waiting for, lazily blinking up at her before a voice like rocks being ground together echoed in the small room. It would've struck a new level of terror into the other denizens of Halloween Town but Blake withstood every syllable through sheer force of will, matching the ancient bit by bit.

 _ **"These particular relics I did not collect... they were entrusted to my care... by a being of great importance to me... yet... I can spare one to give it renewed meaning."**_ Its ethereal gaze fell to the container she held. _**"But choose another... the larger one... so you can share."**_

"Share?" Blake set the package back on the stack of like sized ones, finding the bigger version set about a foot to the left. It had the same flowery script, the same color, but there was a fringe to the top- a bit of white lace that traced the edges. Turning it enough to examine the sides, the Black Cat caught sight of the separation hinting that the thing could be opened, which meant- "It's a box."

 _ **"Your companion will understand... provided you want her as a companion still."**_ Its form began to lose shape, vapors eating away at the formerly solid outline, but it met her eyes with no concern for its dwindling physical appearance. Around them, the other ancient presences pushed closer, their long lost voices unable to put to words the emotions she could feel them howling in that language that the not-quite-dead eventually fell to using. _**"Take heed... the Shades of old are restless... a crossroads lies ahead of you... chose your path well."**_

With that, the ancient one fell away completely, chasing away the other presences that swirled around the room. Blake felt lighter than she had since arriving in the odd, secret place, but worry caused her brow to crease. "The Shades of old... I thought banishing the Shade meant they were not longer... _free_ , the way the others are?"

 _"They are and they are not."_ Gambol Shroud started padding for the door, looking at her over its shoulder. _"They remained bound to the mansion the Shades have always claimed."_

As they stepped out of the room, the door swung shut of its own accord and the heavy bars moving back into their standard position. The ancient presences returned slowly, reclaiming the posts they've held for millennia inch by inch. As Blake ascended the path, the purple flames casting shallow shadows all around them, she mentally acknowledged that she needed to thank Weiss during their next meeting. Apparently, disturbing the resting places of her predecessors _was_ a bad idea. As they neared the main passageways of the catacombs, Gambol Shroud returned to its usual, bright form, slipping through the crack with the same ease as the Black Cat, neither speaking until they'd reached the bottom of the stairs once more. It would be a few more days before Blake could return to Christmas Town and deliver the strange present and her appreciation but, in the meantime, she had plenty to consider.

Despite her continued reluctance, there was now even more pressure to deal with Adam. The Shade had remained quiet in recent weeks, almost disturbingly so, but she'd accepted the peace as a sign he was willing to curb his behavior for the sake of the town, if not their broken friendship. With the First's warning weighing on her mind, though, it was harder to imagine that was the case.

"When you banished Adam's predecessor... how did you do it?" Blake looked at the spectral projection, hoping for some sign of how it should be done. Possessing the ability was one thing but the Black Cat had never tried using the power before and wasn't sure if it would simply require her will or some other, undefinable thing that she'd yet to master. Standing there in the catacombs, she could tell that there _was_ something different about her- about the authority she'd always held, the aura she projected, something indescribable yet concrete- but being aware of the difference didn't help her make use of it.

Gambol Shroud tilted its head to the side, floating up to reach eye level before responding. _"It is not something that's easy to explain... but it is your power to wield. When you are ready, there will be no doubt how it must be done."_

Her ears laid back. "That's _not_ helpful in the slightest."

 _"That's what I said,"_ the cat replied, turning to disappear into the nearest wall. _"But it will make sense to you in time, as it did to me."_

With a sigh, Blake made no move to prevent her predecessor's departure, instead heading up the stairs to return home and stash the strange container somewhere safe until the next visit. There was no point dwelling on Adam's future now, not when the best advice she could get was 'wait and see', and there was so much else to consider. Most of it was curiosity regarding the other portals and the planes beyond. She'd become so focused on resuming her duties and exploring Christmas Town alongside her companion, the other doors never appealed to her. Perhaps, when the Holiday Season passed and they both had some time, they could see what surprises lay beyond the other portals.

As she stepped out into the moonlight, she was pulled from her thoughts by the high pitched scream in the distance- her ears twitched, catching the echo as it bounced across town. The raucous laughter that followed most certainly belonged to Yang, meaning that the blonde had briefly gotten the better of Pyrrha and was about to regret that very dearly, as the Poltergeist always had a quick scare in reserve for retribution. The bats overhead were already seeking out landing spots along the roofs, apparently delighting in seeing the Clown- who so often found herself in the tar pits one way or another- appropriately scared. There was a howl across town- Mercury, greeting the moon- while still elsewhere she could make out the distant cawing of the Crow and the Raven as they danced on the night winds.

Blake's lips curled into a soft smile. The nights in Halloween Town hadn't been this active in many years and she itched to join in, slinking through the shadows until she could find Yang or Ruby or the others and go for a night of crawling through the swamp. She had a meeting with Ozpin to go over their progress thus far and a few more issues she wanted to follow up on here and there. The few spiders she brought back from Christmas Town had started spinning snowflake replicas, teaching the others to the point that the whole hollow looked like a shrine to the perfection of a snowflake, and the Black Cat wanted to ensure they would be willing to let Weiss come and see it. Plus, she still had to put away the First's present for the Snow Spirit.

However, she could always see if Ozpin would be willing to join her in a few fun scares around town to test out some of the things they'd discussed in recent weeks.

That would be a suitable method to make the most of her time.

* * *

Adam gnashed his teeth as he slipped from the tavern after yet another uneventful meeting with the other monsters. With every passing night that they remained holed up in the decrepit building, he lost just a fraction more of his patience with the lot of them. Cinder kept feeding them excuse after excuse, as if there was a _proper_ time for this whole thing to occur, but he was rather fed up with such idle prattle by now. The first time he'd pressed the woman for more information, she'd conceded to him the full extent of her plan and a larger role in it to placate him. But that wasn't enough anymore.

So he'd delivered his ultimatum: either the Flame got her act together and decided on a specific time for their little plan to be put into motion or he would take matters into his own claws.

Finally, a night was chosen- seven from right then- and that gave _him_ the advantage. As the Shade slithered his way back to the comfort of his mansion, he could take comfort from being able to count down the hours until his righteous revenge was at hand. The Black Cat would never know what hit her until it was too late, until she was under his thrall completely. He'd show her the error of her ways... and he'd remove the obstacle in his way with the same stroke.

A sinister smile curled his lips as he glided over the broken floorboards and through the darkened halls. With Blake respecting his power and the Snow Spirit out of the way, Halloween Town could reach the pinnacle it truly deserved to be.

And there was nothing that could stop him.

* * *

The wind lightly blew through the trees, a few leaves scattering across the path as they left the spiders' hollow. Although the arachnids were graciously welcoming, Blake thought it best to cut the visit short after a few too many of the smaller ones took an interest in the Snow Spirit. She normally wouldn't mind them crawling on _her_ skin but Weiss was a different story- and she was surprisingly ticklish, which was a pleasant thing to learn. Their time in Christmas Town the night before was mostly spent observing the hustle and bustle of the elves as they readied themselves for the peak of the season, filling bags with toys and candy and cards. Apparently, Old King Cold would cross into the mortal realm during one of the nights and pass out the items in the bags, leaving them with the mortals. It was the duty of another creature, one Weiss had only met once or twice, but he had run off at the last minute and the duty fell to the King as a result.

At some point in the intervening days, her father had finally acquiesced the point to the Snow Spirit. Whatever was happening in the mortal realm, it was bad enough that not even he could deny the need for joy and holiday cheer, entreating his daughter to make up for lost time under the condition that he wouldn't begrudge her time spent with the Black Cat. Blake was only somewhat mollified; she would've preferred having a word with the man herself but, admittedly, it wasn't her place to do so.

"Sorry I had to cut that short," she said, her ears drooping a little with the apology. "I didn't expect them to take such an interest in you."

"It's fine, Blake, and not entirely their fault." The Snow Spirit chuckled, gesturing at herself. "In my plane, I would use my flurries to play with them. I don't think they anticipated my form to be this solid."

"Still, I'll talk to them." The Black Cat stopped as they reached the head of the path leading back to Halloween Town, the moon still high overhead. "Is there anything you'd like to do? Anyone you want to visit?"

Weiss hummed thoughtfully, scanning the town and smiling a little wider at the distant sounds of denizens up to their usual tricks. "Actually, seeing those silk snowflakes reminds me of a mortal method for making paper ones. Would you like to learn it?"

Without hesitation, Blake wrapped her companion up in an embrace, already calling forth their combined shadow to transport them. "Like you need to ask."

The fell back into the welcoming darkness, surfacing a moment later in the Queen of Halloween's study. On the desk were stacks and stacks of parchment with ideas jotted down, some with notes that Ozpin had compiled while others remained untested, just waiting for the next time she was free to address them. At the rate they were going, there wouldn't be enough time between now and the next crossing into the mortals' realm for all of them to be tried, which had the Mayor rather chipper and the majority of town excited to start practicing their parts for each of the new tricks.

Quickly collecting up a few pieces of parchment and a pair of scissors at the woman's behest, Blake brought the supplies over to a couch tucked up against the wall, in perfect view of the moonlit town beyond. Golden eyes paid rapt attention to the instructions as the parchment was folded several times, the Snow Spirit making exacting cuts in her own before turning over the scissors to the Black Cat, who did her best to replicate the example.

"Perfect. Now, unfold it." Weiss directed.

Excited to see how her parchment snowflake had turned out, Blake opened it up, her shoulders dropping subtly as the design revealed itself to be a spider amid a hexagonal web. At the very least, she could take comfort in the fact that it was a very nice spider, even if her companion's laughter wasn't entirely appreciated.

"Did... I do something wrong?" She frowned at her creation, looking to Weiss in askance as she grabbed her own. "Or did you trick me?"

"No, Blake. Here, look at mine." The Snow Spirit unfolded the parchment, amusement sliding into befuddlement in the blink of an eye. " _What_?"

The Black Cat couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed look on Weiss' face as she gaped at the parchment, cut into the shape of a cat not unlike the necklace she wore. It was set in the midst of an octagon- which prompted an even more confused question of 'how' to stumble past pale lips- and actually looked rather flattering, if she was being honest.

"I suppose some things just aren't possible while in this plane." She made a mental note to apologize to Yang for the blonde's inability to comprehend a simple box devoid of scary connotations; apparently, it was a little more difficult to create such things within the boundaries of the town than she'd originally imagined. "Maybe we can try again in Christmas Town?"

Although still bemused by both attempts, the woman nodded, a smile curling her lips. "They are rather lovely, though, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Blake set them aside for the moment, brushing the cut away pieces of parchment to the floor to be dealt with later. "Although I'm afraid that _does_ put a damper in our plans for the evening."

"Does it though? Mine haven't changed." Blue eyes sparkled, catching the light of the moon as it lit up the side of her face. "I only planned to spend time with you, after all."

Her smile grew wider before she leaned forward, pressing her lips against the Snow Spirit's, letting out a little purr of pleasure as the kiss was returned, arms wrapping around her shoulders as Weiss leaned back. They end up lying on the couch, the Black Cat careful that her weight wouldn't cause her companion to become uncomfortable, and exchanging kisses for a while until suddenly Blake felt two hands pressing at her shoulders. She immediately eased up, hovering over the woman and waiting for some sign of what was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_." Weiss chuckled, though her expression quickly slid to something less amused, gaze drifting away for a moment.

"You don't seem fine." Using one hand to support her weight along with her knees, the Black Cat lifted the other to gently cup the woman's cheek, tracing her thumb over smooth skin. "Is something troubling you?"

Slowly, blue met gold, and for a moment it seemed as if she would get nothing more than a denial. But then the woman's expression softened as she leaned into Blake's hand, her voice soft. "It may be a while before we can see one another again."

She worked to keep her expression neutral, though her feline ears twitched. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I... I'm afraid catching up considering all I've already missed is a bit more difficult than I thought it would be. I'm not sure if I'll be prepared in time for the peak of the season and-"

"Weiss," she said, her voice firm but gentle to stem the tide of apologies she could hear building up steam. "I understand. We both have duties we must attend to, remember?" She smirked, glad she could turn the woman's words around on her, thought the rolled eyes hinted that it wasn't entirely appreciated. "I'll still be here whenever your Holiday Season has passed." Suddenly, her expression brightened, easing off the couch. "Wait here; I have something."

Despite the Snow Spirit's expression falling slightly, she sat up and waited patiently while Blake went to retrieve the First's present. She walked, not wanting to risk damaging the artifact by traveling through the shadows or landing in the snow. There was a part of her that pointed it out the thing had to get to Halloween Town _somehow_ but she wasn't ready to risk so precious a gift, even if she possessed the secret of acquiring more. The container was next to her bed and carefully guarded by Cecil, who took flight and landed on her shoulder the moment she picked it up; he understood who the box was intended for and was just as eager to see the reaction.

Pausing outside of the study looked down at the present- which she'd left unwrapped, not out of laziness but because she wanted to be sure Weiss had the time to process it before accepting it. Whatever it was, it apparently held some significant weight within the mortal realm and, given the First's cryptic advice about 'sharing' it, she didn't want to surprise the woman with something she didn't want, even if the very thought of such a rejection made her chest tighten uncomfortably.

Steadying herself, Blake returned to the study, finding that Weiss had gotten up to look through the window at the festivities below. Someone had decided to turn the main thoroughfare into a party and everyone was coming out to attend, the noise steadily rising beyond the pane. It almost obscured the sound of the Black Cat's approach, so she intentionally made her footfalls heavy and loud to draw the woman's attention.

The Snow Spirit turned, a pleasant smile on her lips that quickly fell away as her mouth popped open, eyes widening as her gaze landed on the thing in Blake's hands. "Is... that..."

"I... I actually don't know _what_ it is, exactly." Her ears fell slightly while admitting the truth, though she marshaled her features into something more confident as she crossed the room. "But, from what I understand, it's meant to be given to someone very important to me- a companion I wish to keep." She stopped a few feet away, presenting the box. "And you definitely qualify."

Weiss stared at it for a moment, shaking her head to clear the shock from her expression. "After Father revealed he knew of Halloween Town long before I even existed, I searched his collection of books and found a few detailing the various mortal traditions, ones that likely founded the planes beyond the other doors. This is one of them, shaped after a romanticized version of the human heart. It's called Valentine's Day, roughly."

"Did the book mention what a Valentine is?" She was beginning to worry if whatever she was presenting might've offended the Snow Spirit, hoping her curiosity would come off as innocent and not a stalling tactic.

"For mortals, a Valentine is typically a... paramour, someone held in high regard in a romantic sense. Someone they care for deeply."

"Someone they love?" Blake offered, receiving a nod in response. She felt a strange smile appear on her lips, excited and happy and strangely terrified? It wasn't the sort of fear she felt when she thought the woman had left her at the corn maze, or the type she inspired in mortals the world over, not even the sort she could pull out of the denizens of Halloween Town, no, this was a different kind- a vulnerability, intangible and delicate, something that could break her if left exposed for too long. Offering the box up once more, she dropped her gaze for a second to beat the newfound fear into submission before meeting her companion's eyes. "Then, yes. This _is_ meant for you."

She always thought that Weiss' eyes sparkled like gemstones but it wasn't until that moment that she realized every time before was just a fraction of how beautifully they could shine, her entire countenance lighting up like a roaring fire. Happiness rolled off her so strongly that Blake could feel her own mood drastically shift course as a response, elation suffusing every fiber as her companion accepted the Valentine box. Wherever her predecessors were, she hoped they were aware of how well the present had gone over, because she suddenly felt the urge to talk to _someone_ about it, to go down and tell everyone in town. It was the sort of joy that she was beginning to reclaim in regards to her role as the Queen of Halloween, but somehow more personal and stronger.

No wonder mortals were so keen to spread this feeling to others. Now, she truly understood the sort of magic that resided in the woman before her, if this was the sort of thing she could inspire in the human world.

"Where did you even get this?" Weiss traced the flowery script with a finger, still marveling at the gift.

"Apparently, I'm not the only Black Cat to stray from home." That earned her the Snow Spirit's attention, surprise written plain on her face. "This was one of the things the First, uh, acquired during its time. It agreed to part with it, so I could give it to you."

"It agreed- you spoke to it?" She furrowed her brows. "But-"

"It's a long story." Blake chuckled, promising to tell it in full another time and skipping to the point for the moment. "I've learned many things since I met you, Weiss. With your help, I hope to learn many more, so long as you'll have me as a companion."

"Paramour." She was gently corrected, a shy sort of smile coming to the woman's lips. "I think, at this point, that is the more appropriate term, seeing as the feeling is mutual."

With a wide smile, the Black Cat hurriedly agreed, leaning in for a kiss and surprised that this one felt somehow more right than the ones before, as if this agreement had to be reached for the full effect to be reached. It was amazing, and she could feel herself become even more dedicated to making the next Halloween even more fantastic than the last, to ensure she retained her post for many centuries to come. As long as she had Weiss at her side, even if they couldn't be together all the time, every night would be worth it.

With a careful tug, the Snow Spirit opened the box, revealing a plethora of candies within, chocolates drizzled with various designs and some filled with fruit. They each took pieces, savoring the taste while turning their attention to the festivities far below. Blake had served as the Queen of Halloween for many years but had never felt the same sort of pride that rose within her at that moment. It was as if all existed as it was meant to be- her plane was at its perfect balance, her role something she embraced enthusiastically instead of cursed or ignored, and beside her was a being she would wait for until the end of time. _This_ incredible sensation was what eluded her all those centuries and she swore to do whatever she could to preserved it.

Though it was never spoken aloud, when blue eyes turned to meet her gaze, Blake could see the same promise reflected back at her. It may take a few more years before Old King Cold truly understood how precious his daughter was, but the Black Cat would make up for it in the meantime and look forward to the day they could stand side-by-side and bask in the feeling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aww. After tomorrow's chapter, there'll be a short break before the story wraps up. Happy Holidays and thanks for reading!


	15. Nabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is afoot.

* * *

Roman groaned as the moon approached the horizon for the third night in a row. It was absolutely painful to sleep out in the mausoleums instead of his comfy bed or coffin, but Cinder was adamant that he and Neo remain within the confines of the cemetery until the Snow Spirit's next visit. By all accounts, that should've been the same night they started their little stake out, but alas, the woman simply hadn't shown up. He expected to at least catch Blake returning from beyond the dark forest and, yet, the Black Cat was prowling the town every night, unconcerned regarding her companion's absence.

This wasn't what they planned nor expected; the two were pretty routine in how they went about their business, remaining dedicated to their duties for three days before the Queen of Halloween disappeared for a night and returned the following one with Weiss in tow. There were a few times when one was not immediately followed or preceded by the other, sure, but there was never a complete lapse like this during the entire time the arrangement had existed.

Blake had to be aware of their little plan. There simply was no other explanation for it. Granted, no one was privy to the private conversations the Black Cat entertained with her favored guest, but there had to be an explanation for the sudden departure from routine.

Regardless, the Vampire retreated into the safety of the mausoleum for the day just as dawn broke, Neo slipping in behind him to curl up in one corner. She didn't need to scorn the sun the way he did but the Silence was just now getting back to being her usual self after their misadventure in the Snow Spirit's plane, so he didn't begrudge her anything.

With a defeated grumble about hoping for better luck when they awoke, Roman set about lulling himself into a somewhat peaceful rest.

* * *

The moon was high above as Blake walked with Ozpin up the path leading away from the bats' cave, the colony in flight above them now that they weren't being questioned. Several of her initial ideas were nearing their completion while several others were still in the works and the Mayor was intent on sectioning off the ones that would be used for the coming Halloween and the one that followed, insisting they not use all their tricks at once. He joked that there was no telling when the Black Cat's inspiration might leave her, a knowing twinkle in his eyes discounting the sincerity of his words. But she took the jest in stride, getting a bit of revenge by 'accidentally' leading him a bit too close to the edge, nearly sending him stumbling into the tar pits far below. While they may be easy for Salem to escape of her own volition, Ozpin would have a considerably harder time, and reined in his teasing accordingly.

"It's a beautiful night," he said as they emerged back onto Halloween Town's streets, noting the cloudless sky overhead. "It's a shame your paramour can't be here to enjoy it."

"Weiss will return when she's able." Blake smiled, still a little thrilled at hearing the term used so casually. As a matter of course, she'd divulged enough information to the Mayor to explain why she hadn't set aside her duties in nearly a week, and the millennia old being put the pieces together quickly, wishing her nothing but happiness in the endeavor. Sometimes, he'd said, mortal emotions were strong enough to imbue them all with such powerful sensations, but the Black Cat had always been more susceptible to the good ones than most. "When she does, I want to make sure I have the time to treat her to something special and my undivided attention." Her ears perked as another thought occurred to her. "Where are we on the jack-o-lanterns?"

"They're coming along nicely; the entire crop seems to be more than willing to bear whatever horrible depiction we can think up." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "I'm quite surprised it didn't occur to anyone before."

The Black Cat hummed thoughtfully, her smile growing a bit wider. Although Weiss was likely busy weaving her magic among the mortal plane, it had occurred to her a few days ago that there was no mention if the Snow Spirit actually got to enjoy observing the fruits of her labors or if she was just distantly aware of them. Whenever she returned from the final push to make the peak of the Season what it needed to be, the woman would no doubt be tired, so Blake wanted to ensure there was not only a party celebrating all the assistance she'd knowingly or unknowingly provided Halloween Town but also a lengthy stretch where they could curl up wherever she desired and simply rest, soaking in the atmosphere of a thriving town. She'd spent the whole night previous reworking her labyrinth, shifting the shape around to include little pieces of traditions they'd explored together, and she also tested how much she could alter within Halloween Town's border by putting a comfortable, large couch in the gazebo at the center that didn't exist before. Gambol Shroud had helped her, revealing that she couldn't simply tell Blake that it was a power within her grasp until after she'd tried to use it, cutting down the time it took to master the ability. Sure, she'd influenced subtle changes before, like the elevation of the ground, but creating or dismissing physical objects was something she thought beyond her abilities as the Queen of Halloween.

Just as she'd asserted to Weiss during their last visit together, the Snow Spirit had led her to so many amazing discoveries about herself and Halloween Town, not to mention the other plane, that it was a wonder what she would even be without their meeting. Every passing night, she could feel herself stepping further into the role that was her birthright, truly assuming it in a way she'd never expected. Everything was new again and, this time, she was bound and determined to remain vested in her position. As long as Weiss was willing to keep her company, Blake couldn't imagine herself succumbing to The Sleep, but she wasn't about to continue slacking off in her duties either.

"What about the-"

"Wait." Ozpin stopped her, using his cane to keep her from moving as he squinted into the distance. "I think the Snow Spirit just arrived."

Blake's ears perked, golden gaze swinging towards the cemetery, where the Mayor indicated. There was no sign now, of course, but she looked anyway. "She did?"

"No one else in Halloween Town creates a flash like that when they move," he said, lowering his cane and patting her shoulder. "We can put the rest on hold. I imagine she's rather keen to see you again."

"Thank you," she replied hurriedly, wasting no time in rushing forward and diving into the first available shadow. When she surfaced nearly halfway to her intended destination, Blake thought she would be able to see her paramour in hardly any time at all.

That hope, however, was dashed all too quickly. "Blake!"

Barely suppressing her groan, the Black Cat turned to look at Adam as he stalked up the path, wanting desperately to simply order the Shade to leave her alone for the time being. However, sending him away would likely only result in a bigger problem later and, considering that he'd behaved remarkably well ever since their confrontation, she opted not to push her luck quite yet. Her time with the Snow Spirit might be limited, given how late in the night she'd arrived, so dealing with him quickly was her best bet at salvaging the lost time.

"What is it, Adam?" She fought to keep her expression smooth and the irritation out of her voice. "I'm afraid I'm a little busy this evening."

"You're always busy, now." His lips curled into a sour frown. "But of course you are." He put his hands in the air. "All these ideas you have suddenly, all these things to try... and not once have you included me in any of these plans, these meetings. It's almost like I don't even exist."

Blake could feel her frustration beginning to spike. "Adam, we've talked about this-"

"Oh, I know, I know, I'm too radical." He spat out the last word, the shadows comprising his coat losing shape for a brief moment, a testament to how strongly he was working to keep his own displeasure in check. "So, I thought about it- about every objection you've ever had, about the way you keep coming up with these ideas, and I made a decision."

Her shoulders tensed slightly, prepared for any quick motion he made. He was quick as a shadow but she was quicker, provided she didn't let her guard down. Her suspicions sufficiently roused, she spoke slowly, waiting for any sign of trickery. "And what's that?"

The Shade looked at her, red eyes gleaming with a murderous rage that seemed entirely unable to be calmed. "I want to help."

She blinked, jerking back in surprise. "You what?"

"You heard me." He crossed his arms, looking away pointedly. "You're not going to stop, I can see that, not unless something drastic happens, so, I might as well... accept it." Adam grimaced, as if each word were a concession he could barely stand to give. "I still have a duty to Halloween Town and I'm... asking to be included from now on."

Blake could hardly believe her ears, all four of them. She'd hoped for this sort of turnaround from the Shade and, though it came out bit by bit and begrudgingly, she wasn't about to waste the opportunity. If she could somehow return to the ease with which they once worked together without straying too far into questionable territory, then not only would Halloween Town benefit but she would avoid having to banish him altogether. It was almost too good to be true.

"O-of course, Adam, absolutely." She smiled, pleased to see a flicker of her friend return in the way he returned the gesture. "I'll be meeting with the Mayor again in a few days. I'll let you know and we can see him together."

"Great. Perfect." He paused, as if warring with himself about whether or not he was happy with how easy the confrontation went- judging by the shadows still lashing all around him, it was obvious he still hadn't fully accepted his own acquiescence. "But, uh, could we go over a few things now?"

Her expression faltered for a moment as she looked over her shoulder, towards the cemetery. Weiss, if she truly arrived, would likely be waiting for her. At the same time, the Snow Spirit was rather adamant about her tending to her duties, and she did understand how important mending fences with Adam was to the Black Cat, and how unsavory the other option was. Surely a short delay wouldn't be held against her.

"Okay, but I must be brief." She turned towards the Shade. "A few minutes is all I can spare."

"A few minutes is all I ask." He smiled then, a genuine smile that only held a fraction of the maliciousness he'd turned to in the past few centuries, and Blake felt her hope bolstered by the show of true emotion in his expression. "In fact, let's walk together. I... don't want to delay you too much."

Blake was touched. Not in nearly four centuries had her friend shown such compassion; he usually resorted to belittling her concerns or trying to intimidate her to make her see his way, a tactic which quickly lost its effectiveness for how often her used it. Confronted with the very thing she'd hoped for but never dared to expect, the Black Cat jumped on the opportunity, diving into the details alongside the Shade while they took a pace much slower than either of them usually moved. It almost felt like the clock was reset and their roles reversed- she was barely a century old, and he far older but willing to learn, the two falling into old jokes they hadn't shared in so long. She couldn't wait to tell Weiss, briefly entertaining the thought

Maybe everything would work out despite the First's warning.

* * *

Roman was almost too surprised for words when the flash of light he'd waited patiently for suddenly blinded him, forcing the Vampire to blink and clear his vision. Honestly, he'd contemplated washing his hands of the whole mess if this night proved as unsuccessful as the last but it seemed fate had something else in store, the Snow Spirit landing gracefully among the headstones and leaves. Without wasting a moment, he jumped down to the ground, glancing to ensure Neo was just a step behind him and ready to play her part. There was still a fair amount of apprehension in her gaze but they set off regardless, doing hardly any work to seem distressed as they came around the side of a mausoleum.

"Weiss!" He called out, jogging towards her and waving his cane. "What impeccable timing- did you sense something was wrong?"

"Sense some- wait, something's wrong?" The confusion that flashed across the woman's tired features was quickly overtaken by anxiety, eyes widening in a classic expression of horror that rarely caught the Vampire off guard. "Is Blake alright?"

Roman quickly recovered, grimacing slightly and glancing towards the center of town. "It's- I'm sorry, there's no words I can find to explain this, but I think you can help."

He expected a little resistance- a question, more confusion, apprehension, something- but what he got was a focused expression that reminded him of why he was so terrified of the Snow Spirit in the first place. "Lead the way."

"Right." He turned, subtly nodding to Neo as he started off in a brisk walk, Weiss keeping pace with him effortlessly despite her shorter stature. Were he a mortal, he could imagine a suitable metaphor for his current predicament to be something along the lines of leading a tiger around with the promise of food and hoping it didn't realize that the reward was an utter lie. "I hope there's something you can do; we've exhausted every trick we know trying to help her."

"There must be something that hasn't been tried yet," Weiss said, quickening her pace and forcing him to try and keep up. "Where is she?"

"The town square," he replied, sneaking a glance behind them to ensure that the Silence had already slipped away to handle the next part.

For perhaps the last time before it was too late, he silently hoped everything would work out as Cinder intended.

* * *

Emerald fidgeted in place atop the roof beside Mercury, both of them watching the moon overhead to gauge the time. They'd seen the flash in the cemetery heralding the Snow Spirit's presence- they'd hid and observed her arrival enough times to be intimately familiar with it by this point- but there was no telling where Blake was, if she'd seen the flash herself or if Adam had to track her down first and alert her of it. That was the one downside to Cinder's plot; there was a lot they had to take on faith, forgoing communication in favor of stealth. There was only one crucial signal they were relying on, and the shaggy bundle of excitement beside her was the source of it.

"Would you stop it with the tail?" She groused, batting it away from smacking against her thigh.

"Hey, we're finally doing this! I'm entitled to be a little happy."

She rolled her eyes at the Werewolf but immediately stopped the retort from leaving her lips as she caught sight of Blake and Adam coming down one of the alleyways, heading towards the cemetery. She cursed silently, nudging her cohort and nodding towards the duo, who shouldn't be anywhere near their position quite yet. Obviously, the Shade was having more trouble stalling their beloved Queen than he thought he would.

Just before the two hidden accomplices were forced to think of some way to assist in keeping their plan from being foiled, Mercury nudged the Mummy's shoulder and pointed towards the cross street Blake and Adam were heading towards, except much further up the road. There, Roman was leading- or, actually, trying to keep up with- a very determined Snow Spirit, the two heading towards the town square just as planned. They entered a different alleyway a moment before the Black Cat and the Shade existed theirs, like ships passing in the night and completely ignorant of the other's existence.

Perfect.

Mercury's and Emerald's shoulders relaxed in tandem, relieved that their little plan was still going smoothly and excited that the next step was finally in motion. Without further ado, the Werewolf stood up, the need for stealth forgotten as he tilted his head back and howled for all he was worth.

Meanwhile, the Mummy slid down the shingles and to the street below, collecting up the supplies the Witches and Junior had crafted for them.

* * *

Blake's ears flicked, her attention pulled from the Shade's fumbling attempts at keeping his frustration in check by a familiar howl. Frankly, she needed the distraction to keep her amusement from showing; for whatever reason, Adam was still trying to wrap his head around the concept of moving spiderwebs. Something about it simply didn't translate for the Shade, which she should've expected. Even if he was making a conscious effort to reform and dial down his necessity for more violent scares, his frame of reference would likely be skewed for decades to come.

"It still doesn't make sense to me." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Spiderwebs are decorations; they're not scary."

"Perhaps to us, but one woven into a particular shape and capable of moving on its own can be very spooky." She pointed out, ignoring his unimpressed muttering and tilting her head to the side as her gaze landed on the Werewolf, perched on a rooftop above the street. "Good evening, Mercury!"

"Hey!" He looked down, reverting to all fours so he could keep his balance while descending to the roof's ledge. "I was hoping I got your attention." She tilted her head in askance as he lolled his tongue out. "The Snow Spirit just landed in the cemetery a few minutes ago. I didn't see you over there earlier-"

"I didn't think she'd be coming tonight," she said, the confirmation that Ozpin wasn't playing a cruel trick on her instantly lifting her mood even higher. Gaining Adam's compliance and seeing her paramour in the same night was more than she could ask for, and she thought to herself with great amusement that it must be akin to how children felt on Christmas morning. "Thank you for telling me." The Werewolf dipped his head in response, crawling back up the roof and over to the other side to continue with his night while Blake turned her attention to the Shade. "I'm sorry, Adam, but we'll have to continue another night. I can't imagine that Weiss has much time tonight, so I'll probably find you tomorrow."

He smirked at her, far more at ease with her quick dismissal than she expected him to be. "I'm sure you'll find me at your earliest convenience." The shadows began to absorb his being as he spoke. "See you later."

For a moment, she thought the farewell odd, but she brushed it aside for the moment. It would likely come up again when next they saw each other and she could figure out how to deal with his lingering unease with the Snow Spirit after Weiss had left. Perhaps another offering of a candy cane would help ease the tensions between them, one-sided though they may be.

Her duties attended to as much as she cared for the moment, Blake turned towards the cemetery and started walking, first at her normal pace and then faster until she was jogging, eager to see the woman again. The Holiday Season was likely taking its toll on the Snow Spirit and, if her time was short, she wanted every moment dedicated to easing Weiss' stress and comforting her in whatever way was possible. Having someone to care for and look after in this way- so alike interacting with the denizens of Halloween Town but deeper- had brought so many things to the surface that Blake couldn't imagine reacting any more calmly than practically flying through the streets, a smile on her lips as she came around the final bend, the gates already opened wide to admit her entry.

Once among the tombstones, golden eyes scanned around, searching for any sign of the Snow Spirit. However, there was none- no flicker of pure white hair, no gentle smile or twinkling blue eyes, no teasing giggle or light reprimand- and Blake wondered for a moment if she was being tricked.

"Weiss?" Her brows furrowed momentarily before a mischievous grin overtook her features. Or perhaps the woman trying to scare her again? Maybe as a cute revenge for making the Snow Spirit wait? "Weiss?"

The Black Cat stalked around the headstones, coming to the location where the necklace always brought her paramour and noting the recently disturbed leaves. The not-quite-dead were also stirring strangely, as if confused by something they couldn't articulate, and Gambol Shroud was curiously absent. Weiss was here alright, somewhere close, and Blake could feel a little excitement running through her at the prospect of getting the drop on her paramour before the improvised scare could be executed. After all, what sort of Queen would she be if she fell for the same trick twice?

Lightly jumping up to the top of the nearest mausoleum, Blake began her quiet trek across it- to where she assumed the woman would be hiding- when she came to a dead stop.

Throughout her time as reigning Queen, she'd spent more time among the headstones than the Reaper herself. Not even the smallest disturbance among them could escape her notice, so seeing a few freshly broken grave markers, the pieces scattered and the surrounding dirt displaced by gashes the likes of which she'd never seen, immediately grabbed her attention. Abandoning her search for her wayward paramour for the moment, Blake went over to investigate, leaping from the monument to land a few feet away. She approached cautiously, keen gaze scanning for any sign of what had caused so much damage...

And then it didn't even matter what did this.

There, among the busted stone and upturned earth, was a single scrap of white fabric.

"Weiss." All positive feelings evaporated in that second as a level of fear she'd hardly known possible sent a shock through her system. There were a thousand logical arguments for what had caused this, a reminder than none would dare harm the Snow Spirit for fear of incurring Blake's wrath, and at least a dozen explanations that flitted across her mind, but not one of them mattered as a powerful fury gripped her. Yes, she was scared at the implications because there was something highly irrational deep within her that believed them, but the whole set up reeked of a trick. Still, she took no chances. "WEISS!" She whirled around, searching for any sign of where to go next and finding the bent fence surrounding the graveyard, shattered cobblestones just beyond. Before she could rationally acknowledge it, she was running, following the path of broken stones and little tatters of white as her form shifted, anger and no small amount of fear mixing within her and lending a terrifying rumble to her voice. "WEISS!"

In the back of her mind, she promised she would repay whoever was responsible for this little trick back a hundredfold. She'd never specified the Snow Spirit as being off limits for the purposes of scares, mainly because she wasn't aware she could feel this level of fear in regards to the woman, but just the shadow of a possibility that her safety was compromised threatened to uproot the Black Cat's sanity. In hindsight, she might even find the amusement, but at that moment, she was just angry. She doubted Weiss would willingly go along with such a scare against her, though there was a voice chiding that she shouldn't be reacting so strongly- this was a good sign, of course; scares were traded like presents in Halloween Town and this was as good as Blake's own acknowledgement of Weiss' place in their plane- but for the first time in her existence, the Queen of Halloween became starkly aware of how effective fear was at pushing such thoughts to the back of her mind.

Until she could be certain Weiss was safe, Blake wouldn't be able to silence the swirling doubt and anger, and she tore through darkened alleyways and moonlit streets in search of the woman without a thought to what else lay ahead of her.

* * *

The Vampire felt relief suffuse his being the moment he heard Mercury's howl piercing the night. Any moment now, someone would come along and relieve him of this duty and he could claim some amount of ignorance to the extent of Cinder's plot. Unfortunately, he didn't know who would be meeting him to make the trade off, and when he saw Adam stepping out from the shadows, Roman felt at least a little of the creeping anxiety return to him. None of this was noticed by the woman he was escorting- or was escorting him, as the case may be- who quite nearly ran into the man in her single-minded focus on reaching the town square.

"There you are." The Shade grimaced and shook his head. "There isn't much time left."

If the Snow Spirit had any misgivings towards Adam before, they were forgotten in the moment as she stepped forward, pleading. "What's wrong with her? How can I help?"

"We don't know the specifics but we're using the Lake's power to sustain her." He motioned towards his dark mansion sitting on the hill. "If you can add your magic to hers, there's a chance she won't enter The Sleep. We think."

The Vampire instantly felt his expression furrow. Was Cinder banking on the woman's worry to spur her into ignoring the obvious change in location? When had this change even taken place and why wasn't he informed? The Flame might be secretive and cocky regarding her own cunning but she was a fool for no one; she'd included the Shade for a very specific reason, and this wasn't it.

"Standing around here does her no good, then." Weiss made to continue walking before she paused. "You can travel through the shadows like Blake can, correct?"

"Similarly, yes, though it's not the same." Adam held out one hand. "But it will be quicker."

Without hesitation, the woman accepted his offer, apparently as unafraid of the Shade as she'd always been, though her willingness to accept his touch gave him solidity he would sorely lack otherwise. As the shadows engulfed them both, Roman caught sight of the wicked grin adorning the Shade's face and was struck by the terrible sense that he'd been very right.

This wasn't the plan at all.

The Vampire considered turning away and washing his hands of the mess like he'd intended. A glance behind him confirmed that the Silence had arrived shortly before Adam departed, the same tangible fear shining in her eyes that he'd become familiar with during their impromptu trip to the Snow Spirit's plane. A short burst of sensation swept over him and he understood what Neo wished to convey: Blake had reacted strongly to the woman's absence at the graveyard and the potential injury she'd theoretically sustained.

They'd accomplished their objective: the Black Cat was scared... but she was also furious.

There was only one thing to do.

"Come along, Neo," he said, pressing his lips into a thin line and adjusting his bowler, the tap of his cane against the cobblestones echoing slightly a suitable replacement for a pounding heart.

* * *

Blake tore through the alleyways, claws digging into whatever surface was nearest to propel her forward, golden eyes flashing everywhere as she searched for every clue available to track down where the Snow Spirit was taken. There wasn't much- a scrap of fabric here and there, Weiss' faint, crisp scent on the wind- but she was determined to find her paramour, even if she had to tear Halloween Town apart brick by brick. She'd long ago shed any resemblance to her usual appearance, allowing the longer legs of her most terrifying Black Cat form to aide in her flight, the larger ears swiveling to catch any sound, and her enhanced senses seeking out even the smallest sign. Anything and everything fled from her path, terrified by the vision of unleashed fury loping through the streets until she came to a scene that brought her to an instant halt.

There, amidst a pile of rubble pulled from the nearby dilapidated building, was a broken figure that was almost too mangled to be recognized. But the pale skin and white clothes had Blake fearing- outright fearing- the worst as she approached, at first slowly and jerkily before panic pushed her to move faster. She tore away the rubble, not wanting to believe anything until it couldn't be denied, still clinging to the rational hope that this was just a trick. When she moved away the broken pieces to reveal what lay beneath, she paused.

And then she reared back and roared towards the night sky.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Blake muttered as she looked down at the shattered replica, courtesy of the Witches combining their spells with the Mummy's curses. The more she looked at it, the less it resembled the Snow Spirit in the slightest, its power broken by her own will. Now that she could actually think straight, the faint etchings of the curses and spells were clearly visible, but she'd been too panicked to notice before. However, a trick of this complexity would be difficult for the Snow Spirit to pull off without her even suspecting it. "You've made your point."

She frowned, scanning around for whoever had managed to pull one over on her, unease still bombarding her from all sides. Until she could see Weiss with her own eyes and ensure she was safe, the Black Cat refused to return to her previous form. Hopefully, her appearance would also discourage anyone else thinking of tricking her like this; while she couldn't begrudge anyone a bit of fair fun, her paramour was definitely off limits in this sense. Without the full extent of her magic to protect her, Weiss was left at an unfortunate disadvantage, and while she wouldn't reveal that to anyone, she was prepared to make it abundantly clear that scares of this caliber were not in good fun.

One ear flicked as she caught the sound of glass heels clacking against the cobblestone, turning her head to watch the Flame enter the street from a nearby alleyway, a pleased little smirk on her lips. Following right behind her were Mercury and Emerald, both of whom looking far more amused than they had any right to be.

"How's that for a scare, oh mighty Queen of Halloween?" Cinder's eyes burned with a pride she'd always suspected the woman harbored but kept under wraps, if only just barely.

"I'm sure you'll tell the story for centuries. You did it; you got me." There were soft cheers from the duo behind her as the Flame preened, proud of a trick going over so well and even more so at the acknowledgement. Truthfully, Blake didn't really have the heart to deny them that, even if she was still furious; she would deal with that later. For the moment, only one thing remained. The Black Cat narrowed her eyes, lips pulling back into a snarl. "Now where's Weiss? If any harm came to her-"

"I assure you, Blake, that it was never my intention to cause her harm." She cut off abruptly, gaze snapping to the side as her expression changed from pleasantly smug to smooth and cautious in the blink of an eye.

Blake's attention slid to the newcomers, her agitation growing as she recognized the typical crew that hung around the tavern. She wasn't surprised at this point, really, but her own inability to see this coming concerned her. Apparently, even if she was getting back into embracing her role wholeheartedly, she wouldn't be allowed to remain complacent anymore, if this was how many it took to work her over like this. Ruby was a better organizer and Yang more effective at getting her way; those two would have the whole town in on their plot in a heartbeat, and it would be even more elaborate knowing those two. She would need to remain vigilant to prevent a repeat performance.

However, her acknowledgement that she needed to pay more attention brought with it an interesting fact: there was fear pervading the air.

And it wasn't coming from her.

"What are all of you doing here?" Cinder shook her head slightly. "You're supposed to be in the square with-"

"There's been a bit of a... complication." Roman glanced over his shoulder for a moment before continuing. "Adam went off script."

The Black Cat's hackles rose, sensing the steadily increasing fear radiating off the assembled creatures around her. "One of you had better start explaining. Now."

The Vampire immediately opened his mouth, and she could tell from the way he flinched away from the deadly promise in her tone that an excuse was about to come out of his mouth- some sort of explanation discarding any blame, likely- but it was quickly halted in favor of a rushed explanation.

"Adam told Weiss that you were hurt and needed help. He took her to the mansion."

Blake blinked once, a moment of perfect calm proceeding a furious howl. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TOOK HER TO THE MANSION?"

"This wasn't part of the plan." Cinder hurried to clarify, backing away with her hands up in surrender. For one so pleased with her victory, the woman was quickly learning to regret it as the Black Cat's form writhed with untold power, the unbridled might of her rolling emotions lending more terror to her form that was beyond anyone's fathoming. No creature in all of Halloween Town had seen a Queen of Halloween this furious and remained to tell the tale. Perhaps none had even managed it, but this wasn't the sort of thing one wished to be the first to do. "This wasn't what we agreed on!"

She'd heard enough. Roaring once to silence the blubbering fools, Blake turned her attention to the imposing mansion, calling forth the shadows to speed her along the way. As they carried her towards her destination, she recalled the Shade's words to her hardly half an hour ago, how she'd foolishly thought he'd finally come around. She was so willing to believe him...

... and now Weiss might be the one paying the price for her foolish optimism.

* * *

Adam brought them to the center of the mansion without hesitation. Normally, he would enjoy the mental anguish that came with the threat of what was to come, but that route simply wouldn't work with the Snow Spirit. He could only touch her now because she allowed him to do so, but that was about to change.

As Weiss stepped forward, searching for the supposedly wounded Black Cat, Adam shifted his form, loading every bit of his strength into the claws of his right arm. He would only get one shot at this- at removing the obstacle blocking his path. At opening up the spot beside the Queen of Halloween, his spot.

At banishing the woman himself.

"Blake?" The Snow Spirit called out, taking a few steps into the darkest part of his mansion, where the Shade's power was at its strongest.

"She's right here," he said, waiting for her to turn.

The moment she did, he struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap.


	16. Closing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes.

Blake emerged in front of the mansion, unable to penetrate the shadows within thanks to Adam's interference. He was either waiting for her or trying to keep her out; either way, the Black Cat wasn't about to bend to his whims. She could feel the presence within trying to rebel, as if the Shades long past were aware that whatever was going on was far beyond what could be forgiven, but the current Shade held dominion over them. Weiss was somewhere within and this little scare had crossed far over the line, which was in keeping with his malicious intentions. It didn't matter if he was only trying to spook her worse than the others would've originally, she was _not_ letting this slide.

The moment she crossed the threshold, forcing back the presences unfortunately bending to Adam's will, the Queen of Halloween heard the one sound that she never realized she didn't want to ever hear.

Weiss crying out in agony and terror, coupled with Adam's laugh.

" **ADAM!** " Any attempt at subtlety was lost as Blake charged into the mansion, the very darkness retreating before her. She broke into the main room to find the Snow Spirit laying on the ground, curled into a ball as she held a hand to the side of her face where black ooze poured from a freshly inflicted wound. Whether or not it would be enough to break the Snow Spirit and coax her into Slumber was beyond Blake's knowledge, and the very possibility _terrified_ her. The rage that had prompted her transformation earlier evaporated and she reverted to her normal form, except smaller, somehow reflecting the very real fear that was threatening to tear her apart. "Weiss!"

A single blue eye landed on her, its twin lost beneath the slime. "MOVE!"

Before she could take a step towards the wounded Snow Spirit, a sharp edge cut into her side, marking the first time she'd ever felt agonizing pain in her existence. She stumbled away and turned, eyes wide as Adam loomed over her. It was centuries past since the Shade was this tall, this imposing, a dark shadow with red veins that made her feel like she was nothing.

"Look who's just a big scaredy cat." He laughed, fangs glinting in the low light. "All this time holding the crown and what have you done with it?"

"Blake!"

She backed up but felt her foot snag on one of the rugs, robbing her of her balance as she stumbled, unable to take her eyes off the Shade. The moment she did, he would disappear, then come at her from another angle, and the wound in her side nearly guaranteed she wouldn't be able to match him. When had he become so powerful? How had she not noticed? How long had he planned on overpowering her?

"I believed you." That was perhaps the cruelest part of this. She was so willing to put her faith in him, she hadn't questioned the things she should've, avoided thinking about them to try and preserve a hope that was never meant to exist. "I had my doubts and I _still_ believed you."

"You've always been a fool." He sneered, melting into the shadows draping the edges of the room, his presence seeming much larger than it truly was. "Why would I ever lower myself to your level? I am the _pinnacle_ of fear, it's purest form; you're just a sad excuse for a Black Cat, not even worthy of the title."

"He's wrong." Against her better judgment, Blake looked away to see the Snow Spirit struggling to sit up, one hand still pressing to the side of her face as the black ooze stained her clothing and her skin. Regardless, Weiss tilted her chin up defiantly, as if the wound was nothing of concern. "You're the Queen of Halloween and you've never been anything less."

"She's never been anything, period," Adam said, stalking towards the wounded woman.

"Don't you even think about it." Blake's brows furrowed, a snarl claiming her features as she got control of herself once more. Her fangs and claws were returning, the shock of seeing Weiss hurt being overridden by her anger and a nigh blind panic she'd never felt before. " **Don't you touch her!** "

" **You think you can stand up to _me_?** " The Shade rounded on her, his claws digging into her throat as he lifted Blake clear off the ground and slammed her against the bookcase behind her. He _shouldn't_ have this much power, she realized, but the horror was still fresh in her mind, the terror that gripped her the moment she realized that the Snow Spirit was in trouble, and he was feeding off of it. She'd underestimated him and now she was paying the price, sharp pinpricks digging into her skin and threatening to rip her throat out. The Black Cat tried reaching up and prying him off her but, in a strange reversal of their roles, she couldn't get a solid grip on the shadows comprising his arm, every handhold evaporating into smoke without lessening the pressure against her throat. " **You're nothing compared to me; you're nothing compared to _her_.** " She stopped struggling then, golden eyes flicking to the injured woman behind him. " **Has it hit you yet, Darling? She wouldn't even _be here_ if it wasn't for you.** " His laugh was cruel and grating against her ears, her eyes widening in horror as the weight of his accusation hit her full force. " **You might as well have done it yourself. At least then you could claim to have a little self respect-** "

"That's enough." Weiss made it to her feet, unsteady and woozy but glaring with all her might using her one good eye at the Shade's back. "Blake, listen to me. This is _your_ domain; he got in a cheap shot but that's _it_."

" **Listen to her lie even as her very essence bleeds away.** " Adam clucked his tongue, turning to look over his shoulder at the woman. " **She'll waste the last of her energy trying to ease your guilt, but it won't work. _You_ did this, Blake.** "

"No, you didn't." She drew herself to her full height, pulling her hand away to reveal the source of the oozing blackness: a cut across her eye that looked awful and made the hold around Blake's throat feel tighter, her fear spiking at seeing the damage Adam had wrought. "He can't hurt me anymore now that you're here. You promised me I would come to no harm, Blake, and I've never doubted that. Now is not the time to start."

" **Now would be the _perfect_ time to start.** " With a flick of his wrist, a shadow with an edge as sharp as any blade lashed out towards Weiss, but she didn't even flinch as it attempted to pierce her chest. It did nothing, dissipating into harmless smoke the moment it made contact, and that bought the Black Cat a modicum of relief she sorely needed, the pressure against her receding slightly. " **Ah, so the great Snow Spirit has got herself together.** " Adam's next laugh was borderline manic, the red of his eyes glinting maliciously. " **Breaking you down again will be my pleasure.** "

"Hardly," Weiss replied, her gaze never shifting away from Blake. "He's nowhere near as strong as he claims and you _know_ that, as do I. He's taking advantage of your fear for my safety, but he can't hurt me anymore, I assure you." Her expression softened slightly, raising the hand not covered in black mess to touch the pristine white cat around her neck. "Trust in me like I do in you."

The Black Cat closed her eyes for a moment, the memory of the two curled up in Weiss' room returning to her. Confessing that she _could_ feel fear, recognizing the difference between the Snow Spirit being wary or cautious or afraid and truly scared, and standing together in the Christmas Town dawn after, when she jokingly asked to be reminded not to doubt the woman again.

Weiss was right; now was no time to start.

When she opened her eyes, she reached up, grabbing Adam's wrist like she'd been unable to do previously. The shadows receded from around her, the pressure nearly gone entirely while the Shade crumpled with a cry of agony as she jerked him around with ease, her features once more morphing into that of her most terrifying form. There was no reason to hold back- Weiss would never look upon her with fear so long as she held the woman's trust- and she suddenly became aware that she could only do what she needed to when she truly looked the part of the Queen of Halloween.

" **I charged everyone with a single duty, Adam.** " Her voice was barely understandable beyond the rolling roar building up in her chest, other voices she recognized without ever hearing them adding to hers the longer she spoke. " **Any transgression against Weiss would be considered against me as well. We are one in a way you and I were never meant to be.** " She released his arm to grab him by the throat, lifting him up high off the ground. The shadows refused to follow him, leaving the Shade to kick uselessly in the air as he tried to pry her massive paw away. A firm squeeze, she was sure, would be all it would take to separate his head from his shoulders, but that wouldn't do more than weaken him. Adam was intangible where she was solid; no mere wound would be enough to banish him. She understood this now, with an insight that seemed to unlock itself deep within her mind, always there but outside her reach until the right moment. " **What you've done _cannot_ be forgiven. I warned you that crossing the line again would be your end, and I gave you more leniency than I should have, but I will _never_ abide such clear disrespect towards my guest, my companion, my love.** " She pulled him close, golden eyes boring into beady red as the Shade seemed to shrink even while firmly in her grasp. " **I hope your successor won't be so foolish.** "

"No, no Blake- don't!" Adam twisted and thrashed, tried to claw at her face and her hand- he did everything he could, to no avail. "Don't!"

" **I am the Queen of Halloween! I don't take orders from the likes of you!** " Blake lifted him up, ears laying back flat against her skull as she bared her teeth at him, anger making her voice louder and causing the very walls to shake. " **I banish you, Adam, to an existence as pitiful as you are, where not even your predecessors will be waiting to greet you.** " There were cracks and splinters from the mansion as it started to cave in on itself, the groaning of wood no longer able to bear its own weight adding to the noise as she finished the incantation. " **Be gone from this plane!** "

The floorboards suddenly fell away beneath him, a red, glowing, pulsing energy appearing and leaping up, tendrils of something Blake didn't bother to name snaking up to latch onto the soon-to-be former Shade's legs. He screamed as they touched him, trying valiantly to kick them away, but no move he made dislodged whatever was crawling up to wrap around his hips and torso. When the Black Cat finally let him go, he was pulled down, into the glowing red that winked out a moment later, no hint of what it was or where it had gone remaining. That seemed to be the last straw as the mansion began to come down around them, pulled apart by the previous Shades as they tore away everything Adam had represented during his time bearing the title.

Without hesitation, Blake took two long strides to reach the Snow Spirit, who stumbled into her over sized arms and allowed herself to be picked up. Though there were no true shadows to speak of- nothing aside from the past Shades' presence remaining as the building tore itself apart- the Black Cat didn't need them in that moment, transporting the two outside in the blink of an eye. She didn't go far, just fifty yards down the path leading to the mansion, but the moment they were out, the entire structure collapsed to the ground, barely audible shrieks and wails of rage, sadness, and relief rising up from the broken wood as Adam's predecessors lamented how far he'd fallen. It would take time for the next Shade to assume the title, months for the mansion to reconstitute itself and give rise to Adam's successor, but the position would be filled by the next Halloween. This time, Blake would be able to teach the Shade instead of the other way around, and perhaps this time she could keep him from straying. If not, she at least wouldn't hesitate to do her duty _this_ time around.

A flick of her ears at the sound of shuffling feet nearly had the Queen of Halloween baring her teeth, but a quick glance confirmed she hadn't somehow failed to banish Adam. Apparently, news had traveled quickly through Halloween Town that the Shade had done something terrible, prompting every denizen to pour out from their homes and assemble on the path leading to the Shade's mansion. They'd come to a stop, sensing how dangerous it would be to approach at that moment, but their worry and concern was palpable. Deeming them no threat, she ignored them for the moment, but that didn't stop some from pushing to the forefront of the crowd and calling out to her.

"Blake? Blakey?" Yang frowned, brows knitting together in worry as her lilac eyes scanned over the Queen of Halloween. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just say the word and we'll do it." Ruby offered, standing beside the Twisted Clown, scythe tucked away for the moment. A chorus of agreements came from those assembled, the skeletons from the catacombs clacking alongside the Grimms' growl and the bats' screeching as the nonverbal inhabitants of the plane joined in the effort.

She hadn't even noticed the colony circling overhead, or Cecil flapping lower than the rest worriedly, and it would likely only be a matter of time before the spiders caught wind of the news as well.

But none of them _could_ help, she thought dejectedly. Whatever Adam had wrought, it went far beyond her knowledge, and it wasn't something that could be scared away. Even with the Shade banished, it remained, a dark reminder of the pain her paramour had suffered because of her negligence.

"Weiss?" The Black Cat knelt down, still cradling the woman in her arms. Despite retaining her terrifying form, her voice was just as gentle as ever, golden eyes meeting a single blue orb as worry began to rise up within her once more. "Weiss, I'm _so_ sorry. This should never have happened; if I'd only-"

"Hush, you." With a weak smile the Snow Spirit reached up, lightly cupping one fur covered cheek as if she wasn't transformed, a sigh passing through lips that were becoming paler by the second. "What's done is done. It was his decision to take advantage of your mercy and he's paid the price for that. You needn't dwell on this."

She squeezed her eyes shut against a sudden, foreign pressure that she couldn't hold back. It wasn't until she felt Weiss' unoccupied hand come up to cup the other cheek that Blake realized what she was doing; she was _crying_. Her, the Queen of Halloween, brought to such a mortal emotion by the combination of fear and relief suffusing her being. The ghost of the terror she'd felt throughout her mad dash through town still haunted her, but the reality of holding the Snow Spirit in her arms seemed to offset it just enough for her to need more contact, burying her feline features in the woman's chest and holding tighter, fearing what would happen if she let go.

Would it all be an illusion? Had Adam grown _that_ powerful that she couldn't tell what was real and what was not?

"Come, Blake, I'm fine." A kiss was pressed against her temple lightly, nevermind the fur, and the Black Cat felt her terrifying form slip away like the tears leaking from her eyes, gradually returning her to her normal state. Still, she held Weiss through it, accepting the comforting touches of her paramour as the woman tried to assure her she was okay. Blinking through the tears, Blake pulled back enough to look into the Snow Spirit's face, the left side still caked by dried ooze as her features turned paler than usual. "See? I'm perfectly alright."

"You're hurt, Weiss." Although she was loathe to relinquish any contact between them, she lifted a hand to lightly cup the woman's jaw on her uninjured side. Weiss turned her head to press her lips against the palm, still wiping away the tears trailing down the Queen's cheeks. "I promised I'd keep you safe, that you wouldn't come to any harm, and I failed."

"You're immortal, not omnipotent."

A cold wind swirled around them, a murmur of surprise from the others hardly registering as Blake's world narrowed to just the woman in her arms. Her entire countenance was turning lighter- the warmer look to her skin and wardrobe was gone, making the black mess seem all the more vivid against her cheek.

"I need to get you back to Christmas Town," she said, fear creeping back as she worried over the change. "You'll heal there, right?"

"There's no need." Blake snapped her head up and bared her fangs, which returned as the interloper spoke. However, after taking a moment to actually look at the man, she recognized Old King Cold as he approached on another gust of wind, lightly landing a few feet away.

Winter was a step behind him, worry furrowing her brows as the temperature continued to drop. Something about seeing her sister, however, brought the woman some calm, relief showing plain on her features. "You're okay."

"She's fine." The King of Christmas confirmed, nodding his head even as he raised his arms. Suddenly, it was as cold as the other plane, wind blowing harshly through the trees as heavy clouds appeared from nowhere.

Typically, such a blatant invasion of Halloween Town would prompt a response from the Black Cat, but she couldn't find it within herself to begrudge the change as she felt Weiss become lighter in her arms. The woman looked exactly as she did standing among the snow of her home, blue eye shining brightly despite its twin remaining obscured, though tiny little lines of frost were appearing on the solid black mess.

"Blake." The Snow Spirit's voice was soft, fingers lightly brushing away the last of her tears as she tried to compose herself and tuck her fangs away. "Didn't you learn not to doubt me through all this?" The woman touched a finger to the hardened ooze, lips pulling into a frown. "This... is an inconvenience, yes, but nothing that threatens my existence. I promise, I'm fine."

Still, the guilt weighed heavily upon the Black Cat's heart, and she forced herself to reach up and touch the mess marring her paramour's face. The moment her thumb brushed against it, though, the frozen ooze cracked and fell away, revealing unblemished skin beneath. Hope stopped her tears as she continued brushing away the black mess, a tentative smile coming to her lips as she cleared the last of it off. Unfortunately, her expression fell as no amount of touching could persuade the long, black scar into sliding away like the rest of the slime had. It quite nearly bisected Weiss' left eye perfectly but didn't seem to inhibit her sight.

"Ah, that's _much_ better." Weiss smiled up at her then, blue eyes sparkling like always as flurries drifted down from the heavy clouds overhead. "Thank you, Blake."

"How can you thank me?" Her voice was soft, ears and shoulders sagging as she watched the woman in her arms. "Adam was _my_ responsibility, and I failed to take care of him. You got hurt because of me."

"It's simple, really." A hand on her chin drew her closer as the Snow Spirit rose up to meet her. "When I needed you most, you appeared. When fear tried to silence me, you listened still. And when you were forced to do the very thing you've avoided for centuries, you did it without hesitation, but only to protect me." She chuckled, eyes sliding shut as she closed the distance. "I believe any mortal would call this love."

When lips pressed against her own, the Black Cat allowed her inner turmoil to be silenced, eyes falling shut as she accepted the cool comfort of her paramour's embrace. Wind and snow swirled around them, along with some strange light that played across her eyelids, which she ignored in favor of the revelation striking towards the forefront of her mind.

 _This_ was the answer to the Snow Spirit's question.

 _This_ was why the mortals needed her.

 _This_ was exactly her purpose for existing in the first place.

"Blake?" Weiss worriedly pulled away the moment the Black Cat went still, brushing a cool thumb against her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... great," she said, surprised at her own words but not finding them untrue in the slightest as her lips pulled into a wide smile. "Weiss, this- this is it. _This_ is why I exist."

"I... don't follow."

"Ever since we met, you've been asking me why it's so important for mortals to feel fear, and I _finally_ remember. I _am_ everything mortals fear given physical form but I had to actually feel it myself to truly understand that it's not the fear we inspire that's important." Golden met blue as she stood, still cradling the woman in her arms. "It's what comes _next_." Blake turned, sweeping her gaze over the denizens of Halloween Town. Some were watching her curiously- the younger ones, still testing the boundaries of their powers, still coming into their own- while others were smiling- the older ones, who remembered her predecessor, who existed for centuries before the previous Black Cat even thought about entering her slumber. "Mortals fear what they can't understand, what they can't see, what they can't change, and what they can't stop, and often these things happen regardless of that fear. What we teach the mortals is that it's okay to be scared sometimes. Fear can be overcome; it can be faced and championed. It might not be done easily or without its lingering effects and it might come back, and be stronger, but all it takes to overcome is courage." Her gaze fell to the Snow Spirit, whom she gently set on her feet that they could face each other properly. "And courage isn't born from never feeling fear. It comes from recognizing fear and realizing there's something more important; knowing it can be pushed aside for someone else's benefit. For their safety." She leaned forward until her forehead rested against Weiss', following the woman's arms until she could clasp both hands in hers. "It's our job to teach the mortals what I just learned for myself. That protecting those you care about most- the one you _love_ \- is more important than any fear. Thank you, Weiss, for reminding me of that."

"Well, I'm glad it didn't take anything drastic," the woman said, just enough of a smile on her lips for Blake to know she was being teased. Her ears still flattened at the reminder, but she perked up at the Snow Spirit's laugh. "I trust this isn't a lesson you'll soon forget."

"Never." Looking at the scar marring her features was still painful but it would serve as a constant reminder to attend to her duties as the Queen of Halloween. She would never let such a thing happen again. "I'm sorry it took this long."

"You can stop apologizing now." Weiss released her hands only so she could wrap her arms around the Black Cat's waist, a gesture which was quickly returned. "But if you truly feel it necessary, I suppose you'll find a way to make it up to me, won't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, so, now that you two are back to being weird as usual, can we take a moment to talk about something real quick?" Blake nearly groaned as her friend's voice cut in, though the slight thread of panic beneath the Clown's usual cheer made her turn to regard the woman without escaping Weiss' embrace. "Like, what even is this stuff that's falling from the sky because that's not normal and it's kinda _freaking me out a little over here so could someone please explain, yeah, that would be great_."

" _That_ is snow, Yang," the Black Cat said with a smirk, reluctantly letting go so her paramour could properly manipulate the powder falling all around them, allowing the flakes to swirl in the palm of her hand for the rest of Halloween Town to see. Many were curious or surprised while only a few remained wary of the stuff, most notably Cinder who was faintly smoking and hissing with each snowflake that fell upon her.

"And it's running in short supply." King Cold spoke gravely, though he shook his head the moment attention was focused on him. "But that's another matter and it can wait a few moments more." He looked up then, watching the snow fall from the clouds before redirecting his gaze towards the woman responsible for it. "Weiss... I owe you an apology as well."

Looking towards her father, the Snow Spirit frowned slightly, keeping her voice even if just barely. "I was a bit curious as to how you appeared so quickly... and so suddenly."

"There are easier ways to traverse the planes than those portals and I've discovered a few of them during my time, yes." He sighed, his gaze lowering. "It's not something I could teach to you, though; only my presence allows it. However, there were other ways I could have opened, had I taken the time to do so- ways that wouldn't have left you so vulnerable here, where snow doesn't normally fall." He shook his head slowly. "For too long have I ignored your claims that the Holiday Season is just as much about family and joy as it is about turning the mortal plane to a barren waste so all can begin anew. Both of these sides to our purpose are of equal importance and it wasn't until the snow turned black that I realized how gravely I was mistaken."

"The snow- it couldn't be saved?" Weiss' displeasure with the King of Christmas slid to worry as he shook his head again.

"Whatever was used against you turned it to sludge." He narrowed his eyes briefly. "The elves have cleared most of it away, but I'm afraid your work for the past week is gone."

The woman's shoulders slumped, eyes widening as fear once again permeated the air. "But... the peak of the season is only a day away. I'm not sure if I can-"

"I know," he said, confirming her fears in those two words alone. "It would take all of us working together to boost your powers enough, and we'd have to work through the peak to spread it across the plane. That would mean trading the joy of presents on Christmas morning for the joy of snow, and both of which are needed this year."

"This isn't your fault, Weiss." Winter quickly supplied, shooting their father a not-so-subtle look. "Any other year, we could work together, but without Nicholas-"

Blake's ears perked up, recognizing the name from one of the stories Weiss had read her. "Wait, you mean Sandy Claws?"

"Santa Clause." The Snow Spirit gently corrected.

"Right- the one who brings presents to children."

"Yes; he's usually quite reliable but, for whatever reason, he's run off on a fool's errand this year." King cold sighed again, running a hand through his white hair. "It's not too dissimilar from Weiss visiting you in Halloween Town, so I allowed it. I didn't think I would regret it, though."

"Perhaps I can help." She offered, gesturing towards the snow falling around them. "I don't think I can help with the snow part, but perhaps I can deliver the presents for you."

The Old King jerked slightly, obviously taken aback by her offer. "You?"

Blake raised a brow. "Who would be better suited to sneaking into the homes of mortals and leaving them surprises?"

"She... does present a valid point." The North Wind nodded slowly, becoming more enthusiastic as her blue eyes lit up. "And there's still time."

"Then we can't waste another moment." He nodded towards Blake and Weiss. "Both of you, come. If we hurry back to Christmas Town, we might be able to create a storm strong enough to bring the necessary snow and show you what you need to do to deliver the presents."

The Black Cat nodded, stepping forward in tandem with her paramour as the wind began to swirl around them, the cold intensifying as the King of Christmas prepared to transport them.

" _Aren't you forgetting something?_ " Blake paused, turning her head to catch sight of Gambol Shroud emerging from the ground in front of the rubble that was once the Shade's mansion. It looked more vibrant than usual and there was a somber note to its voice that was new. " _You aren't the only one who possesses the skills to assist._ "

While that was true, Blake had volunteered her assistance out of a desire to support the Snow Spirit as much as she possibly could and perhaps lingering guilt over her role in the debacle. She didn't expect any of her fellow monsters to be equally invested in helping out with Christmas Town's plight, seeing as none of them had even seen the plane before, but a quick glance at the rest of Halloween Town confirmed that they wanted very badly to offer their assistance, but remained silent out of respect. If she had to guess, they were probably wary about interfering with anything that involved the Snow Spirit, lest they invite their Queen's wrath as Adam had.

"Would anyone else be willing to help out?" Her ears flicked back as the entire town roared back their affirmations, louder than their usual exuberance when returning from the mortal realm. She started to turn towards Weiss- to confirm their help would be welcomed- but stopped, to ensure she was being clear. "There will be _no_ scaring of _anyone_ \- mortal or not- if you come along, is that clear?" Another chorus met her declaration and she smiled, looking towards the Snow Spirit. "We'll need all the help we can get, right?"

Weiss looked at her father, who seemed a tad bit reluctant before acquiescing. "Very well, but I can't bring the lot of them with us." He nodded towards the dark forest. "Have them use the portal; that should buy us time to prepare."

"Gambol?"

" _As you wish._ " The spectral projection began sauntering towards the forest, a quick word from Blake all that was needed before the denizens of Halloween Town began following, promising to hurry and help their Queen as much as possible.

While they began their trek, helped along by the more mobile members of town, the Black Cat stepped up beside Weiss, their hands clasping together as Old King Cold began taking them to Christmas Town. It was strange, at first, but she felt no fear as a flurry of snowflakes surrounded her, feeling so very much like her love's arms that it was difficult to feel anything but warm.

* * *

The Vampire hesitated as everyone else surged around him, following the path leading out to the dark forest eagerly. They didn't understand what they were about to experience but he did... and that presented a bit of a problem all its own. By all accounts, he should stay right where he was, but there was enough guilt lingering within to propel him forwards, bringing up the rear of the group with Neo trailing just behind him. A glance over his shoulder confirmed the woman was just as apprehensive about the whole mess, lightly worrying her lip with her teeth, but marching on resolutely regardless. While they both might've vowed to never return to that terrifying place, the duo also felt a keen sense of responsibility not only for the Snow Spirit's pain but the situation overall.

They weren't the only ones who should, though, and the moment he was within earshot of the Flame, he decided to remind her of that.

"Are you pleased that your little trick went over _so_ well?" There was a hard, accusatory edge to his voice, eyes narrowed slightly at the little smile playing over her lips. "If you'd told us _all_ the plan at the start, _none_ of this would've happened."

"Oh, I'm well aware." Her smirk grew a little wider, burning eyes flicking back towards the shattered remnants of the Shade's mansion. "But that would've defeated the purpose, now wouldn't it?"

The Vampire jerked in surprise, his steps stuttering beside her smooth stroll. " _What?_ "

"To be honest, I didn't expect Adam to take things _this_ far. Injuring the Snow Spirit certainly wasn't my intention, but unfortunately not all things can be controlled." Her lips curled down momentarily before the expression passed. "I _did_ think he would try to displace Blake as our ruler though and, with the Snow Spirit involved, things were bound to escalate from there."

" _This_ was part of your plan?" He very nearly reached out to choke the woman, gritting his fangs and growling. "You _do_ realize that we quite nearly lost the Queen of Halloween to that brat's trick, don't you?"

"I trusted in Blake's ability, as you should've." Cinder brushed off his concern with a cluck of her tongue, laughing lightly. "Really, what did you expect to happen?" She looked at him then, the sincerity in her voice sending a shiver down his spine. "I was quite open with my intentions from the very beginning. I aimed to scare the Black Cat, to upset the balance of Halloween Town, and to ensure none of us would be on the receiving end of the Black Cat's wrath. All these things, I accomplished." She paused, shrugging slightly. "I never included Adam in that last one, of course."

"Your concept of the ends justifying the means will be the end of you someday, Cinder," he said, tapping her arm with his cane. "Mark my words. If Blake _ever_ catches wind that you gambled with the Snow Spirit's existence like that, she'll be furious."

The Flame turned towards him, that same wicked smile on her lips. "Then I suppose we shouldn't tell her. After all, she might not take kindly to how willingly everyone went along with such a plan despite the propensity for something to go wrong. I'd loathe for you to suffer any ill repercussions for _my_ miscalculation, especially after you objected so often throughout the whole ordeal." Roman came to a stop, barely containing his indignation at the subtle threat. That didn't stop the woman from throwing her head back and laughing, though. "I'm _the Flame_ , old friend. Honestly, what did you expect? That you wouldn't get burned?"

The Vampire glared at her retreating form even as the throng pressed through the town, the bats overhead acting as trail markers for the slower monsters while the quicker ones raced ahead with Gambol's help. For the thousandth time since the whole ordeal began, Roman considered washing his hands of the whole thing- simply reveal to Blake every little detail since the Snow Spirit's initial arrival and let the Black Cat do her worst- but the tugging at his sleeve distracted him from mustering the courage to actually go through with it. To his mild surprise, he found Neo smiling beside him, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

It hit him quite suddenly what she was trying to convey, forcing a smile to his lips.

Cinder was the Flame, that much was true, and what was _also_ true was the fact that she was about to voluntarily drop herself into waist deep snow.

Watching her panic would be a half decent way to mollify his indignation over the whole ordeal. Maybe someday far from then- after a century or two, at least- the Vampire would go through with divulging the information.

Until then, his first priority would be assisting the Snow Spirit in getting payback against Cinder, using her own twisted logic to do so.

Turnabout, after all, was fair play in Halloween Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of absolutely no one, that turned out rather well. Happy Holidays, everyone.


	17. Finale/Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tying up a few loose ends.

Pip let out a sigh of relief as the story briefly paused, allowing himself to relax after turning into a stiff ball of worry, hugging his knees to his chest when it looked as though the Queen of Halloween wasn't going to win against the Shade. While some of the older kids quietly debated the merits of the Flame's plan, the little boy was just glad that everyone except the mean Shade was okay. It wouldn't be a very good story if the nice characters got hurt and the mean ones got away with everything, in his opinion.

The big bay window rattled for the first time in a while, prompting him to glance over and note the snow sticking to the panes and the streets beyond. The storm had let up gradually throughout the story, though he hadn't paid it much mind. He was far more invested in the plight of the characters than he was the weather, though every mention of the Snow Spirit did remind him how much he enjoyed playing in the white powder during winter. Truthfully, he was glad the Snow Spirit seemed okay after the Shade's attack; he would really hate the cold season if there was no hope for a snow day.

"Ah, the storm's let up, and it's starting to stick." The woman smiled, turning to the next page of the book. "Just a little more, but I'll make it quick. I'll skip the hijinks and harmless fun and get right to the end: the point of this tale and the message that I wish to send."

Leaning forward in interest, Pip ignored the older kids' groans of disappointment at not being able to start their trick-or-treating yet. While the story itself had a lot more kissing than he generally liked- something his mother assured her would change in a few short years- the little boy was eager to find out if everything would be okay in the fictional world. He hoped so; the Black Cat and the Snow Spirit didn't do anything wrong in becoming friends, so they shouldn't be punished for it either.

His eyes briefly scanned the pages of the book the old woman was skipping over, depicting the monsters landing in snow and marveling at the world the same way Blake had done on her first arrival in the snow covered plain. There were smaller scenes of various interactions- a whole host of creatures reacting in surprise and fear at the Silence saying something, the Flame gently smoking as she trudged through the snow while looking highly annoyed, the Twisted Clown being forcibly relieved of her squeaky shoes- before another two page spread of the night's outcome, where the woman began her story again.

* * *

Blake returned to the white expanse of Christmas Town a good deal more exhausted than she'd ever felt returning to her home. Traveling the mortal plane was far more taxing when she wasn't constantly soaking up the fear herself and the other monsters generated, but worth every second to see the world blanketed in a fresh layer of pristine white snow. The storm that Weiss and her family had generated to produce such an effect raged terribly in some areas, nearly driving some of even the most hardened creatures to anxiety, but they'd all stuck it out, trudging through the strong, cold winds and the onslaught of snow and sleet to deliver the presents the elves had worked so long to create for the little mortals. They lit candles as they went, in some areas, and consumed the offerings left for them with only a little trepidation. In the end, though it wasn't something any of them would be capable of doing multiple times without some scares to recharge, the denizens of Halloween Town managed to help save the peak of the Holiday Season, which was evidenced by their weary return to an exuberant Christmas Town.

The lights shone brighter, the cheer in the air even more infectious, and the elves were out in the streets soaking up the joy alongside the other creatures of their plane. The weary monsters, although not accustomed to the style in which it was done, recognized a party when they saw one and eagerly joined in as they returned. Despite returning to a hill some distance from the town itself, Blake could hear the mixed laughter, the high tinkling of the elves a sharp contrast to the more raucous amusement of the Clown or the Sound. However, before she could even head to Christmas Town to investigate, the Black Cat was suddenly struck by a strange sense of familiarity regarding her surroundings, looking around in confusion until it finally dawned.

Returning from the mortal plane to Halloween Town always put the creatures near the main gate. For Christmas Town, though, each came back at a different location, and the one whatever powers existed chose for _her_ to return to was the very same hill from her first trip into the plane, where she met Weiss. On a whim, she walked towards the tree that she'd found Weiss sitting in what seemed like so long ago, the fresh snow crunching beneath her with every step.

Warmth- the kind that always accompanied the woman's presence- filled her the moment golden eyes landed on the Snow Spirit's form, sitting on the same branch as that first time. The only differences were the length of her hair, the pure white strands stretching nearly to the ground and swaying gently in the wind, and the expression on her face, the beautiful and soft smile a great improvement over the past annoyance.

She couldn't help but return the expression, standing beneath the tree as snow fell all around them. "Weiss."

"Blake." Her smile widened for a moment before she leaned back, falling towards the ground below gracefully. However, rather than simply landing, the woman dispersed into a flurry of snowflakes that rushed towards the Black Cat, engulfing her and lifting her off the snow covered hill.

She couldn't help it; she laughed. After weeks of seeing the woman so tired and exhausted from trying to catch up and dealing with her family, to see the Snow Spirit so strong and vibrant, surrounded by her element- it was almost cathartic, especially with the horror from the night before still fresh in her mind. Learning the tricks and nuances of delivering presents in the mortal realm had helped distract her but being reminded of their first meeting also brought her attention to the black scar she now bore, the mark Adam's ridiculous antics left behind. The realization that she would forever bear that mark- a testament to the Black Cat's broken promise- was sobering, even among so much jubilation.

Weiss must've sensed the shift in her demeanor, her physical form materializing as they remained suspended in the air, borne on a cloud of snowflakes effortlessly called forth. Cool fingers traced along her jaw, gently grabbing her chin and directed downcast golden eyes up to meet sparkling blue ones. "What's wrong, my love?"

She reached up, caressing the woman's cheek with tender care, Blake's thumb brushing against the lowest tip of the mark. "I want to promise you that this will never happen again... but I'm scared I can't keep it."

"I'm not, and I never will be." With her other hand, she flicked her wrist, summoning a ring of snowflakes to swirl around her open palm. "If there's one thing you taught me over the past few months, it's that there's no reason for us to be afraid of fear. This may have been a harsh lesson for us to learn, but we're stronger for it." With a subtle flexing of her hand, the snowflakes flew up to all four of the Black Cat's ears, the cold stinging for only a moment as they solidified and attached themselves. It took a moment- and a flicking of her feline appendages- for her to recognize the earrings for what they were, a smile tugging at her lips. "There. The mortals will be opening their own presents soon enough. It's only fair you should get one yourself."

"Ah, but now what am I to get you?" She tried to push aside the melancholy still plaguing her, acknowledging that she obviously wouldn't be the one to dissuade the determined Snow Spirit. "I'm not as good at conjuring as you are."

"Hmmm, you're creative," the woman replied, not-so-subtly running her thumb across Blake's lips. "You'll think of something."

Not one to disappoint, the Black Cat leaned in, using the hand still on Weiss' cheek to guide her into a kiss she was all too eager to return, the flurry pushing them just a tad bit higher. Not one to be outdone, however, Blake pulled her paramour more firmly against herself and began to growl softly, imitating the purr of a regular housecat. It surprised the woman enough that she broke the kiss to laugh, something the Queen of Halloween capitalized on by pressing soft little kisses to her face and neck to prolong her amusement, finally landing on her left eye and lingering there for a moment.

When she pulled back, Weiss looked even more vibrant than before, leaning in to rest her head against Blake's shoulder as they held each other. For a moment, she was content to remain like that, but then a thought occurred to her and she craned her neck a little, setting the words against her paramour's ear. "I love you, Weiss."

The Snow Spirit stiffened in surprise, pulling away just enough to look up into her eyes and confirm that she hadn't imagined hearing the words. The snow swirled around them more vigorously than before, pushing Weiss up into another kiss that sent the Black Cat staggering slightly, a laugh trapped behind her lips as they were both nearly brought down. Only the flurry surrounding them kept either on their feet, both laughing once they'd separated as the woman's brief surge of happiness settled. "I love you, too, Blake."

Pulling her paramour's lithe frame firmly again her, the Queen of Halloween allowed her eyes to slip closed as she rested her chin among snow white locks, a pleased smile on her face.

"You're tired, aren't you?"

"A little." She confessed softly, the energy her paramour's presence instilled within her beginning to wane. There was no time to rest ever since banishing Adam and that had taken a good deal of her strength to do, not to mention jumping through shadows across the mortal plane to deliver all the presents.

"Where would you like to rest?" Despite her smaller stature, the Snow Spirit was obviously willing to take full advantage of her stronger state, lowering them to the ground gently while shifting her arms to bear the brunt of Blake's weight in a bridal carry. "I can take us anywhere. Christmas Town, Halloween Town, the mortal plane- wherever you desire."

"I should volunteer my services more often," she replied in jest, ears drooping slightly as the weight of her exhaustion began to settle on her. "I should find the Mayor and have him take the others back, first. Then... how about right here?"

"I give you the choice of anywhere we know exists, and you opt for the mundane." Weiss chuckled, shaking her head fondly. "But I suppose you don't think of it that way, do you?"

"No," she said, sneaking in another kiss to the woman's cheek. "I can't imagine your part is already done and I don't want to keep you from your duties." She rested their foreheads together. "But I don't want to leave your side just yet, either. Let's stay among the snow a little longer."

"As you wish." The snow swirled around them, forming a make shift bed softer than anything Blake had ever felt before, and strangely not as cold as she expected once they were settled down upon it. While the bedding made it _extremely_ difficult to entertain the idea of seeking out Ozpin, there was no denying how utterly comfortable it was to curl up beside each other after such an eventful night, with nothing but the gently falling snow to keep them company.

However, their peace didn't last long.

"Weiss."

Blake frowned at the King's voice intruding upon their quiet, ears turning down as she cracked an eye open to regard the man standing just a few feet away.

"Father." Although she didn't seem enthused by the intrusion, the Snow Spirit rose up to politely acknowledge her father all the same. She stopped from getting all the way up, however, when he gestured with his hands at brought cold, biting wind to circle around his hands.

"It occurs to me that I played a part in these events and that, were I to make a simple concession, they might be avoided in the future."

Weiss bristled almost immediately, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "You were eavesdropping."

"It's hardly eavesdropping when it occurs in my domain," he replied, brushing off her concern while focusing on a ball of light that had formed between his hands, the winds he'd conjured shaping it into a familiar object, though much smaller than the ones Blake had seen spread through Christmas Town and the mortal plane. The creation was quick- maybe a handful of seconds- and he presented the pure white fir tree to them the moment the winds died down, allowing both to see the black snowflake topper and the white cat stand curled around the base. "At any rate, here. This, I believe, will solve _some_ of the problem."

Although she didn't really have the energy for it, Blake sat up to inspect the tree, reaching out to take it after the Snow Spirit gave a nod. She could feel the severe chill seeping into her fingers from holding the thing and the Christmas Town magic thrumming through each needle, glowing with a power all its own. "What's this?"

"A piece of my power." King Cold frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's clear to me, now, that whatever bond exists between the two of you, it won't break anytime soon. For the sake of both our planes and the mortals, I must take what measures I can to ensure that we don't compromise our respective purposes." Every word was a grudging admission, there was no doubt about that, but beneath the gruffness, Blake could pick out the genuine concern and care Old King Cold harbored for his daughter. Maybe, with time and effort, the Black Cat could erode the wariness with which he regarded her. "Take this to your plane and guard it well. So long as it exists, Weiss will retain the same strength she has here. But, I'll warn both of you now." His brows furrowed, expression grave. "The mortal realm can't sustain a long cold season every year. It will be a new responsibility for both of you to balance your visits to prevent the snow from coming too early." The King paused, shoulders sagging slightly. "However... it may be easier, on the years where much snow is needed, to start the season earlier."

Blake's ears perked up, golden eyes falling to the little tree before sliding towards her paramour. In all this time, she hadn't dared entertain the thought that Weiss could join her on Halloween Town's night, crossing into the mortal plane beside the Black Cat to enjoy a few scares. What sort of new tricks could they create with her snow? What wonders could the two of them experience, side-by-side and at the height of their strength?

A hand on her shoulder brought her attention away from the endless list of possibilities forming in her head, the Snow Spirit looking just as excited as she when their eyes met. Still, the woman tempered her enthusiasm. "Although I appreciate the gesture, Father, I'm not sure if Blake-"

Her ears laid back as she pulled the tree closer to her chest protectively. "Please don't finish that sentence." Weiss raised a brow, a teasing smile on her lips, but acquiesced, allowing the Black Cat to address Old King Cold herself. "Thank you for the gift, sir; I'll treat it with the respect it deserves." She paused, bowing her head. "And I am truly sorry for my own negligence."

Even if the Snow Spirit didn't want any more of her apologies, she felt obligated to offer them to the King.

"I... believe that's something we're both guilty of, in this particular case," he said, though he seemed entirely unwilling to do so. After a moment's hesitation, he sighed and nodded his head. "Perhaps they'll even make a carol out of the lesson we've learned today." Turning away, the cold wind blew once more signalling his departure. "Happy Halloween, to both of you."

"Merry Christmas," Blake replied, looking down at the tree in wonder at the precious gift, imagining what the next Halloween might be like with her paramour at her side.

"Happy Holidays, Father."

Even as Old King Cold disappeared, a new surge of energy rushed through the Black Cat and propelled her to her feet, one hand held out for the Snow Spirit while the other carefully cradled her prize. "We should go find Ozpin. The sooner we get back to Halloween Town, the sooner I can put this in it's place."

"Already picked a spot out, have you?" The Snow Spirit smiled, accepting the help and pressing close to Blake's side without prompting, enjoying the fond nuzzle she received as the Black Cat teemed with energy. "I _will_ have to return relatively soon."

Blake frowned slightly, looking away from the tree to meet her paramour's gaze. "... maybe this can wait-"

"No." Weiss squeezed her around the middle gently. "Let's attend to it now. If my guess is right, I'll be able to transition between the planes much easier once it's in place, and I can bring us both back the moment it is." She paused, raising a hand to gently trace the sapphire sitting at the hollow of her throat. "If I'm wrong, then I'm sure Father or Winter will come fetch me."

With a smile reclaiming her features, the Black Cat took a moment to steal another kiss, which was returned even as a flurry of snowflakes lifted the pair up. Hopefully, she would have enough energy to land them safely in Halloween Town, and then they could return for some much needed rest.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as they reached the towering Hellsgate that led down to the catacombs, the dying light illuminated the presently abandoned town in a beautiful dark red so alike fresh blood. Off in the distance, the Crow and the Raven circled, waiting for the monsters of Halloween Town to step through the portal so they could be caught and flown down to a more manageable height, though that often depended on how difficult the particular individual was being. Regardless, Blake left them to their antics and turned her attention to prompting the gate to swing open and admit her entry, but the iron held fast.

"That's strange," she said, exchanging a slightly worried look with the Snow Spirit. Blake reached out a hand to see if she could force the door open but stopped when Gambol Shroud materialized in front of her, her coat shining a brilliant purple that gently pulsed with its own light.

" _Where do you think you're going?_ "

Blake gestured with the tree in her hand. "To put this in the room with the items from other planes. It's the most protected place in all Halloween Town that I know of."

" _ **That's about to change.**_ " Weiss pressed closer to the Black Cat as the First formed, far more solid than its previous appearance. Jet black shadows rippled as it stepped forward, far larger than Gambol Shroud though the latter seemed unconcerned regarding the size difference. Perhaps the two had communicated since their first meeting or it was simply the calm air surrounding the projection but either way, when the First looked up at her, Blake didn't feel the need to aggressively assert her place, bearing the weight of its gaze much easier than before. She inclined her head respectfully and was given a nod in response before the First continued. " _ **This is not something to be hidden away. As long as you reign, it should be where all can see it.**_ " Immediately, her gaze deviated towards the cliff where Adam's mansion stood, worry pinching her brow. " _ **You needn't be concerned. We will guard it from all.**_ "

Although slightly dubious, the Black Cat was set at ease as two more projections materialized out of thin air. Caught somewhere between Gambol Shroud's translucent purple and the First's midnight black, the other two were also between them in size, the Second and Third former rulers dipping their heads politely to the reigning Queen.

Seeing as there were likely no better protectors than her predecessors, Blake turned her gaze up towards the tower of her home, the shattered top catching the dying light of the setting sun beautifully. "There."

" _ **As you command.**_ "

The specters dissipated just as a flurry of snowflakes appeared beneath her, Weiss' arms wrapping around her middle.

"Shall we?" Blue eyes glanced up to their destination, a hint of amusement dancing in their depths.

"Let's."

Blake smiled as the power of the little tree already began working its magic, the duo lifted up through the Snow Spirit's strength alone. They soared up and over Halloween Town, borne on the flurry and a lightly chilly breeze instead of the shadows they usually used to traverse the Black Cat's plane, arriving at the top of the tower just as the spectral projections were materializing themselves. Conjuring a stand in the most stable part of the tower's ruined top, Blake set the tree in the middle of it and stood back, wrapping an arm around Weiss' waist as her predecessors turned their attention to the little tree.

" _ **We shall stand guard over this for as long as you rule,**_ " the First said, black vapors slipping away from its body to swirl around the stand.

" _ **We shall add its power to ours, and ours to its; we cement the bond,**_ " the second said, its voice much softer as it mimicked their predecessor.

The Third nodded, purple tinged whisps of darkness sliding from its form. " _We, who came before you, stand with you now to ensure this._ "

" _By the edict of the Queen of Halloween, past and present, we make this vow._ " Gambol Shroud stepped up, placing a paw just in front of the stand.

With a flash of purple light, the forms of her predecessors dispelled, leaving behind a shimmering barrier that fell over the tree and stand like an ethereal blanket. On the wood floor where Gambol had stood, there were two fresh carvings- a black snowflake and a white cat curled beneath it.

Standing before the testament to their bond- to their love, she decided with a smile- Blake turned to look into her paramour's eyes, seeing the happiness coursing through her reflected back. With hardly a moment's hesitation, Weiss moved forward and the Black Cat eagerly met her, the two sharing a kiss as, for the first time, snow fell in Halloween Town.

* * *

"And so every few years, on Halloween Night, our world is blanketed by snow and fright," the woman said, holding the book open so it displayed the last page of the story, where the Black Cat and the Snow Spirit stood side-by-side while the monsters of Halloween Town cheered and played in the newly fallen snow. "It's the time when these two can freely roam the word beyond each other's home. The Snow Spirit and the Queen of Halloween, a union the likes of which we've never seen, are rarely ever far apart, and they always dwell within the other's heart." She chuckled, standing up from her chair and moving towards the bookcase to return the tome. "Now, the storm has settled and both are here to play, so let's gather our bags and be on our way!" She turned back around once the book was tucked back into its place, smiling widely. "It's Halloween, so children come, and enjoy the night of fright and fun!"

With a shout from several of the more antsy kids, there was an explosion of motion all around Pip, the little boy taking a moment to process that the story was really over before he got up himself. Pushing his eye patch back into place, he gathered up this plastic sword and shoved it into his belt before grabbing the bag he'd picked out for collecting candy and joined the rest of the kids by the door while their caretaker helped the smaller ones with their costumes. Now that his first official trick-or-treating adventure was all set to begin, he couldn't help but think of the story and how excited the Black Cat must've been on _her_ first Halloween.

"Careful children, and away we go," the woman said, pulling the door open and calling out as the first few older kids dashed out. "And no running in the snow!"

Pip just barely heeded the warning himself as he pushed out into the cool, early winter night. It wasn't as cold as the wind earlier, the falling snow bringing a little warmth thanks to the blanket of clouds overhead, and the excitement running through his tiny frame fought back against the chill of the wind more effectively than a coat, though he doubted they would stay out very long. Still, a _little_ trick-or-treating was better than none, so Pip adjusted his hat and set off with everyone else, the bigger kids leading the way while the one adult accompanying them brought up the rear with the smaller ones.

They ended up staying out for three full streets, going to every door, knocking, and asking for candy. Most of the houses were decorated, and even some of the adults too, giving out more candy than normal seeing as a lot of people stayed in due to the storm. Pip's bag was heavy when they finally started heading back towards their starting point, and he was eager to sort through it all and trade away the ones he didn't want- a tradition, he was told, that was as old as trick-or-treating itself- but one of the older kids tapped him on the shoulder as they started around a corner.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?"

He nodded and followed the older kids as they ducked into an alleyway behind the row of houses they'd just trick-or-treated at, curious as to what he was going to be shown. However, almost the moment they made the turn, the group came to a sudden stop, apparently confused by what they were seeing themselves. Pip had to walk around the bigger kids so he could see, spotting two girls playing in the snow, their laughter ringing out in the night air easily. He squinted at them, realizing belatedly that they were much older than him- adults, probably, and dressed up in costumes of their own. One looked like a witch, with a flowing blue dress that swirled around her heels and a big floppy hat while the other...

"She's a pirate! Just like me!" He couldn't help but note with a wide smile, admiring the way her long, white coat looked as it shifted just enough to reveal the buckles on her boots and belt, a more realistic sword hanging off her hip. She also wore a cool hat that completed the look, where he only had an old bandanna tied around his head.

"Pirates are lame." One of the older kids sneered, looking down at him through his skeleton mask. "They're not even that scary!"

Pip frowned, looking down at his bag as he tried to hold back the tears. He didn't care if pirates were scary; he thought they were cool, and Halloween was the one time every year he could dress up as one. It didn't _have_ to be scary to be a good Halloween costume, right?

"What do you know about being scary, kid?"

His head snapped up as a few of the other kids muttered to themselves, all of them looking around. Pip didn't recognize the voice and it sounded _really_ close, but there was no one but their little group in the alleyway. Even the two adults had disappeared and, suddenly, in their place stood someone in bluejeans and a dark hoodie, hands in the pouch and the hood drawn up to obscure their face.

"Who are you?" The skeleton boy puffed out his chest, acting like he wasn't afraid. The person at the other end of the alleyway might believe it but Pip, standing next to him, could see the faint tremble in the boy's arms.

The hooded figure looked up, blood red eyes glowing from beneath his hood as his mouth split in a sharp, toothy grin. "Your worst nightmare."

It sounded like some one was coming up behind them and the older kids looked, whirling around to face the threat creeping up on them, while Pip remained still. In a blink of his eyes, the figure was gone, though his voice remained, taunting them.

"Don't try to run. You won't wake up." The hairs on the back of the little boy's neck stood up at the laughter that followed, clutching his bag tightly and shutting his eyes while the bigger kids shrieked and ran away, pelting back out into the street and towards their guardian for the night while Pip remained, muttering to himself under his breath.

"He won't hurt me, he won't hurt me, he won't hurt me," he said, forcing himself to open his eyes and look up.

There, in front of him, was the figure, towering over his small frame. The man leaned down, his eyes glowing brighter as he sneered. "And what makes _you_ think I'll be so kind, little boy?"

In that moment, Pip gave the only answer he could muster. "B-b-b-b-because the Black C-cat won't let you."

It was like a switch was flipped. Before his conscious mind could register the change, the terrifying man was gone, and in his place stood a boy perhaps no taller than Pip himself, pulling back his black hood to reveal a shock of hair as red as his eyes. "Whoa, you're one of Blake's friends? No wonder you weren't scared."

The boy looked kinda sad, his shoulders slumping slightly, and Pip realized that he was, in fact, talk to _the_ Shade- the new one, though, not the old mean one- and quickly spoke up. "Nuh uh! I was _really_ scared! Terrified! I just... knew you weren't going to hurt me."

The Shade tilted his head to the side in contemplation before seeming to accept his explanation. "Well, I wouldn't- I'm not like the one who came before me."

"That's good." He turned, looking towards the street where the other kids had escaped. "Are you going to scare them again?"

"Should I?"

"I think you should." Pip blinked and turned, noting the adults from earlier had reappeared, both wearing small smiles. The pirate was the one who spoke, though, continuing with a mischievous twinkle in her golden eyes. "They were being _very_ rude, and that's not in the Halloween Spirit."

"Okay!" The young Shade started to turn away before pausing. "One of those kids... I think he's scared of clowns?"

"I think you're right. Go ahead and call for Yang; she's always willing to help," the pirate replied, lifting her gaze for a moment. "Just remember to stay out of sight; that's where your strength lies, so use it to your advantage."

He nodded, turning and disappearing into the night in the blink of an eye while a horn ominously honked in the distance, followed by a series of screams. Pip didn't pay either much mind, however, his own chocolate colored gaze riveted to the two women standing before him. Now that they were closer, he could see the witch's snow white hair and the white piercings in the pirate's ears.

Tentatively, he spoke. "Are... are you the Black Cat and the Snow Spirit?"

The two exchanged a glance before they knelt in front of him, the pirate lifting a hand to pick up her hat and wiggle the feline ears beneath it while the witch pulled snowflakes from the air around them to dance in her palm.

"You caught us, little one," the Snow Spirit said, a wide smile on her lips. "I'm glad our story hasn't been forgotten yet."

"It's been a few decades, hasn't it?" The Black Cat mused, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. He could feel it, but just barely, like she was only partly there. "Believe me when I say that pirates are _not_ lame, little one. I wouldn't have dressed up as one myself if they were." She looked up briefly. "Now, run along; your guardian should be along soon."

"Okay!" He took a few steps backwards, smiling and nodding. "Happy Halloween! And Merry Christmas!"

The Black Cat and the Snow Spirit smiled, looking at one another just like they did in the book. Pip didn't understand why love was so important to adults, but he hoped he would find someone who looked at him the same way they looked at each other. It just seemed right.

When he reached the beginning of the alleyway, the two waved him goodbye before the Black Cat reached over and took the Snow Spirit's hand, leading her away as they pressed close.

"Pip, little one, where did the others go?" His gaze was pulled away from the sight by the woman rounding the corner, a furrow in her brows. "Why is it only you standing here in the snow?"

He couldn't help but smile rushing towards her. "They got scared off by the Shade! I got to talk to him! And the Black Cat and the Snow Spirit, too!"

While the other kids expressed with disbelief or disappointment at having missed them, the woman merely laughed. She did so again when the older kids came running around the corner, each looking pale, as though they were terrified, and begging to go back to the house. She ushered the lot of them down the street, and this time it was Pip pulling up the rear, looking around to see if he could catch one last glimpse of the otherworldly couple.

By luck, he spied them sitting on a house's roof a little ways off, side-by-side and leaning into one another, gazing up at the moon. From the shadows below them, he could see the Shade poke his head out, catching sight of the little pirate and waving a hand in farewell, a gesture Pip readily returned before hurrying to catch up with the others.

Even though he knew it probably couldn't happen next year, he hoped the snow would come on Halloween again very soon. Maybe then he could see the two again, and the Shade too, and some of the other Halloween Town monsters.

And maybe he could ask about the one he swore was hiding under his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE. Holy crap. Like. Seriously. I didn't think it would get this long. Credit for the 'costumes' worn by Blake and Weiss at the end go to tumblr user dashingicecream, from her Halloween stream earlier this year; go check out her art, it's all adorable and awesome. Hope you're enjoying your holidays, thank you for reading, subscribing, leaving kudos, and commenting, and stay safe out there. Oh, and if you're curious as to what my next big fic might be, head over to my tumblr (same username as here) DEC 26-30 for previews of some fics I've been working on this year. In the meantime, I'll be posting up some ridiculous, short stuff. Again, happy holidays, take care, and here's hoping 2017 doesn't suck as bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a Nightmare Before Christmas AU. It was originally meant to be a completed and posted by today, but that didn't happen, so it should be done by Christmas. Hope y'all enjoy. Also... be prepared for fluff.


End file.
